Conocimientos Elementales, Book 1 Lágrimas Doradas
by Raluxna Miramai
Summary: El misterio de las lágrimas doradas obtenidas bajo extrema tortura, surgiendo alas angelicales translúcidas, es el primero de los desafíos que enfrentará Harry Potter en su nueva jornada para cumplir la promesa hecha a la que podría ser su propia hija
1. Trailer

'_De la alegría y esperanza de un verdadero amor se otorgará,_

_el más poderoso don mágico existente cuyas doradas lágrimas_

_devastación traerá, pero protegida estará_

_por aquel que ha vencido ocho veces a su oscuridad,_

_éste a su verdadero propósito llevará'_

**Hace más de un milenio…**

_- vosotras no llegaran a conocerlo, sino vuestros nietos de vuestros nietos, en un futuro incierto, me comprenden, solo mantengan el nombre de mi pupila presente en la memoria de vuestros vástagos, y aquel destinado a terminar la tarea de mi pupila los reconocerá… solo el nombre de mi pupila los reunirá…_

_- ella sacrificó todo por nosotras…_

_- es lo mínimo que podríamos hacer por su memoria…_

_- no se preocupe venerable maestra…_

_- gracias hijas mías, gracias hermanas Winchester por comprender la magnitud de vuestro propósito, la tarea de mi pupila será concluido por aquel digno de seguir su jornada del peregrino, jornada que ahora concluiré sola…_

**Un misterioso ser apareció…**

_- Papi! Cuidado!_

_- Padrino!_

_- 'Protego'_

_Tan rápido escuchó a su hija gritar el alerta, Harry frena bruscamente el coche mientras Ginny gritaba el hechizo con su varita, pero la escena deja a la familia boquiabierta. Una niña aparentemente de la edad de Lily, con un andrajoso vestido sencillo, despeinada cabellera castaña dorada, estaba frente al coche en una actitud de evitar la colisión, pero lo que completa la escena bizarra, son las alas angelicales translúcidas que emergieron de su espalda como un escudo que la protegía de cualquier daño. Al desplegar sus alas para verificar su estado, la niña, cuyo rostro marcado por rastros de lágrimas y sufrimiento, dirige una mirada opaca a los ocupantes del coche, para caer inconciente en el asfalto._

**Enigmas por resolver…**

_- Hermione, que has conseguido averiguar…_

_- muy pocas cosas, si quieres el lunes te muestro, ya sabes, no es seguro en este lugar…_

_- tienes razón…_

_- pero aún no tengo noticias concretas, solo especulaciones…_

_- no importa…_

**Intensos sentimientos que florecen…**

_- esto confirma que han sido asesinados, que estoy sola…_

_- hija…_

_- quizás esté sola, la última de mi linaje, pero ahora, estoy con una maravillosa familia, y a pesar que mis padres biológicos no vivan, tengo a mis queridos y amados padrinos que me aman como si fuera su auténtica hija…_

_No hicieron falta más palabras, Mai fue abrazada efusivamente por Ginny y Harry, quienes jamás podían haber sido tan complacidos por los profundos sentimientos de Mai. Tras separarse, Mai obsequia a sus padrinos su más tierna y amplia sonrisa, ayudándolos a levantarse y volver a su fiesta de cumpleaños._

**Promesas hechas…**

_- pero…_

_- por favor…_

_- bien, si no deseas confesarlo todo…_

_- hazlo cuando sea más madura, aún es una niña, no le quites la pureza de su inocencia con la tragedia que se empeño a perseguirla antes mismo de que ella naciera…_

_- acepto, a cambio, de que me prometas protegerla a mi lado, como compañeros, tenemos una meta en común, es natural que nos ayudemos, no lo crees…_

**En el inicio de una nueva leyenda…**

**Leyenda que se convertirá en la más grandiosa historia jamás vivida…**

**Aquí en **

**ADVERTENCIA: todos los personajes del universo pottérico registrados pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, sólo los he empleado para el desarrollo de mis personajes**


	2. Prologo

El misterio de las lágrimas doradas obtenidas bajo extrema tortura, cuando surgen alas angelicales translúcidas, es el primero de los desafíos que enfrentará Harry Potter en su nueva jornada para cumplir la promesa hecha a la pequeña niña que podría haber sido su propia hija

Prólogo

Un campo de flores silvestres rodea una empinada colina, en cuya cima, arde una pila funeraria; sólo una anciana de cabellera tan blanca y pura como la nieve, vestida con túnicas tan oscuras como la noche sin estrellas, mantiene un semblante de recia seriedad, contemplando como las llamas devoran la silueta femenina envuelta en sudarios. Tras ella aparecen tres figuras encapuchadas, cuyo dolor se percibe por la pérdida de una gran amiga, una hermana del alma.

La más joven, de cabellera rojo fuego y unos tristes ojos grises, se acerca, descubriendo su cabeza al echar la capucha hacia atrás.

- venerable maestra…

La anciana apenas muestra signos de perturbación ante las palabras de la pelirroja.

- venerable maestra, es necesario, porque…

En ese momento muestra un hermoso libro de forro esmeralda, cuya única inscripción en la tapa reza "Mi Jornada como Peregrina", pero la anciana, con su voz seca y cortante interrumpe a la más joven.

- es vuestro deber… ella, mi pupila, sacrificó todo por vosotras, lo mínimo que podrían…

- comprendemos vuestro dolor, venerable maestra…

Ahora quien interrumpía era una hermosa joven de cabellera azabache y como su hermana, de tristes ojos grises, se acerca quitándose la capucha.

- pero nosotras jamás se lo habríamos pedido, ella simplemente…

La última joven se acercó, quitándose violentamente la capucha, sus ojos grises eran adornados por su brillante cabellera rubia, llevando entre sus manos un lienzo en blanco con un marco finamente labrado con humildad, mientras la joven morena llevaba una varita entre sus dos manos.

- lo sé, creen que no la conocía, yo la crié, la guié, la… amé como si fuera mi propia hija, incluso le di un apellido, algo que muchos soñarían…

- entonces…

- sólo mantengan a salvo su legado, en su memoria y en sus objetos personales…

- comprendemos, venerable maestra, pero…

- cuando aparecerá aquel que reclame la herencia, como nosotras podremos reconocerlo, si sólo los dragones arcanos…

- ellos han desaparecido, usted misma nos ha relatado durante vuestra jornada…

- como lo haremos?

- vosotras no llegaran a conocerlo, sino vuestros nietos de vuestros nietos, en un futuro incierto, me comprenden, solo mantengan el nombre de mi pupila presente en la memoria de vuestros vástagos, y aquel destinado a terminar la tarea de mi pupila los reconocerá… solo el nombre de mi pupila los reunirá…

- ella sacrificó todo por nosotras…

- es lo mínimo que podríamos hacer por su memoria…

- no se preocupe venerable maestra…

- gracias hijas mías, gracias hermanas Winchester por comprender la magnitud de vuestro propósito, la tarea de mi pupila será concluido por aquel digno de seguir su jornada del peregrino, jornada que ahora concluiré sola…

- adonde irá?

- permanece junto de nosotras…

- eres parte de nuestra familia, como nuestra amiga, su pupila…

- no, hermanas Winchester, debo seguir, éste no es mi tierra natal, como tampoco lo fue de mi querida pupila, no, debo seguir peregrinando hasta que la muerte angelical decida que debo unirme a mi pupila, en su viaje para… más allá que los ojos puedan ver…

En ese momento, la anciana, con un complicado movimiento de su varita, consiguió que las cenizas de la joven cremada se elevaran en el cielo, para luego dirigirlo hacia el lienzo vacío sostenido por la joven rubia, formando un retrato fiel de la amiga de las hermanas Winchester, una hermosa joven de facciones delicadas de larga cabellera castaña dorada, arropada con una elegante túnica, sentada en un humilde sillón en un campo de flores idéntico al campo que rodea la colina, la posición de sus manos indica que debería sostener objetos, y sus ojos cerrados, como si estuviera meditando.

- bien, hijas mías, me despido, sean felices con los hombres que han elegido, envíen saludos también a Godric, Rowena, Helga y al gruñón de Salazar, que continúen con su idea de concretar un colegio de enseñanza de magia, algo necesario si quieren mi opinión, que tienen mi bendición, que continúen, aún sin mi pupila, quien hubiera deseado que sus sueños continuaran aún después de partir, en fin, que continúen unidos y… es todo, ahora…

La anciana no esperaba que las tres jóvenes se abalanzaran para un abrazo colectivo, las hermanas lloraban con mucha tristeza, al separarse de la anciana, ésta da media vuelta, descendiendo de la colina, dejando a las hermanas en un llanto apagado, lo que las hermanas no pudieron ver, son unas pocas lágrimas que descendían rebeldes por las mejillas arrugadas de la anciana, quien continuó su camino, sin mirar hacia atrás.

**N/A: y esto recién comienza! espero que hayas disfrutado llegando hasta aquí... sugerencias, criticas constructivas, solo llegar al boton REVIEW! **

**besos: Raluxna Miramai**


	3. La misteriosa bruja no convencional

1. La misteriosa bruja no convencional

El 1º de septiembre, cada año, en King´s Cross, familias se despiden de sus hijos en el andén 9 ¾ para que éstos puedan dirigirse a la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, Hogwarts, para un nuevo año más de aprendizaje. El bullicio de aquellos que han quedado atrás disminuye con el correr de la mañana, permaneciendo visiblemente un hombre de pelo azabache alborotado con almendrados ojos esmeralda, abrazado a una atractiva mujer de cabellera color fuego intenso y ojos marrones brillantes, con su hija, una miniatura de su madre quien correteaba alegremente.

Acababan de despedir dos miembros de su familia que ahora frecuentarán Hogwarts, el hijo mayor, James y el que lo seguía, Albus. La familia Potter, Harry, su esposa Ginny y su pequeña Lily, al contemplar el tren alejarse tras la curva, se disponen a regresar a su coche.

Tras unos momentos, la familia Potter es alcanzada por un atractivo joven de no más de 20 años, llevaba el pelo color fuego como los Weasley pero unos hermosos ojos color miel en su rostro con forma de corazón adornado de una sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro, no pasado desapercibido por la familia.

- entonces James tenía razón, eh?

En ese instante el chico se sonrojó tanto que su pelo adquiría también un tono escarlata como el rostro.

- eh, hola padrino, yo…

- no hagas caso a tu padrino, querido, sabes que tiene la mala influencia de tus tíos Ron y George…

- si…

- y Victoire?

- Lily!

- que mami?

- tu también?

- ejem… Ted… y como va tu abuela Andrómeda? Me enteré que estuvo hace unos días en San Mungo…

Tras un largo suspiro, el pelo de Teddy adquirió el tono castaño de su abuela, señal de su preocupación por la frágil salud de la sra. Tonks, estado que lleva arrastrando hace buen tiempo, preocupando al clan Weasley y principalmente a los Potter.

- el orgullo Black no le permite… tú sabes…

- si, una lástima que Dromeda no quiera… pero…

- tuvo una recaída, estuve con ella y… lo siento… tenía que avisarlos pero no me dejó… cómo…?

- la hija de Kingsley, Kirsten, está de pasantía en San Mungo, por sus prácticas de Curandera…

- lo había olvidado, cierto, la había visto…

Quedaron sumergidos en un corto silencio interrumpido por la pequeña pelirroja

- eh… podemos ir a la casa de los abuelos?

- que te parece, Harry, cariño…

- creo que no habrá problema, que dices Teddy?

- no tengo objeción alguna, muero por la comida de la nany Molly…

- si! Iremos a la Madriguera!

De camino al estacionamiento, se despiden de la familia Weasley, dos pelirrojos, el padre de ojos azules y el hijo de ojos café, y la madre de cabellera café en forma de arbusto y ojos castaños, quienes también se disponían a ir, Ron, su esposa Hermione y el pequeño Hugo, a su respectivo coche directo a su propia casa.

En el coche, Harry al volante, Ginny en el copiloto y la pequeña junto del joven en el asiento trasero, se mantenían discutiendo diversos asuntos.

- mmm…

- Vamos cariño, no me digas que apoyas a Ron en eso de discriminar sangres puras… yo también soy una sangre pura…

- Oh, Ginny, amor, sabes perfectamente que solo bromeaba…

- Saben… Hugo y yo preferimos Gryffindor y si no estamos, nos volveremos a casa…

- eso estuvieron diciendo… no te gustaría estar en Hupplepuff, es una buena casa…

- no sé Teddy… no es personal… pero prefiero mil veces Gryffindor… si no estoy en la casa de los leones, me lanzo de la Torre de Astronomía!

- No es necesario ser tan drásticos, saben perfectamente como tu tío Ron es bromista, es solo…

- Papi! Cuidado!

- Padrino!

- 'Protego'

Tan rápido escuchó a su hija gritar el alerta, Harry frena bruscamente el coche mientras Ginny gritaba el hechizo con su varita, pero la escena deja a la familia boquiabierta. Una niña aparentemente de la edad de Lily, con un andrajoso vestido sencillo, despeinada cabellera castaña dorada, estaba frente al coche en una actitud de evitar la colisión, pero lo que completa la escena bizarra, son las alas angelicales translúcidas que emergieron de su espalda como un escudo que la protegía de cualquier daño. Al desplegar sus alas para verificar su estado, la niña, cuyo rostro marcado por rastros de lágrimas y sufrimiento, dirige una mirada opaca a los ocupantes del coche, para caer inconciente en el asfalto.

Por instinto, Harry y Ginny descienden, aturdidos, del coche para atender a la niña. Harry la levanta en sus brazos y al unísono con su esposa.

- San Mungo!

- Mejor llévala tú, amor, Lily y yo te alcanzaremos con el coche… que Ted te acompañe…

- Los espero…

Con rapidez, Harry entrega a la niña en los brazos de su esposa, ésta se desaparece junto del muchacho, quien había bajado del coche y aceptado las palabras de su padrino, mientras Harry regresa al coche para dirigirse rápidamente al Hospital San Mungo para enfermedades y lesiones mágicas.

- Papi… eran alas de ángel… verdad?

La pregunta de su hija era el eco de sus pensamientos.

- Si, por eso…

- La llevaron a San Mungo, es una bruja, pero…

- … no convencional, Lily, escúchame bien, no comentes a nadie, entendido…

- …

- Lily…

- si…

En un hilo de voz surgió la contestación, aún se encontraban aturdidos y en silencio cuando finalmente llegaron al Departamento de ladrillos Purge y Dowse Ltd. Tan pronto ingresaron en el sitio, la recepcionista les indicó en la planta baja, habitación 39. Allí se encontraban en una habitación especial acondicionada para una persona, Teddy se encontraba sentado en un sofá leyendo una revista mientras la niña descansaba en la cama, siendo acariciada por Ginny, quien la observaba con cariño a medida que sus manos intentaban peinar el pelo alborotado de la pequeña; Ginny recibe el abrazo de su hija mientras Harry se mantiene de pie al final de la cama, observando atentamente a la niña misteriosa, estudiándola cuidadosamente: su rostro perlado con profundas marcas de lágrimas por su mejilla hinchada, su nariz redonda con tono rosado, labios carnosos quebrados por falta de líquido, y el pelo sucio, mal cortado, alborotado, desaliñado e increíblemente liso. Su andrajosa vestimenta fue cambiada por una túnica hospitalaria, y sus manos, eran la prueba de un gran estrés por tortura, ensangrentada momentos antes de ser cuidada por los curanderos del Hospital.

- Han dicho que ha gastado por completo sus escasas reservas de energía mágica…

- Les has dicho de…

- No lo dije, solo mencioné que la encontramos muy debilitada en el pavimento y…

- Has hecho bien, enviaré una lechuza a Hermione, quizás pueda explicarnos…

- Que crees…

- Una cosa estamos seguros…

- No es una bruja convencional…

Las últimas palabras de la pequeña Lily reflejaban los pensamientos de sus padres. Teddy levantó la vista viendo como su padrino se acerca a su esposa, apoyando una mano en su hombro mientras la pequeña pelirroja se acerca a su igual castaña dorada para acariciarle el rostro, serenamente sufrido rostro.

*****

En la calle Charing Cross Road, en el Edificio Starhill, piso 7, departamento 34, Hermione se encontraba revisando unos papeles, mientras su hijo Hugo acompañaba a su padre, Ron, hasta la tienda de chascos, Sortilegios Weasley, en el Callejón Diagon. Estaba tan sumergida entre sus papeles, leyes que debían ser revisadas nuevamente, cuando una lechuza llegó. Al no reconocer su dueño, supuso que podría ser de su Oficina del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir el remitente.

_Hermione:_

_Necesito urgentemente de tus conocimientos, estoy en San Mungo._

_Harry_

_-_ En San Mungo? Habrá sucedido algún accidente…

Tan pronto recibió el mensaje, dejo sus papeles y con polvos floo, se desapareció con destino a San Mungo. Una vez en el Hospital, es indicada por la recepcionista, llegando hasta la habitación 39.

- Que sucede…

Antes de terminar su frase, encuentra a Lily y a Ginny al lado de la niña inconciente, Harry por la ventana mientras Teddy seguía en el sofá con su revista.

- Cierra la puerta, quieres, no es bueno que los demás escuchen…

Pero antes que Harry concluyera su advertencia, la niña recobró el sentido, gracias al alerta de Lily.

- Ya está despertando…

Tan pronto dichas las palabras, Teddy se levanta para acercarse, al igual que Harry y Hermione, a la cama de la niña, quien ofuscada por la multitud de rostros desconocidos, se oculta bajo las sábanas con chillidos temerosos. Fue la voz de Harry que pareció calmarla.

- Ahora estas a salvo, no temas, estás entre amigos…

- a… ami… ami… amigos… amigos dices?

La inseguridad en su quebrada voz indica que algo terriblemente dañino la obligaba a ser desconfiada, mejor dicho, alguien la debió haber torturado salvajemente para dejarla sin energía.

- Si, amigos… te trajimos a un hospital… estabas muy debilitada…

La voz maternal de Ginny pareció abrir una puerta de confianza en el corazón herido de la niña, quien lentamente abandonaba las sábanas para observar cuidadosamente a aquellas personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, sus penetrantes ojos castaños oscuros recorrían cada rostro, poco a poco, el temor desapareció en su aterrada mirada.

- no te preocupes… como mi papi dijo… estás entre amigos…

La voz de Lily fue, finalmente, el punto de apoyo que necesitaba, para que los observara atentamente y esbozar una tímida y triste sonrisa.

- Dis… disculpa… estaba aterrada… tenía tres noches que no dormía desde… desde que huí de… huí… huí de aquel tenebroso lugar…

- Tranquila, mi esposa y yo, no permitiremos que nada ni nadie, te vuelva a atormentar…

- Así es…

- confía en nosotros…

- Lo que mis papis quieren decir…

- Disculpa Lily, Harry, es obvio que algo malo sucedió, es necesario, que sean aclarados algunos puntos, no lo crees…

La voz imperativa de Hermione había interrumpido el clima de confianza que los Potter estaban consiguiendo con la niña. Cuando recibía miradas de reproche por parte de Harry y Ginny, la voz de la niña, como un murmullo, se escuchó por la habitación.

- Lo lamento… donde está mis modales… en mi país nos enseñan que el saludo es el primer paso de una conversación seria, y luego las presentaciones formales entre personas desconocidas, pues… me bautizaron con el nombre de Mainumby Iris Jerovia, pero me gusta ser llamada de Mai, he estado en mi país natal, _Corazón de América_ según mis padres verdaderos hasta casi los 4 años, cuando fui separada de ellos quedando en un orfanato llamado Saint Rafael, aquí en Londres, hasta hace un año, cuando fui raptada por unos individuos que, me mantenían en una habitación oscura, entrando en mi mente, mostrándome escenas violentas de guerrillas que, me obligaban a derramar amargas lágrimas y esas alas que se encuentran en mi espalda, solo aparecen cuando esas, esas escenas, escenas cargadas de odio, cargadas de rencor, cargadas de tristeza, solo ahí aparecen esas alas, y después, ellos surgen para secar mis lágrimas y embotellarlas, pero, hace tres días, conseguí escapar y…

Quedó en silencio, con su mirada perdida en un punto de la cama, sus puños cerrados en la sábana, brillantes lágrimas humedecían sus mejillas hinchadas a falta de agua; Ginny, con su llanto silencioso, se acerco a la niña abrazándola tiernamente; Mai, aturdida, apenas corresponde al abrazo, mientras Lily tomaba la mano cercana de la niña entre sus propias manos, como señal de amistad, Mai acepta colocando su otra mano sobre las de su nueva amiga.

Hermione observaba la escena en silencio mientras Harry, en su interior, comprende el sentimiento de experimentar un abrazo tierno y sincero, como si toda su vida sufriera la carencia de cariño, negada por alguna oscura razón; ambos amigos, cada uno, intentan procesar la breve explicación dada por aquella niña, y en el fondo, deseando, que solo sea una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla, escuchar el sufrimiento vivido por esa inocente criatura era inconcebible. Teddy aún no salía de su asombro, le había impactado la explicación de la niña, cuando iba a comentar algo a su padrino, una joven de tez oscura y pelo castaño oscuro bien esponjado, con unos hermosos ojos verde agua, vestida con la túnica característica de los curanderos de San Mungo, ingresó en la habitación.

- Veo que ya ha despertado, y no tuvieron la delicadeza de avisarnos…

- oh, Kirsten, gracias a Merlín eres tú…

- Harry!

- que Hermione?

La escena era cómica, permitiendo que la niña sonriera, complaciendo a los Potter, Teddy y Hermione. Fue Kirsten Shaklebolt quien los trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

- No importa, en serio, solo vengo a advertir que la solicitud para ocupar esta habitación aún no ha sido llenada, por lo que vengo a pedir que sea llenada correctamente, para evitar problemas… ya saben, rutina de rigor de San Mungo…

- Ah! Harry cariño, lo olvidé, como era una urgencia…

- Si… que necesitas Kirsten… o debo dirigirme como Curandera Shaklebolt?

- muy gracioso tío Harry, llámame con mi nombre y aún no soy Curandera…

- lo sabemos, sólo bromeaba…

Y dirigió una mirada de reojo a la niña castaña dorada quien estaba tan sonriente como su igual pelirroja por la interacción del Auror.

- Bien… los datos de la paciente…

- Su nombre es Mainumby Iris Jerovia…

- Sus padres o tutores…

- Soy… su padrino… Harry James Potter…

- como?

- em, Kirsten, por favor… mantén esto en secreto, eh?

- pero…

- puedes contárselo a Kingsley, después de todo, tendré una charla con él…

- en ese caso… em, debo llenar algunos datos…

- pon que soy su madrina también…

- ok, tía Ginny… causa del accidente…

- podrían…

Todos quedaron callados al escuchar hablar a la niña castaña dorada, quien estaba con un rostro pensativo.

- que fue imprudencia mía, una broma que salió mal… sip, y casi me costó mi vida, y… eso… una mala broma…

- como cual…

- no lo sé… y si intenté asustarlos con un falso accidente…

- ya sé, quisiste fingir que te atropellaron, pero la broma salió muy verídica!

- eso!

Ambas niñas sonrieron por el razonamiento dejando a los adultos algo desconcertados.

- aquí está la prueba irrefutable de la influencia del tío George…

- no más bien la convivencia con James y Fred, ay mi niña…

- que mami?

- eres toda una Weasley, suerte que no saliste aburrida como tu padre y Albus…

- ey! Que el padre está presente y yo no soy aburrido! O lo soy?

Todos soltaron unas buenas carcajadas incluyendo la niña castaña dorada.

- bien, me parece que esa ha sido una buena explicación para el estado en que llegaste srta. Jerovia… bien, les dejo… creo que tienen algunos asuntos que resolver, no es así?

- gracias Kirsten por tu discreción!

- no hay por qué! Nos vemos, enseguida un curandero vendrá a verificar a la paciente, permiso…

- gracias, de verdad Kirsten…

La aprendiz de curandera abandonó la habitación, dejando a todos mirando fijamente a Harry quien sonrió algo ofuscado.

- que?

- explica tu plan Harry…

- que plan, Hermione?

- no te hagas del desentendido conmigo, Harry James Potter!

- cariño, también estoy curiosa…

- es mejor que lo digas padrino…

Las niñas observaban en silencio como el joven y ambas mujeres cercaban a Harry quien sonriendo se acerca a la niña castaña dorada, posando una mano en su desaliñada cabellera.

- No he prometido acaso a Mai que no permitiría que nadie la volvería a lastimar…

- Claro! Siendo su padrino, serás tutor de ella, pero los papeles…

- Vamos Hermione, es por el bien de Mai, que dices Ginny…

- Te apoyo en todo lo que decidas, pero deberíamos preguntar primero a la niña…

- Que te parece Mai, quieres que seamos tus padrinos…

- Y así te convertirás en mi hermana como Teddy, que también es ahijado de mi papi, vivirás con nosotros, estarás conmigo en mi habitación, y también, vendrás conmigo a Hogwarts! Como Hugo, el hijo de la tía Hermione, será grandioso, que dices…

Pero no hicieron falta palabras, la sonrisa brillante de Mai no cabía en su rostro, el brillo de sus ojos fue intenso, como si todo el sufrimiento del año anterior hubiera desaparecido de su alma.

- me encantaría!

Todos sonrieron por la respuesta de la niña, a lo que Hermione, viendo las nobles intenciones de su mejor amigo, se despidió diciendo que empezaría de inmediato los trámites legales para que Mai Jerovia sea reconocida como ahijada de Harry y Ginny Potter.


	4. Crónicas Familiares

2. Crónicas Familiares

La mañana gris de Londres era vista desde los grandes ventanales de una oficina en los cuales cuatro de los cinco ocupantes ya estaban atareados con sus pergaminos, cuando de la puerta surge una hermosa pelirroja pecosa de ojos avellanas, quien quita su túnica parda revelando un sencillo pullover color mostaza y una larga falda color chocolate y botas del mismo tono. Instintivamente dos cabezas masculinas se levantan con amplias sonrisas admirando a la mujer, quien saluda animadamente a sus asistentes.

- buenos días! – había dicho la pelirroja, y de inmediato cuatro voces le responden

- buenos días!

Ginny Potter era corresponsal de Quidditch en el Profeta Diario, y como todas las mañanas de lunes a viernes, se dirige temprano para verificar las notas de sus asistentes. Dos muchachos jóvenes, Meachel Frost (quien era el chico con problemas de acné, ojos castaños, nariz ganchuda y pelo rubio) y Armand Lamo (el que lleva gafas oscuras por sus ojos sensibles, y su pelo blanco al ser albino) trabajan como fotógrafos mientras Claire Watson (la joven de ojos azules y pelo castaño) y Annabeth Thompson (de la generación de Ginny, una mujer de intensos ojos azul cielo y pelo pardo) eran las que ayudaban a la pelirroja en la redacción de los artículos.

Su escritorio no era mayor que el de sus asistentes. Y cada uno de ellos poseía en su zona sus gustos. Meachel es lo que llamamos el nerd aficionado a la ciencia ficción, hijo de muggles, antes de Hogwarts soñaba con un mundo más allá de la imaginación. Siempre recuerda con emoción cuando vió por primera vez Hogwarts a la luz de luna en su viaje de bote el cual genera que todos comenten emocionados sus propios sentimientos que le inspiraron tal momento. Por otra parte, Armand está siempre pendiente de la más alta tecnología en lo que refiere a la fotografía, pasión que se le pegó Meachel, ambos eran compañeros de Hogwarts. La pasión de Armand es legado de familia. Por esa razón su lado de la oficina se aprecia fotografias de paisajes o personas queridas capturadas con extraordinaria belleza, además unos libros o manuales acerca de mantenimiento de las lentes y accesorios fotográficos. Totalmente opuesto a Meachel que deja al descubierto por su pasión en explorar el espacio. Teniendo carteles de cielos estrellados. Ginny sonríe siempre que observa las excentricidades de sus fotógrafos. Ahora con Claire y Annabeth, es totalmente opuesto, si en una oficina donde el tema fundamental era tratado sobre Quidditch, no es necesario voltear hacia los chicos, sólo voltear la vista hacia los escritorios de las mujeres para estar seguro que es la oficina correcta. La mesa de Claire es lo que se espera de un fanático del deporte. Hileras de pergaminos con bocetos de tacticas de Quidditch, después de todo fue capitán en su casa de Hupplepuff. Hubiera tenido una carrera profesional como Ginny Potter pero una lesión por una blooger mal intencionada truncó su futuro, y teniendo a Ginny como su héroina, consiguió trabajar como su asistente. Igual se podría decir de Annabeth, quien jugaba para los Ravenclaw, pero ella está más interesada en la redacción que asistir a los juegos propiamente dicho, dejándolo a Ginny o Claire que lo cubra, llevando a los 'niños' como ella suele referir. Sobre su escritorio, además de pergaminos, se encuentran fotos de su familia. Es en este punto que su escritorio se asemeja al de la pelirroja, que además de los usuales pergaminos, una parte está poblada de muchas fotografías de sus padres, hermanos y sus propias familias, y en especial, la de los Potter, su boda, fotos de sus hijos en diferentes etapas y finalmente la que se había convertido en su favorita hasta el momento: una tomada en el Callejón Diagon no hace más de diez días, en él fueron a comprar todo lo que la pequeña Mai Jerovia necesita para acomodarse en Grimmauld Place. Siempre mira de reojo como las dos niñas, Lily y Mai sonríen felices, así también por la mirada complacida que los tres adultos dedican a las niñas. Teddy estaba encantado con su nueva hermana, lo mismo Lily, quien ya no era la menor de la casa. La idea de Harry la había conmovido, sabiendo internamente los motivos a que lo llevó a actuar de esa manera.

Un golpe en la puerta la regresó a la realidad. Unos momentos después, un memorando interdepartamental posó en su escritorio. Lo tomó y a medida que leía el contenido, fruncía sus finas cejas.

- algo malo Ginny? – Annabeth es la que mejor la conocía, pero para tranquilizarla, la pelirroja niega con la cabeza.

- no… es sólo que el sr. Bioclite necesita verme…

Todos la observaron pasmados. Muy raras ocasiones el Editor Jefe del Profeta Diario mandaba llamar a sus subordinados. No dando tiempo de que sus asistentes pudieran opinar, la pelirroja se dirige al último piso del edificio, donde se encuentra la oficina del Editor Jefe. Apenas la pelirroja asomó su figura en el último piso, la secretaria del sr. Bioclite le indica con su índice para que ingresara en el despacho. Ginny sólo opta por colocar sus ojos en blanco antes de ingresar al sitio, la secretaria, Pamela Striker, una castaña de ojos grises, era una altanera engreída sin cerebro, que desde la primera vez que Ginny empezó a trabajar, nunca escondió su antipatía, desde el tiempo de Hogwarts. Una Slytherin pura.

Apenas ingresó en el despacho escuchó una voz muy familiar, que la embargó de emoción.

- aún estás deslumbrante 'Pequeña Weasley'

Sólo tenía permitido a una persona que la llamara de tal forma, ni siquiera su amado marido se atrevía a meterse con su estatura, excepto aquel que fuera su guía cuando entrenaba en la Holyhead Harpies: Caleb McFram

- no lo puedo creer… - allí sentado en un cómodo sofá al lado del canoso de ojos grises, quienes charlaban antes de la interrupción de la pelirroja, un hombre fornido de tez oscura azabache y unos vivaces ojos verdes agua, rasurado, facciones elegantes, vestido con túnicas típicas de los que viven en África, con su voz barítono inconfundible. – no eras que estabas en Norteamérica?

- después de diez años sin vernos es así que me recibes?

- tonto viejo… - y con una sonrisa abraza efusivamente al que se había levantado en todos sus dos metros diez centímetros para alzar a la pelirroja de solo 1.60, a lo que el hombre sonríe complacido. Tras el abrazo, la mujer se separa, sonriendo radiante. Fueron diez años, había venido a visitarla tras el nacimiento de su segundo hijo, su pequeño Albus, cuando anunciaba que regresaría a Norteamérica por un contrato con Aquila Pride, un equipo californiano de Quidditch – y Andressa? Y tus chicos?

- bien, gracias a Merlín por su buena salud y vitalidad, te envía muchos saludos y felicitaciones por tu nueva hija, y no solo por tu réplica exacta, me entiendes…

- ah… ya te has enterado…

- como no enterarme, tu vida y la de tu marido siempre es seguida… deberías saberlo…

- y me lo dices a mi? - una mirada fulminante enviada a su Editor Jefe era clara señal de su inconformidad acerca del asunto delicado sobre la adopción de Mai Jerovia.

- creo que les permitiré conversar con mayor intimidad – el sr. Bioclite, a pesar de no haber participado plenamente, se sentía culpable del asedio sufrido por una de sus mejores corresponsales, siempre la defendía, pero no podía contra las 'órdenes superiores'. Apenas ambos quedaron a solas por la salida del canoso editor, el moreno inicia la plática

- veo que aún estás resentida… no fue su culpa, y lo sabes…

- lo sé… - suspira profundamente y luego se repone con firmeza – es que este asunto lo deseábamos llevar discretamente… tanto Harry como yo no deseábamos exponer a la niña al asedio de ser conocida como 'la niña que rescató el elegido'… odio cuando tienen que etiquetar a las personas como si fuéramos productos para vender… se enfurruña como una niña pequeña a quien se le niega su capricho

- ah, pequeña, tras tantos años… - con un tono de ternura

- lo sé- suspira resignada - no nos acostumbramos, Harry estaba bastante cabreado, hasta insinuó que dejara de trabajar, como si pudiera soñar en tomar mis decisiones sin mi consentimiento… - termina con tono altanero

- no has cambiado en absoluto… - riendo de la pelirroja

- a que has venido, y justamente junto a mí? - pregunta rápidamente con perspicacia la pelirroja

- no puedo sencillamente poner al día mis asuntos con mi cazadora favorita?- haciéndose el desentendido el moreno

- Cal… - con tono cansado

- bien, siempre fastidiosa… Andi y yo hemos decidido regresar… pues estoy declarándome oficialmente jubilado del mundo del Quidditch… - declarando solennemente

- es en serio? - pregunta sorprendida la mujer

Allí, delante de la pelirroja, estaba una verdadera leyenda. Nacido de una noble familia mágica de Kenia, había emigrado a Estados Unidos por problemas políticos, un exiliado. Destacándose en el Instituto de Salem, su pasión por el Quidditch valió que varios clubes europeos lo contrataran. Jugó en Alemania, Italia, Francia, siempre como cazador, hasta que se casó con una bruja hija de muggles, teniendo cinco hijos, todos llevando con orgullo el apellido McFram en los campos de Quidditch. Conocido en Inglaterra como el entrenador de la era dorada de las Holyhead Harpies, fue quien entrenó a la mayor revelación del equipo nacional inglés, Ginny Weasley, más tarde Ginny Potter.

- sip, mi pequeña… sólo me dedicaré a alentar a mis hijos y nietos en ahora en adelante…

- mi hijo James me ha comentado que tu nieto, Andrew, de Hupplepuff, es un gran dolor de cabeza como golpeador… - comenta alegre

- y también supe que él es un digno rival… a su altura… pero también supe que no fui el único jubilado… - mirándola con una sonrisa comprensiva

- mi papá, si… - algo divertida en su tono de voz - digamos que ahora se dedica a su hobby todo el tiempo… - risitas - deja a mamá fuera de sus casillas - con un suspiro- pero también la deja menos solitaria…

- síndrome del nido vacío, se como se siente, cuando mi pequeña Anabela se casó, Andi y yo también lo sufrimos… - termina con melancolía

- pero siempre que podemos, cualquiera de mis hermanos llegamos a la Madriguera y se ponen contentos con los nietos… - sonriendo como una niña pequeña -el sitio silencioso vuelve a ser bullicioso…

- apuesto que tu nueva hija fue una gran alegría para tus padres…

- Mai los conquistó a la primera… -con suave voz, de reverencia - es un ángel precioso…

- y Bill, aún en el Ministerio? - cambiando el asunto tras un largo silencio

- si, ha hecho muchos progresos gracias a los consejos de Hermione, en mantener relaciones cordiales con los Licántropos, definiendo territorios, sus derechos… en especial Teddy lo apoya en su trabajo… - risitas -digamos que necesita puntos extras con su futuro suegro…

- y eso? - extrañado el moreno

- ah… recuerdas a la pequeña Victoire… - con picardía en la voz en lo que el viejo hombre capta la indirecta

- no digas… - ante la afirmación de la pelirroja - en serio? Y eso que ni se aguantaban… - recordando los pleitos de ambos chicos

- lo sé… James los encontró in fraganti… - con resentimiento en su voz - de verdad pienso que ese chico heredó el poco tacto de su padrino…

- así que el pequeño Teddy y la dulce Victoire… - con tono reflexivo

- creo que Fleur ya lo sabía… - pensativa, murmurando para si misma - se lo comenté la otra vez y no se sorprendió, o aparentaba no saberlo…

- aún ella está en Gringotts? - interesado en la cuñada semi veela

- si… a media jornada, aún tiene un hijo pequeño en casa, Louis… Dominique fue este año a Beauxtong junto de su prima Corinne… fue el propio Bill quien la llevó, pero según Fleur le costó dejar a su niña en el continente, tuvo que suministrarle una poción de tranquilidad para traerlo de regreso a Londres… con Victoire no fue tan escandaloso, pero supongo, siendo que Victoire siempre fue mas cercana a mí, Dominique a Bill, Louis es quien está disfrutando de su madre por tres años más…

- ahora que lo recuerdo, Victoire siempre fue mas apegada a ti, recuerdo que la llevabas en los entrenamientos y tenía problemas de disciplina con las chicas por que solo querían mimar tu sobrina… - mirándola severamente

- lo sé… y al final te derretías por ella, admítelo… - con picardía le respondía la mujer

- ya… - cansado del fastidio que la pelirroja le estaba causando

- vamos… pero no te imaginas quien dejó la vida de soltero, o eso dio a entender la última vez que vino… - con misterio y picardía en sus expresiones

- Charlie? - acertando el moreno

- si! No me quiso soltar prenda- ahora con voz resentida - pero tengo la corazonada que finalmente una mujer logró desplazar los dragones de su mente y de su corazón… - afirmó firmemente

- ah, no me digas que no sabes su nombre… - en tono burlón

- no me quiso decir! Pero lo averiguaré, y te haré saber… - prometió fervorosamente

- ay pequeña… - con voz resignada

- que! Son mis hermanos, y no cualquiera puede integrarse al selecto clan Weasley! - se defendió la mujer

- supongo… - con escepticismo en la voz

- hey! - dándole un manotazo en el brazo del moreno, para luego acariciar su mano dolorida - uy, esa dolió - a lo que el moreno soltó una fuerte carcajada, obligando a la pelirroja también a reir, una vez calmados, el moreno vuelve a las preguntas

- y las mellizas de Percy?

- son como el agua y el aceite, como sus padres, mientras la tranquila de Lucy tiene rasgos típicos de Percy aunque gracias a Merlín es más físicamente parecida a su madre, quedó en Ravenclaw, si como Audrey, solo que Molly, es hiperactiva como su madre Auror, está en Gryffindor, ya decía yo que el sombrero se equivocó en seleccionar ese par, al menos con las niñas acertó… - termina la pelirroja contrariada por la inusual familia de su hermano

- y Audrey aún está designada a la seguridad de San Mungo… - recordando de la mujer, quien fuera compañera de su hija Anabela

- sip, y Percy desempeña su cargo como jefe del Departamento de Relaciones Exteriores, lo hace bien según Hermione, aún con sus modales pomposos, ha hecho buen trabajo, o eso me lo ha dicho Ron y Harry - completa la mujer sobre la vida del tercer hermano

- y Sortilegios Weasley, recordé de ellos cuando mi nieto Aaron había hecho una buena broma a mi cuñado en el cumpleaños de Andi… - riendo alegremente al recordar tal escena

- vaya, si que está próspero, George y Angelina se la pasan viajando por todas las sucursales, generalmente Fred y Roxane quedaban con mis padres, pero como ahora están en Gryffindor… - orgullosa en decirlo

- que bueno escucharlo… - comenta con sinceridad

- lo malo es que Fred, ayudado por James y su amigo, Kyle, el hijo del ministro Shaklebolt, ha ocasionado que Harry y yo tengamos que enviar vociferadores con tanta frecuencia, que si no llega una advertencia en un plazo de cinco días, es que sus bromas alcanzan el límite que obliga a la directora Walsingham a llamarnos a su despacho… - algo resentida, algo orgullosa y algo resignada al recordar las innumeras cartas de advertencia, y eso que es el tercer año aún, faltan cinco de problemas aún no provocados

- la nueva generación de Merodeadores… - recordando tal nombre por pertenecer a su generación, y las historias que sus hijos le han contado y posteriormente sus nietos

- Bingo… quien queda cubriendo a George y Angelina es Ron, quien además es responsable del sector del Callejón Diagon… - comienza hablando de su hermano favorito

- y Hermione se encuentra en el Departamento de Criaturas mágicas… - recordando de la joven por su presencia siempre acompañando a Ron y Harry en los vestidores para saludar a Ginny toda vez que terminaba los encuentros deportivos

- no, ella ahora se encuentra en el Departamento de Aplicación de Leyes Mágicas, hace no menos de cinco años, casi al mismo tiempo que Harry asumiera el Departamento de Aurores como Jefe… - con orgullo del logro de su amado

- eso si me he enterado, fue noticia internacional… - burlándose de la pelirroja

- fuimos asediados por meses que es distinto… - aclara furibunda la pelirroja - y Lily era muy pequeña… - recuerda melancólica

- tus niñas deben estar en casa me imagino…

- si, a los cuidados de Kreacher, mientras vengo de mañana para asesorar mis asistentes ya que de tarde me quedo con ellas por sus estudios… - explica la mujer

- me imagino que no pudiste enviar a tus hijos a una escuela, como chicos normales… - opina comprensivamente

- no, tanto Harry como yo tememos que tanto asedio y además siempre hay individuos de malas intenciones, Harry aceptó que me encargara, después de todo, también recibí educación en casa por mi madre…

- y tus hijos, sé que James está en Gryffindor pero Albus…

- si, apuesto que has escuchado que ha sido enviado a Slytherin… Al principio confieso que me dejó sorprendida, pero las serpientes tienen sus cualidades y Harry me había dicho y siempre reflexiono que tiene verdad, 'no son nuestras habilidades sino nuestras decisiones que nos definen quienes somos en verdad…' - con voz solenne

- Albus Dumbledore… - cita el moreno

- exacto… conozco a mi hijo, de entre los tres es el mas parecido a Harry, y sé que es un buen niño, quizás tenga buenas capacidades a ser desarrolladas, porque estos últimos años la casa Slytherin ha estado tratando de recuperar el buen nombre, y Horace Slughorn ha hecho muchos progresos, y su nieta, Astrea Callagham está siguiendo su legado…

- tienes razón…

- el que me tiene preocupada es la abuela de Teddy, Andrómeda… - su voz cambia súbitamente a una temblorosa

- es natural, Andi conoce algo de medicina muggle por su hermana médica, y ha dicho que es una de las enfermedades silenciosas, porque en menos se espere…

- si… es lo mismo que ha dicho Teddy, ha estado tan preocupado, Harry y yo hemos estado acompañandolo, principalmente por la tesina que está preparando…

- tesina? - pregunta extrañado el moreno

- la Profesora McGonagall lo ha estado incentivando a que siguiera Transformaciones Avanzadas, o como Harry decía, preparando un sucesor, ella se jubila el año entrante y Teddy además de sus TIMO's ha estado estudiando para convertirse en profesor, por lo que al terminar la tesina, pueda estar calificado…

- no es muy joven para enseñar? - extrañado por la actitud de la anciana profesora

- Harry me contó que la profesora McGonagall le había asegurado que el era el alumno más brillante que ha tenido oportunidad de enseñar, sus EXTASI's han sido tan altos, a la altura de Albus Dumbledore y Hermione Granger, en los requisitos de Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… - con orgullo explica la pelirroja

- deben estar orgullosos…

- lo estamos, oh Merlín, mira la hora… - observando el gran reloj de pie que posee el editor Jefe

- lo siento pequeña, si es muy tarde, Andi debe estar esperándome… - levantándose como la pelirroja, caminando a la salida del despacho

- pero nos debíamos esta charla, no es fácil recuperar diez años de noticias…

- es verdad, debemos reunirnos más veces, así conozco a tus niñas… - llegan a los ascensores

- encantada… nos veremos… - cada uno siguiendo su camino, la pelirroja a un ascensor que le lleva a su oficina, y el moreno a otro que lo conduce a la salida del edificio

Así se despiden dos grandes amigos, cada uno con unas horas de retrazo por su compromiso, pero, nada puede sustituir las horas pasadas con viejos amigos, actualizando anécdotas o simplemente disfrutar de la compañía…

_N/A: y aquí el segundo capítulo, poniendo al corriente la situación del clan Weasley…_

_Primero quiero agradecer a Marininha Potter, que me ha ayudado a entender como publicar en esta página net…_

_Agradezco a Athena Weasley por su review, de verdad que al saber que otros la estén leyendo da fuerzas para continuar… y la verdad Mai seria su heredera, pero no de sangre… algo complicado de explicar y más adelante quizás se rebele el papel de las hermanas Winchester… ellas son la clave, ops, hablé de más… prácticamente tengo terminado Lágrimas Doradas, solo unos detalles que debo adaptar al canon, y como lo llevo escribiendo mas de año y medio en borrador, jejep, hay algunos errores de cronología que debo arreglar… ya tengo completo el argumento del Book 2, Mentora de Dragones… aun tengo problemas de argumento para el Book 3, Jornada como Peregrina, pero el final de la historia ya está, y tengo varias ideas para Oneshots…_

_Eso es todo, espero sus críticas constructivas, sugerencias, opiniones, todas serán bienvenidas…_

_Besos, __**Raluxna Miramai**_


	5. Dulce Rutina

3. Dulce rutina

Amanece. Los débiles rayos de sol se asoman en la ventana de la habitación, donde un hombre de ojos verdes esmeraldas contempla con amor a su esposa, pelirroja, quien duerme apaciblemente, agarrada a su pecho masculino como si fuera una almohada. Todas las mañanas, desde sus primeros días como marido y mujer, había desarrollado el hábito de contemplarla, como respiraba tranquila, contando innumeras veces las pecas de su rostro, o con su dedo acariciar las líneas faciales, que a lo largo de casi quince años solo adquirió madurez sin opacar su juventud. Siempre fue una mujer hermosa, y no sólo físicamente, sino de espíritu, la única que lo conocía tal como era, sólo Harry, no Harry Potter, 'el niño que vivió y volvió a vivir', o 'el Elegido', o todos los otros nombres que la comunidad mágica se ha empeñado en etiquetarlo, sólo y sencillo, Harry, un hombre amoroso, gentil, tímido, terco, arrogante y celoso, y, y muy celoso por cierto. En todos sus años juntos, los celos fueron los únicos motivos de sus pleitos, porque si el era un celoso posesivo obstinado, ella le superaba olímpicamente, aunque no debían, sentían que se habían unido muy jóvenes y temían que toda la pasión de su tierna juventud se fuera apagando con los años, pero nunca ocurrió, y de esos pleitos, necesarios para mantener la llama encendida siempre generaba las inolvidables reconciliaciones. La misma urgencia, la misma necesidad en expresar su amor en forma física se ha mantenido imperturbable todos esos años, aún después de la llegada de sus ángeles a sus vidas, aunque en ocasiones, temían que fueran unos demonios en fastidiar su tiempo juntos. Siempre bromeaban que el tiempo que dedicaban a sus hijos lo recuperarían una vez que ellos fueran a Hogwarts, que aseguraban que sería como sus primeros meses de recién casados. Esa perspectiva los animaba, pero con el correr de los años, faltando meses para que sus pequeñas niñas también frecuenten Hogwarts, sienten prematuramente el síndrome del nido vacío. La mujer empieza a ronronear, señal que ya está despertando. Una de las particularidades que lo enloquecían era el ronroneo de su mujer, como una gatita, adora cuando ella muy cariñosa, por las noches, aún con el estrés del día a día, ella no deja de seducirlo para dormir satisfechos. Claro, tomando todas las precauciones para que sus niños no interrumpieran en medio de la acción. Sus brillantes ojos avellanas turbadas por el sueño se encuentran con la mirada esmeralda cargada de amor, sin palabras la pelirroja desea buenos días con un beso de película, la misma de hace quince años y que no ha bajado de intensidad.

- buenos días, cariño – la pelirroja le sonríe tras el beso, pegando su frente a la de su marido, quien acaricia la flamante cabellera fuego de la mujer…

- buenos días amor – sonríe el moreno mientras la mujer acaricia los mechones azabache de su amado, para delicadamente pasar su dedo en la cicatriz algo tenue en la frente del moreno, quien cierra sus ojos y disfruta de los mimos de su mujer, única a quien permitió tocar la legendaria marca de su grandeza que también fue responsable de sus muchas pérdidas, pérdidas que ambos han tenido que superar juntos.

Tras ese saludo, ambos permanecen perdidos en la mirada del otro, hasta que el sonido que el viejo elfo produce en la cocina de los Potter, les recuerda que pronto un huracán pelirrojo está a punto de entrar en su habitación, por lo que a regañadientes se separan para tener sus minutos de aseo y prepararse para sus respectivas actividades. Apenas Harry ha ingresado al baño, su mujer le prepara la ropa para el Ministerio, la habitación es abierta por una soñolienta e hiperkinética pelirroja de ojos avellanas, una réplica de su madre.

- buenos días mami!

- buenos días princesa – la niña se acerca a su madre para abrazarla y regalarle el besito de buenos días. – y tu hermana?

- se está preparando, enseguida vendrá a saludarte…

- y porqué no te estás preparando? – preguntó con escepticismo la madre

- porque tenía la esperanza de atrapar a los dos…

- Lily Luna Potter! – exclamó enojada su madre, signo evidente que la niña cruzó el límite de su paciencia cuando la llama por su nombre completo. A lo que la pequeña sonríe pícaramente

- ay mami, que mojigata eres…

- tu tío George es muy mala influencia… creo que no irán hoy a…

- no mami, no lo hagas, hoy es la primera vez que Mai va a visitar la tienda…

- entonces sólo la llevaré… y… - empezó diciendo Ginny a lo que su hija la cortó desesperada

- mami! No mami, no lo hagas, prometo ya no hacerlo…

- como si fueras a cumplirlo…

- prometo, todo por Mai…

- bien, vete a prepararte…

En el baño, el auror, habiendo escuchado la plática, sonríe. Desde que la niña castaña dorada había entrado en sus vidas, había traído una sensación innombrable, como si fuera paz, felicidad, tranquilidad, una mezcla difícil de definir. Y uno de los cambios significativos lo había demostrado Lily, la más pequeña del clan Weasley, por lo que más mimada, a veces caprichosa y tremendamente traviesa. Sus defectos fueron amainando con la prudente, tranquila y cariñosa Mai, como si fuera una hermana pequeña, Lily la protege con fervor. Instinto protector de los Potter, así lo llama Ginny, y que sus hijos lo han heredado, de su padre por supuesto.

En la gran cocina, un viejo elfo, bien aseado y con entusiasmo, va atendiendo a una niña castaña dorada con una mirada castaña oscura penetrante, quien tarareaba una melodía lenta mientras observa al elfo cuidando del desayuno.

Estaba sencillamente vestida con una remera rosa bebé con la estampa de una rosa azul, una falda larga hasta las pantorrillas color azul marino y unas sapatillas rosas pálidos. Su pelo bien aparejado a la altura del mentón estaba sostenido por unas hebillas rosas. Su rostro sereno, libre de sufrimiento, está dirigido al gran reloj, muy parecido al que la sra. Weasley posee en la Madriguera, con siete manecillas, cuatro de ellas indicando Casa, dos en Hogwarts y uno en Viajando.

De pronto, vestido con su uniforme de rigor perteneciente a los aurores, Harry Potter entra a la cocina, a lo que su ahijada se levanta en un salto para saludar.

- buen día padrino! – el hombre se agacha a la altura de la niña para abrazarla

- buen día hija! – tras abrazarla fuertemente, se levanta, acaricia la cabeza de su pequeña y junto de ella se sienta para desayunar, al tiempo que el elfo trae el Profeta Diario a su amo

- el periódico, amo

- gracias Kreacher…

No mucho, el reloj anuncia que una manecilla se mueve, a lo que marca Casa en el instante que la puerta principal de entrada es abierta. Unos pasos se escuchan en el vestíbulo hasta que la figura de un muchacho con pelo azul eléctrico y ojos miel hace su aparición

- buenos días!

- buen día Ted.

- Buen día Teddy!

La castaña dorada abraza al metamorfomago, para luego estrechar su mano a su padrino.

- has venido a llevarnos, no?

- sip…

- gracias Ted por encargarte de las niñas…

- no es problema padrino, son mis hermanas después de todo

Al poco, dos pelirrojas se juntan a la mesa para desayunar y así comenzar la rutina de todos los días. Minutos después, dos manecillas cambian a Trabajo, mientras tres permanecen en Callejón Diagon

Por red Floo, Harry Potter llega al Ministerio de Magia, al vestíbulo principal del edificio. Teniendo ciertos privilegios por ser héroe de la comunidad mágica, renunció cualquier trato preferencial, yendo al trabajo como todo ciudadano corriente. Al principio, muchos le fastidiaban con cambiar algunas palabras, ahora al menos ya no llama TANTA atención como en su juventud. Sus oscuras túnicas con el emblema de los aurores, una estrella con una varita por delante enmarcado en un diamante, su gorro del mismo tono puntiagudo con el cual suele ocultar su legendaria cicatriz, lo hacen ver como un auror más, excepto por su emblema que lleva arriba bordado, Capitán Jefe.

Como todos los días, muchos magos y brujas lo saludan cortésmente mientras se dirige a los ascensores para subir al segundo piso donde se encuentra el Cuartel de Aurores.

Ya en dirección a su despacho, la dulce sra. Scappinni lo recibe con una sonrisa y unos pergaminos en la mano.

- buenos días Harry…

- buenos días Sweety, mucho papeleo, eh?

- si señor, adentro ya lo espera Ron…

- gracias…

La sra. Scappinni para Harry es como una Molly Weasley con pelo rubio canoso y ojos cenizas, había sido secretaria de Rufus Scrimgeour cuando éste era Jefe de Auror, desde entonces nunca abandonó su puesto, siempre eficiente y tratando a todos los auror como hijos.

Apenas asomó a su despacho encontró a su mejor amigo asaltando la pequeña heladera que se encuentra cerca de los sillones/sofá en su amplio despacho. Sonriendo mientras niega con la cabeza, se quita la túnica, quedando sólo con una camisa azabache azulada, sin corbata, pantalón de vestir negro ceniza y mocasines negros. Finalmente al sacarse la gorra puntiaguda y colocarla en el perchero que el alto pelirrojo pecoso de ojos azules se percata que no está solo.

- ge 'as galvako mugo…

- lo sé… Teddy vino a llevar a las niñas a conocer Sortilegios Weasley… bueno, precisamente a Mai…

- 'n selio

- Ron, eres mi mejor amigo, pero tengo límites para entender tu lenguaje de boca llena, no soy Hermione…

- eles… – tragando lo que quedaba de la tarta de calabaza que tenía en la mano, retoma con furibunda voz – eres… por tu causa que ahora Hermione esté tan enfrascada en esa investigación…

- otra vez Ron, ya lo hemos discutido… - con voz cansada

- ni siquiera en las noches ella descansa… que le has dado, un acertijo griego?

- Ron…

- ya lo sé, ya lo sé, pero es exasperante como ella no consigue, está tan fascinada y frustrada a la vez…

- y me lo dices a mi… has leído el Profeta Diario, como han hecho fiesta por lo de la masacre en Madam Beaulevard…

- de verdad crees…

- ese mondus operandi de ellos, es semejante al visto en la tierra natal de Mai… pero no tenemos pruebas y el gobierno de aquel país es… frustrante…

- lo siento compañero, no sabía que estaba tan ruin la situación…

- eso por que ya no eres más parte de la Élite Halcón… ahora estás supervisionando el Callejón Diagon… muchos informes ya no te llegan…

- lo que me recuerda que entregué el informe semanal a Sweety…

- lo sé, aquí tengo en mis manos…

- a quienes asignaste para el caso Madam Beaulevard…

- al trío, Creevey, Boot y Corner…

- si, trabajan bien, pero tu sabes que la mejor estrategia…

- es a parejas, lo sé, es solo que, aún no apareció un buen candidato para equilibrar el equipo.

- y Smith, aún no asesinó a la Malfoy…?

- siempre tienes que preguntar eso? Todas las veces que vienes?

- ah, Harry, eres mi amigo, y desde que asumiste el cargo de Jefe y me asignaste al Callejón Diagon, porque así me haría cargo de Sortilegios Weasley, me has hecho un gran favor, pero lo de ascender a Smith en mi lugar? Que estabas pensando?

- y siempre te lo contesto, que Smith es el único que podría trabajar con la Malfoy, ambos sobresalieron en la Academia, y tienen química profesional, así como tú la tenías conmigo cuando éramos de la Élite…

- ya, no me convence…

- nunca cambiarás, eh?

- ya se hace tarde… debo regresar a Sortilegios…

- mantén un ojo en mis niñas…

- no te preocupes… vendrás a almorzar?

- quizás, si es que termino, sabes que luego debo ir a la Academia a supervisionar…

- hablando de los novatos… se lo has dicho a Ginny?

Harry hizo una mueca al recordar, a lo que la pregunta del pelirrojo fue contestada, haciendo que éste estallara en carcajadas, saliendo del despacho, dejando a un angustiado moreno.

Se había olvidado por completo, otra vez. La graduación de los nuevos Aurores. Gracias a una idea de Kingsley, se organizaría un baile, y como Jefe de los Aurores no podía faltar. Si esa noche, de solo pensar en la reacción de su geniosa pelirroja, quizás no duerma en su cama. La perspectiva arruinó su buen humor matutino. Ron y su boca floja. Esperaba encontrar a su esposa, su dulce amada de buen humor, después de todo, la noche siguiente era el Baile. Suspiró. Si tenía suerte, sobrevivirá para mañana.

Para cuando Harry Potter llegó a su casa y no fue recibido por Kreacher, el auror supuso que el viejo elfo deba estar entreteniendo a las niñas, o en el patio interno que arreglaron en Grimmauld Place, o en el desván del último piso. Cruzando velozmente el vestíbulo con cautela, sube las escaleras hasta su despacho en el primer piso, asomándose cuidadosamente sonríe al encontrar a su esposa concentrada escribiendo en el escritorio, de espaldas a la puerta. Con suma delicadeza se acerca para dar la sorpresa frenando bruscamente al escuchar la voz de su esposa.

- como te fue el trabajo, cariño?

Suspiró resignado. Desde su época de recién casados, han desarrollado un juego de sorprender al otro. Hasta el día de hoy, ninguno de los dos consiguió tal hazaña. Siempre eran descubiertos antes de pronunciar una palabra siquiera. Era tal el grado de compenetración entre ambos, que los llegaba a sorprender en ocasiones.

- como todos los días… sin sobresaltos mayores que los habituales, y el tuyo…

- lo mismo digo… las niñas están en el desván con Kreacher…

- lo supuse…

- se lo encargué de tenerlas listas para la cena y así llevarlas a dormir…

Y así todas las noches, cenaban los cuatro lo preparado por el viejo elfo, para luego dejar a las niñas una hora antes de llevarlas para que duerman en sus camas.

Tras la cena, el auror fue a su despacho, agarrar un libro e intentar juntar valor para comunicar la noticia a su esposa. No pasó mucho tiempo, ella aparece en el despacho, con una sonrisa se acerca, le da un beso a lo que el moreno responde con entusiasmo, se separan y la pelirroja se sienta en el sillón para continuar escribiendo en el escritorio sus artículos. El beso que su esposa le había dado era buena señal de un humor manejable y temía echarlo a perder, con la voz ronca, empezó a aclararla, captando la atención de la mujer, quien levanta una de sus finas cejas, señal de interrogación hacia la actitud de su esposo.

- mmm, amor… - empezó el auror, con voz algo trémula, irritándose consigo mismo ante su propio nerviosismo

- si cariño… - contesta perspicaz la pelirroja, con una sonrisa

- em, te he dicho que particularmente esta noche estás divina? – con cumplidos suele ablandar a su pelirroja, y a veces, solo a veces, amaina el enojo que suele ocasionar en similares ocasiones

- no… - sonrie la pelirroja, pensando las varias posibilidades para el nerviosismo de su moreno

- y… que… eres mi razón de ser… y… sin ti, no valdría la pena vivir… - continuó con otros apelativos

- en serio?

- y… - estaba a punto de continuar pero la pelirroja le cortó la perorata.

- cariño, dime que necesitas, no es necesario adularme, a pesar que funciona, en parte, pero funciona, dime lo que tienes que decirme… - terminando la agonía de su marido, quien respira hondo para luego liberar suavemente el aire

- bueno… este fin de semana… tu sabes, es la… la graduación de los nuevos aurores… - empezó pobremente su escusa

- y? – entrecerró sus ojos la pelirroja

- y… Kingsley sugirió que un baile sería bueno, para recaudar fondos para el orfanato Saint Rafael, tú sabes, el orfanato donde Mai estuvo… - continuó el moreno

- en serio? – estaba francamente sorprendida la mujer

- si… la verdad fue idea de Hermione, después de la ayuda que obtuvimos, con todos los papeles legales que los muggles exigen, y que gracias a que Kingsley tiene buenas relaciones con el Primer Ministro Muggle, pudimos obtener la custodia de Mai, y… - más confiante ante la sorpresa de su esposa por la explicación - también al ver como ellos se encontraban viviendo, por lo que decidimos hacer este baile con fines de caridad…

- me parece una idea muy noble y maravillosa… - había elogiado la mujer cuando cayó en cuenta el pedido de su marido - ah! – empezando a enrojecer, a lo que alarmado el moreno dijo sin pensar

- si, y como soy el Jefe de la Oficina…

- Harry James Potter! – y allí explotó el genio Weasley, estaba escarlata como su pelo - Como se te ocurre avisarme en la víspera!

- amor, escúchame – intentando calmar a su esposa, quien empezó a pasearse por el despacho, siguiéndola a una distancia prudente - la verdad que no me apetecía ir, sabes que aborrezco las salidas al público, y más con los medios sensacionalistas como _Corazón de Bruja _y… sabes que prefiero salir contigo sin tanto alboroto, como ir al cine o a una discoteca, sólo tu y yo y… - terminó diciendo cariñoso, a lo que consiguió amainar un poco la furia de su esposa

- lo sé cariño, después de Mai, no nos han dejado de bombardear con el asedio para conocer a la niña y su historia, lo peligroso que… - se acerca a su marido para acariciarle el rostro, éste respirando algo aliviado, siempre que Mai es mencionada, lo tenso se disipa

- esos individuos aparezcan a cualquier momento en frente de nuestra puerta para llevarla de vuelta… - manifestando uno de sus mayores temores

- mmm… - su mirada altanera lo sorprendió

- que? – totalmente perdido ante la actitud de su esposa

- em, en ese aspecto, no estoy tan preocupada, sabes… - con seguridad en su voz

- ah no? – extrañado el moreno

- tonto, olvidas los hechizos de seguridad? Los mismos que Dumbledore te ha indicado para reforzar los ya existentes… nuestro guardián secreto es mi madre, y la Madriguera soy yo…

- ah, cierto, cierto, soy algo olvidadizo… - con una sonrisa torcida que siempre derrite a su esposa, a lo que se recupera y con tono mordaz contraataca

- si, me lo he percatado…

- amor… - algo cauteloso

- ya, mañana iré con las niñas al Centro Comercial, me tendrás que dejarme esa tarjeta de… - con voz cansada

- crédito… no te preocupes, además sería bueno para Mai respirar aire puro, recorrer por lugares y convertirse en una compradora compulsiva como Lily… - sonríe con gusto al recordar el incidente de la primera vez que llevaron a un centro comercial a la castaña dorada

- oh cariño, ni me lo recuerdes, la primera vez que llevamos a Mai para comprar sus cosas, por poco traemos toda la tienda de ropas… - terminó exasperada la pelirroja

- lo recuerdo, estaba ahí por si lo olvidas, si no fuese por el buen juicio de lo justo de Mai, habría ropa para cien niñas, no sé de donde heredó esa manía de comprar todo a su alcance nuestra pelirroja… - con tono pensativo a lo que la pelirroja con tono de burla le recuerda.

- cariño, fuimos nosotros quienes consentimos todos los caprichos de esa niña…

- si, tienes razón… - la abraza con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando la fragancia de su esposa

- creíamos que al darle todos los gustos… - acaricia los rebeldes mechones azabache de su marido

- estaríamos paliando nuestras faltas de nuestra niñez, lo sé lo sé… pero ni James ni Albus se traumaron con nuestros regalos… - levanta su mirada para encontrar los ojos avellana que tanto ama

- ay cariño, Lily es nuestra pequeña princesa, me sorprende que ella no cele a Mai, después de todo, la estimamos más que nuestra propia hija… - termina la pelirroja

- creo que tengo la respuesta, es más, la propia Lily me lo confesó ese día de compras… - suena misterioso el moreno

- en serio? – contesta curiosa la pelirroja

- si, me confesó que sus ojos se abrieron el día que conoció a Mai, al ver tanto sufrimiento en sus ojos castaños oscuros, por lo que se hizo un juramento… - termina solemne al recordar la charla

- y cual fue? – sorprendida por la actitud de su hija

- cuidar a Mai con su propia vida… - con una sonrisa de orgullo por su princesa

- mi pequeña, tan grande y maravilloso corazón, sin duda lo heredó de su padre… - declara la pelirroja con emoción

El rostro de Harry se tornó tan escarlata que su intento por competir con la cabellera fuego de su esposa tuvo frutos, ganándole a leguas, ocasionando una carcajada limpia de Ginny. Atraídas por las carcajadas de la señora Potter, dos niñas, recién aseadas, se asoman por el umbral del salón para contemplar a un hombre pelinegro con el rostro escarlata y una mujer pelirroja desternillándose en risas. La pareja se percata de la presencia de sus pequeñas, ya listas con sus pijamas para dormir.

- hump, ya veo, es hora de dormir… - recuperándose de las carcajadas

- bien, vamos amor, es hora de colocar a nuestras hijas en sus camas para que duerman… - recuperando el color normal de su rostro

- así mañana iremos al Centro Comercial bien temprano… - informando a sus hijas de los planes del dia siguiente

- y porqué tan temprano mami… - pregunta desconfiada la pelirroja

- porque después tendrán que venir para terminar sus tareas pendientes jovencita… - termina severa la madre a lo que la pelirroja suelta un resoplido nada femenino

- ay no… y yo que creí que nos libraríamos de esa, que fastidio, no lo crees Mai… - buscando el apoyo de su hermana, pero se decepciona al ver que ella negaba con su cabeza

- desde un principio te había dicho que termináramos las tareas, pero nunca me escuchas…

- ya… ya… - fastidiada por la actitud de la castaña dorada - olvidaba que eres una cerebrito… come libros… sigue reglas… oye, la tía Hermione no reencarnó en tu cuerpo, porque la última vez que la vi… fue en San Mungo cuando te conocimos… - preguntó pensativa la niña

- ay Lily – resignada – que memoria, claro que no, la vimos el fin de semana pasado, cuando fuimos a visitar al tío Ron y Hugo, claro… - con misterio en su voz, atrayendo la atención de los adultos - ahora lo recuerdo, estabas tan ocupada con el ajedrez mágico, intentando en vano ganarle al tío Ron por la apuesta…

- que apuesta? – preguntó el moreno, sabiendo mejor la historia, dejando que la niña se lo contara.

- verás padrino, Hugo y Lily apostaron su colección de cromos de ranas de chocolate… - empezó la castaña dorada a lo que la pelirroja la interrumpió bruscamente, con el rostro escarlata

- cállate Mai!

- dime querida, quien ganó… - preguntó Ginny, también sabiendo de las supuestas apuestas

- yo… - contestó sencillamente la castaña dorada

- en serio hija, cómo? – pregunto Harry divertido en ver como su pequeña pelirroja estaba intentando frenar sus impulsos de asesinar a la castaña dorada

- aposté en el tío Ron… - respondió con naturalidad, a lo que sus padrinos soltaron unas carcajadas ante la expresión furibunda de Lily y la serenidad de Mai

- amor, tenemos a una hija con un excelente sentido común… - tras recuperarse de sus risas

- cariño, tienes toda la razón – a su hija pelirroja - ay Lily, cuando tengas la madurez suficiente inténtalo de nuevo, aunque tanto tu padre como yo nunca hemos conseguido ganar a tu tío Ron…

- eso es cierto pequeña pelirroja, recuerda que tu tío Ron, con apenas once años había derrotado a la estrategia de la profesora McGonagall… - había dicho el moreno a su hija, recordando su aventura por la piedra filosofal…

- cierto! Había olvidado, una de las pruebas que tenían que pasar para llegar hasta la Piedra Filosofal…

- ah! La historia que contaste hace algunos días… - recordó la castaña dorada

- así es… - confirmó el hombre

- bien cariño, tenemos que meter a estas niñas a la cama, ya se les hace tarde… - mirando de reojo el reloj colgado arriba de la chimenea del despacho.

- cierto amor, vamos mis hijas, a dormir, mañana será un largo día…

- ay… no…

- quiero aún…

- vamos…

- venga niñas, es hora de dormir…

Mientras la pareja lleva a rastras a las pequeñas, éstas intentan escaparse, pero al final ceden, llegando a su habitación en el piso siguiente del despacho. Una vez dentro de su habitación, ambas niñas intercambian miradas de complicidad, hecho no ignorado por la pareja.

- bien niñas… que es lo que traman… - empezó la mujer

- vamos, cuéntanos hijas… - continuó el moreno picado por la curiosidad

- Mami… - tímidamente con picardía la niña pelirroja empezó

- si, Lily? – levantó su fina ceja en interrogación

- Cuándo fue que te diste cuenta que querías a papá? – esa pregunta medio que dejó a la pelirroja con guardia baja

- Uffff, desde que tenía 10 años… - contestó sinceramente

- Y tu padrino? – preguntó inocentemente la castaña dorada haciendo que a Harry se le subiera un lindo tono rosa a la cara.

- Cuando tenía 16 ¿Por qué lo preguntan? – adquirió una cierta cautela ante la actitud de las niñas

- Porque queríamos saber si era cierto, que mamá te había mandado un poema cantado el día de San Valentín – concluyó Lily haciendo un gesto con la mano de que no importaba, en ese momento Ginny se puso a competir con su cabello rojo, luego reaccionó en un hilo de voz. Harry se aguantaba para no reír en la cara de su esposa, aún no estaba a salvo de dormir en el sofá

- Cómo te enteraste?

- Nos lo contó Albus en una carta que nos envió y llegó entrada la noche, es más, la estábamos leyendo cuando escuchamos tus carcajadas… - Lily en ese momento se empezó a reír a carcajadas, mientras Mai se escondía debajo de las sábanas, previendo los hechos que sucederían a continuación, al notar la cara maliciosa de su madrina…

-¿Y de que te ríes ahora enana? – con una voz siniestra, pasada por alta por la niña pelirroja

- Nada… Jajajajaja no pue…edo… jajajaja creer que le… jajajajaja hayas mandado jajajaja un poema a papá… jajajaja

-¿A si? Harry démosle un buen motivo para reír a nuestra hija… - acercándose a su hija, imitada por su marido

-De acuerdo amor… - ambos empezaron a mover los dedos peligrosamente hacia Lily, la niña al ver eso dejo de reír en ese instante.

-No, que ni se les ocurra… les advierto, no lo hagan… - muy tarde, Ginny y Harry, le empezaron a hacer cosquillas a Lily quien se partía de la risa. Mai sonreía tímidamente debajo de las sábanas, observando como su hermana era torturada al borde de las lágrimas por la pareja, quienes sonreían maliciosamente.

- No… jajajajaja por favor… jajajajaja… ya… jajajajaja basta…jajaja no… jajajaja no…

- Si, Lily, si… - continuaba su padre

- pequeña pelirroja, esa por burlarte de mí… - sentenció su madre sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas

- AAAAAA jajajajaja AAAAAAAAAAAA jajajajajajajaja

- Bueno cariño, creo que ya aprendió… - dejando a su hija quien respiraba entrecortadamente, intentando recuperarse.

- de acuerdo… - sonreía el moreno

- No voy a poder dormir esta noche… - declaró fieramente la niña

- te había advertido… - empezó prudente la castaña dorada

- pequeña traidora, como permitiste que ellos me hicieran esto… - acusó ofendida la pelirroja

- tú te las buscaste… - contraatacó con la misma intensidad la castaña dorada

- ah si… - levantándose encima de su cama, sacándose de encima la colcha rosa pálido

- si… - entrecerrando los ojos adivinando las intenciones de su hermana

- ya verás… - saltó a la cama de al lado, donde Mai, viendo la reacción de su hermana, se ocultó bajo la colcha verde agua para evitar ser víctima de la venganza de la pelirroja, pero no pudo, sucumbió a las cosquillas.

- ya jajajajajajajaja basta jajajajajajajajaja dejame jajajajajajajaja en paz jajajajajaja

- esto… por… no… defenderme… - continuaba intentando encontrar los puntos débiles de su hermana

- ah jajajajaja si jajajajaja ya veras… - fue el turno de la castaña dorada en contraatacar, echando la colcha encima a la pelirroja y haciéndole la guerra de cosquillas, habiendo una lucha sin cuartel.

-¿Quién va ganando amor? - preguntó Harry con indiferencia como si la pelea fuera algo normal, admirando la persistencia de ambas en ganar la guerra

- Parece, que por primera vez Mai va ganando… -contesta divertida la pelirroja

- No te parece que ellas están queriendo postergar su hora para dormir… - comenta sensato el moreno

- tienes razón… es mejor separarlas, tú tomas a la pelirroja que me ocupo de la castaña dorada… - ordena Ginny

- me parece bien… - concuerda el hombre. La pareja pone en práctica el plan, logrando con dificultades separarlas, hasta que al fin, Harry colocó a la pelirroja en su cama.

- no podré dormir hasta haberla ganado… - declara cansada la niña pelirroja

- Hablando de dormir… hasta mañana señoritas… - zanja la discusión que Mai iba empezar

- pero… - intentando la pelirroja postergar lo inevitable, pero ambas ya estaban más allá en los brazos de Morpheo, apenas escuchando a la pareja, que se retira en silencio

- Hasta mañana mis niñas… que duerman bien…

- Hasta mañana madrina… hasta mañana padrino…

- ash, esta bien, hasta mañana papi, hasta mañana mami…

Respondieron las niñas al tiempo que las luces se apagaron, disponiéndose a dormir. La pareja sonríe cerrando la puerta de la habitación. Ambos, realmente exhaustos, se dirigen a su recámara. Tras los hechizos necesarios, se disponen a terminar el día, como todos los días, desde su noche de bodas.

_N/A: y aqui va un poco del dia a dia de mi familia favorita..._


	6. Bailes y Pesadillas

4. Bailes y Pesadillas

La rutina al día siguiente tuvo una pequeña alteración, el auror había abierto sus ojos antes de lo habitual, y sintiendo el sudor frío en la frente de su esposa, quien descansa su cabeza apoyada en su pecho masculino abrazada como una almohada, y por los murmullos incomprensibles que se escapan de su boca, suspira suavemente sabiendo que esos eran los signos inconfundibles de una de sus pesadillas que involucran la cámara secreta, la maldita secuela que Tom Riddle dejó en el alma de su esposa. Como él, quien también ha sufrido de pesadillas en esos años después de la guerra, la tenía de consuelo, sólo ella comprendía sus sentimientos, como también él era el único en comprenderla y consolarla en cada despertar. Con el pasar del tiempo, cuando uno sufría su pesadilla, el otro, presintiendo, es el primero en despertarse, y tarareando una nana que habían escuchado cuando aún eran novios, pronto despertaba para ser escuchado y consolado. Y dicho y hecho, Harry empieza a tararear la nana, que en pocos minutos hace efecto, y la pelirroja se despierta sobresaltada, con lágrimas en los ojos y temblores en el cuerpo, calmándose al sentir los fuertes brazos de su marido, quien continúa con la nana, hasta que los sollozos dan paso a respiraciones profundas y serenas. Ya calmada, Harry acaricia el pelo de su esposa, esperando que ella empiece a contar su pesadilla. Ella recorre con su dedo las líneas del torax marcado de su marido, gracias al Quidditch y al entrenamiento como Auror, cuando finalmente, con suave voz empieza a contar su pesadilla.

- era tan hermoso Harry, un jardín de flores… muchas flores, todas las flores del mundo, estaba tan feliz… cuando escuché un sonido inolvidable, un colibrí del iris…

- colibrí del iris? – preguntó Harry sorprendido

- si… es una avecilla muy especial, te concede un deseo si lo escuchas y lo ves posar en la rama de una flor… - y aquí Ginny empieza a enrojecer, siendo notado por Harry

- y supongo que ya habías encontrado una vez un colibrí del iris? – pregunta con picardía el moreno, a lo que la pelirroja tímidamente afirma con su cabeza – cuando?

- bien… cuando tenía nueve años, en el pueblo cerca de la Madriguera, había una gran tienda de Flores. Estaba buscando unos lirios para regalárselos a mi madre por su cumpleaños, había juntado mi poco dinero para hacerlo, cuando escuché un sonido a lo que la florista me había advertido pertenecía a un colibrí, pero como era muggle, no supo que ese colibrí es en verdad una criatura mágica, raros de encontrarse y siempre son confundidos por los colibríes normales…

- y que lo hace especial?

- además de concederte el deseo, su plumaje es una armónica representación de los colores del arco iris… - termina melancólica por la imagen

- wow… y que le pediste – y al sentir el sonrojo de su esposa, rie silenciosamente – apuesto a que pudieras casarte con 'el niño que vivió' – con ternura acaricia el pelo de su mujer

- no… - y Harry frunce el ceño, dejando de acariciar el pelo de su mujer, a lo que la pelirroja sonríe – había pedido conocer a Harry Potter y ser importante para él algún día…

- mmm – con misterio, el moreno vuelve a acariciar el pelo de su mujer – parece que ese colibrí cumple a cuotas el deseo, no lo crees?

- bobo… - palmea el pecho de su marido, y luego suspira.

- y porque estabas tan inquieta…- haciendo que su esposa quede momentáneamente tensa, luego se tranquiliza retomando el hilo de los hechos

- el colibrí del iris volaba alrededor mío, era tan hermoso… volaba libre hasta que al acercarse a una flor que nunca había visto, era hermosa, 9 grandes pétalos escarlatas en cuyo centro pareciera que tuviera unos pelos blanquecinos, como una corona y dos pistilos que parecieran clavos, al posar en esa flor, una jaula negra atrapó al colibrí, y el hermoso jardín empezó a desaparecer y a oscurecer transformándose en la Cámara Secreta y yo tenía el uniforme de Hogwarts volviendo a tener once años y cuando vi quien llevaba la jaula, no pude moverme al reconocer a Tom Riddle, como a sus 16 años, igual como lo recordaba, se acercaba a mi… oh Harry, fue horrible…

- tranquila, ya pasó… - intentaba tranquilizarla, pero la pelirroja, con la voz trémula continuó

- y me habló, y por primera vez me asusté de verdad, siempre te mencionaba Harry- mirándolo con terror en sus ojos, a lo que el moreno se sorprendió - fue diferente esta vez, él me dijo con su tono amable, mientras más se acercaba a mi, admirando al colibrí, 'es tan hermoso, lástima que muere'… fue espantoso Harry… cuando dijo que muere, el colibrí… - no pudo continuar, sollozó con mas fuerza mientras Harry la mantenía abrazada a él con fuerza, acariciando su pelo fuego. Intentando calmarla con la nana.

Ya amanecía, y la pareja, que había vuelto a dormir fue sorprendida por la interrupción de la niña pelirroja, que había entrado con alboroto a la habitación. Tras unos gritos de la madre, la niña corrió a su habitación, donde su hermana negaba con la cabeza en silenciosa opinión acerca de la imprudencia de la niña. Ambas, que se habían levantado algo doloridas, en sus mandíbulas por las carcajadas y en sus vientres por las cosquillas, estaban desayunando como reinas, esperando a su madre quien dejaba instrucciones a Kreacher del almuerzo de ese día. El Centro Comercial no quedaba lejos de Grimmauld Place, unos cuarenta minutos a pie, por lo que ellas salieron temprano para llegar a buen horario de compras. Se pasaron toda la mañana, recorriendo tiendas, una entusiasmada Lily sugería los más diversos artículos para que su madre los comprara, mientras Ginny ponderaba que llevar, pero Mai se mantenía un tanto seria, comportamiento natural adoptado por la pequeña siempre que salía de Grimmauld Place, y su comportamiento cerrado es más evidente si falta uno de sus padrinos. Pero ese día en particular, Mai no se mostraba a gusto para pasear por el Centro Comercial, mas bien poseía una actitud nerviosa, no dejando de vigilar las sombras, como si a cualquier momento fuera atacada. Su comportamiento no pasó desapercibido por su madrina, quien al dejar que Lily eligiera unos vestidos de gala, se acercó a la castaña dorada, con la opresión del pecho al recordar la pesadilla de la mañana.

- mi querida niña, que te sucede, te noto muy ansiosa…

- madrina, por lo más sagrado, regresemos a Grimmauld Place, te lo suplico… - había manifestado la niña, a lo que su madrina extrañada, toma las manos de la pequeña

- Merlín! Que te sucede, estás sudando frío, tus manos heladas y estás temblando…

- madrina, por lo que más amas, regresemos a casa, no me gusta estar… - lloriqueó la niña, por lo que asustó a Ginny

- que sucede, hermanita, vaya cara que te pasa… - llegó confundida Lily, por lo que su madre tomó su decisión

- Lily, hija, regresemos, Mai no se siente bien…

- si, claro, mami, total, ya conseguimos todo lo que necesitas, solo tienes que prepararte, en nuestra habitación claro… - apresuradamente deja lo que estaba juntando

- porqué? – extrañada la madre

- para darle la sorpresa a papá! Que más… - con fastidio responde la hija

- hija, eres un genio… - sonríe la mujer

- si, lo sé… - con arrogancia la niña comenta

- y eres la personificación de la modestia… - en burla la pelirroja mayor

- que puedo decir, me hicieron adorable y con muchos recursos… - con picardía opina la pelirroja menor a lo que su madre solo sonríe por las ocurrencias de su hija

- si… mejor vayamos… - viendo el estado de ánimo de la castaña dorada

- si, por favor, solo quiero regresar… - con voz débil se manifestó la niña temblorosa

Cuando llegaron a Grimmauld Place, la primera cosa que Mai hizo fue ir directo a la cocina, encontrando a Kreacher preparando la mesa para el almuerzo. La castaña dorada se lanzo hacia el pequeño elfo doméstico, abrazándolo con fuerza y dulzura, dejándolo muy preocupado.

- srta. Mai, que le sucede…

- Kreacher, Kreacher… - lloriqueaba la niña

- dile, srta. Mai, dile a Kreacher que te aflije…

- nada Kreacher, nada, solo estoy feliz en estar... de estar de regreso a casa y verte... – contesta, recuperando la compostura rápidamente

- ah, srta. Mai… - El elfo solo mantenía su mirada en una nerviosa Mai, quien al estar nuevamente en Grimmauld Place, empezó a tranquilizarse, mientras tanto, Lily y su madre llevan sus compras a la habitación de las niñas, para luego transferir toda las 'armas' que una mujer utiliza en prepararse para una fiesta de la habitación de la pareja a la de las niñas, Mai permanecía en la cocina, observando a Kreacher en sus quehaceres, regresando su semblante más tranquilo, pero aún así se mantenía algo ansiosa y nerviosa.

Al medio día, la manecilla de Harry, que permanecía en Ministerio de Magia, cambió a Viajando, hasta que un sonido en el salón advierte que ha llegado a casa, indicando finalmente en Hogar; el reloj, que se encuentra en la cocina, era observado por el elfo y la castaña dorada, en el acto, el elfo desapareció para recibir a su amo mientras la niña se apresuró para abrazar a su padrino, quien sólo deseaba almorzar con sus queridas mujeres

Durante el almuerzo, el auror estuvo escuchando las novedades de Lily; pero no pudo dejar de notar en el silencio sepulcral de Mai, quien después del saludo de bienvenida efusivo, mantenía su mirada perdida, hecho también percatado por Ginny, quien empezaba a preocuparse por su ahijada.

La tarde transcurría plácidamente, mientras Harry ayudaba a sus hijas con los deberes, a pesar que Ginny lo había advertido en no ayudarlas, al final, dejó que su marido disfrutara en auxiliar a sus pequeñas. Al final terminaron temprano, dando oportunidad de las niñas jugar con su padre en el patio interno, mientras Ginny se dedicaba a terminar sus asuntos pendientes con el diario _El Profeta. _Cuando el reloj del salón indicaba las seis de la tarde, las niñas se despiden de Harry para ayudar a Ginny para vestirse, dejando al auror solo, sin otra opción que prepararse también.

Tres horas más tarde, Mai bajaba al salón para buscar a su padrino y llevarlo al vestíbulo donde debía esperar a su madrina, cuando al entrar en el salón encuentra a un hombre elegantemente vestido, llevaba un traje con chaqueta de terciopelo negro, camisa blanca, corbata negro con diminutos motivos en blanco y ligeramente desanudada, unos pantalones gris oscuro bien conjuntados con unos zapatos muy elegantes y el conjunto rematado con un extraordinario chaquetón de piel largo hasta las rodillas, el pelo, a pesar de rebelde, mostraba cierta elegancia. Mai quedó sin aliento al contemplar a su padrino, éste, quien estaba contemplando el Tapiz de la Familia Black, al notar a su ahijada y percatarse de su actitud, sonríe ampliamente.

- creo que dejaré muy celosa a tu madrina, no lo crees?

- sin duda… padrino, estas guapísimo… - acercándose a él y también como él contemplar el Tapiz

- gracias hija, dime tu madrina tardará más o…

- ah, no, ya está casi lista, solo que Lily aún está en el tema de su peinado, pero me mandó llevarte al vestíbulo, ahí la tienes que esperar… - contestó con alegría que no llegó a sus ojos, para disfrazar, volvió a fijarse en el Tapiz - em…

- si hija, que sucede… - extrañado por la actitud de la pequeña

- has notado algo extraño en el Tapiz? – recordando como su padrino estaba observando absorto minutos antes

- oh, no nada, solo estaba viendo los nuevos miembros…

- nuevos miembros?

- recuerdas cuando he contado que antes esta casa…

- habitaban magos y brujas que no admitían ramas quebradas de este gran árbol… - con voz monotona, típico de ella cuando repite lo que le han contado más veces de los que recuerda - si, lo recuerdo, me lo contaste la primera vez que vi este Tapiz…

- si, efectivamente, que no siempre estuvo tan poblada, que había agujeros quemados…

- como éste, el de tu padrino, Sirius…

- si, y mira éste, la descendencia de Marius Black, el squib… - señalando una rama muy alejada

- si, que hay de extraño?

- nada, es solo que, es curioso que el nombre de mi primo haya aparecido y… - ahora al final de esa rama, mirándolo atentamente

- es cierto, ahora lo veo, nunca me fijé, o sea, siempre me fijé hacia el lado de la rama donde aparecen los nombres de mis hermanos, de Teddy, son tantas ramas… - recorriendo su mirada todo el Tapiz, con tantos nombres desconocidos

- si, antes era tan vacía, tan pocos nombres… y lo que supe, es que muchos miembros han emigrado lejos de Gran Bretaña – murmuró para si

- gracias a la señora Callidora Longbotton que se ha restaurado, verdad?

- Teddy te lo contó… - sonríe el moreno

- sí, cuando vi su nombre, él me había dicho que cuando James cumplió tres años, le habías pedido a la sra. Callidora…

- el favor de restaurar, si, se lo pedí, para ver que tan grande es la verdadera familia Black… - completando la frase de la niña

- hay tantos, que hasta me marea… hasta el nombre del amigo de Albus está…

- Scorpius Malfoy, si… - mirando justamente el sitio de unión de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass

- al tío Ron no le simpatiza que sean amigos… - sabiendo la niña la historia que Ron siempre menciona cada vez que lo visitan

- rencores pasados, yo no me preocupo, conozco a la madre de Scorpius, sé que es un buen muchacho… por todo lo que me ha contado

- ella es auror, verdad, está bajo tus órdenes…

- así es, una gran auror, la mejor de su generación, colocó a Draco en el buen camino, pero como tu tío Ron no cree que un Slytherin…

- solo porque un mago tenebroso haya salido de esa casa, no quiere decir que todos sean tenebrosos, o sea, Albus está en Slytherin, y como Lily me ha hablado tan bien de él… - había dicho con tanta sensatez que provocó una sonrisa en su padrino

- no hay dudas, te llevarás bien con Albus… tienen muchas cosas en común, son estudiosos y muy tranquilos…

- y con James?

- también, lo dudas? Te apuesto que te va a adorar…

- no veo la hora de conocerlos… vaya, hemos estado aquí perdiendo tiempo, Lily me matará si no te llevo a tiempo hasta el vestíbulo…

- claro, entonces, vamos…

- si… - Harry había extendido su mano para que Mai la agarrara, y así juntos llegar hasta el vestíbulo - en que irán? – reanudó la niña

- en coche, por supuesto… - sonríe el moreno

- ah, claro… - el semblante alegre que había tenido en el Salón se había esfumado tan repentinamente, que al auror le preocupó de forma alarmante.

- hija…

- eh, si… - recuperando algo de su anterior semblante alegre

- no he dejado de notar que hoy particularmente estas muy ansiosa…

- en serio? – haciéndose de la desentendida

- Mainumby Iris Jerovia! – y aquí estaba la influencia de Ginny Potter, cuando esta perdiendo la paciencia, opta por usar el nombre completo

- vale, vale… - suspira - bien… es solo… - y con voz trémula -que es la primera vez… que…

- que hija? – tratando de comprender la repentina ansiedad emanando de la niña

- quedaré sola… - lloriqueó

- sola? – sin comprender la razón por completo

- si… - mirándolo con los ojos de cachorrito abandonado en la lluvia

- no estás sola, estás con Lily… - sonríe tiernamente a la niña y asegurando - y Kreacher las cuidará… siempre Kreacher ha cuidado de los chicos mientras tu madrina y yo cumplíamos con la comunidad mágica yendo a estas clases de fiestas…

- ya veo… - intentando en vano tranquilizarse, a lo que su padrino trata de consolar con los planes del día siguiente

- no te preocupes… mañana iremos a visitar al tío Bill, seguro que Louis está ansioso para verlas y jugar con las dos…

- ah… si, lo echo mucho de menos, es muy lindo conmigo… - ahora le había venido una duda, sin saber preguntar, a lo que el auror comprende rápidamente - mmm…

- que sucede…

- alguna vez han llevado a mis hermanos a una de sus fiestas…

- la verdad si… - sonriendo al recordar cada una de ellas - hace mucho que… solo que, la verdad… Lily es la más terrible, al lado de James, él es un santo…

- como? No es James el 'dios de las travesuras'… - comenta sarcásticamente la niña, clara evidencia de la influencia de Lily por su tío George

- si, pero por lo menos tiene el sentido de ubicación, y el mas bien, sus bromas son con atmósfera familiar, se comporta tan prudente como Albus en ocasiones formales… - termina el moreno ante la mirada escéptica de la niña

- pero Lily… - comprendiendo adonde su padrino quería señalar

- así es, es exasperante… no se mantiene quieta, ni puede mantenerse callada cinco segundos y…

- lo imagino, recuerda, convivo con ella todos los días, ya es natural para mí…

- si… insisto, me recuerdas a Albus…

- Teddy dice lo mismo…

- ah, si claro, como solo James lo molesta para integrarlo a sus bromas… Teddy es tranquilo, prudente y estudioso…

- como su padre, verdad? El señor Lupin…

- Remus, si, como Remus… pero es hijo de un merodeador, por lo que…

- también lleva en su sangre el meterse en problemas…

- oye! Yo no buscaba los problemas, eran ellas las que me encontraban… - ambos comparten unas estupendas carcajadas.

- no veo la hora para conocerlos… a James y a Albus, me han hablado tanto de los dos… - comenta ilusionada la niña

- pronto hija, en Navidad los conocerás y verás como ellos te querrán como Lily… - acaricia la cabeza de la niña

- eso espero…

- ay hija, como tarda tu madrina… - mirando de vez en cuando las escaleras desde el vestíbulo

- paciencia padrino, ya llega, ah, ya ves, ahí viene con Lily…

Cuando Harry voltea para dirigir su mirada hacia su esposa e hija, olvidó respirar por unos momentos; su amada mujer, acompañada de la pequeña pelirroja sonriente, llevaba una túnica blanca sin tirantes, ni mangas ni nada por el estilo, es decir, la túnica empezaba un poco más arriba del pecho. Era ajustada hasta la cintura y un poco más ancha a partir de ésta. Le llegaba hasta los pies. La túnica, a pesar de ser blanco, llevaba unos pequeños y sencillos detalles en negro y transparencias que le daban una sutil magia a toda la túnica. La pelirroja llevaba el pelo semi-recogido, la parte recogida la llevaba en un moño adornado con pequeños detalles plateados que resaltaban en su melena rojo fuego y también llevaba dos mechones de pelo en la parte delantera. Mai codeó a su padrino para recordarle que debía respirar.

- padrino, creo que no serás el único que sentirá celos esta noche… - tras decirlo, la castaña dorada se dirige a su igual pelirroja, ambas niñas se dirigen hacia las escaleras para observar a la pareja acercarse y admirarse mutuamente.

- estás… bellísima… seré la envidia de todos, como en Hogwarts… - cuando su esposa llegó hasta él, la estaba mirando como si estuviera evaluando una obra de arte

- tú serás la envidia? Yo soy la que deberé controlar mis celos… - con la misma mirada de su marido, admirando la gallardía natural del auror

- pero los controlarás porque no pienso separarme un segundo de tu lado para que otros sueñen en acercarse peligrosamente de mi pelirroja… - la abraza posesivamente, olvidando que tenía a sus niñas por público, hasta que la voz de su ahijada los recuerda donde están

- eh, no se les hace tarde para su fiesta?

- cierto, no nos pasamos casi tres horas arreglándote mami para que permanezcan aquí para adivinar quien de los dos gana olímpicamente en el requisito celos…

- buen punto hermanita…

- gracias hermanita…

- ya… niñas, a la cama… - algo fastidiada por los comentarios de las pequeñas, quienes ya empiezan a enfurruñarse por la orden de la madre

- pero mami, es temprano… - intentó argumentar la pelirroja

- no interesa, obedezcan a su madre… a la cama… - notando la severidad de la orden puesta por el auror, las niñas obedecieron sin replicar. Al instante que la pareja salió por la puerta principal, la castaña dorada fijó su mirada hacia la entrada de la casa, teniendo la extraña y molesta sensación que sería una noche larga y a la vez, inolvidable, en términos no muy placenteros.

*****

Como la fama es mal irrevocable, aún más si eres un héroe nacional y una ex – jugadora profesional popular de Quidditch, los papparazzis se amontonan solo por captar a la Pareja Potter, siempre son noticias y como último acto benéfico, el baile de caridad para el orfanato Saint Rafael, de dónde adoptaron a la pequeña sudamericana, Mainumby Iris Jerovia, en el elegante Club Collatio*1*. Y como habían predicho, la pareja era la envidia de todos, hombres y mujeres por igual. El Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shaklebolt, les da la bienvenida.

- Potter y su bellísima señora, han tardado eh? – con una gran sonrisa paternal se acerca para abrazar a quienes ha conocido cuando aún eran unos crios

- lo sentimos Ministro… - con picardía la pelirroja bromea con el viejo hombre

- oh, por favor Ginny, nos conocemos por años… - continúa la broma de las más pequeña de los Weasley

- oh, dime Harry, como va la pequeña… - dirigiéndose a uno de sus hombres de confianza

- está en Grimmauld Place con Lily, la traería pero con Lily, no, no deseo volver a pasar por… - recordando el último incidente en que la niña causó alboroto, accidental, pero que duró varias semanas en Corazón de Bruja

- ay cariño, es solo una niña… - intentó defender a su pequeña la pelirroja

- amor, nuestra "niña" con extraños, mala mezcla… - le recordó el auror a su esposa, lo que esta lo pensó y asintiendo con resignación

- sabes cariño, por hoy, te dejo que tengas razón…

- vamos, vamos, es para divertirnos y no llorar por la poción derramada… - tratando de amenizar la plática el ministro

- tiene razón… - concedió el auror

- padre, aquí lo desean saludar... – había llegado hasta el trío la hermosa hija del ministro - oh, disculpen…

- Kirsten! Cómo has estado? – de manera jovial aceptó el moreno de ojos verdes

- bien gracias, señor Potter…

- dime Kirsten, como va tus prácticas en San Mungo… - intervino la pelirroja

- lo normal como siempre, sra. Potter…

- hija querida, mi orgullo, que me decías… - el ministro abraza afectuosamente a su primogénita

- ah si, disculpen, debo secuestrar a mi padre unos momentos… - llevando el hombre de tez oscura hacia unos invitados

- adelante… - concedió el auror

- por nosotros no hay problema… - apoyó a su marido

- con permiso, Harry, Ginny, hablamos luego, vamos hija…

- por aquí… - mientras Kirsten lleva a su padre, Ginny visualiza a un pelirrojo junto de una mujer castaña, ambos muy elegantes.

- amor, allí se encuentran Ron y Hermione…

- dónde? Ah, ya veo, vayamos a saludarlos… - mientras caminan hacia la pareja Weasley, evitando ser atajados por los demás invitados, continuan charlando entre sí

- que hermosa se ha vuelto Kirsten, es el retrato de su madre…

- si, tienes razón, y Kyle es la versión más joven de Kingsley…

- así es, y Kyle junto de James son los herederos de los merodeadores… - riendo por el homenaje hecho

- ni me lo recuerdes, solo esta semana enviamos dos vociferadores, creo que fue una semana muy tranquila, considerando el promedio que solemos mantener… - algo fastidiado por lo problemático de su primogénito

- tienes razón, y me preocupa…

- la calma antes de la tormenta… - como confirmando los pensamientos de su esposa

- más vale… - iba a empezar la pelirroja cuando alcanzan a la pareja para saludarla - ah, hermano… Hermione…

- hermanita! Guau… - Ron analizando lo elegantes que su hermanita y mejor amigo se encontraban - Harry! Veo porqué tanto alboroto, están arrasando…

- pero tú no te quedas atrás… - comentó con picardía el auror

- claro, soy mucho más interesante, no lo crees querida…

- si mi vida – con los ojos en blanco, causando las risitas de la pareja Potter, luego evaluando a su cuñada - pero dime Ginny, donde…

- Lily… - respondiendo todas las preguntas de Hermione

- ya veo, es toda un prodigio esa niña… - elogiando el buen gusto de su sobrina - hablando de niña, como va tu ahijada…

- Hermione, esa niña es un genio, me recuerdas del colegio…

- Lily la llama, como era cariño… - con tono burlón empezó la pelirroja

- traga libros… - con una sonrisa en su rostro

- cerebrito… - continuó la pelirroja

- sigue reglas… - otro de los tantos que el moreno escuchó a su hija llamar a su hermana

- esos son estribillos cuando Lily quiere jugar pero aún no termina los deberes y Mai le insiste en terminarlos… - termina la pelirroja

- en serio… - como si no supiera, siendo George y él los que han dado las ideas a la pequeña pelirroja - mira nada más… y yo que creía que la pequeña Rosie iba ser la única traga libros de nuestra familia…

- RON! – claramente ofendida y divertida la castaña regaña a su marido, generando risas a la pareja Potter

- solo que… - la pelirroja de pronto adquirió una mirada melancólica al recordar su pesadilla

- que sucede amor… - Harry acerca más el cuerpo de su esposa al suyo

- es que… esta mañana, la noté muy ansiosa… - recordando el estado de mai en el centro comercial

- en la hora del almuerzo, estaba con la mirada perdida… - el auror comentó lo que había llamado su atención al medio día

- Harry… - la pelirroja se aferró a su marido, haciendo que este gire su atención a su mejor amiga

- Hermione, que has conseguido averiguar…

- muy pocas cosas, si quieres el lunes te muestro, ya sabes, no es seguro en este lugar…

- tienes razón…

- pero aún no tengo noticias concretas, solo especulaciones…

- no importa…

- cambiando de tema… - el alto pelirrojo rompe la tensión provocada por el moreno y su esposa - hermanita, que me cuentas de la liga de quidditch…

- Ronald! Como se te ocurre… - había empezado Hermione a regañar a su marido, a lo que el intenta calmarla con besos en su rostro, arrancando mas risitas a la pareja Potter

- vamos querida, tengo mi hermanita en este asunto, me gustaría enterarme antes, ya sabes…

- déjalo Hermione, jamás cambiará… - terció finalmente la pelirroja entre las risas

Mientras el baile seguía su ritmo, los cuatro amigos se encontraban conversando amenamente, interrumpidos de vez en cuando por conocidos quienes deseaban saludar. Hasta que llegó la hora de presentar a la comunidad mágica a los nuevos aurores, en esta ocasión se graduaban cinco jóvenes, promesas de grandes aurores. Como Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, Harry Potter abrió la ceremonia con un discurso emotivo, además de entregar la donación al Orfanato Saint Rafael y nombrar a los nuevos aurores: Danzrin Genote, Vert Wylde, Lany Kintaro, Terrence Fry y Amyr Tezla.

Ya cerca de las dos de la mañana, tanto Harry como Ginny, ansiosos, buscaban una excusa para retirarse. Al no encontrar a Ron y Hermione, se dirigen hacia Kingsley, quien charlaba con su hija y el jefe del Departamento de Deportes, Oliver Wood.

- bien, creo que ya nos retiraremos… - empezó el auror

- tan pronto, la noche es muy joven… - el antiguo capitán de Gryffindor manifestando su opinión

- lo siento Oliver, pero mi esposa y yo tenemos aún niñas pequeñas en casa y… - había intentado excusarse el Jefe de los Aurores

- entiendo… - le cortó amablemente el amigo de casa

- ya está todo Kingsley, solo falta algunos papeleos que el lunes se podrá resolver… - informando como corresponde el auror, mientras Ginny se despide de Kirsten

- claro Harry, que descansen y envíen saludos a sus pequeñas de mi parte… - el ministro con su eterna amabilidad hacia la familia de su Auror más importante

- claro Kingsley, nos vemos, Kirsten que te vaya bien en San Mungo y Oliver, aún me debes esa entrevista… - se despide la pelirroja del trío

- claro Ginny… - contesta el hombre responsable del departamento de deportes

- nos vemos sra. Potter... buenas noches sr. Potter – cortesmente se despide la joven de tez oscura

- hablaremos el lunes Harry, ya sabes que... había intentado recordar al auror pero éste le corta sutilmente

- claro Kingsley, buenas noches a todos.

Al fin se retiraron de la fiesta que no parecía mermar en diversión, gracias a los grupos contratados para animar. Tanto Ginny como Harry disfrutaban de una buena fiesta y más con buenos grupos de música, pero en esa ocasión sentían que debían regresar a Grimmauld Place lo más pronto posible. Al llegar a su destino y apenas ingresar al interior de su hogar, aparece Kreacher muy asustado, contagiando su ánimo a sus amos.

- Kreacher, que sucede… - el instinto auror surgió con fuerza en el moreno

- Kreacher, porqué estás tan ansioso, pasa algo con las niñas… - el instinto maternal de la pelirroja estaba a flor de piel

- la srta. Mai… - la mención del nombre de la niña deja a la pareja más tensa

- que tiene… - empezó Ginny

- donde está… - interrumpió Harry

- está bien… - terminó la pelirroja, a lo que el elfo rápidamente informa con dolor

- la srta. Mai tuvo un mal sueño, la srta. Mai llamó a Kreacher para que evitara que la srta. Lily despertara por los gritos de la srta. Mai, pero la srta. Lily no despertó de su sueño profundo… - estab diciendo de corrido el elfo hasta que Harry lo interrumpió

- ahí tienes la prueba del sueño pesado de los Weasley…

- cariño no es hora de comentarios fuera de lugar… - con una mirada fulminante y una voz siniestra

- lo siento amor… - rápidamente retomando su papel de auror - Kreacher donde está Mai, en su habitación… - listo para subir a la habitación de las niñas en el segundo piso

- no amo Harry, la srta. Mai no ha vuelto a dormir, está en el despacho, en el sillón favorito del amo Harry, llorando desconsoladamente, llamando por el amo Harry y la ama Ginevra, Kreacher no sabía mas que hacer, Kreacher debía haber ido buscar al amo Harry y la ama Ginevra, pero Kreacher no podía abandonar a la srta. Mai… - había dicho sin detenerse, desesperado por el sufrimiento de la niña

- Kreacher ha hecho bien no abandonar a la niña Mai… - con dulzura tranquilizó al viejo elfo la pelirroja

- Kreacher solo obedece las órdenes de la ama Ginevra y la ama Ginevra había dicho a Kreacher que debía cuidar de la srta. Lily y de la srta. Mai… - tratando de excusarse el elfo doméstico

- has hecho bien Kreacher… - terminó elogiando el moreno, a lo que tranquiliza totalmente al viejo elfo

- Kreacher llevará al amo Harry y a la ama Ginevra hasta donde se encuentra la srta. Mai, para que la srta. Mai deje de llorar desconsoladamente… - ya repuesto de su nerviosismo.

- si, vamos Kreacher… - el viejo elfo, seguido de Harry y Ginny se dirigen al salón, una vez cerca, escuchan el llanto de la niña, Kreacher se mantiene cerca de la escalera por petición de Harry.

- Kreacher permanece aquí por si te necesitemos… - ordena el moreno

- como usted ordene amo Harry… - con firmeza el elfo obedece a su amo

Cuando la pareja entró en el salón, la escena oprimió el pecho a ambos: la niña sentada con los pies en el sillón, encogida, con sus las piernas contra el pecho y las mejillas en sus manos, cubriendo su rostro húmedo, en un llanto a lágrima viva, llama con voz trémula a sus padrinos, temblando violentamente. Sin decir palabras, la pareja se acerca a la pequeña, abrazándola, y al notar el calor de sus padrinos, la niña finalmente dejó de temblar y llorar con fuerza. Tras unos minutos, el llanto de la niña se fue convirtiendo en simples suspiros serenos. Harry fue el primero en levantarse, mientras Ginny, acomodando a la niña en su regazo para poder sentarse en el sillón de su marido, acariciaba la hermosa cabellera castaña dorada corta de la pequeña, meciéndose suavemente y tarareando una suave melodía. Harry, con su varita, decidió transformar su sillón en un sofá más cómodo para permanecer al lado de su pequeña y su esposa. Los tres juntos, sentados uno cerca del otro, parecían crear un escudo protector para la niña, quien finalmente rompió el silencio.

- lamento… lamento preocuparlos… - aún su voz estaba ronca por las lágrimas derramadas

- mi niña… mi niña, cuéntanos por favor… - la pelirroja arrullaba a la niña

- hija, cuéntanos que te sucede… - el auror acaricia el rostro de la niña que aún oculta en el cuello de su madrina

- yo… - la castaña dorada, quien aún permanecía acurrucada en el regazo de su madrina, con su rostro pegado al cuello de la pelirroja, decide levantar su mirada posando en los ojos chocolate de su madrina y los ojos esmeralda de su padrino para revelar su más íntimo secreto – bien, supongo que… es mejor que lo sepan… - y con una mirada tan intensa de melancolía que sorprendió a sus padrinos, la pequeña empezó a relatar su vida antes de conocerlos - desde que recuerdo que vivo en el orfanato, las niñas mantenían alejadas sus camas de la mía, la razón por la cual me temían, es… -un largo suspiro tras inhalar suficiente aire a sus pulmones - por una pesadilla que he tenido todas las noches en los últimos cinco años… - dejando a sus padrinos alarmados, lo cual ignora la niña para continuar contando su agonía de todas las noches - siempre empieza como un sueño ordinario, pero también siempre termina de la misma forma, y mi llanto desesperaba a todas las niñas y las monjas, al principio, intentaron ayudarme, pero no conseguían hasta que optaron por ignorarme…

- pero… - Ginny estaba indignada por el trato que la pequeña tuvo en su infancia, pero el moreno sabía perfectamente que era el abandono, por lo que optó por seguir escuchando a la niña

- hija mía, dinos, que es lo que te aterra en tu pesadilla, así, también liberas a tu alma de ese fardo que llevas, cuéntanos pequeña… - sus palabras hacen que la niña sonría débilmente, quien se prepara para continuar

- estaba tan feliz que ya no tenía estas pesadillas desde que empecé a dormir en la habitación de Lily… - con una sonrisa triste - pero no me explico porqué tenía ese presentimiento de que esta noche sería nada placentera… - termina murmurando para si misma

- tu comportamiento en el Centro Comercial… - acierta la pelirroja

- y tu mirada distante en el almuerzo… - termina atando cabos el moreno

- si, era ese presentimiento… - confirma la niña

- Has dicho que desde… que desde que vives con nosotros, espera… - analizando el comportamiento de la pequeña en todo el día - empezaste a estar ansiosa desde que comentamos sobre la fiesta, verdad, que iríamos a la fiesta y dejarlas solas…-recordando lo dicho por la niña antes de salir

- por eso tenías la sensación de que… - había intentado empezar la pelirroja pero la niña continuó con su historia

- si, no sé porqué, pero, mientras permanezcan cerca de mí… no existe mal que pueda alcanzarme… cuando están junto a mí, es como si un, si un escudo me protegiera de cualquier daño que quiera alcanzarme, si al menos uno está cerca de mí, ya es suficiente… pero hoy, cuando los vi salir juntos, parecía que… parecía que… - y la niña empezó a sollozar en el regazo de Ginny, quien abrazaba tiernamente a su pequeña castaña dorada, mientras Harry acariciaba la cabellera de la niña, poco a poco la niña cesó su llanto, para continuar.

- estás mejor mi niña… - susurró la pelirroja

- quieres algo de agua hija mía… - con delicadeza ofreció el moreno

- no… estoy algo mejor… gracias

- mi niña…

- cuéntanos sobre esa pesadilla, dices que la has tenido desde que tienes memoria… - comentó analíticamente el auror

- si, creo que si, creo que empezaron desde que me separé de mis padres…

- los recuerdas… - empezó la pelirroja

- sólo fragmentos, solo fragmentos… - la misma respuesta que siempre a tal cuestión

- ya nos los habías contado hija… - le recuerda el auror

- mi niña, mi pequeña niña… - animó la pelirroja a su hija, haciendo que la niña, cerrara sus ojos para tener más claro y así confesar ese sueño

- la que tuve hoy, empezaba como todo sueño ordinario… me encontraba en un campo de flores, entre jazmines, lirios, margaritas, violetas, pensamientos, azucenas, jugando con Lily, creando coronas de flores para la otra, estaba haciendo un hermoso, oloroso y colorido entramado, cuando Lily se levantó y me coronó con lo que ella estaba trabajando, luego la coroné con el que estaba arreglando, nos dimos las manos y empezamos a bailar juntas, correteando por el campo hasta que Lily corre hacia la orilla de un hermoso lago, donde la esperaban ustedes, con unas amplias sonrisas, cuando me acerco corriendo y abren sus brazos para abrazarme… la escena empieza a desvanecerse, vosotros desaparecéis con Lily a medida que el hermoso firmamento celeste se torna escarlata, el campo de flores y el lago cristalino desaparecen dando lugar al mismo valle de mis pesadillas, del horizonte se levantan las altas montañas, mientras me encuentro en medio de un cementerio, en un mar de lápidas negras con inscripciones escarlatas…

- Merlín! Mi niña… - se escandalizó la pelirroja por el escenario contado por la niña

- todas tus pesadillas, poseen el mismo cementerio? – impresionado por los recuerdos que su hija ha guardado su memoria desde los cinco años, quedando enfermo, nunca imaginó que una niña tan pequeña pudiera haber sobrevivido a tantos horrores, su vida con los Dursley fue un juego de niños comparado con los recuerdos de la pequeña

- si padrino, todas, es el mismo cementerio, las inscripciones no las podía interpretar, hasta hoy… - con susurro termina las últimas palabras como si quisiera nunca haberlas visto

- que quieres decir hija mía… - presionó el auror ante una mirada de advertencia de la pelirroja

- vi… vi vuestros nombres en dichas lápidas… - la pareja palideció al escuchar tal revelación - vuestros nombres y la de mis hermanos… vi los nombres de todos los Weasley y… - y con más fuerza intentó acabar con el relato, diciéndolo hasta terminar su aliento - al reconocerlos, empecé a correr y a correr, buscando una salida, y a medida que intentaba huir, encontraba los nombres de cada una de las personas que había conocido alguna vez en mi vida, como las niñas del orfanato y las monjas y… - no pudo continuar, estalló en un nuevo llanto a lágrima viva, recordar esa escena, tan real en sus sueños, no los deseaba volver a tenerlos, temía cerrar sus ojos y regresar al tenebroso lugar, lugar donde sus seres más queridos yacían. Harry y Ginny intercambiaban miradas preocupadas por la pequeña, quien empezaba a calmarse por la manifestación de cariño de sus padrinos.

- mi niña, mi pequeña, no temas, nunca más te dejaremos…

- ten por seguro, estaremos siempre contigo, debes recordar que te amamos con todo nuestro corazón… - declaró firmemente el auror - debes recordar nuestra promesa hecha en aquel día que te conocimos…

- que jamás permitiremos que algo o alguien te cause daño…

- y un Potter siempre cumple su promesa, debes tenerlo siempre en tu corazón, pequeña… - sonriendo a una somnolienta castaña dorada

- eres nuestro tesoro precioso mi niña, tan precioso como tus hermanos… - arrullaba la pelirroja

- no estas sola, ellos siempre estarán cerca de ti… todos estaremos de tu lado, protegiéndote...

- madrina, padrino, los amo con toda mi alma, gracias por todo el amor que me tienen, de verdad, soy muy afortunada en tenerlos, tener a mis queridos hermanos y toda la familia Weasley… - cerrando sus ojos, a lo que sus padrinos apenas con susurros le contestan

- al contrario, mi niña…

- somos nosotros los afortunados en haberte conocido…

- ahora duérmete mi niña, duérmete que mañana será un largo día y Louis querrá jugar contigo y con Lily toda la tarde…

- duérmete hija mía, nosotros cuidaremos tus sueños, ya verás que no tendrás que preocuparte de tu pesadilla, estamos aquí a tu lado…

- gracias… - en un hilo de voz, la niña contestó antes de cerrar sus ojos y regresar al reino de Morfeo, mientras sus padrinos permanecían a su lado, en silencio, cayendo poco a poco en sus propios sueños, abrazados a la pequeña quien ya dormía plácidamente.

Kreacher, quien se mantuvo en el umbral del salón, observa la escena, y con cautela, invoca una manta para cubrir a sus amos y a la srta. Mai, para luego ir a la cocina y descansar.

*****

Ya el reloj del salón indicaba las diez de la mañana, cuando una pequeña pelirroja se asomó al umbral del salón para encontrarse con una escena muy conmovedora, sus padres abrazados con su hermana castaña dorada. Kreacher ya la había puesto al tanto de lo sucedido la noche anterior y como su sueño pesado no permitió que consolara a su hermana querida, por lo que había decidido permitir que sus padres y su hermana descansaran, pero se hacía tarde y debían ir a la casa de tío Bill. Contra su voluntad de interrumpir tal atmósfera de tranquilidad, con toda la delicada cautela, despertó a sus padres y hermana (en otras palabras)

- Ya despierten perezosos! Hoy es un magnífico día! Vamos papi! Vamos mami! Arriba hermanita! - los recién "delicadamente" despiertos, lanzan miradas fulminantes a la pequeña pelirroja quien ignoró olímpicamente, continuando su estribillo.

- vamos, arriba perezosos! Vamos hermanita que Louis nos espera! Vamos, hermanita, te acompaño a la habitación, para que estés presentable! Vamos! Ah! Mami, Papi, vosotros también! Arriba! Vamos!

- ya va… vamos… - Mai se levantó del regazo de su madrina, dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a su padrino y otro beso en la mejilla de su madrina, gesto imitado por la pequeña pelirroja, para que ambas se dieran las manos y dirigirse a su habitación. Una vez a solas, la pareja intercambió miradas antes de levantarse y subir a su propia habitación. Una vez dentro y preparándose para su salida dominical, expusieron sus propias conclusiones.

- amor… lamento pero mientras Mai se encuentre bajo nuestro techo… - el moreno entró en el baño mientras la pelirroja, como todas las mañanas le prepara la ropa

- lo sé cariño, cancelaremos cualquier compromiso, incluso nuestras noches de salir a bailar y…

- es algo difícil, pero necesario… - desde la ducha, el moreno comentaba, pensando que después de todo, no necesitaba salir de la casa para divertirse con su esposa

- todo por evitar esas lágrimas por el rostro de nuestra pequeña niña… - comentó la pelirroja al notar que su marido ya salido de la ducha, se dispone a vestir, mientras ella también se da una ducha rápida

- estoy de acuerdo, nunca imaginé… Una pequeña, a tan corta edad, tener esa clase de tortura, no poder descansar por las noches… - ya vestido y sentándose en el borde de la cama, al poco rato su mujer sale con la bata, también para vestirse con la ropa que había preparado

- cuanto más la conocemos, cariño, más admiro su vida, tan frágil pero al mismo tiempo, tan fuerte… - mientras se arregla con un maquillaje leve

- es obvio que no es una bruja convencional… - se acerca a su esposa, quien está sentada en delante del espejo del tocador

- cariño, que pasará cuando sea la edad que vaya a Hogwarts… - por primera vez tocan un tema, que hasta entonces estaba en el aire, pero nunca era discutida abiertamente

- aún tenemos tiempo para pensar, cuando averigüemos más sobre su naturaleza mágica y su propias orígenes, su familia biológica, quizás tengamos las respuestas… - contestó el auror con semblante sombrío, las pocas informaciones que han conseguido era ínfimas al misterio que rodea a la castaña dorada

- eso espero… tiene tantas ilusiones por ir a Hogwarts… - terminándose de arreglar

- el entusiasmo de Lily la contagió, como a Hugo… - rodea con sus brazos la cintura de su mujer cuando ella se levanta de la butaca del tocador

- dos años, sólo dos años y tendremos la casa solo para nosotros… - girando para quedar frente a frente de su marido

- ay amor, no creas que… - ya sabiendo los planes de su esposa

- volveremos a tener todas nuestras citas y salidas, como lo merecemos, ya verás, me llevarás a los conciertos de _Las brujas de Machbeth, _a los partidos de quidditch, a las cenas del Ministerio… - iba citando la pelirroja con picardía

- como ordenas mi señora… - comenta con burla el moreno

- no estoy bromeando! – le palmea de leve al hombro del auror

- si mi amor, bueno, mejor vayamos, nuestras hijas nos esperan… - separándose para salir de su habitación

- ya estoy lista! – agarrando un bolso pequeño, guardando su varita dentro

- bien… - con voz firme bajando las escaleras - hijas! Vámonos a casa de tío Bill!

- ya era hora! - mientras la pareja Potter se reúne con las niñas quienes los esperaban en el vestíbulo, se dirigen a la cochera para entrar al automóvil y así dirigirse a la casa de Bill Weasley a pasar un agradable domingo en familia.

*1* Collatio, destino, la tomé de Novia por Accidente de Anelis Evans, me gustó mucho el nombre...

_N/A: mas un capitulo! y un poco mas acerca de la pequeña Mai y su mayor temor..._

_espero sugerencias, criticas para mejorar el fic... si has llegado hasta aqui, solo pulsa el boton verde de abajo..._

_hasta el próximo cap...  
_


	7. Las primeras fiestas familiares de Mai

5. Las primeras fiestas familiares de Mai

Tras el incidente del Baile de Aurores, la pareja Potter ha declinado todas las invitaciones que normalmente reciben a cada mes. Al principio, al comprender la situación, Mai se había sentido culpable, pero gracias a Lily, recuperó su semblante sereno, sin rastros de culpabilidad en su mirada, tranquilizando a sus padrinos.

Las noticias de los varones Potter desde Hogwarts siempre tenían a los habitantes de Grimmauld Place con opiniones divididas. Las llamadas de atención por causa de las bromas de James y las noticias de la rutina en Slytherin de Albus, llenaban de ansiedad en la pequeña pelirroja en querer empezar Hogwarts, junto de Mai, ansiosa por querer recorrer los atajos por sí misma, irritar a los profesores con sus bromas, a pesar que Mai siempre le recuerda que el objetivo de ir a Hogwarts es convertirse en una señorita educada para manejar su magia, lo que genera el fastidio en Lily por la poca vena merodeadora de la castaña dorada. Las discusiones de ambas niñas siempre divierten a la pareja Potter, quienes contestan a sus hijos, o con cartas acerca de la rutina en Londres o con vociferadores por las llamadas de atención enviadas por la directora Walsingham

La fiesta de Halloween, los Potter se la pasaron en casa de Andrómeda Tonks, a pedido de Ted por la delicada salud de su abuela, quien no está pudiendo más salir como antes. Por primera vez, Mai sería presentada a la señora Malfoy.

Después de la guerra, Lucius Malfoy fue condenado por el nuevo Ministerio cuyo ministro electo, Kingsley Shaklebolt, por crímenes cometidos bajo órdenes de Tom Riddle. Por su parte, a Narcisa Malfoy y su hijo Draco fueron juzgados, pero al haber contribuido con la causa para la derrota de las fuerzas hostiles, fueron absueltos, pagando una tremenda multa para contribuir a la restauración de la comunidad mágica. La situación favoreció el acercamiento entre las hermanas Black, decidiendo enterrar junto de su hermana Bellatrix todos los rencores. Esa noche de Halloween, la pareja Potter, junto de Lily y Mai, compartieron la cena con Narcisa Malfoy, quien había aceptado la invitación de su hermana, ambas se frecuentaban aún más desde la muerte de Lucius en Azkaban, hace más de 7 años. Andrómeda había estado feliz por esa reunión, junto de Ted, porque sólo en ocasiones especiales tenía a cada uno de las personas que habían sido esenciales para paliar el dolor de las pérdidas en la guerra. Esa noche fue amena, a excepción de las miradas que Narcisa dirigía a la pequeña Mai, con una intensidad que había llegado a incomodar al auror, pero que la niña jamás demostró tal incomodidad por el análisis de la sra. Malfoy. Restando tal observación, para las niñas fue una velada inolvidable.

Y como los días corrían sin percibirse, la caída de la nieve anuncia la llegada de las fiestas de fin de año, y como se ha convertido en tradicional, la Madriguera era el centro de reunión de todos los que formaban parte del clan Weasley.

El tren escarlata daba su último pitido antes de parar totalmente en el andén 9 ¾, y los alumnos bajaban ansiosos por encontrar a sus parientes para pasar a sus hogares.

En medio del bullicio, cuatro chicos se encontraban parados esperando la llegada de su padre para regresar a su hogar.

- había visto tu foto en _El Profeta, _sabía que eras bonita, pero en vivo eres mucho más bonita! - James Potter, de pelo azabache alborotado como su padre pero con los ojos marrones brillantes de su madre, se acercó a la pequeña Mai para abrazarla, mientras Albus, la miniatura de su padre quedaba al margen observándola atentamente - Oh, vamos Al, saluda a tu nueva hermana… - y luego con una mirada inquisitiva, agrega con tono mordaz - ya veo, creo que se te pegó el snobismo de las serpientes…

- no es cierto! – y el genio Weasley se manifiesta en el rostro escarlata del chico de ojos verdes mientras su hermano suelta carcajadas y las niñas unas risitas ante la provocación del hermano mayor – yo no soy snob… deja de molestarme Jamie – haciendo que el chico mayor dejara de reir al escuchar el diminutivo dicho con desprecio por su hermano menor, a lo que el chico de ojos verdes le muestra una mueca claramente de burla, haciendo que el otro reaccionara con el genio Weasley, enrojecer hasta las orejas

- según mi madrina, ha dicho que eres muy gentil, también no creo que seas snob…- salió en su defensa Mai, haciendo que momentáneamente ambos chicos la miren conmocionados, y Lily soltara risitas por los rostros de sus hermanos.

- wow tragalibros, tienes una anécdota digna de ser recordada… has dejado sin palabras a los hermanos 'Jam nunca te metas conmigo Potter' y 'Al silencio aburrido Potter' – y a continuación, saliendo del asombro, James se acerca a Mai, dejándola momentáneamente incomodada por la mirada inquisitiva del chico, para luego alzarla entre sus brazos con mucha facilidad y dar vueltas con ella, dejando sus dos hermanos menores confundidos – y a ese que le pasa?

- a mí me lo preguntas? Desistí de entenderlo desde que tengo memoria… - observaba indiferente la reacción de su hermano mayor, ganándose una ceja interrogativa al más estilo Ginny Potter de parte de su hermana – que? – su hermana insiste con la mirada, por lo que suspira resignado – supongo que al escuchar a Mai defenderme, se siente desplazado, por lo que va intentar ganarse su cariño, como lo hace contigo cada vez que te pones de mi lado…

- ah… - la pelirroja sonríe ante la actitud de su hermano, típico de James, cuando en un pleito se trata, el que gana es que el que tiene a un aliado a su lado – era de suponerse… pobre Mai, apuesto que le cayó de sorpresa…

- no se lo contaste? – pregunta escépticamente su hermano de ojos verdes

- para que? Ella siempre estará de mi lado…

- veremos hermanita, veremos quien se ganará la lealtad de Mai…

- eso no se vale – empieza a palmear el hombro de su hermano, haciendo que éste sonriera con arrogancia fingida – yo la conozco mejor que ustedes, es mi hermanita menor, yo la voy a cuidar!

- ah, eso si que no – aparece James con Mai en sus brazos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja por la sonrisa de la niña – yo seré su hermanito preferido…

- ve parando tu hipogrifo Jamie – ahora el chico de ojos verdes decide entrar en la discusión – seré yo el preferido de Mai…

Y los tres hermanos empiezan una discusión como si estuvieran en su casa, dejando a una confundida castaña dorada por el comportamiento de los tres Potter. Cuando las cosas parecían salir de control, con las otras personas observando, algunos curiosos, otros indiferentes a la discusión, en ese instante aparece la hermana mayor de Hugo, Rose Weasley, con una cabellera castaña escarlata y ojos azules como su padre, pero no tan pecosa como su hermano, acompañada por su madre Hermione y de su tío Harry.

- Así que finalmente conozco a mi nueva prima, Mai… - acto seguido, Rose abraza a Mai y ésta, quien se está acostumbrando a ese acto afectivo de los Weasley, corresponde con una sonrisa muy tierna, haciendo que los hermanos Potter voltearan rápidamente y consternados por la gran facilidad que Rose se gana la simpatía de Mai.

- ay no, no podemos permitir que Mai caiga en las garras de Rose, con un sabelotodo como Al ya es suficiente, imagínate dos Lils…

- tienes razón, ya me costó bastante arrastrarla a jugar en lugar de estudiar para que todos mis esfuerzos se echen a perder por Al y Rosie… tenemos que hacer algo urgente Jam…

Escuchando los planes de su primogénito y su hija pequeña, el auror sólo sonríe divertido, al igual que Hermione. Albus les dirige una mirada fulminante y Rose sonríe con picardía, abrazando a Mai, acto declarado de su intención de pelearse por la pequeña

- en serio te gusta leer? – pregunta Rose interesada tras escuchar la discusión entre James y Lily, a lo que la niña responde con timidez

- sip… pero Lily no me deja… algunas veces es tan fastidiosa… - termina pícaramente la castaña dorada haciendo que esta vez el genio Weasley explote en la pequeña pelirroja, pero antes que la sangre llegue al río, Mai se acerca a su hermana y con una sonrisa tierna – pero me fastidia más verla triste por lo que prefiero dejar de leer y divertirme con ella…

Olvidándose por completo que se encontraban en medio del andén lleno de personas, las palabras de Mai emocionan a los chicos y a los adultos, Lily abraza con fuerza a su hermana, feliz en que ella sea parte de su familia. Los chicos Potter sonríen entre si, tenían una hermana con un corazón de oro. Harry estaba muy orgulloso de los hijos que tenía y estaba seguro que no importa el peligro que acecha a la castaña dorada, todos se movilizarán para protegerla.

Hermione, al ver como Lily se separa de Mai, se acerca a la castaña dorada, para abrazarla con efusividad, dejando a todos sorprendidos, incluso al auror

- oh, pequeña, que tan hermoso corazón posees…

- gracias tía Hermione – a pesar de conocerla, la niña no tenía tanto trato con la esposa del tío Ron, siempre la ve atareada de pergaminos, saludándola cada vez que va de visita, pero jamás había escuchado tal manifestación de cariño.

- perfecto… - recuperando la noción de tiempo y lugar, Hermione se dirige a su hija - Rosie, ya nos hemos retrasado, tu padre y hermano nos esperan en Callejón Diagon para almorzar…

- Ah! Por eso no vinieron…

- Sabes perfectamente que es fin de año, y el negocio de tu padre con Sortilegios Weasley… - y rápidamente Hermione se retira con Rosie, ésta un poco aturdida se despide de los Potter, abrazando por último con fuerza a la castaña dorada, para luego desaparecer entre la multitud. Harry, no comprendiendo la actitud de su mejor amiga, decide conversar con ella más tarde, ahora era tiempo de llegar a Grimmauld Place dónde una ansiosa Ginny estaba esperando por sus hijos. A medida que Harry y sus hijos se dirigían al coche, James les ponía al tanto de las novedades en Hogwarts, con Albus comentando sus propias anécdotas, escuchadas atentamente por su padre y hermanas

*****

Como todos los años, la Madriguera se convirtió en el punto de reunión familiar para la noche navideña, y como tal, todos los hijos Weasley hacen acto de aparición.

- Oh, miren, ya llegaron mis nietos! – sin importar que la nieve caía lentamente afuera, la matriarca del clan Weasley, con su ropa sencilla y el delantal característico, sale a recibir a su hija menor y su yerno favorito, quienes traían a los hermanos Potter y la pequeña Jerovia - claro también la pequeña Mai ha venido para su primera navidad Weasley… - la sra. Weasley, a pesar del pasar de los años, mantiene su aura de super madre, menuda y con gran corazón, abraza a sus nietos Potter, para luego dedicar un abrazo especialmente efusivo a Mai, quien encantada responde con su más amplia sonrisa. Harry y Ginny también reciben el abrazo de la sra. Weasley para luego ésta dirigirse de nuevo a sus nietos - a ver, Albus y James, este, véanse, ustedes no se alimentan bien en Hogwarts, se ven tan delgados como su padre cuando tenía la edad de ustedes…

- vaya abuela… - Albus murmura bajito a medida que su abuela los lleva al interior de la casa

- aún nos persigues con eso… - James no puede librarse de su abuela super protectora, haciendo que la pequeña pelirroja estallara en carcajadas, enojando a su hermano mayor - no te rías Lils…

- no es gracioso Lily… - termina diciendo Albus, quien como James, es obligado a sentarse en la mesa mientras que la sra. Weasley se lamenta por el estado nutricional de sus nietos, ante las sonrisas de Lily y sus padres, Mai se dirige hacia la sala donde el sr. Weasley se encuentra sentado leyendo el diario _El Profeta_. Al verla llegar a la sala, el patriarca Weasley, cuyo pelo característico de fuego intenso posee hebras de plata, calvo y el rostro bonachón con sus gafas ladreadas, le sonríe ampliamente, abriendo sus brazos para abrasarla, a lo que la niña corresponde efusivamente.

- Dime Mai, y tus padrinos?

- eh, si, ellos se encuentran con la sra. Weasley, escuchándola como…

- reclama de lo delgados que se encuentran mis nietos… recuerdo la misma situación con Harry, tan delgado por culpa de sus tíos muggles… y Albus mi pequeño ahijado, idéntico a su padre…

- si, lo vi, copia al carbón, mmm, escuché, según mi madrina, que los tíos de mi padrino eran, algo, extraños con él, por considerar a la magia, como si fuera un fenómeno… - dicho lo último, el sr. Weasley no pudo dejar de notar el tono de extrema tristeza en su voz

- Pequeña, dime, en ese orfanato muggle, ellos te… - pero la frase del sr. Weasley, quien ceñudo, observaba el semblante de la castaña dorada, no pudo ser completada, en ese momento aparecen Harry y Ginny, quienes sonreían alegremente, hasta encontrarse con la escena de una triste Mai, delante del sr. Weasley, cambian a un semblante mas serio.

- sucede algo papá…

- ah, hija, yo…

- no es nada madrina, solo que… - rápidamente la niña pensó en una disculpa para evitar que siguieran en el mismo asunto, diciendo lo primero que vino a su mente - recordé algo triste y me quedé callada…

- lamento pequeña, no quise que… - intentó disculparse el sr. Weasley

- no hay porque preocuparse, soy muy melancólica, pero intentaré cambiar, ahora que tengo una gran familia… - las palabras finales esbozaban una alegría levemente falsa percatada por Harry, pero no pudieron continuar con ese clima tenso, por lo que el sr. Weasley decide cambiar de asunto.

- y mi ahijado?

- está en la cocina, donde su abuela intenta…

- ganar una batalla perdida, lo sé hija… ya sabes como es tu madre…

- cree que mis hijos no se alimentan bien, estuvo persiguiendo a Harry también…

- esta vez me salvé porque los chicos siempre ahora son su prioridad, me ha desplazado…

- hasta que ellos regresen a Hogwarts, ahí volverás a ser su prioridad, cariño…

Los adultos empiezan a reír, a lo que la niña también ríe, hasta que la oportuna interrupción de George Weasley ameniza aún más el ambiente

- Hola madre, donde están todos, ah, si son los Potter, como están…

- Tío! – gritaron un coro de dos chicos y una niña, para luego de algunas voces incomprensibles, para dejar paso a la aparición en la sala de George Weasley y su esposa Angelina, una hermosa mujer de tes oscura y ojos azabache, de tierna sonrisa y pelo azabache.

- hey! Hola hermanita! – George abraza efusivamente a su hermana, mientras Harry saluda a Angelina, luego el gemelo desorejado se dirige a su único cuñado – hey, si es mi socio y el que me robó a mi pequeña hermanita, el cuerpo espín Potter – ante tal muestra de cariño, la pequeña niña castaña dorada estaba ya acostumbrada, pero aún así no pudo aguantar las risitas, atrayendo la atención del dueño de Sortilegios Weasley – y mi nueva sobrina el cual mi hermanita y el tarado que la robó ocultaron por tantos años – ya no pudo aguantar, y aún más al ser levantada del suelo por el alto gemelo, empezó a reír como todos los adultos ante la actitud irreverente del hombre pelirrojo. Harry, sentándose en un sofá individual al lado del sillón preferido del patriarca Weasley, en donde éste estaba sentado, después de saludar a su suegro, imitado por su esposa y cuñada, ésta última se retira para la cocina, mientras la pelirroja se sienta en uno de los apoyas brazos al lado de su marido, quien la abraza de la cintura. Una vez que George se ha calmado, recuerda algo, saca un paquete de su bolsillo de la túnica, siendo observado con desconfianza por su hermana

- si es un artículo de broma, te suplico que no emplees a mi ahijada como agente de contrabando para que llegue a mi hijo James… - a tales palabras, George mostró una mueca desagradable por haber sido pillado por su hermana, que en esos se asemejaba demasiado a la sra. Weasley.

- eh, tío George… lo siento… - Mai le dirige una mirada de disculpas

- no pasa nada, pequeña, algún día lo iba a descubrir… - ante sus palabras, tanto Harry como Arthur estaban francamente sorprendidos por la complicidad entre la niña y el tío - vamos, chicos, quiero que conozcan a su nueva prima… - George estaba llamando a sus hijos, que como los Potter, estaban siendo interrogados por la abuela Weasley acerca de su alimentación en Hogwarts - ahí estas Fred! Ven, ésta es Mai…

Un muchacho de 12 años, pelirrojo como su padre pero su tez algo oscurecida, herencia de su madre morena, tenía ojos cafés muy brillante, casi una copia de su padre con la diferencia que su progenitor le faltaba una oreja, secuela de la guerra de casi 20 años atrás. Eso sí, la sonrisa idéntica y la picardía intacta, como digno heredero del gemelo Weasley.

- Hola… - el chico estaba encantado en conocer a la nueva hija de su tío Harry

- hola Fred… - luego de ser abrazada por el chico - es un placer conocerte…

- ah, aquí, Roxane, ya la conoces, cierto, es menor que Fred y el año entrante empezará Hogwarts… - una hermosa niña de tes más oscura que la de su hermano, no tanto como la de su madre, y su pelo escarlata bien oscurecido y ojos cafés idénticos al de su hermano, y la sonrisa de su madre. Se acercan ambas saludándose con entusiasmo.

- sí, me lo has comentado, hola Roxane…

- que tal, Mai... aún... - intentó corregirse pero la castaña dorada negó divertida

- intentó hacerlo, pero mi madrina lo descubrió

- te dije que me lo dieras, papá! - giró enfurecida la niña a su padre, sorprendiendo a la pareja Potter y al patriarca Weasley

- no se vale, eres tú quien siempre se lo das, yo quería ayudar... - y se calló de golpe al recibir la mirada fulminante de Ginny

- con que utilizando a tu hija y a mi ahijada, George Gedeón Weasley!

La tía Angelina, oportuna, entra esbozando una hermosa sonrisa mientras llama con señas a Ginny para que la acompañe a la cocina, la pelirroja, sabiendo que fue llamada por su madre, besa a su marido ante la mueca de repulsión del gemelo quien ya se había sentado en el sofá de dos plazas pero se encoje justo a tiempo para evitar ser golpeado por su hermana menor, quien sale con su cuñada hacia la cocina cuando aparecen en la sala un hombre pelirrojo, antaño muy guapo, aunque las terribles cicatrices lo dejen con un aspecto asustador, no oculta su verdadera naturaleza, un hombre tratable con gentileza y determinación, sus ojos azul cielo y una cálida sonrisa, tan parecida a la hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia platinada y ojos celestes, ambos muy divertidos, el tío Bill y la tía Fleur, llegan hasta donde todos están reunidos, dejando el sitio muy apretujado de gente.

- buenas tardes a todos… - saludando a todos, abrazando a los chicos, actitud imitada por su esposa. Tras los saludos, la descendiente de veela hace notar el ambiente apretujado de la sala

- veo que no cabegemos todos aquí, caguiño… igé a la cocina ayudag a tu madge – saliendo la rubia a lo que los tres chicos tambien se disponen a irse

- mejor vayamos afuera… - comentó la niña de tes oscura

- buena idea Roxane, vienes Mai… - invita el chico a la niña - papá saldremos en el jardín…

- claro, Fred, tus primos deben estar afuera esperándoles… - comentó el hombre pelirrojo pecoso de ojos castaños, con la peculiaridad de faltarle una oreja, secuelas de la guerra

- si papá… - ya saliendo acompañado de su hermana

- padrino… - la niña se acerca al auror - con tu permiso…

- no es necesario que lo pidas mi hija… - sonríe el pelinegro, a lo que la niña se retira - vete tranquila con tus hermanos y primos…

- vamos… - la lleva su prima de la mano

En el patio, los Potter se encontraban con los hijos menores del tío Bill y la tía Fleur, Dominique, una hermosa niña pelirroja de 11 años con mechones platinados, pecosa, amplia sonrisa y ojos celestes, y Louis, un niño pelirrojo de 7 años, no tan pecoso y ojos azul cielo, quien al ver a Mai corre a su encuentro seguidos de los demás. Antes mismo que el niño abriera la boca una voz lo interrumpió.

- adónde te habías metido… - la imperativa voz de Lily asustó a Mai, Fred y Roxana, principalmente al ver la mano de su prima en la mano de su hermana. James y Albus aguantan las risitas ante el ataque de celos de su hermanita, mientras Dominique y Louis no comprenden la actitud de su prima

- Lily, yo… - nerviosa ante la mirada fulminante de la pelirroja - verás…

- vamos Lily, no se desaparecerá si no estás todo el tiempo con ella… - salió en su defensa Dominique, ganándose una sonrisa de Mai, a lo que Lily fulminó con su mirada a su prima.

- Dominique tiene razón… - James intervino antes que su hermana asesinara a todas sus primas que se acercan a su hermana pequeña - tranquilízate…

- pero Jam… - Lily se estaba comportando como una niña a la que se le estaban negando un capricho, lo que hizo que Mai se acercara a su hermana y la abrazara, dejando a todos los primos Weasley impresionados por la actitud de la castaña dorada

- disculpa Lily, estaba en la sala y después… - recordó algo y estaba curiosa, viendo que pudo tranquilizar a la inestable pelirroja - quién estaba con la sra. Weasley?

- ah, estaba el tío Percy con su esposa e hijas, Molly y Lucy… - contestó Dominique

- pero tuvieron que marcharse, lo pasarán con los padres de la tía Audrey, por eso vinieron a disculparse… - terminó Albus

- ya veo… - susurró Mai

- además el tío Charlie no podrá venir a conocerte por problemas en Rumania, pero para las Pascuas vendrá para compensar su ausencia…

- en serio James… - suspiró resignada - que lástima, quería conocerlo…

- entonces, Lily, quien falta venir? – cambiando de asunto la niña de tes oscura

- bien Roxane, creo que falta… - pero no hizo falta decirlo, los mencionados acababan de aparecer

- Tío Ron! – gritaron los primos para acercarse al pelirrojo alto pecoso de ojos azules que venía acompañado de su esposa e hijos, Hugo, Rose y la tía Hermione

- chicos, que bien verlos… - saluda radiante el hombre, abrazando a cada uno de sus sobrinos

- dónde están los demás…- preguntó Hermione tras saludar a los chicos, teniendo abrazada a Mai, quien le dirigió una mirada interrogativa

- creo que están en la sala tía Hermione… - extrañado por el tono de vos de su tía, así también como Mai, desconfiaba de que algo se traía la mujer castaña - porqué?

- tu padre está ahí James? – separándose de Mai, agarrando el brazo de Ron, para que la siguiera adentro de la casa

- si… - cada vez más confundido, así también Albus y Fred, que estaban extrañando la actitud misteriosa de la tía Hermione

- sucede algo malo tía Hermione? – finalmente preguntó la niña castaña dorada, haciendo que todos los primos prestaran atención hacia la mujer, quien sonrió nerviosamente ante la mirada inquisitiva de James, Mai y Albus

- nada querida Mai, nada… - tras un suspiro - Ron, querido, ven conmigo, si?

- claro cielo, veo que James es el responsable de los primos esta tarde, te encargo a Rose y Hugo… - guiña un ojo a su ahijado

- claro tío Ron! – borrando toda tensión una vez que Hermione y Ron hayan ingresado en la casa, a lo que Fred, fiel al nombre de homenaje, empieza con sus comentarios característicos

- dime Rose, como es ser una Weasley en Ravenclaw…

- Fred, que malvado eres… - Roxana defendiendo a su prima, ésta le dirige una mirada indiferente, herencia de su madre

- es que no me explico como Albus y Rose quedaron en casas que no sean Gryffindor… apostaba todos mis cromos a que serían Gryffindor – burlándose descaradamente de sus primos menores

- sencillo… - y aquí Mai sale en defensa de los dos, sorprendiendo a aquellos que la conocían por primera vez aquella mañana - seguro que el sombrero seleccionador los colocó en esas casas para potenciar sus habilidades, no es ese el objetivo de la ceremonia de selección?

- Mai… - todos habían quedado sin aliento, dejando a los Potter orgullosos de su hermana menor

- quizás tengas razón… - James apoyó su mano en la cabeza de la niña, acariciándole, ganando una sonrisa de ella, a lo que Albus y Lily rápidamente intentan acercarse a su hermana. Por su parte, todos los primos Weasley quedaron sumergidos en el silencio de la reflexión por las razones expuestas por la pequeña niña de cabellera castaña dorada, ésta los observaba detenidamente y sonriendo al tiempo que su armoniosa voz quebraba el silencio.

- que tal si me enseñan un partido de Quidditch… - esas palabras sonaron mágicas y de inmediato se formaron los equipos, dejando a Mai y Rose como las espectadoras. El equipo Azul integrado por Fred, Hugo, Roxane y Albus mientras el equipo Verde compuesto por James, Lily, Louis y Dominique. Mientras se dirigían a la colina para jugar sin ser vistos, Mai disfrutaba de una amena charla con Rose, ambas siendo observadas de reojo por los hermanos Potter, por su parte cada cuarteto murmuraba estrategias de juego, cada uno con sus propias escobas y una pelota muggle que se encontraba en el garaje del sr. Weasley.

La tarde de los chicos transcurría plácidamente gracias al espectacular juego de Quidditch, mientras en la Madriguera, los adultos conversaban tranquilamente, excepto dos parejas quienes conversaban en el jardín, alejados de los demás.

- Es, buscando una palabra para definir… - la voz indignada de Hermione apenas era escuchada por su marido y la pareja Potter gracias al bullicio dentro de la casa

- Comprendemos tu punto Hermione, no todos los Ministerios de Magia se parecen como la nuestra… - dando su franca opinión la pelirroja

- no es eso Ginny, como pueden dejar pasar por alto esos actos, ni los muggles se comportan así…

- no lo sé Hermione, según lo que escuché, ese país tiene muchos problemas de corrupción muggle, no me sorprende… - había manifestado el auror

- que los magos también lleven esa vida… - completa los pensamientos de su amigo el pelirrojo

- Harry, Ron, deben comprender, la magnitud de esos eventos, ni Voldemort podría soñar con eso…

- Hermione! Cuántas veces te he advertido con… - le advierte escandalizado su marido

- Vamos Ron, está muerto, Harry lo acabó hace casi 20 años… - le regaño su esposa

- Viejas costumbres… - se excusó el pelirrojo

- pues deberías deshacerte de ellas… - algo frustrada - ven, de eso hablo…

- debemos ser pacientes… - intentó calmar los ánimos la pelirroja

- Ginny, la que más desea saber de esto es tu ahijada… - y bajando aún más la voz al escuchar movimientos cercanos a su reunión clandestina - estamos dando disculpas sin sentido…

- hemos prometido contarlo todo cuando tengamos todos los hechos claros… - le recordó el pelinegro

- me pregunto Harry, si todo esto de no contar la verdadera naturaleza de Mai, no es un acto reflejo de evitar, tu sabes, exponerla como… - empezó Hermione, con su mirada inquisitiva ante la actitud de su mejor amigo

- ella no es una bruja convencional, todos estamos de acuerdo con ello… - expone su punto el jefe de los auror - y lo que continuamos descubriendo más hace apoyar a que ella estaría en real peligro si supiera la profundidad de sus poderes… - termina murmurando al notar que la sra. Weasley les dirige una mirada interrogativa, los cuatro adultos le sonrien a la matriarca, haciendo que esta levantara su ceja inquisitoria, del cual Ginny había heredado, haciendo que los cuatro simulen estar divirtiéndose entre sí. Cuando desapareció de vista, retomaron sus murmullos de reunión clandestina

- tienes razón, compañero, eso no te lo negamos, pero llegará el día que ya no será una niña… - y aún más bajo susurra, apenas escuchado por su amigo, esposa y hermana - y querrá saber los motivos por los cuales es huérfana y vive lejos de su tierra natal…

- ahora comprendo porqué Dumbledore fue cauteloso con respecto a toda la verdad – suspira resignado el pelinegro - acerca de mi cicatriz y todo de los horrocruxes y reliquias, la verdadera naturaleza del nexo entre Voldemort y yo…

- cuantas veces he dicho que eviten pronunciar ese nombre! Trae mucha mala suerte… - termina con un grito ahogado el pelirrojo

- vamos hermano, no seas supersticioso… - le palmea su hermana en el hombro, aliviando un poco la tensión por la vos jocosa de la pelirroja

- Harry, si comprendes las acciones de Dumbledore en ocultarte informaciones, también recordarás tus propios sentimientos de furia por ser tratado como un niño y… - le comenta Hermione a su mejor amigo

- enfrentemos la verdad, compañero, aún recuerdo el quinto año, dabas más miedo hablar contigo cuando estabas furioso que al mismísimo… - con burla el pelirrojo consigue que los cuatro soltaran unas carcajadas tensionadas

- sí lo sé!

- cariño… - tras recuperarse la pelirroja se dirige aún temerosa a su marido

- no te preocupes amor, cuando sea el tiempo, revelaremos la verdad a nuestra hija… - los cuatro permanecían quietos observando el horizonte en dirección de la colina donde la pequeña Mai disfrutaba del juego junto de sus primos.

La noche llegó con la aparición de Victoire y Teddy, quienes debieron explicar la tardanza, mientras los preparativos de la cena se ultimaban. Mai se despide de Louis por el sueño que lo invadía, mientras sus demás primos disfrutaban de la compañía de Teddy quien demostraba sus talentos como metamorfomago, herencia de su madre Nymphadora.

La cena fue amena, con las ocurrencias de James, apoyadas por Fred. Para Mai, era su primera fiesta auténtica de Navidad del cual recordaba, por esa razón una amplia sonrisa adornaba su rostro, alegrando principalmente a sus padrinos al percatarse cuan contenta se encontraba la niña.

En un momento menos pensado, Mai salió al patio de la Madriguera para observar el cielo estrellado, sentándose en la nieve, quitándose el gorro para que su cabellera dorada, antes desaliñada y mal cortada, ahora bien pareja a la altura del mentón pero aún alborotada, se balanceara en el suave viento, mientras su mirada se perdía en la oscuridad estrellada.

- deberías levantarte y entrar, hace demasiado frío… - la niña da un respingo, para luego ser abrazada por su padrino, quien la observa atentamente

- lamento, solo que… - dirige su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado

- que sucede hija… - acaricia el pelo de su ahijada

- padrino, puedo hacerte una pregunta? – la niña mantiene firme su vos, como si estuviera ensayando esa pregunta por semanas

- solo si entras, tu madrina se llevará un disgusto si te enfermas… - le ayuda a levantarse, a lo que ella acepta. Aún con su mirada en el cielo, realiza la pregunta que está ansiando saber la respuesta, y al mismo tiempo teme el cambio que pueda generar al saberla

- no soy una bruja convencional? – por un momento, al auror lo toma desprevenido, pero éste, al recuperarse y viendo la mirada ansiosa que la niña dirige a las estrellas, le sonrie, sabiendo que la vista periférica de la castaña dorada podría estar captando el rostro de su padrino

- no, no lo eres, sino eres una bruja muy especial…

- quieres decir, que soy totalmente diferente de mis primos, que tengo algo dentro mío que puede ser usado para dañar a los demás… - suelta su mayor temor haciendo que el auror se agache a la altura del rostro de la niña, haciendo que su mirada penetrante choque con sus ojos esmeraldas

- de dónde sacaste eso…

- es la única explicación posible, debo tener algo dentro mío que atesoran esos individuos para torturarme y alejarme así de mi familia biológica… - y los ojos esmeraldas expresan sorpresa por las palabras de la niña y terror por la verdad que ha estado evitando que se convirtiera en realidad

- Mai, te he prometido que nadie te volvería a lastimar… - y la intensidad de esa promesa es transmitida por su mirada captada por la niña, quien afirma con su cabeza

- lo sé… - susurra tímidamente

- cuando tenga todas las respuestas a tus preguntas, te lo haré saber, te lo diré yo mismo, entiendes? – promete el auror - y lo que un Potter promete, un Potter lo cumple

- si… - con vos clara y determinada, lo que genera en el hombre una sonrisa de tranquilidad

- ahora entra a dormir, se hace tarde y mañana es la… - sonríe ampliamente al notar la emoción en la mirada penetrante de la niña

- primera mañana mía de Navidad! – dando un beso en la mejilla del auror, la niña se despide - Buenas noches padrino!

- buenas noches hija… - la niña entró alegre a la Madriguera, observada por el pelinegro de ojos esmeraldas, quien al estar seguro que su hija se encontraba dentro, se giró para contemplar el firmamento, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro de tranquilidad. Al rato su esposa salió para buscarlo y así ir a dormir, sin antes permanecer a su lado, abrazada por su hombre, contemplando las estrellas, justo a tiempo que una estrella fugaz surcó el cielo, marcando el reloj la medianoche.

- feliz navidad cariño…

- feliz navidad para ti también amor…

Así, ambos comparten un tierno beso navideño.

_N/A: una vez más, un capítulo ameno, a partir del próximo empiezan a suceder eventos mas interesantes en la rutina de los Potter... hasta la próxima!_


	8. Sentimientos en conflicto

6. Sentimientos en conflicto

En una agradable cafeteria, donde había varias mesas, algunas ocupadas por jóvenes bulliciosos, quienes asistían un programa musical en la televisión colgada de la pared, unas señoras que criticaban a toda persona que pasara por delante del gran ventanal que llevaba escrito el logo _Nicolson's Café,_algunos hombres vestidos con trajes ejecutivos, discutiendo sobre el mercado financiero, y finalmente, un par de mujeres, una pelirroja y una castaña con el pelo esponjoso, tomaban un café tras el almuerzo, a pesar del ambiente ameno, se notaba cierta tensión entre ambas.

- no lo sé… Mione, es algo, permitir que… - la incomodidad de la pelirroja estaba reflejada en su voz, mientras su cuñada, bebía su té, en silencio, colocando palabras en orden para expresar su punto de vista

- me conoces, Gin, soy la última persona que desearía que lo hicieran… pero… - el silencio entre ambas era palpable en el ambiente, la pelirroja aún estaba indecisa, y para la mujer de cabello esponjoso, era fundamental tenerla como aliada – Harry no dará su decisión final, no sin tener completamente en claro tu opinión… siempre han discutido los asuntos de suma importancia juntos, no tomando decisiones hasta que los dos llegaban a un acuerdo… es importante Gin, no te lo pediría si no fuese…

- tranquila Mione, me has explicado tu punto, y tu argumento… tiene un fundamento que lo justifica… pero… es solo una pequeña… dime, si fuera Rosie, o Hugo, estarías dispuesta a permitir… - el silencio de Hermione era toda su respuesta, a lo que la pelirroja soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones – no hay otro método?

- no, lo que he conseguido con mis investigaciones… no… no me mires así… sé que no somos como esos monstruos, pero, si obtenemos la verdad… no estará vulnerable, la protegeremos…

- déjame resumirte tu pedido… - Ginny masajeaba la sien con los ojos cerrados, mientras Hermione se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior – quieres que convenza a Harry en seguir tu plano para obtener muestras… correcto? – la castaña sacude su cabeza afirmativamente – aún con esos métodos? Los mismos métodos que Harry prometió que jamás volverían a pasar con ella? No, espera! – Ginny impidió que Hermione la interrumpiera – es LOCURA!

- Gin… - con una voz tan cansada, por las horas que ha estado discutiendo con Harry a tempranas horas de aquella interminable mañana y ahora se enfrentaba a su cuñada, que tenía las mismas convicciones de su mejor amigo – si tuviera otra alternativa, créeme, la seguiría, pero…

- ya, hablaré con él… intentaré apoyarte en tu idea – Hermione esboza una triste y agotada sonrisa ante la expresión desolada de Ginny – hasta que no logres… serás la única responsable de la crisis que llegará en mi matrimonio, lo sabes no?

- me temo que si… lo siento Gin… de verdad…

- debo irme… - la pelirroja se levanta, imitada por su cuñada – necesito prepararme para una larga noche… lo único que me consuela es que al final, mi pequeña…

- todo lo que estamos haciendo es para su bienestar, es todo lo que me motiva para seguir adelante…

- lo sé, me voy, las niñas me esperan…

Ambas se separan con leves sonrisas, mientras una regresa al Ministerio, la otra desaparece rumbo a su hogar

*****

Por una extraña razón, Mai no conseguía conciliar el sueño, imágenes de su vida en el orfanato le asaltaban como furiosas bestias tratando de escapar; además de poseer la misma pesadilla todas las noches desde que tenía memoria, la misma que volvió a tener aquella noche que sus padrinos salieron a cenar, siempre fue discriminada por las mayores y temida por las menores, hasta las monjas parecían querer distancia de ella, todo por culpa de sus pesadillas, y a pesar de sus intentos de ser amable, solidaria y cariñosa, todas buscaban excusas para alejarse de ella, lloraba en secreto dentro del armario del sótano, donde aprendió a no temer a la oscuridad, se dedicaba a aprender a leer y escribir, a realizar operaciones matemáticas, a destacarse en sus estudios, como una forma de encontrar aprobación a sus esfuerzos, pero pasaba el tiempo y las cosas parecían que no avanzaban a mejorar. No era su sitio, no podía llamar hogar, todas las noches rezaba para que toda su estadía en aquel lugar fuera una pesadilla y que pronto despertaría en su verdadero hogar, junto de esa hermosa mujer de cabellera castaña y mirada dulce, junto de ese hombre de voz firme y profunda, donde sentía que la amaban con todo su corazón, sólo deseaba despertar para abrazarlos y sentirlos, pero no era posible, por algún oscuro motivo se encontraba en una tierra que le era extraña, donde sufría indiferencia y desprecio. Esas furiosas imágenes, recuerdos de una parte de una infancia cargada de gran estrés emocional desencadenan la más terrible de todas, aquella oscura noche nublada amenazante de tormenta eléctrica, se encontraba dormida en la esquina de la gran habitación de huérfanas, alejada de todas las niñas, cuando sintió manos bruscas en su cuerpo, una principalmente tosca y brutal tapando su boca, no era así como había soñado salir de aquel orfanato. Con todas sus fuerzas gritaba a todo pulmón pero de nada servía, estaba atrapada por aquellos individuos de túnicas grises opacas, con el rostro oculto por la sombras de la capucha, a pesar de colocar resistencia, de patalear y agitar los brazos, estaba sometida, no había escapatoria. Hasta que finalmente, tras un largo viaje en el automóvil, llegaron ante un gran edificio tenebroso, allí la llevaron a una especie de cámara subterránea sin ventanas, apenas una abertura en el techo para que una persona pequeña apenas podría pasar, para la niña cautiva; recuerda haber gritado por horas, días, semanas, gritado y llorado pero solo fue en vano para ella y a beneficio de sus raptores: cuando ya parecía que no le quedaba fuerzas para moverse, finalmente la llevaron a otro sitio, igualmente oscuro pero mucho más tenebroso, la obligaron a sentarse en una antigua y decorada silla de aspecto terrorífico, parecía una silla para electrocutar, la maniataron de pies a cabeza, dejando la espalda alejada del respaldo, luego cinco individuos, de los cuales identificó a dos con voces femeninas y los demás con voces masculinas excepto el que estaba delante suyo, su voz profunda y escalofriante daba a considerarlo a un hombre desquiciado. Los cinco, con unas varitas en mano, la atacaban, entrando en su mente, manipulando sus recuerdos, implantando otros referidos a guerrillas muggles, haciéndola sentir toda su frustración, su ira, su tristeza, su sufrimiento. Era agobiante como ingresaban a su mente, todo el dolor acumulado se manifestaba en sus cristalinas lágrimas, pero no era hasta ver las alas translúcidas que no se movían, una vez que las lágrimas doradas surgían, se apresuraban para recolectarlas y embotellarlas en diminutas botellas. Se pasaban las semanas, y seguían con la tortura, hasta que una noche, finalmente tras liberarse de las cadenas mágicas concentrando al máximo para quebrarlas, Mai, con mucha cautela y totalmente exhausta, con muy poca reserva de su energía vital, huye de aquel edificio, deambulando en la entonces desconocida ciudad londinense. Tres días sin dormir, a la espera de que aquellos que la raptaron, surgieran de entre las sombras, ansiosos por continuar con las sesiones de tortura, tres días de espera angustiosa por la muerte, hasta que aquel coche casi la atropellara y aquella familia la salvara.

Mai se levanta bruscamente ante la última imagen recordada del incidente que le permitió conocer a su nueva familia. A pesar de estar tan contenta por el cariño de los Potter, no puede evitar sentir que a cualquier momento, aquellos individuos podrían aparecer y regresarla a sufrir esa interminable tortura. Quizás la pesadilla, aquel cementerio no regrese mientras ella viva cerca de los Potter, pero aún existen esos individuos que atesoran sus lágrimas doradas no midiendo esfuerzos para conseguirlos.

*****

Mientras tanto, en el salón, se mantenía una conversación tensa entre Harry y Ginny, quienes, enfrentados a cada lado del escritorio, sentados y nerviosos, discutían sobre el futuro de su ahijada.

- comprendo tus motivos cariño, pero… - la pelirroja masajeaba con sus dedos la sien, mientas Harry, quien había quitado sus gafas redondas, pinchaba su índice y pulgar en el puente de su nariz, presionando con los ojos cerrados.

- Ginny, amor, es la única opción, si es atacada, se activa involuntariamente sus escudos, pero también desgasta enormemente su energía vital… - levantando su mirada esmeralda a su esposa, quien se levanta y empieza a caminar como una leona enjaulada

- Harry, es solo que me parece arriesgado exponerla de esa forma, aún no tiene edad para usar una varita, ni mismo tiene una… - gira completamente para posar su mirada en los ojos de su marido

- aún no pretendo enseñarla a defenderse con varita, cuando esté en Hogwarts, será el tiempo para enseñarla a atacar, ahora… - había intentado argumentar el moreno pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por la pelirroja

- ahora? Harry, ella no es una aprendiz de auror, es solo una niña… - se acercó peligrosamente a su marido, con el rostro adquiriendo tonalidades escarlatas

- lo sé amor, es que, según lo que pudo averiguar Hermione… - intentando calmar la situación, pero la pelirroja respondió con fiereza

- Harry, has dicho que casi no encontraron suficientes datos acerca de la naturaleza mágica de Mai, es obvio que no es muggle, pero también no es una bruja convencional… - cansada de esa información inútil, que han dejado a todos los involucrados frustrados

- Ginny, escucha, Hermione me hizo prometer que entrenaría los escudos de Mai, al menos hasta estar completamente seguros… - se había levantado para acercarse a su esposa, pero ésta se sienta bruscamente en el sofá, alejado del moreno

- y en cuanto a las lágrimas, que averiguaron… - cambiando radicalmente el tema

- no mucho, los usos de lágrimas en magia son muy limitado… - respondió con voz monótona el auror, quien fijó su mirada en el Tapiz de la genealogía Black

- las de Phoenix son altamente curativas, hasta contra veneno de Basilisco… - recordó pensativa la pelirroja

- claro, ni me lo recuerdes, el dolor era indescriptible pero… - con voz sombría, el moreno no movió su tenso cuerpo delante del Tapiz, no podía encarar a su esposa, no al menos tocando el tema de las lágrimas de Mai

- pero las lágrimas de Mai? – a pesar de siempre insistir en el tema, y la evasiva del auror, la pelirroja no se cansa de intentar obtener la versión de la historia acerca de ese tema que deja tenso a su marido, a pesar que la discusión empezara por ese tema, la atención fue desviada por la propuesta del auror en entrenar a la niña, habiéndola tomado ya la decisión sin consentimiento de la mujer

- Hermione quiere quitar muestras, no las lágrimas banales sino aquellas que derrama cuando surgen las alas translucidas… - su estado anímico podría compararse a cuando siente un dementor cerca suyo

- y… - se levanta la pelirroja, llegando hasta el moreno quien permanecía en silencio, debatiéndose entre si en revelar o no la discusión tenida más temprano con su mejor amiga

- Ginny! Eso va en todo contra lo que había prometido a Mai, no permitiré que sea torturada para averiguar lo que sus lágrimas sean capaces… - finalmente la pelirroja, sabiendo a medias por su cuñada quien había pedido que convenciera al auror, a pesar de no ser totalmente conforme, su argumento era muy convincente

- pero es necesario cariño… solo será una vez y… - el auror giró completamente con sus ojos entornados hacia su esposa, quien cerró sus ojos rápidamente, había estado muy discreta y por un pequeño desliz, sólo pensó en Hermione y en las mil maneras para obligarla a remediar la crisis que inevitablemente se instala en su hogar

- has hablado con ella? – frente a frente, marido y mujer sostienen la mirada, él fulminándola como intentado emplear Legilimancia, y ella desafiante, como intentando bloquear con Oclumancia – porque no me sorprende… - murmura, alejándose de su esposa, para sentarse nuevamente en el sillón de su escritorio, la pelirroja relaja su expresión facial, y con una triste sonrisa, se sienta en el asiento delante de su marido – por favor, amor, acepto que debí consultarte lo del entrenamiento de Mai… fue decisión mía y Hermione lo aceptó, por el desgaste de magia de sus escudos… pero torturarla?

- también no estaba de acuerdo, y me consta que a Hermione le cuesta aceptar que es el único método… me llevó un buen tiempo asimilar y… - es interrumpida por el auror

- lo sé, pero en solo pensar en torturar a… después de todo lo que sufrió y… - ambos quedaron callados ante la presencia de la pequeña, quien permanecía en silencio, en el umbral del salón.

- Mai… - susurró la pelirroja

- hija, porque estás despierta a estas horas… - se levanta el auror seguido por su esposa para llegar hasta la niña, quien es abrazada por ambos

- no he podido conciliar el sueño, por mucho que lo intentara, por eso había bajado por un vaso de leche, disculpen… - murmura apenada la niña, ante la mirada confusa de la pareja

- porque? – pregunta dulcemente la pelirroja

- creo que los encantamientos imperturbables no funcionan conmigo, y creo haber escuchado algo sobre mis escudos y lágrimas… - levanta tímidamente su mirada a los ojos esmeraldas de su padrino, interrogando silenciosamente por respuestas

- bien Mai, creo que te debo algunas explicaciones… - había empezado el auror, pero la niña lo interrumpe con calma

- padrino, si necesitan saber que tienen de especial mis lágrimas, yo también los quiero saber, por lo tanto, no me molestaría algo de tortura, pasé los últimos cinco años viviéndola casi todos los días, un poco más no me matará, verdad? - las palabras de Mai impactaron a sus padrinos, quienes tardaron para reaccionar, no hasta que Mai volvió a hablar - por favor padrino… - y gracias a la influencia de Lily, Mai lo observaba con ojos de cachorrito mojado abandonado, a lo que el auror no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa, era la expresión marca registrada de Ginny y la cual heredó Lily, con esos ojos le era difícil negarle a la niña

- pero Mai, hija, te prometí… - reuniendo algo de cordura antes de ceder completamente

- lo sé, pero esta no cuenta, porque voluntariamente lo acepto, ves, no rompes tu promesa y más rápido averiguaremos porque me persiguen tanto esos individuos… - había argumentado con tanta madurez, que al auror se le estrujó el corazón en sólo imaginar la tortura que la niña debía enfrentar

- cariño, que dices, creo que Mai… - la pelirroja, intentado sacar alguna reacción a su marido, toma a la niña entre sus brazos, ésta abraza a su madrina sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de su padrino, quien suspira pesadamente, esboza una sonrisa de angustia

- si amor, entendí pero me cuesta asimilar… - pero al observar la determinación de la niña en colaborar, un segundo suspiro sale de sus labios - bien Mai, avisaré a tu tía Hermione, lo haremos en el Ministerio, debemos conseguir el permiso del Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt y… - empezaría a citar toda el asunto burocrático pero es cortado súbitamente por la niña

- lo de mi entrenamiento? – preguntó ansiosa la niña, dejando tensa a su madrina, reacción que no pasó desapercibida por el auror

- bueno… - mantenía su mirada esmeralda en los brillantes ojos de su esposa, quien mordía levemente su labio inferior

- tu padrino y yo aún lo estamos considerando y… - sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de su marido, pero una vez mas la niña interviene con determinación

- si me permiten opinar, sería bueno controlar esa habilidad mía, no lo creen, o sea… - mirando alternativamente de su padrino a su madrina

- empezaremos a partir de mañana, después de que llegue del Ministerio, todos los días, al menos una hora… - concluyó el auror ante la sonrisa de la niña y la mirada de incredulidad de la pelirroja

- Harry! – chilló la mujer

- si señor! – se liberó de los brazos de su madrina, para abrazar a su padrino

- ahora a la cama srta. – ordenó el moreno, evitando encarar a su esposa quien aún fulminaba su mirada al auror

- buenas noches! – se acercó a su madrina, y con un beso en la mejilla, se despidió de sus padrinos. Una vez que Mai haya ingresado en su habitación en el piso superior, el auror regresó a su escritorio, tomando una pluma y pergamino, escribiendo en ella, estaba preparándose internamente a la explosión del genio Weasley de su esposa

- tendré que decirle a Hermione que los hechizos de seguridad anti-mágicos y creo que anti-muggles también no son efectivos en ella, porque hemos encantado el salón y ella escuchó y entró aquí como si nada y…

- Harry James Potter! – y la bomba estalló, con una pelirroja con el rostro escarlata desde el cuello hasta la punta de las orejas y el cuero cabelludo, el auror no se atrevía a verla, cerrando sus ojos, a la espera de que sus gritos no sean escuchados por las niñas

- baja la voz amor, aún nos podría escuchar… - susurra en vano el moreno, pero al levantar la vista, no le sorprende que su amada mujer estuviera caminando por el escritorio como una fiera leona encerrada en la jaula, lista para atacar

- no cambies el asunto, no teníamos aclarado aún el asunto de exponer a Mai a magias ofensivas, la dejarás exhausta y… - intentando mantener estable su voz a un decibel que no fuera escuchado por las niñas

- ese es el punto Ginevra Molly Potter, si no la entreno, si no entreno a sus escudos, malgastará su energía y no podrá soportar un ataque… - ambos estaban en el límite de perder completamente el temperamento, ambos se conocían a la perfección y una vez desatado la furia, las palabras hirientes eran peores que varios Cruciatos. El auror estaba respirando pesadamente, controlando para no herir a la mujer de su vida, por su parte, la pelirroja intentaba recuperarse pero las ultimas palabras de su marido la desoriento

- ataque? – pregunta incrédula la pelirroja - Quien crees que la atacará?

- ya suenas a Umbridge… - susurra bajo el aliento, al tiempo que un escalofrío le recorre la espalda al recordar a la vieja arpía

- oye! – sumamente ofendida, se acerca peligrosamente la pelirroja - No me compares con esa cara de sapo!

- es cierto, eres una hermosa princesa… - corta la distancia dejando desconfiada a la pelirroja – lo siento, pero eres irresistible cuando pierdes el control de tu temperamento, eres la reina de mi existencia, mi vida…

- vamos querido, crees que haciéndome cumplidos me harás olvidar la discusión… - fulmina con su mirada a lo que el auror le regala una tímida sonrisa, de aquellas que le deja sin aliento a la pelirroja

- bien que lo he intentado… - rodea el escritorio, para abrazarla por la espalda, apoyando el mentón en su hombro derecho, calmando a la mujer, quien suspira cansada, ambos detestaban discusiones, pero admitian que las reconciliaciones eran sublimes

- y bien… - la mujer reanuda el foco del problema

- y bien que… - evade inocentemente el moreno ganándose un bufido nada femenino de su mujer

- quien la atacará… - le recuerda impaciente

- hasta Mai se percató amor, hasta Mai… - la gira para apoyar su frente a la de su mujer, sosteniendo su mirada intensa - los individuos que la raptaron, es obvio que ella teme que ellos regresen por ella, creo que sus pesadillas son el reflejo de su preocupación y…

- por Merlín! – la comprensión golpea fuertemente a la pelirroja quien cierra sus ojos, aprovechado por el auror quien empieza besando sus parpados, sus mejillas, su nariz, consiguiendo una discreta sonrisa de su mujer, tras un largo beso de película en los labios, el auror y la pelirroja se sonrien

- no te preocupes, ha demostrado ser mucho más resistente de lo que aparenta, está bien, ahora que se siente segura que la protegemos y creo que mi propuesta de entrenarla… - susurra levemente el auror, a lo que su esposa acepta a regañadientes

- si, lo noté, parecía que un gran fardo en sus hombros se deshizo automáticamente, se fue contenta a la cama… - admite cansada la pelirroja

- vayamos a dormir, mañana es un día muy importante… - la arrastra fuera del despacho, apagando las luces y la chimenea

- así es pero aún creo que no es bueno… - apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su marido a medida que suben las escaleras en dirección a su habitación

- no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien…

Tras verificar que las niñas dormían apacibles en su habitación, finalmente la pareja se retira para descanzar.

*****

A la mañana siguiente, la rutina de Grimmauld Place Nº 12 no había sufrido alteración excepto en la despedida de la pareja

- dile que se prepare para esta tarde… - besando a su esposa, quien aún se mostraba algo disconforme en la decisión de su marido

- si cariño, no te preocupes, sé que ella espera ansiosa esto… - con un suspiro leve de impotencia - a pesar de…

- Ginny… - el auror acarició el rostro de su esposa, comprendía la postura de la pelirroja, y si fueran otras circunstancias la apoyaría incondicionalmente, pero la seguridad de su pequeña era primordial

- véte, se te hace tarde… - besando la palma de la mano de su marido que acariciaba su rostro, acunándola con ambas manos, gesto que arrancó una suave sonrisa del auror

- nos vemos amor… - con un suave beso en los labios carnudos de su esposa, tomó en sus manos los polvos floo, gritó claramente - Ministerio de Magia! - desapareció a través de la Red Floo, mientras Ginny se preparaba para salir. Antes de salir, deja instrucciones al viejo elfo, quien escuchaba atentamente a su señora

- Kreacher, cuida bien de las niñas como siempre, intentaré venir para el almuerzo, no creo que la reunión me lleve toda la mañana…

- como ordena ama Ginevra…

- no las dejes dormir hasta tarde y…

- no se preocupe ama Ginevra, Kreacher sabe lo que debe hacer en estos casos…

- claro… nos vemos… - con los polvos floo, gritó claramente - Diario _El Profeta!_

El elfo doméstico emprendió con sus tareas, mientras las niñas dormían plácidamente en sus camas.

*****

Mientras en el Ministerio de Magia.

- buen día sr. Potter… - la mujer saluda maternalmente al Capitán Jefe de los Auror, quien responde cálidamente a su secretaria

- buen día sra. Scappini, alguna novedad del asunto Madam Beaulevard

- aún no he recibido el informe de los aurores pero… - su explicación queda interrumpida por un memorandum interdepartamental que llega a manos de Harry

_Harry_

_Ven a mi escritorio inmediatamente_

_Hermione_

Sin decir palabras, el auror abandona su despacho con la clara comprensión de su secretaria quien le detallará el asunto a su regreso. Al rato, Harry se encontraba delante del despacho de Hermione Weasley. Una hermosa joven de cabellera azabache y ojos castaños, la srta. Lauren Stanley, la recibió, rápidamente anuncia su llegada a su jefa, la encargada del Depart. De Aplicación de Leyes Mágicas. Apenas hubo entrado junto de su mejor amiga y que ésta ordenara a Lauren que trajera dos tazas de café, la castaña empezó el asunto sin rodeos

- bien… - demando la mujer a su mejor amigo, quien le fulmino con sus ojos esmeraldas a aquella que consideraba como hermana

- Mai acepto voluntariamente a la tortura y… - escupió con veneno ante la mirada imperturbable de la mujer

- vamos Harry, no seas tan melodramático… - empezó la castaña con algo jocoso en su voz, haciendo que el moreno perdiera finalmente el control de su temperamento, como lo hiciera el día anterior

- melodramático? Melodramático yo? Que crees? Dejar que una niña de 9 años sea torturada hasta el cansancio por sus lágrimas… - con sarcasmo se defendió, sin lograr perturbar a su amiga - no creo que soy sólo…

- Harry, hemos discutido esto más de mil veces… - con voz cansada

- no creo, según la cuenta… - aún mantenía en su voz la ironía, haciendo que Hermione empezara a perder la paciencia

- algunas veces me pregunto… - murmuró cansada ante la actitud del auror

- está! Ya aceptó! Contenta…- aplaudió para luego sentarse y mostrar sus palmas de la mano, en obvia referencia que el mando tenía la castaña - ahora debemos hablar con Kingsley y…

- cuanto más retrases peor será Harry… - le advirtió claramente molesta la mujer

- eres… - fulminó con su mirada a su mejor amiga

- Harry, debemos despejar esa duda, saber si aún está en peligro… - empezó a exponer su punto de vista

- dudas? Sabes perfectamente que ahora ella estará en el ojo de la tormenta, como una vez estuve yo, lo recuerdas… - con su voz frustrada por la situación

- claro que lo recuerdo, pero… - intentó defenderse la castaña

- y si recuerdas, no es un sitio agradable de estar… - terminó con resentimiento el auror

- Pero Harry, ahora ella tiene a nosotros de su lado y… - con paciencia la mujer expone su punto

- Si pudiera evitarle todos esos problemas, con gusto aceptaría el fardo de sus hombros… - declara cansado el moreno

- Si Dumbledore hubiera actuado igual que tu, habrías llegado hasta donde estás ahora?

- es diferente… - masculló

- Ah! No lo es! – finalmente se exasperó con la actitud de su mejor amigo

- por lo menos no lleva una cicatriz en su frente… - empezó a defender su postura

- pero tiene alas translúcidas… - contraatacó la castaña

- podrá pasar desapercibida… - en un intento de ganar la discusión

- no si es atacada… - fulminó al hombre de ojos esmeraldas

- Weasley…! – estaba escarlata de furia

- Potter…! – le gritó con su rostro encendido por la furia desencadenada por la discusión. Tras una larga pausa de tenso silencio, el auror en un hilo de voz continuó.

- odio esto… - con una voz de un pequeño al que se le negó un capricho

- lo sé… - sonrió triste por la situación

- si tan solo pudiéramos ir hasta su tierra natal, investigarlo por nuestra cuenta… - se levantó para caminar por el despacho

- sabes que es imposible, no ahora con esta crisis… - tomó unos pergaminos para revisarlos, dejando a su amigo caminar, éste estaba pensativo

- es increíble, con el avance meteórico de la tecnología muggle ha permitido que esto se agravara… - murmuró quedamente

- la comunidad mágica está preocupada por el avance científico y tecnológico de los muggles, no comprenden… - respondió con indiferencia la observación del auror

- vamos Hermione, son los muggles los que rechazarían nuestro estilo de vida, sería como volver a vivir la Edad Media, solo que en lugar de simplemente quemarnos en la hoguera, ni me imagino lo que puedan llegar a ser capaces, si entre ellos mismos se masacran, esas guerrillas del tercer mundo… - expuso su preocupación. No es la primera vez que magos y brujas expresan en voz alta la posibilidad de que su estilo de vida sea amenazado por la tecnología muggle y su intolerancia a lo que no comprenden

- y por esas guerrillas no nos podemos aproximar a esa región, toda esa tensión de considerarla zona de terrorismo… - explicando a Harry como si fuera un niño de cinco años que está aprendiendo lo que es bueno y lo que es malo

- entonces explícame como una niña de casi cuatro años pudo llegar a Londres… - enfurruñado, se sienta en el asiento que ocupó cuando entró al despacho

- Harry, algunas veces pienso que eres demasiado ingenuo, es obvio que por tráfico de niños o… - interrumpido por el súbito entusiasmo del auror

- exactamente, alguien la salvó del asesino de sus padres… - estaba aferrado a esa posibilidad, que la niña no estaba sola, y le urgía entrar en contacto para conocer más el pasado de la niña y así protegerla de cualquier amenaza que pudiera acecharla

- o asesina… - le recordó Hermione, ganándose un rodaje de ojos por parte del moreno

- lo que sea, el punto en cuestión: será que el asesino… - Hermione levanta enarca ambas cejas, haciendo que Harry bufara bajo el aliento - o, asesina ha venido a Londres detrás de Mai…

- ahí está! – señalando la mujer en sus pergaminos

- ahí está que? – mirando hacia donde Hermione señaló, siendo ésta quien ahora rodara sus ojos y soltara un gruñido de exasperación

- vamos, ese puede ser el motivo por el cual mataron tan salvajemente a sus padres, para quedarse con ella y aprovechar sus dones, claro, algo debe poseer sus lágrimas de extremo dolor para causarle tanta tortura…

- bueno, puede ser… - no muy convencido contestó a lo que su amiga, entrecerrando sus ojos, manifestó la otra teoría

- aún crees que por el otro motivo…

- si lo que Dumbledore y los primeros directores de Hogwarts nos contaron es cierto, si la guiamos perfectamente, ella estará a salvo, no se corromperá como los anteriores a ella, verdad? – con obvia preocupación en su voz, haciendo que Hermione sonriera por empatía a su mejor amigo

- todavía te preocupas que todos aquellos que manipularon los conocimientos elementales se corrompieron a las Artes Oscuras, sabes, tendrías que tener mas fe en ella, además es una niña, que algún día crecerá y será mujer, como aquella que fue excepción de todos aquellos que tuvieron su misma naturaleza mágica, como bien dijo Dumbledore…

- que haya sido benevolente por ser mujer, o, que haya muerto antes de sus 25 años, no teniendo el tiempo suficiente para ser corrompida… - contestó amargamente el auror

- según los datos históricos, ella también había perdido su familia a tierna edad y tuvo a personas preocupadas por ella guiándola, es obvio… - continuó como si no fuera interrumpida por el comentario del moreno

- Mai no morirá joven, de eso me encargo yo… - afirmó determinado el auror

- bien… - fue todo lo que expresó, con una sonrisa orgullosa por los principios de su amigo

- a partir de hoy, ella comenzará su entrenamiento de refuerzo de su escudo… - informó el auror orgulloso de su decisión

- perfecto, así cuando sea el momento de torturarla, estará en las mismas condiciones que… - regresó a sus papeles con una voz indiferente, sabiendo que sus palabras enfurecerían al auror

- estas midiendo tus palabras? – ru rostro escarlata por lo dicho por su mejor amiga - Torturarla dices?

- Harry, yo, sabes perfectamente que es la única manera, y Mai también lo sabe, solo tú lo que aún no lo aceptas… - terminó tajante la castaña, a lo que el auror sólo pudo conformarse en fulminar con su mirada esmeralda

Harry permaneció en silencio, no le agrada la idea de torturar a su ahijada, preferiría mil veces estar en su lugar, pero el don fue depositado en la pequeña Mai, solo le queda ser tutor y guía para la niña y evitar ser corrompida por causa de su propósito.

- arregla los papeles, mientras arreglo el entrenamiento de Mai, debemos hacerlo todo legalmente o me podrían retirar la tutoría de la niña… - ya se estaba levantando, a lo que Hermione menea la cabeza divertida

- ya lo sé… - con una voz divertida, haciendo que el auror soltara una tenue sonrisa - recuerdas? Trabajo en el Departamento de Aplicación de Leyes Mágicas, sé lo que estoy haciendo…

- bien, te dejo, debo recibir el informe de Madam Beaulevard… - estaba ya en el umbral de la puerta

- es preocupante esos ataques, crees que tienen conexión con Mai… - con cierta inquietud por tal posibilidad sea cierta

- para el bien de esos individuos, no, porque no saben lo que les espera si amenazan a mi familia… - con un semblante sombrio, gira para dirigirse a su despacho

- Mai está en buenas manos, eso no cabe la menor duda… - sonrie con ternura la mujer

- nos vemos… - sale, levantando su mano con un gesto de adiós, de espaldas a la castaña

- claro, te envío una interdepartamental por cualquier novedad… - le grita cuando su secretaria entra con pergaminos a su despacho

- está bien… - le responde a lo lejos, haciendo saber a su amiga que había escuchado su último mensaje

*****

Por su parte, en las cercanías a Ottery St Catchpole, en una excentrica construcción que recuerda fuertemente a una Torre del juego de Ajedrez, en un amplio patio donde se podía apreciar una estrambótica estatua de un busto femenino, supuestamente representando a Rowena Ravenclaw, dos mujeres conversaban amenamente mientras tomaban un té. Una, la hermosa pelirroja menuda de silueta envidiable con unos preciosos ojos avellanas en cuyo rostro estaba salpicado de pecas, vestía una túnica beige con detalles en dorado y escarlata, mientras la otra, de su misma edad, de piel blanca como la pelirroja pero sin rastros de pecas, albina, de impresionantes ojos saltones celestes cielos que reflejan estar en constante mundo de ensueños, su larga cabellera rubia en contraste por la llamativa túnica azul eléctrico con detalles en amarillo sol y bronce.

- entonces has vuelto para quedarte, eh? – sonriendo la pelirroja

- podrias considerarlo de tal modo… - también sonreía la rubia - Rolf y Selenia están algo nostálgicos por dejar Kenia, pero creo que sería bueno que mi pequeña se acostumbrara a la civilización… - manteniendo siempre su mirada soñadora

- no veo la hora para que reencuentres a Lily… - comenta con entusiasmo - siempre pregunta cuando te verá?

- un ángel es tu niña… mi querida ahijada y Selenia siempre la recuerda…

- serán compañeras en Hogwarts…

- así también el hijo de Mione y, por lo que escuché, tu nueva hija… - la mirada ensoñadora cambia a una de suspicacia

- así que las noticias han alcanzado otros continentes… - suspira resignada

- no es como te debiera sorprender, después de todo…

- si lo sé… - con sarcasmo en su voz - soy conocida como la mejor cazadora que ha tenido el equipo nacional inglés y una gran reportera… - sonríe pícaramente – no tiene nada que ver sea la esposa del gran Harry Potter…

- el sarcasmo es algo característico tuyo Gin… siempre has sido así…

- y por eso mismo me adoras, eh Luna? – ambas se desternillan de risas, hasta que Luna enfoca su mirada en la pelirroja, causando un leve escalofrío en su espalda – que sucede?

- es que… pareces algo preocupada?

- no se te escapa una, no? – suspira con una sonrisa triste – he discutido con Harry, no sé…

- te conozco amiga, estuve de tu lado aquel año – ante la mención de aquel fatídico año, la pelirroja no puede evitar la mueca de disgusto – tienes la misma mirada de…

- no hace falta mencionarlo – con sus dedos frota su sien – Harry y yo siempre hemos tomado juntos las decisiones de gran trascendencia… pero…

- es algo relacionado a… tu ahijada? Mai, no?

- si… - murmura, incómoda por la gran facilidad con que su amiga la conocía

- siempre he admirada el grado de afinidad entra Harry y tú, Gin… son una pareja envidiable por el lazo que poseen, almas gemelas, recuerdas que te lo había dicho…

- lo recuerdo… estábamos en tercero…

- y ambos han criado maravillosamente a Teddy y tus tres hijos, que por cierto una es mi ahijada… - ambas sonrien – estoy segura que tu niña Mai está segura con ustedes y que lograrán que sea una buena mujer y una poderosa bruja…

- Luna… - las palabras de la rubia dejaron sin palabras a la pelirroja, quien ya sentía sus ojos cristalizados

- así que estoy segura que tanto Harry como tú sabrán seguir juntos, a pesar de todos los obstáculos – tomó un sorbo de su té y con una sonrisa ofrece una galleta a la pelirroja – que sabes de Neville y Hannah?

- ah… - la pelirroja sonrie por el cambio de tema, por lo que decide ponerla al día acerca del otro componente del Trío de Plata, como pasaron a ser conocidos tras el término de la Guerra contra Voldemort. Mientras Neville se encuentra enseñando en Hogwarts la materia de Herbología siendo Jefe de la Casa de Gryffindor, Hannah lleva el negocio del Caldero Chorreante con mucho éxito. Su primer hijo, Frank, entra el año entrante en Hogwarts, mientras la pequeña Alice es de la edad de Louis, el hijo pequeño de Bill. Por su parte Luna, quien estuvo muchos años en Kenia, junto de su esposo Rolf y de su hija Selenia, estudiando varios animales para la recopilación de datos y actualización de los mismos, hasta que la noticia de la muerte de Xenophilius Lovegood obligó a la familia Scamander regresar a Inglaterra. En esa mañana, Rolf y Selenia estan en Londres viendo detalles de la herencia, por lo que Luna aprovechó para reencontrase con su mejor amiga. El funeral de Xenophilius sería en dos dias, por lo que la pelirroja aseguró que todo el clan Weasley se haría presente, siendo agradecida por la rubia. Después del funeral, ya verian que destino les espera.

Más tarde, la pelirroja, despidiéndose de Luna, a quien había venido a visitarla tras recibir una lechuza en su oficina, había dejado encargada a Annabeth mientras salía, debía regresar para terminar una pendiente y luego regresar a casa. Estaba inusualmente ansiosa principalmente, porque esa misma tarde empezaría el Primer Entrenamiento de su pequeña Mai.

_N/A: y aqui sale el capitulo prometido, basicamente a partir de éste empieza poco a poco a rebelarse las piezas del rompecabeza... espero que este agradando, cualquier sugeencia, critica constructiva o elogios, solo presionar el botón verde y listo!_

_agradezco a Athena Weasley por tus reviews_

_hasta el prox. capítulo...!_

_Besos, Raluxna Miramai  
_


	9. El primer dia del entrenamiento

7. El Primer día del Entrenamiento

En la iluminada cocina de Grimmauld Place Nº 12, un entusiasmado elfo preparaba la cena, cuando el movimiento de una manecilla del Reloj empieza a moverse de Trabajo para Viajando. Dejando todo listo para no echarse a perder, el viejo elfo, quien llevaba un relicario encima de su impecable delantal se desaparece para recibir a su amo en el justo momento que la manecilla señala Casa

Harry Potter llegó a su hogar, recibiendo la cálida bienvenida de Kreacher, y de sus hijas, quienes se encontraban en el salón del escritorio, terminando sus tareas escolares.

- gracias pequeñas, es bueno regresar a casa… y que están haciendo? – sonriendo a sus niñas

- terminando nuestras tareas… - contesto tranquilamente la castaña dorada

- ESTAMOS MUY ABURRIDAS! – interrumpio la pelirroja, ganandose una mirada fulminante de la otra niña y una sonrisa divertida de su padre

- menos Lily…

- bien… y mi amada esposa?

- madrina? – pregunto extrañada la castaña dorada - creo que aún no llegó, no la vi en todo el día y… - termino algo preocupada al notar el semblante de su padrino

- sucedió algo malo papi… - fue la pelirroja quien manifesto en palabras la pregunta de la otra niña

- esta molesta conmigo por… por lo de mi entrenamiento… - concluye quedamente Mai, pero su padrino rapidamente la consuela

- no quiere ver que es para tu propio bien…

- me siento mal que estén peleados…

- no estamos peleados, solo que tuvimos un desacuerdo, todas las parejas tienen sus propios puntos de vista, es algo natural en una relación, pequeña, no te sientas mal…

- además se quieren mucho, verdad papi?

- amo a tu madre con toda mi alma, no lo dudes… bien, mejor empecemos ya… creo que el patio interno será el mejor lugar… o aquí mismo en el despacho…

- claro padrino… estoy lista…

- y tu, princesa, puedes quedarte? Para Mai sera bueno tenerte cerca…

- puedo? – atonita la pelirroja

- en serio! – exclama entusiasmada la castaña dorada

- es bueno que esten juntas…

- no hay problema, siempre estaré a tu lado hermanita…

- gracias hermana…

Ya en el patio interno, Lily se encontraba sentada en un columpio, detrás de Harry, quien preparaba su varita, delante suyo, parada, se encontraba una serena Mai.

- bien Mai, será así, te lanzaré hechizos ofensivos que activaran tus escudos involuntarios, lo haremos por una hora y…

- no sería mejor, digo, hasta quedarme exhausta, sabes, para ver mi límite, y también, con el pasar del tiempo, cuanto más cantidad de hechizos resista, será la prueba de que este entrenamiento tiene resultado…

- hija… - sorprendido el auror por la idea de la niña, Lily sonreia por su hermana

- lo estuve pensando y… - intentando explicar su punto

- me parece fantástico, tienes una mente muy aguda y sagaz… - le interrumpe entusiasmado su padrino

- increíble Mai! – felicita la pelirroja a su hermana

- eh, bueno, gracias… - levemente sonrojada la pequeña castaña dorada

- así será, bien prepárate!

- estoy lista, cuando quieras…

- fuerza hermanita!

- 'Expelliarmus'

Con ese hechizo, Harry atacó a Mai, quien cerró sus ojos para ser envuelta por las alas translúcidas, después de unos minutos, sus alas se despliegan en toda su longitud, dando a Mai la imagen de un hermoso ángel, para desaparecer nuevamente, dejando a Mai respirando entrecortadamente.

- Vamos, vamos una vez más, si, padrino…

- está bien, 'Expelliarmus'

Una vez más, las alas translúcidas se activan; así, a cada ataque y respuesta, Lily daba ánimos a Mai, y de la ventana de la casa, Ginny, quien ya había llegado, observaba muy preocupada en silencio.

Al cabo de seis ataques, Mai caía exhausta en el suelo, mientras Harry se mantenía en su posición a pesar de las ganas de correr y abrazar a su ahijada, Lily estaba a punto de levantarse cuando la mano en alto de Mai le sugería permanecer en su sitio.

- estoy… estoy bien… creo que mas uno, si más uno llegaré al límite…

- no Mai, ya está hija, dejaremos para mañana y…

- mas uno, por favor, padrino, mas uno…

- papi…

- Mai, hija…

- mas uno… - Mai se pone en pie, tambaleante y en su rostro sereno esbozaba una débil sonrisa, sería el séptimo ataque que recibiría, Harry se mantenía estático, con la varita apuntando a su ahijada, Lily se mantenía en absoluto silencio.

- 'Expelliarmus' - sucedió mas una vez, el ataque activo el escudo, luego pasado el efecto, las alas se despliegan para finalmente desaparecer, esta vez, Mai cae al suelo semiconsciente, Harry y Lily finalmente corren para socorrerla, pero es Ginny quien aparece para alzarla y llevarla dentro de la casa. Entraron en silencio, Ginny llevó a su ahijada hasta su habitación seguida muy de cerca por Lily, Harry por su parte decidió permanecer en la cocina, donde Kreacher preparaba la cena.

Mientras Ginny dejaba a Mai en su cama, Lily decidió romper el silencio.

- mami, sé que no te gusta esto, pero, es por el bien de Mai y… - dijo temerosa la pequeña pelirroja

- lo sé hija, lo sé… - susurraba quedamente la madre mientras acomodaba a la niña en su cama

- yo confío en papá, no le haría daño… - afirma con firmeza la niña

- lo sé hija, lo sé… - abriga con la colcha a la pequeña quien dormia profundamente, exhauta por el entrenamiento

- mami… - intento una vez mas la pelirroja defender a su padre

- cuida a Mai, te lo encargo, si? – se dirige a su hija, colocando una mano en el pelo corto de su hija

- sabes que no la voy a abandonar, es mi hermanita… - responde con cariño la niña

- buena niña… - con una tenue sonrisa dedicada a su pequeña pelirroja

- mami… - intenta nuevamente la pequeña, pero su madre regresa hacia la cama de la otra niña

- voy a hablar con tu padre, quédate aquí, cuida a Mai… - ordena quedamente la pelirroja mayor

- si mami… - Ginny besa la frente de Mai, luego da un abrazo a Lily, dejándolas solas en la habitación, cierra la puerta y se dirige a la cocina, donde Harry está apoyado por la pared fijando su vista en la chimenea - Kreacher, por favor, podrías vigilar a las niñas…

- como usted diga, ama Ginevra…

Kreacher abandona la cocina, dejando a la pareja Potter en un clima muy tenso. Ginny arrastra una silla y se sienta en silencio, mientras Harry aún no le dirige su mirada para enfrentarla. Pasado los minutos, finalmente, Harry agarra una silla y poniéndose frente a su esposa, la enfrenta en silencio. Ginny es quien corta ese clima silencioso.

- por qué hasta su límite? – pregunta sin elevar su voz pero Harry se percata que el tono rosado del rostro de su esposa es el inicio de la furia Weasley, solo que la esta conteniendo para no asustar a su hija Lily

- no era mi intención, fue ella quien lo propuso… - comenzo a explicar, solo que fue interrumpida por su esposa que apenas controla el tono de su voz

- una niña de 9 años?

- casi 10, su cumpleaños es dentro de unas semanas… - en un vano intento de relajar el clima, craso error

- no oses cambiar de asunto Harry James Potter! – finalmente la furia Weasley se desató, por lo que el auror lanza un hechizo Muffliato e en voz queda

- es la única salida… - se sumergieron nuevamente en el silencio, un silencio pesado para ambos, hasta que Harry agarra las manos de su esposa entre las suyas y fijando sus ojos esmeraldas en la mirada de su esposa, continuo la conversación - amor, sabes perfectamente que no permitiré que nada ni nadie la vuelva a lastimar y si para ello debo entrenarla hasta llegar su límite, lo haré…

- cariño, lo comprendo, créeme, solo, que siento, quizás no tenga nuestra sangre, pero, es como si, es como si la hemos engendrado juntos, que haya nacido de mi y…

- lo sé, quizás estaba destinado a que ella sea criada por nosotros, pero no nacida de nuestra sangre porque…

- seríamos nosotros los que hubiéramos muerto si fuera nuestra hija biológica, lo sé…

- Harry…

- amor… se que mi decisión te afecto… siempre hemos tomado las decisiones juntos y…

- cuando dijiste que la ibas a entrenar… senti lo mismo… después del funeral de Dumbledore… cuando cortaste conmigo y…

- lo siento Ginny, amor, lo siento… - la abraza con fuerza y ternura, cariño correspondido por la pelirroja – debes entender – posa sus ojos esmeraldas en la mirada chocolate de su esposa – habiamos tomado la decisión de no entrenar nuestros hijos…

- por que no era necesario…- completo la pelirroja – mientras sean pequeños y estamos vivos, nosotros los defenderiamos mientras ellos no tengan los conocimientos suficientes para manejarse solos, lo se…

- la razon por no haberte consultado, amor, fue… al contrario de nuestros hijos, que crecen en un ambiente de paz obtenido con sacrificios nuestros… Mai ha nacido en un ambiente de constante lucha por el poder… y era necesario que ella aprendiera a controlar su unico don defensivo… eso era lo que hermione me hizo ver…

- ahora comprendo, cariño… y tiene logica, pero…

- amor, para Mai, sería importante si tú…

- si, solo que me preocupa, es todo, me preocupa toda esta situación, y…

- estamos junto a ella, la protegeremos, nada malo le sucederá, no lo permitiré…

- lo sé, tengo absoluta confianza en ti… solo dame tiempo… si?

- todo los que necesites… vamos, veamos si Mai ha recuperado fuerzas…

- Lily la está cuidando…

- es una buena niña… nuestra hija…

- Kreacher pronto servirá la cena…

- me muero de hambre, seguro que las niñas también.

Así la pareja se dirige a las habitaciones para verificar el estado de Mai y poder cenar lo preparado por Kreacher. Mas tarde, Ginny habia comentado al auror acerca del funeral del padre de Luna, por lo que ambos deciden acompañar a la amiga en un momento tan delicado como el que estaba pasando.

*****

Era una mañana soleada, raras veces apreciada en los cielos de las islas británicas. La ceremonia sencilla en memoria de un excentrico periodista estaba planeada por la propia hija, quien siguiendo con la voluntad de su padre, habia decidido por un funeral intimo, entre los amigos mas cercanos.

Mientras los adultos se encontraban dando los pesames a Luna Scamander, su hija Selenia se encontraba rodeada de los hijos de los amigos de su madre. La niña era una version en miniatura de Luna, sus mismos rasgos faciales así tambien por la abundante cabellera rubia, pero sus ojos eran de un ebano profundo, como los de Rolf Scamander. Vestida con tunicas celeste cielo, estaba acompañada de la pelirroja Potter y de su hermana Mai. Asi mismo, los primos Weasley se encontraban alli, Roxane y Louis, sentados en el césped frente a la estrambotica torre, el que fuera hogar del abuelo de Selenia y la sede del Diario Quisquilloso.

Tambien estaban alli sentados los hijos de Neville y Hannah Longbotton: Frank, quien entraba a Hogwarts el año entrante como Roxana, era un niño de rostro redondo con una gran sonrisa, rubio como su madre y de ojos castaños como su padre, y su pequeña hermana Alice, de la edad de Louis, tenia el pelo rubio oscuro y ojos azules como los de Hannah.

Mai, quien estaba encantada de conocer a los Longbotton y a Selenia, de vez en cuando miraba hacia donde sus padrinos se encontraban.

Estos a su vez, no sacaban sus miradas de las niñas, al mismo tiempo que charlaban con sus viejos colegas de Hogwarts. Pero Harry, en opinión de Ginny, estaba muy posesivo. La razón, Dean Thomas, quien viniera solo, habia estado muy insinuante hacia la pelirroja, haciendo al moreno de ojos verdes cuestionarse seriamente en cumplir o no con aquel pensamiento de convertir al 'amigo' en jalea, el mismo pensamiento que tuvo cuando encontro por primera vez a su 'mujer' besandose con el hombre de tez morena hace años atrás.

Una vez a solas la pareja, en el jardín, ya que la pelirroja no aguantaba los comentarios sarcásticos del auror, en un lugar apartado, pero que aun la pareja podria vigilar a sus hijas.

- Harry James Potter! – y el auror estaba seguro que su esposa no dejara pasar fácilmente su ataque de celos – que fue lo que te paso allí!

- amor… mi vida… - pero la mirada fulminante de su esposa lo hizo ver que cumplidos no funcionaran en esta situación, que la verdad era la mejor estrategia – quieres oirlo, no? –su esposa le confirma con una sacudida afirmativa de cabeza – estoy celoso!

- y no entiendo los motivos!

- ponte en mi lugar! Que harias si por si acaso… puf, Cho Chang apareciera y… - mala elección de ejemplo

- te has encontrado con esa 'japonesa llorona'? – el auror preferia que su esposa gritase furiosa en lugar de sisear friamente

- es solo una suposicion amor…

- eso no justifica tu comportamiento! Merlín! Estamos en el funeral del padre de mi mejor amiga, Harry!

- lo siento amor, de verdad…

La pelirroja, viendo la sinceridad de su esposo, lo abraza con fuerza, cariño rapidamente correspondido por él.

- eres un tonto, sabias… un tonto celoso…

- es que te amo tanto Ginny… se que es locura, pero me enferma ver como los otros babosos intentan…

- al unico a quien entregue mi corazon fue a ti… -le interrumpio tiernamente la pelirroja - mi heroe… - susurra en su oido haciendo que tenga un escalofrio en la espalda - nunca lo olvides, eh?

- lo se… - la abraza con fuerza a medida que acaricia su espalda con una mano y con la otra juega con la larga cabellera fuego de la mujer

- te vez tan irresistible cuando estas celoso… - ronronea en el oido del auror, logrando un gemido bajo de él

- y tu cuando estas furiosa… - besando la coronilla de ella y aspirando el aroma de flores de su cabellera

- los que han dicho que las reconciliaciones son las mejores… - mirandolo directamente a los ojos

- no se imaginan cuan acertados son! – cierra la distancia para un beso profundo

La escena fuera vista por el par de niñas, pelirroja y castaña dorada, quienes sonreian por el gran amor existente en la pareja Potter, y en la gran fortuna en ser hijas de ellos.

_N/A: y un capitulo mas, si tienes una critica, sugerencia, cualquier palabra que deseas compartir… solo presiona el boton Review y deja tu opinión!_

_Nos vemos en la proxima entrega_

_Besos, Raluxna Miramai_


	10. Resultados inesperados

8. Un resultado inesperado

Se pasaron las semanas, hasta que finalmente Hermione Weasley consiguió los papeles necesarios para la 'tortura autorizada', como llamaba Harry, de su ahijada Mai Jerovia. La niña se despidió temprano de su madrina aquella mañana del martes para dirigirse con su padrino al Ministerio de Magia, era la primera vez que ella acompañaría a su padrino a su local de trabajo. Por un lado estaba emocionada y también eufórica por conocer el lugar donde trabaja su padrino, pero por el otro, estaba aterrada por el hecho que volvería a sufrir torturas, solo que en esta oportunidad, tendrá un beneficio, descubrir que tanto atesoran esos individuos por sus lágrimas doradas. Por la Red Floo llegan al Ministerio de Magia, la castaña dorada estaba admirada por el imponente lugar y el bullicio de magos y brujas que llegaban y salían del gran vestíbulo, no pudo fijarse bien en las estatuas de la fuente porque inmediatamente Harry la lleva directo al ascensor para dirigirse al noveno piso, el Departamento de Misterios.

- He intentado evitar venir a este piso, por algunas cosas que pasaron aquí cuando tenía 15 años… - dirigiendo su mirada melancolica hacia un pasillo muy familiar para el auror

- que te pasó aquí padrino? – extrañada pregunto la niña

- larga historia, en otra oportunidad te lo contaré, ahora no es el momento… - sonrie mientras lleva a la pequeña hacia otro pasillo, igualmente familiar para el moreno

- ah, si, claro… - caminando por los pasillos, finalmente llegan a una puerta rústicamente tallada, con el número 7 en su marco. Allí los esperaban, el Ministro Shaklebolt y Hermione Weasley.

- Kingsley, como estás…

- Ansioso por este momento, Harry, Hermione ha solicitado a tres aurores de tu departamento para ayudar en este experimento.

- Supongo que no querrás hacerlo personalmente… - pregunto la cuñada del auror

- la verdad no, gracias Hermione… - agradece con alivio el moreno

- de nada Harry… - sonrie la castaña

- bien Mai, como te encuentras… - se dirige el moreno Ministro a la niña

- estoy tranquila, sr. Ministro, recuerda que he sido torturada en peores circunstancias… - como siempre, las palabras francas de la niña dejan aturdidos a los adultos, pero no les dio tiempo para reaccionar - quienes serán los que me torturarán?

- ah! Si, bueno, llamé aquellos que pertenecieron a la A.D.

- quienes? – pregunta el auror

- creo Harry que recordarás a Dennis Creevey, Terry Boot y Michael Corner…

- ah, si, pero ellos estaban… - musitó el auror

- si, pero Kingsley autorizó a que ayudaran en esto y… - afirmo decidida Hermione

- además, Hermione les informó que tenían autorizado emplear el maleficio Cruciatus en la niña, que presumimos, es una sospecha de amenaza debido a los eventos de Madam Beaulevard, el caso mismo que están investigando… - explico el ministro

- que hicieron que? – se sorprendio Harry

- ah, Harry, si le dijéramos que ellos torturarían a la ahijada de su jefe, crees que ellos aceptarían? – se exhaspero la castaña, haciendo que la niña soltara una risita, atrayendo la atención de los adultos

- tía Hermione tiene razón, padrino… - la niña dio su opinión, dejando sin opcion a su padrino, quien bufo

- increíble…

- yo lo veo perfecto padrino, personas que desconocen mi conexión contigo y… - pero la niña no continuó hablando, apenas escucharon golpear la puerta, Hermione llevó a la niña hasta la gran silla que se encontraba en medio de aquel salón, que en otras oportunidades ha sido usada en juicios mágicos, para sentarla y maniatarla sin presión, mientras el Ministro Shaklebolt se disponía en la tarima y Harry abría la puerta, tras la cual ingresaron tres hombres, los aurores.

- buenos días Potter – el primero, que vestía tunica oscura con el emblema de los Auror, asi como los otros dos, llevaba en su portanombres la palabra Corner, era un hombre bien parecido, moreno y de ojos verdes

- buen día Corner… - saludo cortésmente el Capitán Jefe

- como has estado Potter… - el siguiente era un castaño de ojos azules, un poco mas alto que Corner

- como siempre Boot, preocupado principalmente por este caso… - Harry decidido a cumplir la farsa, dio continuación a la historia dada por su cuñada

- es cierto lo que nos informó la sra. Weasley… - finalmente el mas bajo del trio de aurors, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, quien siguió adentro a sus compañeros

- eh, temo que sí Creevey…

- ah, ya llegaron, aquí sentada se encuentra la sospechosa y… - se hizo ver el Ministro, sorprendiendo a los aurors al hallarse delante suyo una niña quien mantenía un semblante sereno

- es solo una niña… - murmuro atonito Boot

- no se dejen llevar por la apariencia Boot… - habia dicho Hermione, quien se acercara a Harry

- sr. Ministro? Que exactamente…? – habia empezado a cuestionar Corner, pero fue interrumpido por Shaklebolt

- es asunto de seguridad ministerial, lo que oculta la niña podría representar una seria amenaza a nuestro estilo de vida… - dichas estas palabras, el ministro Shaklebolt posó una mirada benevolente en la niña quien le respondió con una leve y triste sonrisa, luego ella le dedicó una mirada de tranquilidad a su padrino quien debía controlar su temperamento en no interponerse entre los aurores y su ahijada. Por su parte Hermione, disimuladamente dedica una mirada de aliento a la niña antes de que se inicie la tortura. Los tres aurores se ponen en posiciones, uno al frente y los otros dos a los lados de la niña para atacar con sus varitas. Luego esperan a que el Ministro Shaklebolt les permita atacar, éste observa a Harry quien no despegaba su mirada en la serena niña, hasta que Hermione le codea trayéndolo a la realidad, así, inclina su cabeza indicando al Ministro Shaklebolt que continúe. Con la aprobación del padrino, el Ministro Shaklebolt da la orden - Cuando quieran señores, comiencen…

Los tres aurores, viendo a la pequeña, sentada tan serenamente, dudan aplicar el maleficio imperdonable, hasta que la misma niña, aturdiendo a todos es la que obliga que actúen.

- que esperan, que me libere y desate mi furia y todo lo que aprecian desaparezca, háganlo de una vez… - habia siseado friamente logrando erizar a todos sus pelos de la nuca, en especial a Harry y Hermione

- 'Crucio' - aquellas palabras desataron inconscientemente la maldición al unísono, pero, contra todo pronóstico, la maldición rebotó contra el escudo involuntario de la niña, dejando a todos los adultos sorprendidos y aturdidos.

- Se suponía que no debería suceder… - murmuro francamente aturdido el Capitan Jefe

- será que su escudo es lo suficientemente resistente hasta contra las imperdonables, incluyendo… - musito pensativa la castaña

- ni se te ocurra Hermione, Mai no será objeto de pruebas contra la Avada Kedavra… - con furia siseo el Auror moreno a su cuñada

- pero Harry… - intento defenderse la sra. Weasley

- he dicho que no… - se alejo de la castaña - he permitido mucho, incluyendo que intentaran torturarla, pero esto… - se giro ante la mirada atonita de los presentes - hasta aquí llego…

- no Harry, no termina aquí, Harry…

Pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a escuchar más a Hermione, lo único que le interesaba era el bienestar de Mai, por lo que rápidamente se dirige hasta su ahijada para liberarla de las cadenas mágicas, siendo observado atentamente por los tres aurores, quienes deseaban las explicaciones por la actitud de su Jefe

- sr., por favor podría explicarnos que fue aquello, las alas y… - pero Creevey fue callado por el Ministro Shaklebolt.

- Señores, este asunto queda en sigilo, no saldrá de estas paredes, lo que han testificado es de Confidencialidad Máxima, la niña presente en realidad es la protegida del sr. Potter, tememos que existen individuos interesados en ciertas lágrimas que la niña solo libera cuando es presionada hasta el máximo dolor, o sea con tortura, pero fracasamos al creer que su escudo involuntario contra hechizos y maleficios pudiera rebotar las imperdonables…

- sr. Ministro, quiere decir que esta niña… - Corener observaba atentamente como Harry se encargaba de la niña, quien negaba con la cabeza las palabras de su padrino, quien estaba preocupado por el bienestar de la pequeña

- no es una bruja convencional, si Corner, además en este momento, el sr. Potter y la sra. Weasley están investigando intensamente este asunto… - el ministro explicaba la situación a los aurors

- y nosotros… - interrumpio Boot, observando como Hermione se acerca hasta el moreno y su ahijada

- Ustedes, han colaborado con nosotros, por esa razón, este asunto debe permanecer en extrema discreción, no queremos exponer a esta niña de un escándalo de los medios, no más, ya tiene suficiente en ser ahijada del famoso auror Harry Potter, comprenden…

- si señor… - contestan al unisono los tres aurors

- si me permite sr. Ministro, que pasará con la niña… - pregunto Creevey

- te podré decir, lo único que estamos seguros, que esta niña será leyenda como su padrino…

Harry, junto de Mai y Hermione, escuchaba atentamente al Ministro Shaklebolt y los aurores, no dejando de pensar las últimas palabras del Ministro acerca de la grandeza que le espera a su ahijada y como un eco a sus pensamientos, Mai lo trajo a la realidad.

- padrino, realmente seré una leyenda… - pregunta inocente la niña

- quizás, depende de ti… - le responde con una tenue sonrisa

- no lo sé, supongo, que lo que más quiero, es tener una vida tranquila… - los deseos de Mai, de algún modo son el reflejo de los que algún tiempo atrás sentía, cuando era niño y era perseguido por Lord Voldemort, es como un deseo imposible para aquellos que desean tener una vida ordinaria como todos los demás, pero su talento natural no lo permitirá jamás.

- sé lo que se siente, hija, sé perfectamente como te sientes…

- Harry, que haremos ahora… - rompiendo el silencio, después que los aurors habian salido del tribunal y el ministro Shaklebolt se acercara al trio

- Hermione, no tengo ni la más remota idea… - confeso apesumbrado el auror

- es mejor llevarla a casa… - aconsejo la castaña

- si… es lo mejor – levantaba a la niña para alzarla en brazos, pero ella estaba algo ansiosa

- es temprano aún… - con su carita de borrego a medio morir, carita que el auror conocia bastante bien, y solo la imagen de su esposa y de su hija le viene a la mente por ser las maestras en enseñarla esas mañas - quisiera conocer el Ministerio y… - el ministro Shaklebolt, quien capta la última línea de conversa, sonrie a la pequeña

- quieres algo de visita turística, eh, Mai… - ganandose una mirada de advertencia de Harry y una sonrisa divertida de Hermione

- si, sr. Ministro, si me permite…- le muestra su rostro angelical, ganandose una carcajada del ministro

- no hay dudas que eres hermana de Lily, eh… - a su Capitan Jefe - vamos Harry, al final se merece, así Hermione y tú podrán acompañarme hasta mi oficina y discutir el próximo paso… - esto ultimo dicho con seriedad

- si padrino, por favor, vamos, te prometo que seré buena niña, por favor – con sus palmas de la mano juntas y con su voz de niña chiquita, sin dudas, mañas aprendidas de Lily

- mmm… - el auror se divertia haciendose de rogar, al tiempo que el ministro y Hermione sonreian por la actitud de la niña

- por favor… si pa… por fis… dale na… no seas malo… siiii!!!!!

- y quien te vigilará, no es un parque de diversiones, además este lugar… - estaba haciendose del difícil colocando excusas. La niña lanza una mirada de auxilio hacia Hermione y al ministro, este ultimo no se pudo resistir a la niña

- Mandaré a mi secretaria, Fersitta Kappel, es muy buena con los niños… - eso desarmo las siguientes excusas del auror

- Vamos Harry… - finalizo Hermione, dando una palmada en el hombro de su cuñado

- Está bien, y los aurores? – se rindio el auror

- Si! Tendré mi paseo… - la niña estaba euforica - si… tendré mi paseo… - consiguió bajarse de los brazos de su padrino y comenzo a saltar en su lugar, mientras los tres adultos la miraban divertidos

- ah, han vuelto a sus deberes, sabes el caso Madam Beaulevard, no te preocupes, el secreto de la pequeña Mai está a salvo… - explico el ministro, divertido como Mai conseguia desviar la concentración hacia ella

- si… tendré mi paseo…

- bien, entonces vayamos, vamos Mai… - el moreno le ofrece su mano a la niña mientras Hermione y Shaklebolt se adelantan saliendo del salón tribunal

- si… tendré mi paseo… ah… si… vamos…

Los cuatro salen del salón 7 del Departamento de Misterios, para dirigirse al ascensor, de allí al piso 1, Despacho del Ministro. Mai conoce a la srta. Kappel, una hermosa joven, sobrina del Ministro Shaklebolt, quien la lleva a conocer todos los Departamentos Ministeriales, dejando a Harry y Hermione junto del Ministro Shaklebolt dentro de su Despacho, para discutir el siguiente paso a tomar con relación a las lágrimas de Mai.

*****

Tras un largo día y como recompensa, Harry había decidido llevar a su ahijada a comprar unos refrigerios, por esta razón, sin ser por la Red Floo, Mai regresaba de la mano de su padrino a su casa, en Nº 12 de Grimmauld Place, tomando un helado, mientras la niña comentaba su día turístico.

- Fue maravilloso, cada piso tenía lo suyo, pero me gustó más del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, el sr. Wood es un personaje… me estaba comentando que te conoce desde su época en Hogwarts, que era un gran guardián y capitán de tu equipo de Quidditch…

- es verdad… un buen capitán, solo algo… - entrecerrando los ojos buscando una palabra para definir - mmm… paranoico y…

- obsesivo… - completo la niña

- cierto… obsesivo… - ambos reían alegremente, hasta que lo siguiente, borró cualquier rastro de sonrisa en el rostro de Harry.

- y bien, como quedamos lo de mi tortura… - habia preguntado como si fuera un tema como el clima

- Mai, hija… - francamente incomodado por la actitud de la niña con respecto a su tortura

- por favor… - una vez mas recurre a su rostro de cachorrito mojado y abandonado

- un dia de estos, esas mañas las meteran en problemas… - frustrado por no conseguir desviar la atención, suspira fuertemente - entre el Ministro, Hermione y yo no hallamos el…

- padrino, estoy conciente que te molesta esta situación, no es necesario que alguien lea tu mente para percatarse, es solo… - habia intentado aliviar la tension provocada por ese tema

- que has dicho… - las últimas palabras de Mai despertaron en Harry un recuerdo lejano, muy desagradable, pero podría ser la respuesta…

- cual parte, lo de que te molesta o… - comienza la niña confusa, rememorando sus ultimas palabras

- exacto, leer tu mente, 'Legilimens' – completo la frase el auror con una sonrisa de triunfo

- perdón? – totalmente perdida por la reaccion de su padrino

- creo que sé que hechizo te aplicaron hija, por hoy no habrá tu rutina, mañana… - habia intentado explicarse el moreno pero la niña lo interrumpio bruscamente

- porqué?

- es tarde, estarás cansada… - se disculpo el auror

- eso no es excusa… - murmuro enfadada la niña

- excusa? – extrañado pregunto el hombre

- padrino, necesito dominar ese escudo, no tengas piedad, es necesario… - le recordo la niña

- hija, yo… - le interrumpio con voz debil

- debo fortalecerme, desde ahora, compréndeme padrino, es lo que necesito… - continuo como si no hubiera sido interrumpida

- bien, tienes razón, solo pensé que tu madrina no lo permitiría… - cedió al final, haciendo que la niña esbozara una tenue sonrisa

- lo sé, pero debe comprender que esto solo será beneficio para mi seguridad, para mi propia tranquilidad espiritual, no lo crees…

- una vez más tienes razón… - impresionado por la madurez de su ahijada - llegamos… cámbiate de ropa, te espero en el jardín…

- si señor! – tan pronto entro en la casa, se dirigió rapidamente hacia su dormitorio

- bien… nos vemos en el patio… - entro sonriendo al tiempo que el viejo elfo se presentaba ante su amo para ayudarlo en deshacerse de la capa y el sombrero

Tan pronto su ahijada habia desaparecido por las escaleras que la llevaban al segundo piso, Lily se acercó para saludar a su padre. Ginny los observaba en el umbral del vestíbulo cerca de las escaleras para la cocina.

- Papi! como les fue, cuéntame… detalles, detalles… - muy entusiasmada la niña se lanzo a los brazos de su padre, quien rapidamente la alzo para llevarla hacia el patio interno

- paciencia hija, hola amor, yo… - habia llegado hasta su esposa, sin saber si recibiria su beso de bienvenida, para su sorpresa, la mujer le dio un casto beso

- van a entrenar? – pregunto con una voz fria, dando a entender que solo ese tema la molestaba, lo demas estaba en orden

- eh, si… - respondio un tanto ansioso el auror por la actitud de su esposa - Lily, cielo, puedes ver para que Mai no tarde tanto… - bajo a su hija en el piso

- claro papi… - cuando Lily abandonó el vestíbulo subiendo a las habitaciones por las escaleras.

- como estuvo en el Ministerio? – cambio el tema la pelirroja para aminorar el ambiente tensionado

- no se pudo hacer, su escudo es resistente a las imperdonables… - resumio con voz cansada el moreno

- que dices cariño, ella… - se sorprendio la mujer

- no permití que probaran la Avada Kedavra, pero rebota la Cruciatus y posiblemente la Imperius ni le toque… - estaba impresionado por las habilidades de su ahijada, reflejado en su tono de voz

- impresionante… mmm… cariño, entonces fue en vano… - murmuro en voz queda la pelirroja

- no, creo que tengo una idea, gracias a Mai… - pero interrumpio al ver que ambas niñas aparecen bajando las escaleras.

- padrino, estoy lista!

- bien, vayamos al patio de atrás… - viendo que Ginny evita la mirada de Mai, empieza a alejarse de su esposo y de las niñas - eh, ven Lily…

- si papi… - la niña toma la mano de su padre, mientras su hermana se iba a acercar a su madrina

- madrina, yo… - la da mas un paso, pero su madrina no le permite

- tengo que terminar unos informes, no tarden, la cena se servirá enseguida… - la mujer pelirroja entró en la cocina mientras Harry y Lily observan como Mai, cabizbaja, se va hacia el patio interno. Harry, con un gesto, suelta a Lily para que siga a Mai, mientras entra en la cocina.

- amor, lo único que desea, es que no te enojes, desea tanto… - intenta explicar el comportamiento de su ahijada

- cariño, dame tiempo, si, comprendo que mi actitud aflija a Mai…

- más de lo que puedas imaginar… - Harry sale de la cocina, se dirige al patio interno, dejando a Ginny en la cocina en silencio, excepto por el trabajo de Kreacher.

- Kreacher, crees que mi preocupación deje afligida a Mai… - pregunta angustiada la mujer

- la srta. Mai quiere mucho a la ama Ginevra, Kreacher escuchó que la srta. Mai está triste que la ama Ginevra no apruebe el entrenamiento que el amo Harry le imparte, Kreacher escuchó que la srta. Lily intentaba consolar a la srta. Mai, pero la srta. Mai parece que… - se calla bruscamente el elfo

- Kreacher, que la srta. Mai parece, dime por favor… - se acerca con los ojos cristalizados, sabe que su actitud lastima a su ahijada, pero no es culpa de la niña que se comporte de esa manera

- la srta. Mai siente que es culpable del enojo de la ama Ginevra con el amo Harry… - murmura el elfo

- eso ella cree… - retiene el aliento al darse cuenta de la verdadera situación

- si ama Ginevra, Kreacher escuchó sollozar a la srta. Mai en silencio, en la cocina, lejos de la srta. Lily para no preocuparla, Kreacher, una vez, Kreacher le preguntó porque la srta. Mai no comparte su dolor con Kreacher o con su hermana, la srta. Lily pero… - el elfo apenas murmura las palabras haciendo que la pelirroja apenas comprenda

- pero que, Kreacher, dime por favor… - suplica la mujer

- la srta. Mai, no quiere molestar con su preocupación, su temor más grande es que unos magos malvados la vuelvan a lastimar, pero, desde que el amo Harry empezó…

- a entrenar a Mai, ya no volvió a mostrarse tensa o ansiosa… - completa la linea de pensamientos del elfo

- si, ama Ginevra, Kreacher ya no ve ansiosa o nerviosa a la srta. Mai… Kreacher ve a la srta. Mai con alegría y seguridad en su mirada… - explica con jubilo el viejo elfo

- está más tranquila… mmm… - la mujer acaricia la cabeza del elfo con una tenue sonrisa - gracias Kreacher, gracias por cuidarnos tanto…

- solo vivo para servir a la noble familia Potter, ama Ginevra… - le dedica una reverencia a su ama

- Kreacher, por favor, no quites el ojo a Mai, cuídala mucho, como lo haces con Lily, temo, que tiempos difíciles le esperan a mi pequeña ahijada, me comprendes… - ordena con cariño y firmeza

- Kreacher cuidará con esmero a la srta. Mai, como cuida a la srta. Lily – convicción es lo que siente en las palabras del elfo

- gracias, me tranquilizas… - la sra. Potter sale de la cocina y se acerca a la ventana que da al patio interno para observar el entrenamiento de Mai, quien se encuentra con Lily y Harry en el patio interno de la casa. Tras la cena, las niñas se encontraban durmiendo en su habitación, mientras la pareja Potter, en su habitación, conversaban acerca del día tenido y sus resultados.

- así que ellos no lograron hechizarla con el Cruciatus… - musita pensativa la mujer, sentada en la butaca de su gran espejo, peinandose su larga cabellera fuego

- hasta Hermione quedó impactada, no lo esperábamos, Kingsley pudo advertirlos de no divulgar las habilidades de Mai a los demás, clasificado con Confidencialidad Máxima… - con una carpeta beige, revisando sus papeles, de vez en cuando observando de reojo a su esposa, admirando su fresca belleza, que no ha cambiado con el paso del tiempo. Su concentración se vio interrumpida cuando su mujer se levanto de la butaca, para acostarse al lado de su marido y continuar la charla

- ya veo, tiene mucha resistencia, mucha más de la esperada, considerando que solo es una niña… - el auror deja de lado sus papeles, y al tener tan cerca a su esposa, la abraza, haciendo que ella apoyara su cabeza en el pecho masculino

- empiezas a hablar como Hermione… - refunfuña el auror

- que? – levanta su rostro para encontrar con una mirada furiosa de su marido

- quizás haya permitido que la torturaran, pero de ninguna manera permitiré que sea un conejillo de indias con el Avada Kedavra…

- Harry James Potter! Yo en ningún momento me refería a eso! – y la furia Weasley parecio calmar los animos del auror

- eh? No? Lo lamento… - al ver a su mujer elevar una de sus finas cejas, suspiro - estas últimas horas, en el despacho de Kingsley, no dejaban de proponerlo y… - se disculpo con voz cansada

- en serio? – acaricio el rostro tensionado del moreno

- si, fue horrible, discutíamos acaloradamente, ni pudimos pensar en otro método para…

- entonces están sin nada, sin lágrimas, nada… - murmuro quedamente la mujer, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su marido

- ahí está! Nuestra hija posee una mente con mucha astucia, creo que Slytherin la querrá, no es la primera vez, cuando sugirió para el método de su entrenamiento de los escudos involuntarios… - comento entusiasmado el auror, haciendo que su mujer preguntara extrañada

- de qué hablas?

- pero ha tenido una gran valentía, demostrándolo durante su entrenamiento y cuando espetó a los aurores, si, ella debería estar en Gryffindor, sin duda… - empezo a divagar el moreno, logrando enojar a su esposa

- Harry James Potter!

- ah, perdón, donde estaba… - recuperando el hilo de la charla

- que te ha dicho Mai, para que creas que deba estar en Slytherin…

- ah, si, algo obvio, Legilimencia… - explico triunfalmente el moreno

- dices, eso de entrar en la mente…

- tiene sentido, Mai me había dicho, que manipulaban sus memorias, el Profesor Snape me había dicho en las primeras clases de Oclumencia, el problema, no tengo las agallas de realizarlo en la pequeña…

- porqué?

- oh, Ginny, estamos hablando de torturarla… - explica pacientemente el auror - no tengo sangre fría, ni aunque dependiera su vida, no después de su pesadilla de aquella noche del baile de aurores…

- mmm… - besa el pecho desnudo de su marido, logrando un escalofrio en su pecho - tienes razón, pero entonces, quién podría…?

- el único… - a duras penas recuperando el control para terminar la charla y luego a dedicarse a mimar a su esposa, acariciando la cabellera pelirroja logrando escuchar unos ronroneos excitables - que conocía que tenía ese talento era el Profesor Snape, lo había salvado por tanto tiempo y… - se callo al recordar que el antiguo Maestro de Pociones era el unico que dominara tal arte

- y, que sucede cariño… - pregunta curiosa por el silencio de su esposo

- Draco Malfoy… - musita quedamente el exgriffindor

- Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, que tiene que ver en este asunto… - murmura extrañada por la mencion del antiguo rival de su marido

- su tía, Bell… - aun le cuesta mencionar a la asesina de su padrino, porque irremediablemente le trae dolorosos recuerdos, en especial, por causa de esa sicopata, casi perdió a su amada en la batalla final

- Bellatrix Lestrange… - completa el nombre de la mujer que casi le consiguió evitar la felicidad de la pareja Potter

- ésa, ella, ella estaba enseñando a Draco, enseñando Oclumencia cuando, aquel año, en sexto año, cuando… - esos recuerdos siempre le cuesta mencionarlos, por lo que le maravilla que su mujer consiga completar sus frases sin esfuerzo alguno

- lo sé, cuando Dumbledore murió…

- si… - musita quedamente

- espera, quieres decir… - comprendiendo el plan de su marido

- no tengo a nadie más seguro para intentarlo, es la única manera, es perfecto, un experto que no tenga intimidad con nuestra hija, podría… - contando todo su plan a su mujer, quien sonrie por su amado mostrar cierto entusiasmo en resolver el enigma de las Lágrimas Doradas

- seguro que lo dirás a Hermione y a Kingsley sobre esto mañana…

- si, para convencer a Draco en colaborar… - pero tenia claro quien lo ayudara en conseguir la colaboración incondicional - Astoria…

- ah, si, Astoria podrá llamarlo, ya que es una de tus subordinadas… creo, supongo que lo hará, está en deuda con nosotros… - comienza acariciar el pecho de su marido, dando acabado la conversación, gesto comprendido por el moreno quien no demora en consentir ardientemente a su pelirroja

- amor, mejor acostémonos, mañana tendremos un largo día… - con una sonrisa picara, besando apasionadamente a su esposa

- si cariño… - entre besos, se entregan a la pasión, la misma pasión que no ha mermado con el correr de los años. Mas tarde y ya satisfechos, se entregan exhaustos, para descansar en tierras de Morfeo.

_N/A: y mas un capitulo, con una pisca del verdadero poder de esta niña especial... proximo capitulo el proximo fin de semana..._

_comentarios, criticas, sugerencias... el boton verde de abajo..._

_besos, Raluxna Miramai  
_


	11. Lagrimas Doradas

9. Lágrimas doradas

Días después, en el Despacho del Ministro de Magia, Hermione Weasley y Harry Potter se encontraban sentados en un sofá, a un costado de la mesa del escritorio, en silencio, como meditando las palabras que emplearían en la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en dicho despacho, hasta que la puerta se abrió, entrando el Ministro Shaklebolt, seguido por un hombre de barbilla puntiaguda resaltada por su pelo dorado peinado hacia atrás, Draco Malfoy y su esposa Astoria, una hermosa mujer de rasgos delicados, cabello rubio oscuro y ojos chocolates, vestida con el uniforme auror. Ambos responden con una leve reverencia de cabeza al saludo mudo de Harry y Hermione. El Ministro Shaklebolt, sentado en su lugar tras el escritorio, con una señal de manos, indica a los Malfoy, sentarse en un sofá, enfrentados a Harry y Hermione, al otro costado del despacho. Finalmente Harry es quien inicia la reunión.

- bien, mmm, como han estado, supongo que vuestros negocios han vuelto a prosperar, según escuché… - el moreno Jefe de los aurors comienza con un tema aleatorio para romper la tensión producida en ver a su antiguo rival de colegio

- sr. Potter, por favor, sin rodeos, que los ha hecho pedir nuestra presencia en el Ministerio… - el tono de voz de Draco Malfoy, con fuerte cortesía forzada, indica claramente su aborrecimiento.

- sr. Malfoy, me permite recordarle, que a pesar de haber cumplido al haber pagado la multa y prestado servicios comunitarios para evitar Azkaban, aún están bajo vigilancia, por sus contribuciones con el desaparecido Lord Voldemort, por lo tanto…

- sra. Weasley, no es necesario recordarnos que… - antes de una acalorada discusión, Astoria posa su mano en el brazo de su marido logrando calmarlo mientras el Ministro Shaklebolt intervino con su voz grave barítono.

- bien señores, aquí no estamos para discutir asuntos del pasado, mas bien, estamos aquí para evitar catástrofes en el futuro…

- entonces el ataque en Madam Beaulevard, es un indicio de… - las palabras de Draco Malfoy dieron la oportunidad de insertar el tema de conversación, siendo Harry quien lo introduce.

- si sr. Malfoy, posiblemente, un nuevo grupo de magos tenebrosos se está formando, precisamente… - explica con tono profesional la situación, ganandose una tenue sonrisa de Hermione

- lo que el sr. Potter, intenta explicar… - sigue la castaña lo planeado

- Hermione, puedo perfectamente informar que hemos atrapado a un sospechoso… - completa el argumento hecho dias atrás para convencer el ex slytherin

- en serio, han atrapado a un sospechoso… - pregunta impresionado el rubio

- así es sr. Malfoy, la oficina de aurores que el sr. Potter maneja ha atrapado a un sospechoso que podría estar conectado a tal fatídico hecho…

- el punto que el Ministro Shaklebolt desea llegar, es que el sospechoso, digamos de manera practica, no puede ser afectado por hechizos de tortura… - completa Hermione

- dices que es… - francamente sorprendido musita Draco

- así es, sr. Malfoy, no le afecta el maleficio Cruciatus… - explica el moreno auror

- disculpe sr. Potter, eso es imposible, nadie puede resistir a las imperdonables… - habia interferido por primera vez Astoria, francamente incredula por la información, incredulidad compartida con su marido

- ella si… - murmuro Hermione, pero que aun asi fue escuchada por la pareja Malfoy

- perdón, ella? – nuevamente interfirió la mujer de Draco Malfoy

- la sospechosa, como Hermione dejó en claro, posee… - Harry intentaba mantener una postura profesional, pero es interrumpido bruscamente por Hermione

- vamos Harry, debemos ir directo al asunto…

- bien, lo que necesitamos… - mostrandose muy incomodo, logrando la completa atención de su antiguo rival - en especial de ti Draco… - solo mencionar su nombre de pila, logro completamente el interes del antiguo slytherin - son tus habilidades en Legilimencia, creemos que es la única forma…

- Legilimencia, eh… - musito interesada Astoria

- supongo que el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores tenga dificultades con esa rama en particular… - Draco esbozo una discreta sonrisa burlona, ganándose una mueca nada comoda del Jefe de los Auror

- Así es sr. Malfoy, no estoy apto para tal misión, soy pésimo, por esa razón… - pero antes de argumentar, Draco volvió a hablar.

- bien, estoy de acuerdo en colaborar, es una forma… de, digamos, mostrar al Ministerio la lealtad de la familia Malfoy…

- bien dicho, sr. Malfoy, esta colaboración no será olvidada… - sonrio complacido el Ministro Shaklebolt

- así esperamos… - tras un largo silencio, el Ministro Shaklebolt se adelanta a romperla.

- bien, cuando desean que empiece…

- ah, claro, Harry cuando podríamos disponer de la sospechosa… - reanudo Hermione con un entusiasmo mal disimulado

- ah, si, Hermione, la sospechosa, temo que, si, mañana podría ser perfecto…

- bien, mañana, en el Departamento de Misterios, Sala del Tribunal 7… - fijo la castaña anotando en un pergamino con su pluma

- Sala de Tribunal? – pregunto extrañada Astoria Malfoy

- porque la pregunta, sra. Malfoy… - comenta el Ministro intercambiando una discreta mirada con el auror y la sra. Weasley

- sr. Ministro, porque usan esas salas, a no ser… - pondera la auror Malfoy

- es de Confidencialidad Máxima, por lo tanto, urjo vuestra mayor discreción posible… - observa detenidamente a la auror y su esposo

- este asunto es muy delicado… - continua Hermione con voz indiferente

- y necesitamos evitar el escándalo de la prensa sensacionalista… - termina advirtiendo el Capitán Jefe de los Aurors

- sr. Potter, temes que Rita Skeeter pueda difamarlo o algo parecido… - pregunta maliciosamente Draco Malfoy, ganándose un codazo discreto de Astoria

- sr. Malfoy, te aseguro, que la srta. Skeeter es el menor de nuestros males… - interviene una poco paciente Hermione

- porqué tan segura sra. Weasley… - nuevamente ataca el ex slytherin ganandose una mirada de advertencia de su esposa

- bien, estamos aquí por el asunto de la sospechosa y la colaboración del sr. Draco Malfoy en Legilimencia, asuntos personales deben tratarse fuera del Ministerio, podría ser… - el silencio reinó bruscamente el lugar por las palabras de Kingsley Shaklebolt, hasta que Draco volvió a hablar.

- muy bien, mañana, para las 9 de la mañana, estaré aquí… podría acompañarme Astoria?

Harry y Hermione intercambian miradas dubitativas hacia Kingsley, quien asiente el pedido.

- supongo que dos expertos legilimentes es mucho mejor que uno, no lo crees, Harry… - observando al moreno y a la castaña quienes aprueban las palabras del ministro

- confío en la discreción de la sra. Malfoy, es una de mis mejores elementos entre mis aurores… - dio su voto de confianza el moreno auror, lo que genero una sonrisa grata de la auror, y una mirada de orgullo del rubio Malfoy

- está acordado, la pareja Malfoy, bien, lo esperaremos… - palmeó el ministro la mesa al tiempo que se paraba para acompañar a la pareja Malfoy fuera del escritorio

- será para beneficio de todos… - concluyo Hermione con una sonrisa, correspondida por Astoria, asi como Draco estrecha la mano del Ministro Shaklebolt, para inclinar su cabeza en ton de despedida hacia el auror y su mejor amiga

- así esperemos, sr. Ministro… sra. Weasley… sr. Potter…

- lo será sr. Malfoy…

Mientras Astoria y Draco Malfoy abandonan el despacho, Harry y Hermione permanecen con Kingsley, sonriendo por el logro y planeando el día siguiente, era la última esperanza en obtener esas misteriosas lágrimas doradas.

*****

Tal como fue dicho, puntualmente, Draco Malfoy, junto de su esposa, Astoria Malfoy, se encontraban frente a la Sala de Tribunal número 7 a las 9 de la mañana, golpeando en la puerta antes de entrar. La escena los aturde unos momentos, una niña de pelo azabache de casi 10 años, sentada y amarrada a una gran silla en medio de la sala, el ministro Shaklebolt sentado en la tarima que le corresponde, mientras Harry Potter se mantiene a una distancia prudente, observando fijamente la niña, a su lado, Hermione Weasley, con un leve gesto de manos, le indica para acercarse.

- bien, aquí estoy, vaya, vaya, así que esta es la sospechosa, tan solo una niña… - el ex slytherin no despegaba su mirada en la niña, como si le fuera su rostro le perteneciera a alguien muy familiar, de una infancia distante

- no dejes que la inocente te engañe, Draco… - le había advertido Harry - buen día Malfoy… - saludando a su subordinada con el debido hábito de un jefe con su agente de campo

- buen día, Potter… - respondiendo a su jefe como corresponde - buen día Hermione… - le sonrie a su amiga quien corresponde el saludo con una sonrisa similar - buen día sr. Ministro… - termina los saludos con el debido respeto al que representa la cabeza del Ministerio

- buen día Astoria – le saludaba con un abrazo la castaña

- buen día sra. Malfoy… - saludara cortésmente el ministro de tez morena

- Potter, jamás pensé que permitieras esto… - Draco se acercó donde harry se mantenia cerca de la niña, quien no quitaba su mirada en el auror, como si intentara calmarlo

- los tiempos cambian… - murmura quedamente el moreno. Justo en el momento que la niña posara su mirada penetrante de ojos azules en el rubio ex slytherin, este sintio un extraño escalofrio de familiaridad, sentimiento que hace años no sentia y no lograba determinar donde ni cuando fue la ultima vez que lo habia sentido. La voz grave y barítono del ministro lo trajo de regreso a la realidad

- señores, por favor, concéntrense…

- claro sr. Ministro, sólo debemos entrar en su mente… - con voz cansina el rubio Malfoy repetia la petición del Ministro

- y asegurarte de… - continuó el ministro

- torturarla… - termino diciendo Hermione

- torturarla, eh? – Draco levanto una de sus cejas en interrogación al extraño pedido

- pero… - la auror no estaba segura en seguir la petición, a pesar de ser una sospechosa, aun seguia siendo una niña, muy tierna y con un aura que te impedia hacerle daño

- por favor Astoria, debemos hacerlo… - por alguna razon, Draco se mostraba decidido a cumplir la petición, sin explicarse el motivo en querer continuar con aquello que estiraba a ser una locura

- claro, Draco, listo… - mirando fijamente en la niña, quien se mostraba imperturbable

- si mi vida… - respondio afectuosamente Draco a su esposa - a su señal sr. Ministro… - levanto su varita como Astoria en dirección a la niña

- empecemos señores… - el Ministro se acerco a Hermione y a Harry, quienes se mantenían listos por cualquier reacción fuera del estándar planeado

- usted asistirá, sr. Ministro? – Astoria musito quedamente hacia el ministro moreno

- por supuesto sra. Malfoy, es un asunto de extrema Seguridad Ministerial…

- ya veo… - fijando su atención en la pequeña - bien niña…

- cuando ustedes deseen, podrían comenzar, estoy lista…

- eh?

- como? - obviamente las palabras de Mai aturdieron a Draco y Astoria, quienes jamás imaginaron la serenidad ártica de la niña, hasta Harry y Hermione se mostraban incómodos. Mai permanecía con una leve sonrisa, cuando la pareja Malfoy nuevamente levantaron sus varitas.

- 'Legilimens'

Al unísono sucedió a continuación, algo bizarro de verse, en lugar del grito de Mai torturada, era Draco y también Astoria quienes reclamaban un dolor inhumano, alarmando a Harry, Kingsley y Hermione, apresuradamente, Harry y Kingsley socorren a Draco y su esposa mientras Mai es atendida por Hermione, pero la niña no aparentaba perturbación.

- no tía, estoy bien, creo que dos no son suficiente, los que me torturaron fueron entre cinco…

- cinco ataques simultáneos, creo que esa es la clave… - Hermione consideró esa información en un susurro, susurro pasado por alto por la voz amplificada y furiosa de Draco Malfoy.

- me pueden explicar como permitiste Potter que torturara a tu ahijada! – finalmente habia sido descubierto la treta de harry y Hermione, sabiendo que Astoria sabia por la castaña la descripción de la ahijada del auror, habian decidido alterar los principales rasgos de la niña, como ser su cabellera castaña dorada por una azabache y sus ojos castaños oscuros por azules, pero corrian el riesgo de ser descubiertos al emplear la Legilimancia.

- Cálmate Draco, yo… - habia intentado justificar el auror pero las palabras dichas con furia del rubio lo estaba dejando impaciente y frustrado

- es tu protegida! Vi sus recuerdos! Y…

- lo sabíamos, y si te lo dijéramos, apuesto a que no colaborarías… ambos… - terminó bastante cabreado el moreno, ganandose una mirada fulminante de la auror y una mirada incredula de Draco

- por supuesto que no… - se giro hacia su amiga, quien sonrio pidiendo disculpas - Hermione! – intento buscar una salida, no podía seguir, pero los pensamientos que hacian eco en su mente la estaba trastornando

- Es, es, es solo una niña y… - como si supiera lo que su esposa intentaba argumentar

- había olvidado que no tienes malas intenciones en… - murmuro quedamente el auror

- Potter! Jamás podría haber imaginado… - la voz indignada de Astoria finalmente hizo que Mai interviniera, mientras su tia Hermione con unos sencillos hechizos le devolvia su verdadera apariencia

- Sra. Malfoy, por favor, escúchame, esto va en contra lo que mi padrino me prometió pero acepté porque solo bajo tortura se obtiene unas lágrimas doradas que podrían ser la clave de todos los males que amenazan la comunidad mágica, por esa razón, necesito ser torturada, acepto por el bien de todos, por favor…

- yo… - tanto Astoria como Draco no encontraban palabras para expresar su aturdimiento a lo dicho por Mai, así como Harry, Hermione y Kingsley. Por su parte, para Draco, al ver la verdadera apariencia de la niña, su mente intentaba recordar esa sensación familiar, no por su rostro, pero su cabellera, de algún lado había visto esa tonalidad.

- tía Hermione, tía, creo que sería prudente si los cinco, creo que son suficientes, para que apliquen esa, la Legilimencia, si, los cinco al mismo tiempo, si, así cuanto más rápido… - habia retomado la atención hacia el objetivo de la reunión a esa sala del tribunal, espabilando a la mujer castaña de pelo esponjoso

- eh? Ah, sí claro, ¿al mismo tiempo? – un tanto insegura por tal metodo

- fue así como obtenían, bueno, eran cinco los que me atacaron la última vez y como ahora también son cinco… - ponderó pensativa la niña

- porque? Porqué ahora revelas eso? – el moreno reclamó algo molesto con la niña por no haber advertido antes

- lamento padrino, no creí que fuera relevante, además… - pero fue interrumpida por un indignado Draco Malfoy

- espera! Aún pretenden continuar con esta locura, es demente, es solo, es solo una niña…

- que amable, sr. Malfoy por preocuparse por mi, pero créeme cuando le digo, que he superado, digamos, situaciones peores…

- yo… - aun se estaba recuperando por el shock de contemplar tanta sensatez en una niña pequeña, mientras Astoria no podia dejar de admirar la madurez con que la niña lidiaba esta situación

- hija, yo… - aun estaba algo indeciso el auror en atacar a su pequeña

- padrino, es la única salida… - Harry no quitaba su mirada de angustia en su ahijada; Hermione se dispone a esgrimir su varita en dirección de Mai, así también Kingsley, quien se encontraba al lado de Astoria, delante de la niña, Draco mantenía su varita en la mano en dirección de Mai, como su esposa, hasta que finalmente Harry se mueve para colocarse finalmente delante de su ahijada - por favor, no tengan piedad por ser una niña, es necesario… - las últimas palabras estaban dirigidas a su padrino, Mai estaba segura que Harry sentía repulsión por aquello que estaba a punto de hacer. Draco, al mismo tiempo que Astoria, Harry, Kingsley y Hermione gritan…

- 'Legilimens'

Los cinco invadieron la mente de Mai, aportando cada uno escenas cargadas de extremo dolor, que han presenciado en sus vidas. La nueva carga de memorias hacen efecto en Mai, quien chilla de angustia y tristeza, en especial al distinguir las propias memorias de su padrino. Y justo dichas imágenes producen aquello que esperaban ansiosamente, Mai deja escapar lágrimas cristalinas, el primer paso, cuando la carga emocional de la niña finalmente estaba fuera de control, las memorias finalmente hacen el efecto, se activan las alas translúcidas, ahora el grito de dolor de la niña es el anuncio que finalmente lágrimas doradas surgían en su rostro.

- aún no corten el contacto, me encargo de recolectar las muestras.

Hermione, quitando un frasco pequeño del tamaño de su pulgar, se dirige a Mai, con paciencia, va secando las lágrimas para almacenarlas en el frasco, mientras la niña continuaba chillando ante el ataque a su mente por parte de los otros. Cuando finalmente ha alcanzado un límite, Hermione hace una señal con su pulgar indicando que fue suficiente. De inmediato cesaron de atacarla y la niña, desmayada, se le desaparecía sus alas translúcidas. Harry de inmediato se abalanza sobre Mai, liberarla de sus ataduras para alzarla entre sus brazos y acunarla, mientras Draco se hincaba en el suelo, exhausto, Astoria se apoya en su marido, no quitando su mirada en la niña. Kingsley se acerca a Hermione quien admira las doradas lágrimas de Mai.

- es sencillamente extraordinario, de verdad poseen un brillo peculiar…

- con ello, cuanto tiempo demorará para ser analizado…

- justamente he pedido al Profesor Slughorn que me diera algunos nombres para enviárselos, sabes, análisis y…

- y porqué no se lo pediste que… - pregunta extrañado el ministro

- oh, si lo hice, señor, pero, no supo contestarme y… - pero son interrumpidos por un angustiado Harry

- Kingsley, puedo llevarla a casa… - dispuesto ya a salir de allí con la niña en brazos

- claro Harry, llévala… - sonrie el moreno ministro al tiempo que Hermione le dirige una mirada diciendo que a partir de allí ella se encargaría

- eh, sr. Malfoy… - la castaña de pelo esponjoso se dirige a la pareja Malfoy, quienes se incorporaban con cierta dificultad, la descarga de emociones los habia dejado un poco exhaustos, principalmente debido al primer ataque que habian realizado en la niña - gracias por la ayuda… - hacia la auror - a ti también Astoria, tienes el día libre… - termino con una sonrisa hacia su amiga, quien solo esbozo una tenue sonrisa pero tanto Astoria como Draco no contestaban, en especial Draco, quien estaba sumamente aturdido por la niña, por alguna extraña razón, el rostro sereno de esa bruja le recordaba alguien familiar, así, con los ojos cerrados.

- Potter, dime, no es una bruja convencional…

Los presentes intercambiaban miradas de complicidad, hasta que el Ministro Shaklebolt intervino.

- Sr. Malfoy, cómo previamente habíamos advertido…

- sr. Ministro, recuerdo perfectamente y como se lo dijimos mi esposa y yo, no revelaremos nada… - hablo con firmeza, pero Draco sentia que debía algo a la niña, solo que no lograba discernir el motivo - solo que…

- lo único que podemos confesar, es que ella no es una bruja convencional, posee habilidades… - habia confesado con voz queda, siendo interrumpida bruscamente por el auror con firmeza

- Hermione, es suficiente…

- pero Harry… - intento defenderse la castaña de pelo esponjoso

- sr. Malfoy, agradecemos la colaboración, pero este asunto está mas allá de… - el moreno estaba impaciente por abandonar el lugar pero una fuerza desconocida lo mantenía aun en esa conversación

- Sr. Malfoy, por favor, mantenga esto en sigilo… - las palabras del Ministro Shaklebolt dieron fin a una peligrosa discusión. Sin opción, Draco se dirige hacia la puerta, Astoria con él en silencio y ambos se disponen a salir, sin antes revelar lo que le inquietaba.

- No estoy seguro si es de vuestro conocimiento, pero un antepasado mío ha tenido la fortuna de haber sido beneficiado con la benevolencia de una extraordinaria bruja que, si no me engaña la memoria, poseía alas translúcidas como esta niña… - finalmente parecia que su memoria le estaba ofreciendo un dato de importancia. Su revelación aturde a los presentes, la primera en reaccionar es Hermione.

- espera! Dices que tu antepasado, cuando sucedió? – la mujer estaba dispuesta a realizar el interrogatorio

- ya veo, lo que tengo es relevante… - el rubio ex slytherin esboza una sonrisa de victoria con una ceja levantada en señal de burla

- Draco, querido, estás seguro… - le presiona el brazo su esposa, lanzandole una mirada interrogativa

- Sr. Draco Malfoy, si posee evidencia de sus declaraciones… - habia intentado mantener la charla el ministro pero el ex slytherin estaba musitando pensativo

- evidencia, puede ser, mas bien es una historia contada generación tras generación, hace aproximadamente un milenio, la familia Malfoy se convirtió en lo que es ahora, san… de noble estirpe, gracias a Iris Drakena, el Ángel Dorado… - y el brillo de sus ojos se vuelven calidos a la mención de ese nombre, esn especial al posar su mirada en la niña, quien estaba inconsciente en brazos de su antiguo rival del colegio

- la historia que siempre cuentas a Scorpius, la misma que has dicho que ha pasado de generación en generación… - murmura Astoria impresionada por lo dicho por su marido

- has dicho Iris Drakena? – profundamente sorprendido el auror, quien abraza con mas fuerza a su hija, no es la primera vez que ese nombre es mencionado

- así es sr. Potter… - Draco le dirige una mirada evaluativo hacia el auror

- Draco, si tienes evidencia de esta historia, podrías pasármela… - habia iniciado la castaña de pelo esponjoso

- quizás sra. Weasley…- le respondió evasivo Draco, no por molestar a la amiga de su esposa, mas bien por no estar seguro de poseer a mano las informaciones acerca de Iris Drakena

- Draco, querido... – Astoria le dirige una mirada intensa a su esposo como intentando descubrir los pensamientos del rubio, pero éste mantenía su mente cerrada

- sr. Malfoy, no sé si comprende, pero el futuro del estilo de vida mágico, suponemos, corre gran peligro… - había argumentado el ministro, ganandose las miradas incredulas de la pareja Malfoy

- por esta niña? – pregunto preocupada la auror

- no exactamente… - contesto el ministro, dejando incomodos al Jefe de los aurors y a su mejor amiga

- por aquellos que la buscan, tememos que mi hija esté en gran peligro por su singular naturaleza mágica… - habia revelado el mayor temor de los circulos mas cercanos del ministro y del clan Weasley

- la seguridad de esta niña depende de las informaciones que obtengan… - habia acertado Draco tras el silencio que se habia seguido por las palabras del moreno auror

- así es Draco, por ese motivo… - habia intentado argumentar Hermione pero fue interrumpido por Draco

- basta, es suficiente, buscaré cualquier rastro de Iris Drakena en las reliquias de mi familia y te las pasaré sra. Weasley por Astoria, eso sí, que la contribución de la familia Malfoy sea recordada…

- no se preocupe, sr. Malfoy… - le aseguro el ministro con una sonrisa

- bien, me disculpan, debo atender otros asuntos… ven Astoria, te han dado el día libre, mi madre estará complacida… - tomaba la mano de su esposa, a punto de salir del lugar

- claro, nos vemos Potter, Hermione, sr. Ministro – se despidió la auror

- gracias sr. Malfoy por tu ayuda… - agradecio el moreno jefe de los aurors, y con una sonrisa a su subordinada - gracias Malfoy, a ti también…

- gracias y espero cualquier evidencia… - tambien habia agradecido Hermione por las palabras de la pareja Malfoy - te espero Astoria…

- Potter, cuídala, supongo que será la próxima esperanza de la comunidad mágica como Iris Drakena…

- si, supongo que si… nos vemos…

Draco Malfoy, lanzando una mirada cálida hacia la niña, se retira del salón junto de su esposa Astoria, mientras Harry se disponía a seguirlos con Mai en sus brazos. Pero Hermione tenia una cosa en mente y necesitaba contárselo a su mejor amigo.

- Oye Harry…

- Después Hermione, debo cuidarla, dejé una advertencia a mi secretaria que estaré…

- Harry, no te preocupes, Mai es la prioridad… - sonrio el ministro, haciendo que Hermione suspirara

- es que Harry, ahora que ya hemos obtenido las doradas lágrimas, sólo pensaba que… - intento justificarse la mujer

- que Hermione… - musito cauteloso el auror

- discutiré primero con Kingsley y mañana te lo haremos saber… - termino con voz cansina la castaña de pelo esponjoso

- está bien, nos vemos mañana en todo caso, adiós! - Harry salió con una debilitada Mai en sus brazos, dejando a Hermione y Kingsley en el salón.

- que sucede Hermione… - pregunto sin rodeos el ministro

- primero, vayamos a su despacho.

Mientras Harry regresaba a Grimmauld Place con Mai, Hermione discute con Kingsley en el despacho del Ministro.

- estoy segura que Harry estará más tranquilo si ella aprende Oclumencia… - termino confiando su idea al ministro

- eso no lo niego, pero, no es peligroso, digo, apenas es una niña…

- comprendo tu punto, pero sería aún más peligroso si, si esos individuos sin corazón, esos que torturaron a Mai, volvieran a colocar sus manos en ella… - argumento sabiamente Hermione, a lo que el ministro acepto impresionado

- eso, eso tiene sentido, creo que Harry podría integrarlo en su régimen de entrenamientos, si… - concluyo el ministro astutamente

- así estará mas aliviado, últimamente ha estado muy alterado… - musito quedamente la mujer

- también, dejar que su ahijada sea torturada delante de sus propios ojos… - defendio a su jefe de aurors el ministro

- no debió ser nada fácil atacar la mente de Mai, ni me imagino… - y temblo por la situación en que su mejor amigo fue obligado a superar

- no lo sé, no sería capaz de atacar la mente de Kirsten o de Kyle, no tendría el valor, ni aunque eso dependiera sus vidas, no me veo capaz… - confeso el ministro - tuvo que haber superado, obstáculos…

- Harry, tantas tragedia que ha sido testigo y… - con una mirada pensativa - creo que fueron los recuerdos de Harry que activaron las doradas lágrimas, estoy casi segura… - suspiró por los recuerdos de la sesión recién superada

- eso tendría mucho sentido…

- es impresionante, Mai me había dicho que esos individuos, entre cinco la atacaron, pero apuesto a lo que sea, si solo hubiera sido Harry, equivaldrían a diez ataques simultáneos…

- si tú lo dices… - se habia servido un poco de vino de elfo, mientras Hermione acomodaba sus papeles

- es solo una teoría… - se levanta con intensiones de abandonar el despacho del ministro

- tiene sentido, si lo consideras, obvio…

- solo Mai sabrá que fue aquello que la llevó a traspasar su límite…

- en fin, diremos a Harry…

- si, que enseñe Oclumencia a Mai cuando ella haya logrado avanzar su entrenamiento… - termina declarando la mujer de pelo esponjoso

- me parece justo…

- bueno, me retiro…

- claro, y espero el informe de los análisis de las doradas lágrimas…

- haré todo lo posible que lo tengamos lo más breve posible…

Hermione se retira con un adiós gesticulado con su mano, para luego cerrar la puerta del despacho detrás de ella. Kingsley, quien sentado en su sillón, se mantiene en profunda meditación, el asunto de Mai es muy delicado, es la última esperanza de protección contra la violencia muggle que ha crecido incontrolablemente en los últimos años.

_N/A: sugerencias, criticas, elogios... el boton verde de review, okidokis?!_

_besos, Raluxna Miramai_


	12. Cumpleaños en la Madriguera

10. Cumpleaños en la Madriguera

Como habían arreglado, Kingsley y Hermione propusieron a Harry integrar en el régimen de entrenamientos las clases de Oclumencia, esa propuesta trajo un enorme alivio en el alma del auror quien temía por la mente de su hija, tan vulnerable para eventuales ataques contra su mente; ahora tenía un método para protegerla.

La verdad detrás de todo, es que, después de aquel día, Harry había alcanzado algunos recuerdos muy profundos de Mai, uno en especial que no pudo dejar de notar semejanzas con sus propios recuerdos, con sutiles diferencias, la muerte de la madre biológica de Mai: el auror supone que la niña tendría casi cuatro años cuando sucedió, estaba escondida dentro de un armario cuando ruidos, murmullos de una tensa conversación, perdida por la inocencia de su mente, lejana en comprender la verdadera situación, evidenciaban movimiento anormal, luego la silueta de una mujer de largos cabellos castaños dorados lisos se anteponía ante el armario, una luz verde y la mujer cae como una muñeca de trapo, luego un encapuchado se acerca al armario para abrirlo y unas manos desconocidas intentaban atraparla.

Ese recuerdo impactó profundamente a Harry, no olvidando la pesadilla del cementerio, que también tuvo acceso, pero ésta en particular, la muerte de la madre de Mai, lo dejó impresionado, al tal punto de no tardar en compartirlo con Ginny, quien abrazó a Harry en silencio, tras escuchar atentamente los recuerdos de su ahijada. Aquello evidenciaba lo que más temían, un pasado traumático con horribles pérdidas en la vida de su pequeña castaña dorada. Ahora la Oclumencia será un efectivo método defensivo contra los ataques externos, tranquilizando a la pareja Potter.

La investigación sobre las muestras de las lágrimas obtenidas gracias a la colaboración de la pareja Malfoy, estaba lejos de concluirse, frustrando a la señora de Ronald Weasley, quien en ocasiones tentaba al Jefe de los Aurores en cuestionarse seriamente en encerrar a su mejor amiga. Quien siempre surge con reclamos es el pelirrojo menor de los Weasley, harto de la histeria sutil de su esposa.

- no en serio compañero… si tu esposa no se controla… - sentados en el despacho de Harry Potter, el moreno revisaba los informes de su cuñado, quien estaba dispuesto en asaltar la mini nevera que se encontraba en el rincón del despacho – y puedes ir dejando esa torta de melaza en su lugar, es la que mi querida y hermosa mujer me preparó con todo el esmero y amor… asi que ni te molestes…

- como demon… que injusto eres conmigo, colega… después de tantos años de amistad, de compañerismo… - y en ese momento Harry pone en blanco sus ojos y murmura las mismas palabras del chantaje emocional que su cuñado repite desde que empezaran a trabajar juntos como aurors, al tiempo que prestaba atención a los pergaminos con informes de los demás aurors – gracias a mi, a mi, has conocido una gran familia que te adora como un hijo propio… y no te olvides que te permití que pervirtieras a mi hermanita pequeña…

- ya Ron… crees que después de tantos años aun podrás conseguir que… - habia intentado cortar el monologo del pelirrojo, pero este estaba tan absorto en su linea de pensamientos que ignoro las palabras de su mejor amigo

- y no te olvides… que gracias a mi constante apoyo has logrado estar vivo y… - sonriendo el pelirrojo pudo notar que el moreno ya estaba a punto de rendirse

- de acuerdo… comete una porción… pero al menos… - pero sus palabras se opacaron al notar que el pelirrojo estaba con la boca ocupada por una generosa porción, dejando un mísero pedazo, el moreno le fulminó con su mirada a su cuñado, quien haciéndose del inocente, le regaló su típico gesto de levantar los hombros y menear la cabeza, claramente entendido por el auror de ojos verdes – que considerado dejarme las migajas…

- fi gue 'i eg'ana have kochinag – habia dicho con mucha dificultad el pelirrojo, escupiendo un poco por la mesa mientras Harry pinchaba el puente de su nariz con su pulgar e índice mientras cerraba sus ojos – gue?

- no soy Hermione, Ron… al menos traga el delicioso pastel hecho por MI esposa para MI con todo su amor, y luego me cuentas lo que sea que quieras decirme… - dicho esto, con dificultades el pelirrojo traga lo que ocupaba en su boca, para entrecerrar sus ojos haciendo que Harry retomara sus papeles y analizarlos

- algunas veces me empalagas con toda la melosidad que tu y MI hermana derraman… Merlín, parecieran que fueran recién casados y no un matrimonio que llevan mas de quince años juntos…

- lo que MI esposa y yo hagamos para demostrar nuestro AMOR esta fuera de tu incumbencia… - sin perder la calma, sonriendo un poco al picar a su cuñado con el tema de su relación con la menor de los Weasley

- lo que sea… - y el tono indiferente de Ron provoco que el moreno levantara su vista de los pergaminos para examinarlo detenidamente – que?

- porque tu…? – y acto seguido menea la cabeza en negación – dejalo… apuesto que es Hermione, no…?

- vaya que le has dado el enigma del siglo…

- ni me lo digas…

- ya la esta dejando a veces…

- histérica…

- eso lo dijiste tu!

- Ron… - entrecerró sus ojos al notar el repentino nerviosismo del pelirrojo – tu sabes como Hermione…

- ni me imagino los métodos compañero… es todo lo que puedo decirte…

- eso explica que Astoria Malfoy ya no haya puesto pie en el cuartel… envía a Smith con sus informes…

- quizás… - el pelirrojo se levanta y recorre con su vista los portarretratos del estante – dime… donde festejaran el cumpleaños de Lily?

- donde se ha hecho tradición… - extrañado por la pregunta de su cuñado – porque lo preguntas?

- y el de Mai?

- aun falta meses para ello, lo sabes… pero tanto Ginny como yo aceptamos que Molly preparara el cumpleaños de nuestra ahijada…

- sera el primero al estilo Weasley… - el pelirrojo sonrió por el pensamiento que le llegara

- si… lo será – el auror no pudo evitar pensar que ahora su pequeña ahijada disfrutaría de las mismas alegrías que el ha tenido desde que conociera al Clan Weasley

*****

Y sin tanto notar el pasar del tiempo, las vacaciones por Pascuas habían llegado, además del cumpleaños de Lily. Lo que hacía especial este acontecimiento es la llegada de Charlie Weasley a la Madriguera.

La fiesta de cumpleaños se realizó en la Madriguera, esa mañana Lily había recibido un buen lote de regalos, abiertos en compañía de sus hermanos y primos. Mientras se preparaba la fiesta, organizada por la Sra. Weasley siendo ayudada por Ginny, Hermione, Angelina, Fleur, Audrey y Kassandra Bardo (novia de Charlie) por la gran cantidad de invitados. Por su parte, el sr. Weasley, Percy, la tía Andrómeda, quien excepcionalmente ese dia se encontraba bien, y la tía Muriel charlaban en la sala sobre asuntos relacionados a la comunidad mágica. En el Patio, Mai, Lucy, Dominique y Rose, juntas observaban el partido de Quidditch organizado entre los primos y los hermanos Weasley: el equipo Azul integrado por Harry, Bill, James, Teddy, Roxane, Lily y Louis mientras el equipo Verde se encuentran Charlie, George, Ron, Fred, Albus, Hugo y Molly, mientras Victoire se colocaba como arbitro. Un verdadero juego había sido lo que Mai presenciara, y lo había disfrutado intensamente, aún más cuando su madrina y Angelina se acercaron para narrar el partido, haciéndolo muy emocionante. No tardaron en acercarse los que se encontraban dentro de la casa, apoyando cada quien a un equipo. Tras un pequeño incidente envolviendo Victoire, Teddy y Bill, la matriarca de los Weasley anunció el almuerzo, al cual acudieron entusiasmados por el gran apetito abierto por el emocionante partido disputado, sin un ganador bien aclarado.

A la hora del almuerzo, todos disfrutaron de excelentes manjares. Y finalmente la hora de cantar el cumpleaños feliz, donde todos agasajaron con alegría a la aniversariante, quien no dejaba de reir por el cariño recibido por sus padres, hermanos, tios y primos. Para Mai, por su parte, ver toda la familia Weasley reunida, disfrutando de aquella alegría, inexplicablemente recordó las escenas que la obligaron a derramar una vez más sus doradas lágrimas en el Ministerio: los recuerdos traumáticos y dolorosos de su padrino, su infancia sufrida, los peligros que enfrentó para sobrevivir a la amenaza de Lord Voldemort, las muertes que ha sido testigo, todo aquello inundó su alma de un sentimiento extremadamente doloroso. Inadvertidamente se retiró del patio para entrar en la casa y sentarse en la sala, en silencio. Aquellas memorias fueron muy impactantes para ella, pero ha estado ocultando esos sentimientos de sus padrinos desde aquel día. A pesar que han intentado conversar, ella ha decidido mantenerlos al margen, suficientes preocupaciones para agregarles más.

En ese momento, Teddy Lupin entró en la sala, Mai estaba dispuesta a regresar al patio pero su hermano lo detuvo.

- No te preocupes, te vi dejando la mesa y supuse que estarías algo melancólica, sucede cuando sientes que estas fuera de sitio… - le sonrie, obteniendo una tenue sonrisa de la niña

- eh, supongo que tienes razón, después de todo, tenemos algo en común, somos huérfanos muy afortunados en tener como padrino a un gran mago…

- cierto… - sentándose con la niña en el sofá, observando los retratos de la familia esparcidos en la pared de la sala de estar

- tu recuerdas… - había empezado la niña, a lo que el metamorfomago supuso era el único tema que evitaban tocar por lo doloroso de esas heridas apenas cicatrizadas

- a mis padres? No, era muy pequeño cuando fueron asesinados, en la guerra… - musita el joven

- ya veo… - su mirada vaga hacia los retratos, enfocando en uno, donde un par, gemelos, sonreían felices hacia la cámara fotográfica – esa guerra ha cobrado un precio muy alto… ni siquiera…

- mis recuerdos… mi abuela es la única que, ella es la que…

- te da sus memorias de cómo fueron…

- si… - suspira pesadamente

- al menos tienes alguien de tu propia sangre… - le consuela la niña, mientras el muchacho sonríe triste

- tu… - intento continuar pero es interrumpido por la niña

- solo recuerdo la voz de mi padre, es profunda y tranquilizante, como un bálsamo para las heridas sabes…

- y tu madre… - pregunta curioso el metamorfomago

- de ella recuerdo, nítidamente su sonrisa, una amplia y tierna sonrisa, su cabellera castaña dorada espesa y muy larga, lisa como la mía, y sus ojos, hermosos ojos celestes cielo…

- debía ser muy bonita… - comenta acertadamente

- tan guapa como mi madrina, si no hubiera sido pelirroja y ojos castaños, diría que es mi madre auténtica… - cambiando de asunto - dime…

- que…

- has estado muy ocupado estas últimas semanas, todo bien en tu tesis…

- si, falta poco, si consigo, para cuando entres en Hogwarts, seré tu profesor de Transformaciones… - afirma orgulloso

- el padrino está muy orgulloso por tus resultados que obtuviste en tu EXTASIs, me gustaría que seas mi profesor, como debería llamarte, hermano, Teddy o Profesor Lupin… - bromea la niña, ganándose una sonora carcajada del chico Lupin

- ya no seas payasa… - ambos compartieron unas buenísimas carcajadas - sabes, es mejor que regresemos al patio, se percatarán de nuestras ausencias, sabes, como no somos pelirrojos…

- es cierto, pero tu si puedes… - le señala el pelo, haciendo que el muchacho cambie el tono verde que estaba empleando a uno rojo fuego

- eh, bueno, vale… - apoyando su mano en el hombro de la niña

- y bien como te llamaré, eh? Futuro Profesor Lupin…

- si… bueno, aún no es seguro, pero como la Directora Walsingham me había dicho que la Profesora McGonagall se jubila este fin de año escolar…

- serás el nuevo profesor para este septiembre…

- eso espero… realmente no sé si lograré estar a la altura de la Profesora McGonagall, es una gran mujer…

- pero porqué ella decidió jubilarse ahora… - sumamente curiosa

- según lo que me contó la propia McGonagall, ella siente que es tiempo de dedicarse a sí misma, como el profesor Slughorn, quien cedió su lugar a su nieta, Astrea Callaghan… - informo el muchacho

- pareciera que muchos profesores de la época de nuestro padrino han decidido salir del colegio… - musita pensativa la niña

- porqué lo dices? – sorprendido por las palabras de la pequeña castaña dorada

- según las cartas de Albus y James, los que quedan son Madam Hooch quien vigila las clases de vuelo y los partidos de Quidditch, la profesora Trelawney, la profesora Grubbly-Plank, la profesora Sinistra, la profesora Vector, la profesora Babblins…

- de Adivinación, de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas, de Astronomía, de Aritmancia y de Runas Antiguas… si, ahora que lo dices… el profesor Longbotton entró tras la salida de la profesora Sprout, el centauro Firenze a muchos años había sido readmitido por su manada y es el nexo con el Ministerio… - reflexiona el muchacho pelirrojo

- mmm, es en serio que las clases del profesor Binns son bien… - pregunta curiosa la niña

- somníferos? No lo dudes pequeña… - sonríe a medida que despeina a la niña, quien se libra de las manos de su hermano para luego palmearle por su acto

- oye! Con lo que cuesta dejarlo sin nudos! – una vez peinando con sus dedos su lisa cabellera, retorna al hilo de su charla - y como es que permiten que un fantasma enseñe?

- es el mejor, supongo…

- y el profesor Flitwitch?

- ese es otro quien quiere jubilarse, sólo que aún no consigue sustituto, por mi parte, fue la misma profesora McGonagall quien sugirió mi nombre como su sucesor… - comenta orgulloso

- wow, que honor! – impresionada por la nueva información

- viniendo de ella, es muy halagador, créeme… mi abuela está muy orgullosa…

- no es para menos… - se le entristece su voz – como sigue de salud… digo, ahora se ve mejor, pero…

- lo se… es bien voluble su salud, un día esta con toda la buena disposición… pero al siguiente, ni puede levantarse de la cama… de verdad me preocupa…

- no es para menos, el padrino cuando puede siempre va a visitarla…

- lo se… y también me consta que su hermana, la tía Cissy, ha estado visitándola con mucha frecuencia…

- si, se han unido bastante, no? – por alguna razón, los Malfoy, Narcisa y Draco, habían dejado a Mai con la impresión de que ellos la conocían, pero en el fondo, la niña sabe que ellos tienen una pieza fundamental que podría descubrir el enigma que ella misma ignora sobre su verdadera naturaleza mágica, pero que aun ella misma no sabe definir sobre su situación, su prioridad es mantenerse a salvo de esos sujetos de túnicas oscuras, y mas adelante indagar sobre su verdadera naturaleza – me pregunto… mmm, y Victoire?

- Que tiene ella? – entrecierra sus ojos al darse cuenta del peligroso giro de la charla hacia un tema del cual siempre fue cauteloso

- que pasa entre ustedes? Porque supongo que ella deba estar en tus planes, no lo crees? – explica con suavidad la niña, haciendo que el joven, sin explicar motivo aparente, se relaje y toque ese tema en particular

- oh! Ella… - algo dubitativo por lo que revelará - bueno, decidió ir a Egipto…

- como tío Bill… - había acertado la niña, ante el consentimiento del joven

- si, por algunos años, después regresará a Londres y quizás… - comenta con un tono de esperanza, no pasado por alto por la niña

- para ese entonces tendremos boda, verdad? – pregunta con picardía ganándose el fuerte sonrojo del metamorfomago

- pero mantén este secreto Mai, ni a Lily, porque como le gusta cotillear… - le advierte tras recuperar levemente el color normal de su piel

- no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, soy una tumba… - de pronto Mai se quedó callada, recordando el cementerio de sus pesadillas, Teddy, quien estaba logrando controlar el sonrojo por la confesión se percata del semblante sombrío adoptado por su hermanita espiritual, por lo que la abraza, trayéndola a la realidad, en ese momento, escuchan un escándalo proveniente del patio - que será…? – pregunta extrañada la niña

- apuesto que James y Fred son los responsables… - afirma sin dudas el joven

- entonces ganarás la apuesta sin esfuerzo…

Ambos se reúnen a la fiesta, efectivamente, Fred y James tendieron una trampa al tío Ron, quien quedó adornado con un par de pechos en su cabeza, cortesía de George Weasley, quien les dio la genial idea. Los primos reanudaron el juego de Quidditch por la tarde, ahora con más público, debido a que los adultos no poseen la juventud de antaño. El día fue perfecto para la pequeña Lily, quien nunca se había divertido tanto.

*****

La sra. Scappini, acompañada de un hombre de estatura mediana, buen porte, el pelo azabache con reflejos escarlata opaco, que contrastaban con sus ojos castaños claros serenos ocultos por unas gafas, ingresa en el despacho del auror Harry Potter, jefe de la Oficina de Aurores.

- Sr. Potter, me acompaña el auror que ha sido transferido de la oficina norteamericana, el auror Edward Galton…

- ya veo, gracias sra. Scappini, tome asiento Galton…

- con permiso… - sale la sra. Scappini, dejando ambos aurores en el despacho.

- bien, según sus referencias, ha trabajado unos meses en Norteamérica después de obtener el título y se trasladó a… - quedo momentáneamente en silencio al reconocer el lugar mencionado en los pergaminos

- así es, estuve trabajando en mi tierra natal, pero debido a la inestabilidad de la región, regresé a Norteamérica, pero ahora, me gustaría expandir mi experiencia, y he escuchado que los mejores son los británicos… - la serenidad que emanaba el auror había dejado tranquilo al moreno auror ingles, quien al principio se había tensionado al enterarse de la tierra natal del auror que se encontraba en su frente

- ya veo – recuperando su tono de voz firme - son buenísimas referencias, trabajos impecables según leo… - su voz tenia tinte de admiración, algo difícil de ganarse en el auror ingles

- he tenido, digamos, buenas relaciones… y he obtenido trabajos que me han dejado valiosas experiencias

- ah, si… sus referencias constatan… y debo decirle que muchos de estos trabajos he recibido informes… si… recuerdo que han mencionado su nombre

- bien… me halaga escucharlo, debo decirle también que nuestra oficina americana ha llegado muchos de los informes acerca de sus hazañas como auror, por supuesto también de su época en la guerra contra Voldemort…

- veo que no temes pronunciar el nombre, hasta hoy día, muchos aún se estremecen al ser escuchado… - el moreno de ojos verdes estaba claramente impresionado por el hombre que se encontraba en su frente

- no es al nombre que debemos temer, sino al individuo… sabias palabras que según tengo entendido, lo has escuchado personalmente de la persona que los haya mencionado…

- así es… - verificando una vez mas los pergaminos, con voz serena dictamina su decisión - no veo inconvenientes para rechazar su intercambio, es más, según su referencia, puedo colocarlo en el caso de Madam Beaulevard, los muchachos estarán complacidos de tener más ayuda, así también, debe estar conciente que toda investigación debe ser informada…

- comprendo el protocolo… - le informa con serenidad

- claro, en fin, póngase en contacto con Michael Corner, Terry Boot y Dennis Creevey, les falta un elemento, siempre estamos en número par…

- lo comprendo... – se levanta para estrechar la mano del moreno -bien, gracias sr. Potter…

- trátame solo como Potter... – correspondiendo el gesto del auror americano

- ah, ya veo... entonces, me trataran solo como Galton…

- así es…

- es algo nuevo, porque en mi tierra natal nos llamamos por nuestros nombres de pila, en mi caso, Edward, pero debo acostumbrarme a mi nuevo hogar, si… - murmura quedamente

- Galton… - el moreno lo trae de regreso a la realidad

- si, señor… - se tensa al pensar que estuvo divagando sin intención

- que tenga suerte… - le sonríe el auror de ojos verdes

- gracias señor… - tranquilizado por los deseos de su nuevo jefe, el americano sale del despacho

Mientras Harry observa salir a Edward Galton de su despacho, se concentra en su trabajo, teniendo un buen presentimiento por la llegada de ese nuevo elemento a su departamento. Aquella tarde, de regreso a su casa, es recibido por Mai y Lily, ansiosas por el entrenamiento de la primera. Claro previo al bombardeo de preguntas acerca de los análisis de las doradas lágrimas con la misma réplica del auror, aún sin noticias. Antes de la cena, Mai pasa por la misma rutina de ataques a su escudo involuntario, que con el pasar de los días va adquiriendo más fortaleza y resistencia por parte de la pequeña. Tras la cena preparada por Kreacher, las niñas disfrutan de la compañía de Harry hasta que Ginny advierte del horario de dormir. Despidiéndose de ambos, las niñas se acomodan en sus camas para descansar. Momentos después, en el salón, Harry y Ginny conversan acerca de su día.

- las Holyhead Harpies están con buenas posibilidades de llevarse a Evangelia Cruz, una buena cazadora que ha hecho grandiosos logros en España, aún así, no me fío de Karenina Karkova… - con una mueca de disgusto - no se porqué Gwenog aún confía en ella… - se acerca mimosa a su marido quien esta sentado en su sillón, sentándose en su regazo - después de tantas amonestaciones…

- la rusa que estuvo en Falmouth Falcons, quien te estuvo a punto de… - entrecerrando sus ojos al ubicar el nombre de esa jugadora

- la misma, tuve mucha suerte en aquella ocasión… - intentando distraer a su marido al depositar pequeños besos en el cuello del moreno

- me lo dices a mi, casi viudo antes de nuestra boda… - no tarda en reaccionar ante los mimos de su esposa, correspondiendo con suaves caricias en la espalda de la pelirroja, ganándose unos ronroneos de la mujer

- apuesto que era su deseo, así tendría camino libre… - besa con lentitud el lóbulo de su oreja al susurrar arrancando unos gemidos roncos del moreno

- amor, crees realmente que todas aquellas que atentaron contra ti… - ambos no dejaban de prodigar caricias mutuamente

- cariño, después que anunciamos nuestro compromiso oficial, hasta mis compañeras se burlaban que si salía viva de un partido sería por un milagro…

- ahora que lo dices, las veces que asistí a tus partidos, tenía la impresión que las bludgers estaban apuntadas solo para golpearte…

- sabes, ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón… - suelta una carcajada acompañada por el moreno

- solo que no tenían previsto que mi, ahora, querida esposa posee talento excepcional para el quidditch… - se dedica a dejar húmedos besos en el cuello de su esposa

- cariño, cada cosa que dices… - jadea por las intensas sensaciones que su marido le provoca

- te sonrojaste… - la observa al notar como el rostro de su esposa estaba despidiendo calor, así también el resto de su esbelto cuerpo - hace años que no lo hacías en mi frente, me siento tan complacido que aún consiga… - pero no logró continuar, Ginny lo calló con un efusivo y apasionante beso, correspondido por Harry, ambos abrazados sentados en el sillón. Tras unos largos y candentes minutos, se separan, para continuar la charla.

- y que me dices del trabajo en tu despacho, alguna novedad… - continua con mimos mas candentes, tras unos largos minutos en el cual el moreno, quien estaba dejándose llevar por las caricias de su mujer, notando que esta estaba interesada en la charla pigmentada de mimos seductores, recurre a su fuerza de voluntad para controlarse y no entregarse completamente a su monstruo interior que lo único que reclamaba era tener el máximo contacto con la piel de su pelirroja haciendo fricción con toda la extensión de su cuerpo – cariño… - y los mimos de su esposa no ayudaban a su concentración…

- si continuas… - al notar la mirada ardiente de su esposa, sabiendo que los deseos de sus ojos debían estar reflejando los mismos deseos que sentía – de verdad quieres saberlo… - su esposa ladeo su cabeza y con una media sonrisa al morderse levemente el labio inferior, no ayudaban al auror en concentrarse en la charla – podríamos conversar después? – al ver que su esposa negaba con diversión en su mirada - oh, bien, si te refieres al análisis de las doradas lágrimas de Mai, Hermione está a punto de enloquecer a los analistas, pero nada hasta ahora, mientras la historia de Mai, su origen y todo, no hay mucho avanzo… creo que Astoria Malfoy evita aparecer a toda costa en el cuartel, siempre es Zacharias Smith quien entrega los informes por ella… - terminó casi sin aliento, para regresar a mimar con candencia a su esposa

- y eso? – la pregunta de su pelirroja lo desconcentró

- hasta compadezco a Astoria, será muy amiga de Hermione, por tener personalidades similares, pero cuando Hermione Granger, digo, Weasley se convierte obsesiva en sus investigaciones… - y ambos sueltan unas carcajadas - ya te lo imaginas…

- ya veo… ni lo menciones… - y continuó a mimar a su esposo, hasta que de repente, para terminar la parte de charla predescanso

- ah, me olvidaba, completé el equipo de Boot… - ante esa mención, la pelirroja levanta su mirada con la interrogación estampado en sus ojos - estaban en número impar… - explica con paciencia el auror - en fin… un buen elemento… tiene buenas referencias, excelentes trabajos en su haber…

- parece grandioso… - opina con sinceridad, pero nota incertidumbre en la voz de su marido

- es agradable y…

- y… - le insta a seguir

- sus estudios para auror los realizó en Norteamérica, pero…

- que sucede… - intentando arrancar de su esposo el recelo que de repente se apoderó de él

- su educación mágica la realizó en la tierra natal de Mai… - terminó confesando la inquietud que le estaba martillando desde que leyera el lugar de origen del auror americano

- querido… - había empezado cautelosamente la pelirroja

- si, me llamó mucho la atención, sería demasiado coincidencia… - murmuró quedamente el auror

- crees que sea… - con temor que sus repentinos pensamientos, de los cuales le llenaría de preocupación y angustia, se hicieran realidad

- si fuera uno de esos que torturaron a Mai, no lo sé, sería estúpido dejar evidente, pero… - había dicho su razonamiento lógico

- piensas… - con un leve toque de esperanza

- que quizás, no sea un enemigo después de todo, y para su propio bien, espero estar en lo correcto… - expresó con cierta inquietud el auror

- confiarás en él? – preguntó admirada por el voto de confianza

- le echaré un ojo… - le guiña un ojo, retornando su sesión de mimos, ganándose un delicioso ronroneo de su esposa

- cariño, mejor vayamos a nuestra cama, terminemos allí lo que espesamos aquí… que te parece, eh?

- tienes razón, vamos…

La pareja abandona el salón, antes de entrar a su habitación, quedan un minuto para observar a las niñas durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas, y luego disponerse a concluir lo dejado en el sillón del salón.

*****

Finalmente mayo muere con el cumpleaños de Mai, el primero en ser festejado al estilo Weasley, quizás no todos los miembros aparezcan, pero para la niña lo importante es la muestra de afecto demostrada por todos los que la rodean. Como tradición familiar, el aniversario se festeja en la Madriguera, como Lily, Mai recibió un excelente lote de regalos, acompañada por Louis, Roxane y Hugo para abrirlos. La sra. Weasley, entusiasmada por Mai, preparó un hermoso pastel con un colibrí de motivo, dejando a Mai muy emocionada.

Mientras se encontraban en la mesa, disfrutando del almuerzo familiar, Harry y Ginny se separan del resto con Mai, hacia una colina, para platicar. Sentados en el pasto, los padrinos abrazan a la niña y luego, teniéndola entre ellos, comienzan a explicar aquello que han descubierto.

- hija, recuerdas que te hemos prometido contar si… - había empezado Harry con voz inquieta, pero la niña la interrumpió entusiasmada

- es sobre las doradas lágrimas…

- infelizmente, tu tía Hermione, aún no halló las respuestas para esas preguntas… - le explicó quedamente, el tema de las lágrimas doradas estaba dejando tensionados no sólo a la pareja Potter, sino también a Hermione, y por consiguiente a Ron, además que el tema esta siendo arrastrado desde principios de año

- si no es por mis lágrimas… - murmura quietamente la niña, hasta que pronuncia con entusiasmo su segunda inquietud - ah, por mis alas translúcidas…?

- aún no sobre ellas, para serte sincero hija, no hemos hallado mucho acerca de tu naturaleza mágica… - el segundo tema que dejada a todos frustrados, sin muchas noticias concretas, solo conjeturas y datos sin fundamento, ni bibliografías confiables

- si no son mis lágrimas ni mis alas… - la niña buscaba el tema por el cual había llevado a sus padrinos para tener esa charla alejada del clan Weasley

- es sobre tu familia auténtica… - había confesado su madrina al notar como su marido iba a bordar el tema

- mi familia auténtica son ustedes – con una tenue sonrisa - quieres decir, aquellos que me vieron nacer pero por alguna oscura razón, no me vieron crecer… - las palabras de Mai, tan profundas y sinceras, impactaron a sus padrinos, Ginny está a punto de sucumbir a las lágrimas mientras Harry mantenía su temperamento estable.

- si, tu familia biológica, aquella que te vio nacer… - le concedió la razón a su pequeña

- hija… - había reunido el valor en revelar lo averiguado junto de Hermione y Ron - lo que pudimos averiguar, según tu apellido y más, tu padre se llamaba Guaka Jerovia, de una noble familia, y también era auror como yo, se casó con tu madre, Yrasema Tory, de noble estirpe, de gran ascendencia en la comunidad mágica. Ambos estudiaron juntos en el Instituto de Magia y Hechicería Paje.

- Yrasema fue mi madre y Guaka mi padre… - repitió quedamente la niña, intentando grabar a fuego en su memoria y en su corazón, enterarse del nombre de sus padres parecía traerle paz a su espíritu

- así es mi pequeña niña… - sonriendo tranquila al notar como su pequeña parecía estar mas tranquila al enterarse los nombres de sus padres biológicos, intercambia una rápida mirada con su marido y extasiada descubre que esta sonriendo al notar el entusiasmo de su ahijada en averiguar su origen

- que pasó, que más averiguaron… - esos pequeños datos encendieron su sed de enterarse acerca de sus padres biológicos

- según datos, que pudimos obtener a duras penas, cuando tus padres terminaron Paje, la comunidad mágica atravesaba una era conocida como el Dominio de Kerasypane… - termino sombrío al mencionar dicho nombre

- Kerasypane… - murmura inquieta como si al mencionarlo sintiera veneno salir de sus labios

- así es, y tememos, que son ellos los que han estado detrás de ti… - con dureza menciona lo que mas teme, pero su único consuelo es haber descubierto los responsables de tanto sufrimiento atravesado por la pequeña

- de mi? – pregunta dudosa la niña, y como un flash se atraviesa por su mente el recuerdo de los sujetos con túnicas que la secuestraron del orfanato

- debido a un rumor… - explica el auror - una especie de profecía, colocándote en el ojo de la tormenta…

- un rumor… - murmura quedamente la niña

- se perfectamente como te sientes… - le consuela el moreno de ojos verdes, quien observa como su esposa no ha soltado a la niña, acariciando su cabellera con suavidad

- padrino, como murieron…? – pregunta con voz contenida y sus ojos anegados de lágrimas retenidas con esfuerzo, con el corazón en la mano y tras una mirada de consentimiento de su esposa, el moreno confiesa

- en una emboscada, cuando tenías casi dos años, tu padre fue asesinado, junto de tus abuelos…

- y mi madre?

- tu y tu madre lograron salvarse, hasta que, poco después de dos años, te encontraron, asesinando a tu madre y raptándote, suponemos por tus lágrimas, pero…

- pero… - frunció sus cejas al notar como su padrino parecía inseguro y preocupado

- alguien te rescató y de alguna forma, llegaste a Londres, al orfanato Saint Rafael… - termino diciendo el auror, luego nota como la niña suspira profundamente

- esto confirma que han sido asesinados, que estoy sola…

- hija…

- quizás esté sola, la última de mi linaje, pero ahora, estoy con una maravillosa familia, y a pesar que mis padres biológicos no vivan, tengo a mis queridos y amados padrinos que me aman como si fuera su auténtica hija…

No hicieron falta más palabras, Mai fue abrazada efusivamente por Ginny y Harry, quienes jamás podían haber sido tan complacidos por los profundos sentimientos de Mai. Tras separarse, Mai obsequia a sus padrinos su más tierna y amplia sonrisa, ayudándolos a levantarse y volver a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

A pesar de estar enterada acerca del destino de su familia biológica, estando completamente sola, siendo la última de su estirpe, no podía evitar sentirse afortunada en haber hallado a los Potter, y con ellos formar parte del clan Weasley, el destino le había arrebatado todas las oportunidades de crecer junto de su familia en su tierra natal, dándole una peculiaridad singular atesorado por individuos con malas intenciones, a cambio le había otorgado una familia amorosa que la había recibido como un miembro más. Definitivamente, sentía que al ser parte de los Potter era parte de su destino para alcanzar un propósito que aún era un misterio, pero esa constatación aún estaba lejos de confirmarse.

_N/A: un nuevo capitulo fresco subido... el proximo para la semana entrante...  
_

_Besos, Raluxna Miramai_


	13. Tragedia Familiar

11. Tragedia Familiar

Semanas han pasado, con el verano anunciando las vacaciones, tenía en claro un hecho para los Potter, el regreso de James y Albus al Nº 12 de Grimmauld Place, para la alegría de Mai y Lily.

Las primeras semanas fueron para la pequeña castaña dorada horas interminables de anécdotas contadas hasta los mínimos detalles por los chicos Potter.

Desde las bromas ideadas por el nuevo trío dorado de Hogwarts, integrado por James Potter, Kyle Shaklebolt y Belinda Diggory, como los pleitos memorables entre Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy, el mejor amigo de Albus Potter.

La pequeña pelirroja Potter estaba tan entusiasmada en reencontrarse con Belinda, o Bells como le gusta ser llamada. Siendo una chica muy estudiosa, no niega su faceta merodeadora, al ser el genio detrás de las bromas llevadas a cabo por Kyle y James, pero solo Lily está enterada, y ahora estaba ansiosa por presentarla a Mai, porque las navidades pasadas, Bells había ido de vacaciones a España, junto de su gemelo Belmir a casa de sus padres. Y ahora la oportunidad estaba dada, y Lily no veía la hora en compartir horas con Bells y Mai.

Por su parte Albus, la semana que Bells y Kyle irian a Grimmauld Place, se había comprometido con su mejor amigo pasar en Malfoy Manor, antes del gran viaje al estilo Potter, porque para aquel año, en especial, Harry había prometido llevar a los chicos a las costas caribeñas. Por lo que tanto Ginny y Harry han estado organizando cuidadosamente el itinerario. La perspectiva de dicho viaje dejaba a Mai eufórica en disfrutar el recorrido junto de sus hermanos y padrinos.

Pero días antes del tan ansiado viaje, una revelación hecha responderá cuestiones delicadas en relación a la pequeña protegida de los Potter.

Una mañana, en su despacho, Harry Potter atendía sus asuntos, revisando pergaminos y anotando datos relevantes, cuando la sra. Scappini ingresa con un sobre en sus manos.

- sr. Potter, le ha llegado esto de la Agencia de Turismo – con una maternal sonrisa

- oh, ya era hora, gracias sra. Scappini…

- no hay porque… - una vez a solas, al ver salir a la sra. Scappini

- uy, al fin, si no llegaba ahora, Ginny me mataría, a ver, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, bien, para Teddy, Mai, Ginny, James, Albus, Lily y yo… perfecto…

En ese momento, Edward Galton entra a su despacho.

- disculpa señor, necesito... – había empezado a decir el auror

- Galton! Pasa, pasa, tome asiento… - le ofrece el moreno

- gracias señor…

- que sucede, alguna novedad… que te pasa, sucede algo malo… - pregunta extrañado ante la expresión compungida del americano

- señor, debo confesar, ahora que he confirmado que el rumor es cierto… - había murmurado en voz queda, siendo que la última palabra captó toda la atención del moreno

- rumor has dicho? – con voz tensa fulminaba con su mirada al auror

- _'De la alegría y esperanza de un verdadero amor se otorgará,_

_el más poderoso don mágico existente cuyas doradas lágrimas_

_devastación traerá, pero protegida estará _

_por aquel que ha vencido ocho veces a su oscuridad,_

_éste a su verdadero propósito llevará' - l_as palabras dichas con solemnidad por Galton habían trastornado a Harry, quien, en un hilo de voz apenas audible preguntó.

- que has dicho? – suplicando que sea una coincidencia las palabras dichas por el auror

- es un rumor que la sabia Kaaguyjaryi había anunciado en mi tierra natal… - explicó monótono Edward, Harry permanecía en un sofocante silencio, sus esmeraldas no se apartaban del rostro del hombre en su frente, y una de sus manos estaba lista para esgrimir su varita, solo esperando un movimiento erróneo - comenzaré diciendo mi verdadero nombre, soy Ypeku Katupyry, hijo de Ynamburu Katupyry y de Ysope Tuguyhu. La familia Katupyry ha sido recordada como una de las mas ilustres en nuestra comunidad mágica, teniendo algunos como directores de el Instituto de Magia y Hechicería Paje.

- tienes otro nombre? – esa nueva información sorprendió a Harry, quien ahora había bajado la guardia, hecho percatado por el americano, quien esbosó una triste sonrisa, al tiempo que sacaba sus gafas dejando ver sus ojos castaños claros un tanto opacados por la tristeza que se asoma en su semblante

- me lo cambié cuando empecé mis estudios en la academia auror en Norteamérica, después de la muerte de mi padre, el único que se importó conmigo, excepto mi tía y hermana de mi padre, Mbyju… - y ese nombre familiar no paso desapercibido para el moreno - ella se importaba conmigo, como una madre…

- espera… - recuperando la compostura y acomodándose en su sillón - espera, has dicho Mbyju Jerovia?

- así es, la madre de Guaka Jerovia, mi primo y mejor amigo, a pesar de llevarle dos años, éramos inseparables en Paje, hasta la muerte de mi padre, cuando mi vida peligró… - su monólogo fue interrumpido bruscamente por Harry

- porque? – su voz salió tensa

- Mi _madre_, la aborrecía – ante sus palabras el moreno elevó sus cejas en clara señal de sorpresa - no comprendí los motivos, la verdad, fue mi tía Mbyju quien me demostró amor maternal junto de mi nana Yeruti, ambas me amaban, mis figuras maternales… - mencionó ambas mujeres con mucho cariño - y Guaka era más mi hermano que los mellizos…

- mellizos? – Harry no despegaba su mirada del americano, captando cada palabra de la revelación

- dos años tenía cuando nacieron, odiosos como mi _madre_, Chaha, la desequilibrada y el obsesivo Ynamburay, una pareja excepcional para las artes oscuras, como mi _madre_… - terminó diciendo con desprecio la última palabra

- entonces conociste al padre de… - la comprensión brilló en las esmeraldas del auror inglés

- oh, si, mi pequeña Mainumby, es la réplica de su madre, pero ella tiene los penetrantes ojos castaños oscuros de Guaka… - su voz sonó orgullosa al mencionara a la pequeña castaña dorada

- entonces… - con una mano le permite que el americano continúe con su relato

- conocí a Yrasema en el mismo día que ella y Guaka ingresaron en Paje, se hicieron buenos amigos, inseparables conmigo, los protegía de aquellos que quisieran meterse con ellos, en especial los mellizos.

- se conocieron, se hicieron amigos y… - resumió el moreno

- se enamoraron, si, dentro de Paje, fui padrino de bodas de ambos, ceremonia sencilla considerando que la amenaza de Kerasypane estaba en auge, para mi disconformidad, aún lo está, con más poder… - completó el auror con clara mirada café

- pero no habías dicho… - frunció sus cejas al recordar parte de la conversación anterior

- oh, si, estaba en Norteamérica cuando Kerasypane empezó a ser reconocido, antes existía otro señor tenebroso que había aniquilado a muchas familias mágicas, incluyendo la porción materna de Yrasema, Guilili Amongy fue la última de su estirpe de grandes magos y brujas que luchaban contra los practicantes de artes oscuras, cuando Guilili había asentado familia con Piraju Tory, reconocido fabricante de pociones, uno de los mejores, así, el orgullo de la familia Tory, Yrasema, se destacaba en la preparación de pociones, mientras Guaka era muy bueno en transformaciones, gracias a su padre, un reconocido animago auror, Mytu Jerovia – aclaró Edward

- Guaka también era animago… - se sorprendió Harry

- si, se convertía en un guacamayo, una ave típica de esa región… por lo que le era fácil no ser reconocido…

- ya veo… - murmuró sorprendido el moreno

- bien, como seguir, ah, tras graduarme en Paje, mi padre de inmediato me envió a Norteamérica… solo que había ido por medios muggles, un avión para ser exactos, solo que ese avión jamas llegó a su destino…

- de que hablas?

- que el avión en donde Ypeku Katupyry viajaba cayó sin dejar rastros… - el silencio tras esa declaración había sido más prolongada sino fuese que Edward continuara con su historia - mi _madre_ de alguna forma presentía que yo representaba un obstáculo en sus planes de grandeza, lo que ella jamás sospechó y supongo que los mellizos tampoco, es que soy metamorfomago…

- no! En serio! – esa última información lo había dejado francamente sorprendido

- fue así que he logrado sobrevivir todo este tiempo… aún después de la muerte de mi padre, que estoy seguro, fue a mandato de su propia _esposa…_

- y esta no es tu apariencia real? – examinándolo detenidamente

- la verdad si, un poco más escarlata y ojos mas oscuros, así… - Y la apariencia de Ypeku se alteró, dejando a Harry impresionado.

- ya veo, mi ahijado Teddy, ha heredado de su madre el metamorfismo… - comentó jovialmente el moreno

- lo heredé de mi abuela paterna, según mi padre, él era el único a quien le confié, bueno, también a Yrasema y Guaka, en fin, no creo que mi _madre_ y los mellizos estén enterados… - el pelo de Ypeku vuelve a oscurecerse y sus ojos a tener tonalidad mas clara.

- entonces, gracias a tu don, has estado sobreviviendo… - reiniciando la historia desde el punto que dejaron

- así es, estudié en Norteamérica casi cinco años, cuando apenas saqué el título, regresé a mi tierra natal bajo el nombre de Edward Galton…

- porqué regresaste?

- por mi primo Guaka, por Yrasema, debía ayudarlos, el rumor se había dicho cuando ambos decidieron casarse…

- entonces… - el moreno intentaba captar el origen de la charla

- el apellido de Guaka significa Esperanza mientras de Yrasema es alegría, el rumor se refería al hijo que ambos engendrarían… - sus palabras no eran nuevas, considerando que para Harry estuvo enterado gracias a la investigación llevada por Hermione

- no había forma… - buscando una alternativa, como fuera su caso en que la profecía dicha mencionaba tanto al hijo de los Longbotton como de los Potter

- no, son los únicos que cumplían esa parte del rumor, además…

- además que…

- recuerdas que había dicho que Chaha era desequilibrada, bien, ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Guaka, su primo hermano…

- que tiene de malo… - preguntó un tanto sorprendido por la fiereza demostrada por el americano

- es un incesto! En nuestra tierra natal, es un acto repulsivo, lo engendrado entre primos hermanos suelen crear bestias deformes… - tras esa declaración reprimió un estremecimiento

- no… no lo sabía… - Harry estaba perplejo por las palabras dichas por Edward

- por eso, Guaka mantenía distancia de Chaha, mientras Ynamburay perseguía a Yrasema, su obsesivo amor era demencial… - comentó lacónicamente

- ya veo… - murmuró quedamente el inglés

- aún no viene la peor parte… - declaró sombriamente

- hay más? – acomodándose inquieto

- oh si… - respiró profundamente y luego como si añoraba con tristeza manifestada en su tono de voz - Cuando Guaka completó sus estudios de auror, mientras Yrasema trabajaba con su padre, yo ya había regresado y estaba trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia, al lado de Guaka, combatíamos a las Mymba Mongéva, los que estaban bajo las órdenes de Kerasypane…

- Mymba Mongéva? – esas palabras no pasaron desapercibidas, teniendo un profundo significado, notado por Edward por los nudillos blancos de Harry quien apretaba fuertemente sus puños

- Bestias Soporíferas en vuestro idioma, así son conocidos esos magos y brujas capaces de invadir la mente de otros, trastornarlos hasta la demencia, y son leales a Kerasypane… realmente son bestias ávidas, crueles y sin escrúpulos… escoria pero indudablemente practican el sadismo en forma impecable, todo por Kerasypane… - finalizó solemne el americano

- Kerasypane es… - entrecerró sus ojos esmeraldas al pronunciar con extrema repugnancia dicha palabra

- hump… veo que estas enterado, no? – ante el seco asentimiento de Harry, Edward continuó - es una sociedad, su líder jamás se ha revelado ante la comunidad, con solo escuchar Kerasypane, catástrofes son relacionados, un martirio para aquellos que combaten contra ellos, ellos alcanzan el máximo sus poderes en clima de tensión, violencia, son los responsables de la desestabilización política muggle de la región y… - calló bruscamente, como midiendo sus palabras

- y… - le urgió el auror inglés

- y, es en este punto que la pequeña Mainumby es atesorada por Kerasypane… - finalizó quedamente

- a que te refieres? – empezó a respirar con fuerza, tratando de calmar la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, un temor de sus peores expectativas sean ciertas se incrementó, hecho percatado por el americano, quien suspiró pesadamente

- 'doradas lágrimas obtenidas tras el surgimiento de las alas translúcidas' pues, ellas son lágrimas de dolor sentimental tan intenso que desgarra el alma espiritual, se obtiene tras un extremo y agobiante estrés, derramadas dichas lágrimas doradas, serán refinadas en ira, odio, rencor, tristeza o desesperación en forma de dolor… eso, supongo, no, estoy seguro, es lo que atesora Kerasypane… - terminó con pesar, creando una atmósfera tensa en el despacho, tras un largo silencio, que dio espacio para asimilar el impacto de dichas palabras, Harry se levantó con brusquedad, sobresaltando a Edward quien había bajado la guardia, envarándose de golpe

- pero, pero porque? – rugió en voz alta, no preocupándose que otros o mejor dicho que la sra. Scappinni oyera, la buena mujer era discreta y a esta altura ya debía haber lanzado al menos un muffliato al despacho. Edward le sostuvo firmemente la fiera mirada esmeralda que había oscurecido de ira, y tras soltar un largo suspiro

- ah, es simple, con las doradas lágrimas refinadas en cualquiera de estos sentimientos negativos, rociarlos en comunidades muggles, incrementan los sentimientos de rencor, ira y odio necesarios para crear conflictos, guerrillas o hasta incidentes internacionales, un gran mercado para el tráfico de armas y, atreviéndome a imaginar, un gran mercado para las artes oscuras, el objetivo final de mi _querida madre_… - terminó con humor negro

- perdón? – la última parte había dejado fuera de balance a Harry, quien al oir la relación existente entre Edward y Kerasypane, se tropieza pero gracias a sus excelentes reflejos logra estabilizarse, llega junto de Edward y queda cara a cara con el americano, quien ni retrocedió ante la invasión de su espacio personal

- no te lo he mencionado..?- sonríe secamente ante la mirada asesina de Harry - es verdad, había dicho que el líder jamás se ha revelado, pero supongo, que me consideran muerto, bien, mi _madre_ y los mellizos son los cabecillas de Kerasypane…

- estas bromeando… - se aleja tratando de procesar esa nueva información, y tras un pesado asentimiento de Edward, se deja caer en su sillón tras su escritorio, entierra su rostro en las palmas de su mano, niega unas cuantas veces como intentando convencerse que lo dicho por el hombre que se sentaba en su frente era toda una completa equivocación

- bien quisiera, es la astilla en mi alma, tener sangre, la misma sangre que asesinó a mis mejores amigos, que alejó mi querida Mainumby de su tierra natal, pero supongo que todo es parte del rumor… - murmuró quedamente con resignación

- parte del rumor? – levantó bruscamente su rostro para taladrar su mirada esmeralda en el americano

- bueno, te expliqué la primera parte… - continuaba Edward ante la mirada atenta de Harry - Yrasema y Guaka, su hija recibió un don extraordinario, singular, raro, en fin, cuantos magos o brujas has visto que lleva alas translucidas como escudo involuntario… - ante el silencio sepulcral del moreno, continuó - ninguno, bien, la parte de las lágrimas también te revelé…

- como sabes… - había interrumpido Harry pero Edward esbozó una melancólica sonrisa

- mientras perseguían a Yrasema y Mainumby, después de la muerte de Guaka, me infiltré en la organización y obtuve estos papeles – sacando un fólder de papeles - tómalos, tendrán mejor utilidad en manos de la sra. Hermione Weasley… - los ojos esmeraldas de Harry estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, a lo que Edward suelta una risita de disculpa - creo que me salté un poco la historia – carraspea al tiempo que Harry recupera su compostura - ah si, cuando Yrasema y Guaka finalmente se casaron, fui su padrino de bodas, pero me negué a ser padrino de Mainumby…

- porqué? – la decisión de Edward había dejado abismado a Harry

- ahí viene la última parte del rumor – se levantó para comenzar a caminar, seguido por la mirada inquisitiva del moreno - verás, tanto Yrasema como Guaka estaban seguros que sus vidas llegarian a su fin… - rebeló sin anestesia, si no fuera que Harry seguía sentado, se hubiera desplomado por la impresión

- de que hablas… - al recuperar la capacidad de coordinar las palabras con sus pensamientos que surgían miles por hora por todo lo rebelado hasta el momento por Edward

- el rumor – como si dicha palabra fuera la clave que encerrara todo el destino de la niña, no que eso estuviera incorrecto, pero dadas las circunstancias - decía que la niña sería protegida por aquel que enfrentó a su oscuridad ocho veces, y según tengo entendido, tú has enfrentado a un tal Lord Voldemort ocho veces, cuando eras un crío de un año, cuando evitaste que obtuviera la piedra filosofal, cuando salvaste a tu esposa del diario que era un horcrux, cuando resucitó empleando tu sangre, cuando te liberaste de su posesión en tu quinto año, cuando huiste exitosamente de la casa de tus tíos muggles y en la batalla final de hogwarts, dos veces, esa madrugada gloriosa… - terminó diciendo al inclinar su cabeza en señal de respeto

- bueno, nunca consideré… - estaba escarlata desde el cuello hasta la raiz de su cabello azabache, incluso sus orejas - dices que… - tratando de recuperar el color natural, al tiempo que carraspea para librarse de la pena que le embarga al ser recordado de todas sus hazañas

- exacto, mi pequeña Mainumby encontraría su propio tutor, que la protegerá y la guiará a su propósito, ella está protegida gracias al cariño de tu familia, mientras usted o su esposa permanezcan a su lado mientras duerme, sus pesadillas no la atormentarán… - esas últimas palabras logran que Harry saltara sobresaltado de su silla como si tuviera un resorte

- como sabes de sus pesadillas?

- dime, han salido su esposa y usted mientras la niña dormía? – le respondió con otra pregunta el americano

- eh?, si, una noche, nuestra cena de… - recuperó su linea de razonamiento antes de divagar - pero…

- según el rumor, ella está protegida por amor, amor que los padres sienten por sus hijos, mientras uno de ellos permanezca con ella, sus temores, manifestados por pesadillas, no la agobiarán… - terminó explicando aquello que Hermione ya suponía hace meses, apoyada por Ginny e incluso al cuadro de Dumbledore cuando fueron consultarle acerca de esas pesadillas

- ella, esa noche, lloraba a lágrima viva… - recordó el episodio y sintió su corazón como si lo estrujara una mano invisible

- por culpa de un cementerio en medio de un valle sin fin, donde veía lápidas de sus seres queridos, si… - ambos hombres permanecieron en silencio, intentando no recordar las reacciones de la niña al respecto de dichas pesadillas

- como… - susurró quedamente tras un largo silencio

- los tiene desde que ella podía comunicarse con palabras, creo que empezaron después de la muerte de Guaka, sucedía cuando Yrasema, por motivos de seguridad debía separarse de mi pequeña Mainumby, era desesperante los sollozos de agonía, sólo se calmaba cuando Yrasema se reunía con ella, sólo su madre la calmaba, además según la vigilancia en el Orfanato Saint Rafael, todas las noches poseía esas pesadillas y sólo… - se había sentado nuevamente y fijó sus ojos castaños en los esmeraldas del inglés

- cuando empezó a vivir en nuestra casa, tuvo paz en sus sueños… - concluyó suavemente el moreno

- así es… por eso… - fue interrumpido por Harry

- Ginny y yo, hemos decidido no planear más salidas, creo que, aquella noche en particular nos sentíamos muy… - sin encontrar la palabra adecuada para describir el intenso sentimiento que embargó al auror aquella noche

- eso porque han tomado tanto cariño por mi pequeña Mainumby, que pueden sentir su sufrimiento en su propia piel, esa es la protección del rumor que envuelve a la niña… - terminó explicando el americano, tras ello dio paso a un nuevo silencio. Harry se había levantado nuevamente de su sillón agarrando el retrato en donde posaban su esposa Ginny abrazada por Lily y Mai, sonrientes en la cocina de Grimmauld Place

- entonces, cuando mi hija Lily vaya a Hogwarts… - murmuró con pena al imaginar la tristeza de Mai en no acompañar a Lily hasta su querido colegio, no conocer las experiencias de compartir el mundo mágico en todo su esplendor que el castillo brinda a todos sus alumnos

- la pequeña Mainumby también irá… - su declaración tomo por sorpresa al inglés quien ppor un segundo descuidó el portarretratos, pero logró atraparlo antes de dejar caer al piso

- pero tú has dicho… - tomó asiento al tiempo de acomodar el retrato en su escritorio, confundido por la sonrisa sincera del americano

- pero supongo que vuestra hija se ha convertido en una gran amiga de la pequeña Mainumby, cierto?

- si, así es, parecen hermanas gemelas… - comentó distraído el moreno

- creo que será suficiente, como aún no es una mujer, en el sentido biológico… - murmuró quedamente la última frase, algo que a Harry le recordó parte de lo dicho recientemente su mejor amiga, Hermione Weasley

- te refieres a su naturaleza mágica no convencional…

- exacto, debo indagar que has estado muy ocupado investigando todo acerca de la naturaleza mágica de la niña… - ante el silencio del moreno, el americano continuó - debes comprender, que ella debía ser protegida por tu familia, estábamos seguros de que en algún lugar ella sería bienvenida y… - suspiró cansadamente - estábamos seguros que pronto la pequeña Mainumby emprendería su jornada, la certeza llegó en el día que Guaka fue asesinado…

- una emboscada… - pronunció cansado Harry, enterado de lo sucedido a los padres de su pequeña protegida

- debían huir de la región, estábamos pensando llevarlos hasta la costa atlántica y de allí tomar un barco a Norteamérica, tenía compañeros que nos ayudarían a ocultarlos. Mientras Guaka llevaba a sus padres y suegros en un autobús de largas distancias por una ruta más corta, yo acompañaba a Yrasema y la pequeña de casi dos años, mi pequeña Mainumby por un camino un tanto más sinuoso, cuando sucedió la masacre… - cerró sus ojos al tiempo que llevaba sus dedos para masajearse la sien, intentando librarse de imágenes no gratas de su mente

- entonces, habías puesto a salvo a Mai y su madre… - no fue una pregunta, y el americano supo que la investigación hecha por los ingleses había llegado más allá de lo que realmente se dejó enterar

- estaba acompañado por tres compañeros de Yrasema y Guaka: Kavaju, Mbopi y Surubi, muy leales a Guaka y a mí… se convirtieron en guardianes de Yrasema y su hija Mainumby… por mi parte, como había dicho, me infiltré en territorio enemigo, así me enteré de las verdaderas intenciones de mi madre con respecto a la pequeña Mainumby, sus doradas lágrimas, también supe, para la preocupación de mi madre, que Chaha estaba totalmente desquiciada, fue ella quien asesinó a Guaka, sus padres y suegros…

- la propia Chaha? –aquel dato aparentemente era nuevo, lo que había dejado perplejo a Harry, debidos a los escasos datos de los asesinos de los padres de su pequeña Mai

- así es, para alegría de Ynamburay, veía a Yrasema libre, ha! Pobre infeliz – el inglés no dejaba de notar todo el desprecio que Edward prodigaba hacia sus propios hermanos, pero comprendía los sentimientos adversos del americano - y pensar que él mismo, dos años después, fue quien terminó por matar a Yrasema, claro, bajo el Imperius que mi madre le lanzó, cuando intentaba alejar Yrasema quien protegía a Mainumby de las garras de Kerasypane…

- espera, espera, Chaha asesinó a Guaka, al hombre que amaba y… - cada una de las palabras mencionadas por Edward parecían adquirir un peso inestimable, y a duras penas podía manejar tanta nueva información

- Ynamburay asesinó involuntariamente a la mujer que deseaba obsesivamente – cerró sus ojos, dejando que el silencio volviera a instalarse entre ellos, luego con una voz cargada de resentimiento continuó - si, te había dicho que había cosas peores, ah, no termina aún…

- no? Hay mas? – preguntó bajo su aliento, no pudiendo contemplar peores perspectivas de las ya dadas por el americano

- oh si, aún no escuchas lo más repugnante…

- no me lo puedo imaginar…

- la verdad, ni yo, cuando me enteré, sabe Dios que quisiera nunca haber pertenecido a esa familia… - se levanta y camina frenéticamente por el reducido espacio del despacho del Jefe de los Aurores

- realmente trágica… - intentando Harry aliviar la tensión con un poco de humor negro, arrancando una risa seca entre dientes de Edward

- ni te haces la más remota idea, en fin, dije que había peor, bien, escucha, cuando invadieron el refugio donde Yrasema y Mainumby permanecían, a punto de ser trasladadas tras casi dos años después de la muerte de Guaka… - retomó el hilo de su revelación

- porqué todo ese tiempo? – le interrumpió sin poder aguantarse la curiosidad

- no podíamos arriesgar a llevar a una pequeña niña, seríamos rápidamente detenidos, el primer plan había fracasado con la muerte de Guaka, debimos reorganizarnos, además estaba infiltrándome en Kerasypane, obteniendo la verdad de sus intenciones hacia la pequeña Mainumby… - explicó cansinamente con gestos nerviosos, como si hubiera repetido varias veces las mismas frases

- vale, vale, continúa… - le tranquilizó el moreno, a lo que el americano soltó un suspiro pesaroso

- aún no puedo hallar la explicación que llevó a que mi _madre_ encontrara a Yrasema, solo se que invadieron el refugio, asesinaron a los guardianes, y como había dicho, Ynamburay acabó con la vida de Yrasema, para raptar a la pequeña Mainumby… - terminó con su voz incrédula, como si no diera crédito a lo sucedido

- encontraste el lugar… - decidió que Edward continuara su historia, ya después le comentaría que quizás hubieran sido entregados por un traidor, tal pensamiento le llevó a Meter Pettigrew y como por azares de la vida, su pequeña Mai también ha perdido su familia por traición de uno de los allegados de sus padres

- el refugio ardía en llamas, nada había sobrado, así como Guaka, Yrasema desapareció… - con voz de ultratumba concluyó

- no encontraron el cuerpo de Guaka ni de Yrasema… - los esmeraldas de Harry brillaron ante la esperanza de hallar vivos a los padres de Mai, pero ante el rostro inexpresivo de Edward le dio mala espina

- sé lo que estas pensando, y no te culparía si te enfurecieras conmigo si te confieso, es imposible que ambos estén vivos, porque de alguna manera, sus asesinos decidieron salvar sus cuerpos y enterrarlos juntos, tan simple que apaga cualquier esperanza de vida… - la convicción de su voz, la inmensa tristeza reflejada ha hecho que Harry suspirara pesadamente, al tiempo que Edward se apoya en la puerta de espalda al jefe, apoyando su frente en la madera de ébano, y rítmicamente golpea suavemente, como autoflagelándose por su impotencia ante la situación

- ya veo, tú… - intentando aligerar la situación, se levanta para llegar junto de Edward, al tiempo que éste, al sentir el moreno acercarse, se gira y con lágrimas en sus ojos, regresa a su asiento, cortando el intento de consuelo del inglés, quien incómodo, no logra explicarse el extraño impulso que lo llevó a levantarse, regresa a su sillón, carraspeando al tiempo que Edward con sus manos seca las lágrimas traicioneras

- así es, los escuché, sé donde se encuentran enterrados, en el Mausoleo de la familia Katupyry, en nuestra propia residencia… - termina con una fiereza atípica de él, dejando al moreno algo incómodo

- lamento, solo que…

- comprendo, solo que, la sola ilusión de que ambos están a salvo, es tan dañina como al escuchar que ambos han muerto y no podrán criar a su amada hija, a quien con tanto empeño protegieron… - termina con voz lúgubre, ambos sentían el pesar en el ambiente

- debe ser doloroso, haberlos conocido, y también…

- que mi propia sangre sea la responsables de sus muertes, ni te haces idea… - completó la línea de pensamientos del moreno, quien esbozó una triste sonrisa

- como rescataste a Mai… - tras un largo silencio, ambos se encontraban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que se le ocurrió preguntar el dato que faltaba en la investigación de Hermione acerca del origen biológico de Mai

- la estaban torturando, estaban torturando a una pequeña de no más de cuatro años, y aquí es la parte repugnante que te había advertido… - saltó bruscamente Edward, sobresaltando a Harry quien no se esperaba tal explosión por parte de su subordinado

- aún mas repugnante el torturar a una niña de cuatro años… - preguntó incrédulo al asimilar la últimas palabras

- esto se gana el premio mayor, mejor te sientas porque esto te impactará… - le había advertido, ya que por impulso, ambos estaban de pie, encarándose ferozmente

- que podría ser peor… - entrecerró sus ojos esmeraldas, como si supiera que la nueva información no le agradaría ni una pisca

- tanto es la obsesión de Ynamburay por Yrasema, tanto le había afectado su muerte, que… - la comprensión vista en la mirada esmeralda del inglés le dio a entender que la situación estaba fuera de lógica permitida por el pudor

- no sigas… - se sentó pesadamente en su sillón

- adivinaste, él considera a la pequeña Mainumby… - aún intentaba terminar su explicación pero fue secamente interrumpido por su voz aterrada

- NO! – ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, sacudiendo su cabeza en negación

- aunque no lo quieras escuchar, es la verdad, Ynamburay desea a Mainumby como mujer… - concluyó con verdadero asco las intenciones enfermizas de su propio hermano menor

- maldito pedófilo, como… - continuó con una sarta de maldiciones por lo bajo, mientras Edward se sentaba, para soltar un suspiro cansado

- te había dicho que era repugnante…

- pero, pero porqué? – no encontraba lógica en la situación, como si deseara que fuera una maldita pesadilla

- ah, bueno, supongo por la extraordinaria semejanza que existe entre Yrasema y mi pequeña Mainumby, como había dicho, es la miniatura de Yrasema, excepto la mirada, sus ojos son los castaños oscuros penetrantes de Guaka… - como si esa constancia fuera suficiente para explicar cada uno de los actos enfermizos cometidos por Ynambyray

- entonces, ese tal Ynamburay… - intentando manifestar sus conclusiones a pesar de estar asqueado por la verdad indiscutible de las intenciones demostradas por Ynamburay

- si, deseaba tener a la pequeña Mainumby a su lado, para cuando sea mayor, ya te imaginarás… - una nueva mueca de asco se asomó por el rostro de Harry, ante el rostro indiferente de Edward, quien continuó con sus revelaciones - por su parte, Chaha solo deseaba aniquilarla…

- me imagino, como ella es la prueba viviente del amor entre Yrasema y Guaka… - sacó apresuradamente sus conclusiones, a lo que Edward soltó una risita algo histérica, dejando sorprendido a Harry

- mas bien, porque la mirada penetrante de Mainumby es la de Guaka, quien los heredó de su madre, mi tía, a quien Chaha no soportaba, sabía de los sentimientos de mi… bueno de ella por Guaka, ser observada por esos oscuros ojos castaños, es ser castigada por el mismo Guaka y mi tía Mbyju, en fin, te había dicho que Chaha estaba desquiciada… - concluyó con un suspiro pesado

- y tu _madre_? – empleando el mismo tono que Edward solo destina cuando la menciona

- solo deseaba mantener a salvo su gallina de los huevos de oro, mejor dicho, de las doradas lágrimas de dolor… - termina exponiendo los motivos por los cuales cada uno desea poner sus garras en la pequeña Mainumby

- asi que…

- aproveché el momento de descuido, cuando ninguno de mis familiares permanecían cerca, rescaté a mi querida Mainumby, la convertí en un hámster y con ayuda de mis compañeros: Liam Skyshine, Hector Wheeler, Adam Grune, Tyler Ketter, Dorian O'neil y Kingu Caruso… - fue interrumpido por Harry

- como, como que convertiste a Mai en un hámster? – la voz indignada del auror le arrancó unas cuantas carcajadas a Edward, quien rápidamente se calmó ante la mirada furibunda del moreno

- el plan era pasar desapercibido entre los muggles, salir de la región lo más rápido posible y plantar rastros que puedan despistar a los Mymba Mongéva quienes estarían tras de nosotros, y como un hámster puede estar en un buen bolsillo, en fin, fue Liam Skyshine quien llevó a mi pequeña Mainumby al orfanato Saint Rafael, con solo un dato, su nombre verdadero de bautismo… - pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por la curiosidad insaciable de Harry

- porque…

- porqué no se lo cambiamos? – completó la pregunta del moreno, quien asintió - No fue prudente, lo sé, pero debía mantenerla con su verdadero nombre para que su tutor pudiera tener idea de cómo ayudarla, supongo que ha sido gran ayuda saber su verdadero nombre, o me equivoco?

- no, no, es solo, fue imprudente, eso no lo niego, pero ha sido gran ayuda su verdadero nombre… - murmuró quedamente ante la mirada de suficiencia de Edward, a lo cual le recordaba bastante de las que su cuñada Hermione le lanza cuando tiene absoluta razón sobre los temas que está defendiendo

- Regresé a Norteamérica con mis amigos Skyshine y Wheeler- tras un largo silencio, Edward prosiguió con su lado de la historia - mientras Grune permanecía con Ketter y Caruso vigilando el orfanato, hasta que tras casi cinco años de calma, Kerasypane finalmente encontró a mi pequeña Mainumby, asesinó a mis compañeros, raptaron una vez más a la niña y cuando no recibí el informe periódico, supe que había sucedido, la habían encontrado, Wheeler se había adelantado para recoger informaciones, cuando confirmó la desaparición de la niña por los Mymba Mongéva, no lo pensé dos veces, regresé con Skyshine y para nuestra sorpresa, meses después, encontramos que el famoso héroe británico, Harry Potter, era tutor legal de mi pequeña Mainumby, así el rumor se cumplió y ella finalmente estaba a salvo, Kerasypane no la puede tocar, no mientras se encuentre protegida por el amor y atención de una maravillosa familia…

Harry permanecía en silencio, observando atentamente al hombre que se sentaba en su frente, toda la historia contada tenía sentido, estaba delante del hombre que había salvado a su hija Mai tantas veces; a pesar de haber superado tantos peligros, había aprendido a desconfiar de seres desconocidos, pero al escuchar atentamente a ese hombre, su tono de voz sincero, sus reacciones de nostalgia al recordar a los padres de Mai, reacciones de repulsión hacia su propia _madre y hermanos_, no podía evitar confiar en él; reanudando los hechos.

- entonces, estaba destinado a cuidar a Mai… - como si esas fueran las palabras que concluían tantas horas de revelaciones

- así es… - afirmó con un asentimiento de cabeza

- y tu… - le señaló con ojos entrecerrados

- solo fui necesario para… - al notar el semblante serio de su jefe, sonrió con melancolía - que, que mi pequeña hallara a su tutor…

- la has protegido tantas veces y quizás ella ni te recuerde, verdad? – Edward pudo notar el tono de añoranza en la voz de Harry, para el moreno, la actitud del americano de alguna manera le recordaba a su querido padrino Sirius, y esa constancia fue suficiente para confiar en la palabra dicha hasta ahora por Edward

- es verdad… - notando como la actitud cautelosa de Harry cedía con el pasar de los minutos

- Ypeku… - al escuchar el tono sincero de Harry, Edward supo que había hallado su aliado definitivo para proteger a la niña

- llámame Edward, o cuando estemos de servicio, Galton, sabes, para mantener mi identidad y todo lo que implica… - le advirtió con cautela

- claro, Edward, debo ser sincero, tu historia, la que acabas de contármela, no solo me parece auténtica, sino, da todo sentido al asunto y debo ser sincero, desde aquel día que nos conocimos, me caíste bien y Mai realmente se pondrá contenta…

- ella no debe saber esto… - ante la proposición de Harry, Edward rápidamente retrocede, y con mucho tacto niega tal plan

- perdón? – sin dar crédito a las últimas palabras dichas por el americano

- señor… - intentando justificar el nuevo giro de su comportamiento

- llámame Harry… - lo interrumpió rápidamente

- bien, Harry, debes comprender, estoy muerto para el mundo, incluyendo para mi pequeña Mainumby, yo no debo interferir en su vida, es usted quien la guiará a su verdadero propósito y… - pero su disculpa fue bruscamente interrumpida

- Edward, escúchame, respeto tu cautela, pero, no prives a Mai de convivir con la última persona de su familia, tú eres todo lo que ella tiene de su familia auténtica… - el tono de censura le dolió a Edward, sabiendo que el mismo Harry había sido privado de las personas que hubieran dado una tranquila infancia, pero por su seguridad debió pasar un infierno con los Dursley

- te equivocas, ella tiene a tu familia y tu cariño, ella está a salvo, es todo lo que me importa, he cumplido mi promesa a Yrasema y Guaka, la promesa de ayudar a mi pequeña Mainumby de encontrar a su verdadero hogar… - esa constancia era la única diferencia entre la infancia del auror inglés y la pequeña, ella ha tenido la oportunidad de encontrar a la única familia que la mantendría a salvo y por sobre todo, feliz siendo querida como parte de su familia

- pero… - intentaba rebatir la decisión de Edward

- por favor… - le rogó

- bien, si no deseas confesarlo todo… - terminó cediendo ante el americano

- hazlo cuando sea más madura – viendo la expresión desolada de Harry, quien al escuchar a Edward ceder, mejora su semblante - aún es una niña, no le quites la pureza de su inocencia con la tragedia que se empeño a perseguirla antes mismo de que ella naciera…

- acepto, a cambio, de que me prometas protegerla a mi lado, como compañeros, tenemos una meta en común, es natural que nos ayudemos, no lo crees…

- por mi, perfecto… - ambos estrechan sus brazos para un apretón de manos, sonriendo.

- bien, ya es tarde, debo regresar a casa, si quieres, acompáñame para conocerla y… - se levantó, seguido por Edward

- agradezco la oferta, pero, iremos paso por paso, es más seguro, no lo crees… - el tono presuroso de Edward ha hecho que Harry suspirara frustrado por la actitud del americano

- bien… - sacudiendo su cabeza como intentando comprender al auror que se encuentra a su lado

- mejor me retiro, tengo que encontrarme con Skyshine y su hijo, que por cierto es mi ahijado… - tras un largo día de historias dolorosas llevadas a luz, la sonrisa sincera de Edward resplandecía en los vacios corredores del cuartel de aurores

- como se llama? – preguntó con interés el jefe inglés

- Asaf Skyshine, tiene la misma edad de mi pequeña Mainumby y de tu hija Lily… - contestó entusiasmado Edward

- ya veo, entonces, nos vemos… - una vez más se despiden con un apretón de manos

- ah! Lo de Madam Beaulevard, bien, fueron los Mymba Mongéva, estaban, supongo, deseando algo de diversión, fue durante la, bien, justo la época durante la cual la pequeña Mainumby se encontraba otra vez bajo las garras de Kerasypane, poco antes de escaparse… - una vez que ya estaban a una buena distancia en el atrio del Ministerio

- si… - solo pudo articular con dificultad al confirmar sus sospechas tenidas con Hermione y Ron Weasley

- bien, conversaremos mejor este tema mañana, con Michael Corner, Terry Boot y Dennis Creevey… - ya estaba prácticamente dentro del pasaje que lo llevaría por Red Floo a la casa de su compadre

- perfecto, nos vemos…

- si, nos vemos… - mientras Edward Galton desaparecía, Harry Potter permanecía delante de otro pasaje que lo llevaría a Grimmauld Place, asimilando toda la historia, debía de inmediato informar a Ron, Hermione y Ginny, por lo que con suma concentración convocó dos patronus con forma de ciervo citándolos a un restaurante para la cena, no podía esperar para contarles.

_N/A: so sorry, me desculpem, gomen na sai, lo siento, se que he llevado 2 meses sin actualizar… pido realmente disculpas por haber retrasado tanto, estos dos últimos meses fueron una locura con los trabajos y practicas en la facultad… pero realmente necesitaba pulir éste y los siguientes… prometo no tardar tanto, okidokis…_

_Besos, Raluxna Miramai_


	14. Vacaciones al estilo Potter

12. Vacaciones al estilo Potter

En aquella cena, Harry, acompañado por su esposa Ginny, y sus mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, relató cada detalle que Ypeku Katupyry, alias Edward Galton, había confesado aquella tarde en su despacho. Y como lo esperaba, Harry notó que su esposa y amigos recibieron las noticias con igual impacto que había tenido.

- no hay dudas, según Edward, soy el tutor que la guiará a su verdadero propósito, mientras ella permanezca en mi familia recibiendo nuestro cariño y atención, Kerasypane no podrá tocarla, eso explica que no hayan aparecido en todo este año, y… - evaluando los rostros de sus amigos había relatado con voz serena toda la charla sostenida con el auror americano

- Harry, no lo sé, confías en su palabra? – Hermione mantenía cierto recelo ante la historia del auror americano

- vamos Hermione, si fuera un enemigo, no se arriesgaría a… - sin explicarse el motivo, Harry defiende la historia de Edward

- pero no sería esto una treta, vamos compañero, tu mas que nadie… - ante las palabras de Ron para apoyar el punto de Hermione deja al moreno al borde de la impaciencia

- sé a lo que quieren llegar, y no crean que no me lo planteé, es solo… - a duras penas podía mantener su tono de voz bajo control, calmándose gracias a la intervención de la pelirroja

- estoy de acuerdo con Harry, si hubiera tenido malas intenciones, jamás se acercaría a confesar esta historia, que de lejos, es tan trágica que me cuesta asimilar que haya sucedido, pobre Mai, perseguida antes mismo de nacer, privada del cariño de sus padres… - al principio mantenía su voz firme, pero al expresar la situación de Mai, su voz fue debilitando hasta un suave murmullo, acto que el moreno de ojos verdes no dejó pasar, tomando la mano de su esposa como muestra de apoyo

- amor, querida, tranquila, lo peor ya pasó, ahora más que nunca está a salvo – esas palabras lograron que la pelirroja esbozara una suave sonrisa, correspondida por una similar de su marido - debías escuchar a Edward, su tono aliviado cuando me reveló todo y lo feliz que está al haber cumplido su promesa a sus mejores amigos…

- está bien, digamos que confiamos en él, en su palabra y… - tras un corto silencio, Hermione decide retomar la charla, un poco mas creyente de la historia dada por su mejor amigo, pero fue interrumpida por el auror moreno, quien extrajo de un bolsillo de su túnica el fólder dado por el americano

- toma, esto me lo dejó para ti, confirma la utilidad de las doradas lágrimas… - pero no acabó ante el tono eufórico de Hermione

- por Merlín! Esto, esto… - no podía caber en sí de júbilo, tenía en sus manos aquello que por meses ha estado perseverando para descubrir

- si, lo que temíamos, una forma de incrementar la violencia muggle, que podría afectar nuestro estilo de vida… - contestó Harry ante las preguntas silenciosas de su esposa y de su cuñado

- Caray, compañero, esto es mucho más grave de lo que suponíamos… - quien estando al lado de su esposa, veía de reojo por arriba de su hombro

- ni te haces idea Ron, ni te haces idea… - Harry suspiró cansinamente, ya enterado del contenido en dicho fólder

- pero mientras Mai esté con nosotros… - apretó suavemente la mano de su marido, quien no le había soltado en toda la hora que han estado sentados en su charla en el restaurant

- amor, ella está a salvo con nosotros, ahora más que nunca dedicaré mis esfuerzos en el entrenamiento de reforzar sus escudos involuntarios y las clases de Oclumencia, después de regresar de las vacaciones… - sonrió cálidamente a su pelirroja quien correspondió tal sonrisa con una más pícara, marca registrada de Ginny Weasley

- claro, ustedes van al Crucero Transatlántico, no? – entrecerró sus ojos azules el auror pelirrojo, fulminando a su mejor amigo y su hermana menor, actitud que no pasó desapercibida por su esposa, quien rodó sus ojos al mismo tiempo que le pisoteaba su pie cercano al de ella – auch! Hermione, pero que…? Auch! Esa dolió! – Hermione había dado un manotazo en el cogote de su esposo por no saber disimular, ganándose de Harry y Ginny unas risitas, a causa de la situación divertida

- no te da vergüenza… tu hermana y tu mejor amigo ya están juntos a más de veinte años, y aún asi te comportas como un crío, Ronald Weasley! – ante el tono fiero, bajo y letal de Hermione dejó a Ron cohibido, por la inmensa semejanza entre la castaña con la sra. Weasley

- pero querida, el hecho que ese cabeza de puerco espín cuatro ojos se haya aprovechado de la inocencia de mi hermanita… - pero Ron no terminó de explicarse por el tirón de orejas que su hermana logró realizar, toda una hazaña considerando el lugar público en que se encuentran – auch! Ay.. ay.. ay.. ay.. ay.. ay.. sueltame! – la pelirroja soltó a su hermano, fulminándole con la mirada, marca registrada de Molly Weasley, a lo que el auror de ojos azules retrocede y se hunde en su silla, para luego dirigir una mirada fulminante a su mejor amigo quien tuvo que meter la mano en su boca ahogando las carcajadas, ganándose de su esposa un muy discreto y doloroso codazo en sus costillas – tu bueno para nada eres el culpable!

- y yo porqué? – tratando de serenarse ante la mirada de su esposa, típica usada en sus hijos, una fina ceja elevada y sus orbes chocolates desafiantes, a lo que decide cambiar bruscamente el tema antes de que termine sobrando bronca para él - cierto, olvidaba amor, esta mañana llegaron en mi oficina los boletos del Transatlántico, siete…

- siete? – preguntó interesado Ron, agradeciendo mentalmente a su amigo por el cambio de tema, al mismo tiempo que las mujeres parecían olvidarse del enojo de hace unos momentos, interesadas en las nuevas noticias del moreno

- claro, para mis hijos, incluyendo a Teddy y Mai… - explicó mas tranquilo Harry al notar el cambio de semblante de su esposa y de su mejor amiga

- ah, cierto… - comentó suavemente Hermione, admirando el gran corazón de su mejor amigo / casi hermano, por la dedicación puesta en Teddy y Mai

- será un buen regalo de cumpleaños para mi hermanita… - comentó jovialmente el pelirrojo, tratando de limar las asperezas que ese tema le provocaba

- ah, ni sabes cuanto, fue uno de los mejores hasta ahora… - afirmó la pelirroja con una expresión pícara dirigida a su marido, quien adivinando los pensamientos de su esposa, no pudo evitar que su rostro calentara, adquiriendo un leve tono rosado, debido a la lucha del moreno en controlar su rubor

- Ginny… - con voz baja alertó Harry, quien se ganó una mirada de petulancia de su esposa, haciendo que empezara a sudar frío, se supone que fuera un secreto de ambos, un secreto guardado a siete llaves

- uno de los mejores? – preguntó Hermione divertida ante el predicamento que su cuñada estaba colocando a su mejor amigo, era obvio que la castaña estaba enterada de cual fue el mejor hasta el día de hoy de los regalos hechos por Harry a su esposa

- claro, el que se lleva el primer lugar fue tu propuesta de matrimonio cariño… - en ese momento, Harry no pudo controlar el furioso sonrojo, a lo que Hermione y Ginny apenas lograron contener las carcajadas

- Merlín Harry! Como quisiera una máquina fotográfica para registrar este momento – el comentario de Hermione solo logró que Harry deseara que la tierra lo tragase, mientras Ron empezaba a atar cabos, por lo que su rostro empezaba a adquirir tonos peligrosamente escarlatas, advirtiendo a su hermana una explosión Weasley, y no queriendo quedar viuda, decidió frenar a su impulsivo hermano

- ni lo pienses Ronald! – la frase dicha con autoridad logró frenar los instintos asesinos del pelirrojo, quien cohibido por la expresión de su hermana, alejó su mano del bolsillo donde llevaba su varita, Harry, quien sabiendo de la actitud de su mejor amigo ya se estaba preparando para defenderse, con su mano libre puesta alrededor de su varita, aprovechando la brecha creada por su esposa, busca un tema más seguro para ser abordado

- ejem, no piensa el Mozo venir con nuestra cena, muero de hambre y debemos regresar a casa pronto, antes que las niñas duerman, comprendes…

- si, tienes razón cariño… - apoyó la pelirroja, quien de inmediato se preocupó por sus hijos, pero en especial por su pequeña Mai

Mientras Harry cambiaba magistralmente el tema de conversación, seguido por su esposa y amigos, quienes comentaban acerca de sus itinerarios del viaje. Una vez terminado la cena, se despiden de sus amigos para llegar a Grimmauld Place justo a tiempo para colocar a los chicos en la cama para dormir.

*****

Días después, tras el tiempo requerido para normalizar la rutina normal de Grimmauld Place interrumpida por la llegada de los chicos Potter, una mañana en particular, el alboroto en la antigua mansión de los Black tenía nombre y apellido: James Sirius Potter; el motivo, finalmente tras dos semanas se reuniría con sus mejores amigos, y sumando con el entusiasmo de Lily, quien sufría todas las demandas de ambos Potter era Ginny, con mucha paciencia andaba detrás de su hijo mayor y de su hija menor antes que la casa cayera en pedazos. Por su parte, en la habitación de Albus, en el segundo piso, al lado de la habitación de las niñas, Mai se encontraba con el chico tranquilo, admirando la nueva decoración hecha en honor a la casa de las serpientes, Slytherin, la cama de dosel, cuyas cortinas celestes fueron sustituidas por el tono verde esmeralda, un escritorio sencillo con varios pergaminos ya terminados, ordenados con el nivel de un chico de casi doce años, una estantería con unos cuantos libros, de autores brujos y muggles, cortesía de la tía Hermione, ademas de una gran sección con cachivaches muggles, gran mayoría dados por su padrino/abuelo Arthur Weasley, y para completar, un gran puff de color esmeralda en una esquina, cerca del equipo de sonido con una estantería propia de discos

- asi que piensas inscribirte como buscador este año, no? – la niña se encontraba admirando el estandarte que Harry le había comprado cuando regresaron de Hogwarts, a pedido del mismo Albus, ademas del estandarte que ocupaba gran parte de la pared, había espacios donde fotografías de las distintas etapas de la infancia del moreno, esparcidas no solo en su pared sino también había fotos familiares, una en especial, donde los cinco Potter posaban en el salón de Grimmauld Place, en la mesita de noche de la cama del chico.

- erm, si, esa es la idea… - mientras el moreno se encuentra metiendo sus ropas y otras pertenencias en un bolso, la niña había entrado en la habitación para hacerle compañía, mas bien huyendo de la agitación provocada por James y Lily

- cuantos dias estarás fuera, Al? – el chico deja sus cosas y se sienta al lado de la niña quien intentaba ocultar la tristeza que le causa que uno de sus hermanos estará lejos por un tiempo

- solo será diez dias, hermanita… - y sonrie al notar como Mai le regala una amplia sonrisa al escuchar el tono cariñoso que el moreno empleó al decirle hermanita

- y porque tus amigos no vienen aquí… la mansión es amplia!

- sería buena idea… pero creo que Bells y Chant… dejemos decir que no pueden verse ni en pintura… - intentando evitar una mueca de disgusto

- por el incidente en el baño de Myrttle, que contaste a Lily y a mi… - susurro la niña, ante el gesto positivo con la cabeza del chico

- y que espero que no lo vayas a mencionar a James… hasta ahora no puede descifrar el porque del aire denso entre las dos… - le guiña un ojo, ganando una risita baja de la pequeña

- entonces serán diez dias que estarás con los Malfoy… - la niña retoma su charla, ante la aprobación del moreno, quien no responde, siguiendo con su asunto de acomodar todo lo necesario en casa de su amigo – estarán tú y su prima Chantal, no?

- asi es, mas bien nos dedicaremos a practicar Quidditch… queremos estar en el equipo… - sonrie con orgullo

- se que lo lograras… te vi jugando Al… eres bueno… - afirma solemne la niña

- como lo sabes, eh, pequeña…

- me lo dijo el padrino, cuando te vimos jugar contra James, me dijo que tienes el talento de los Potter, mientras que James heredó el de los Weasley… - terminó sabiamente ante la mirada divertida y curiosa de Albus

- ah si, y de donde sacó papá eso?

- por el estilo, supongo, que se yo… - sanjo el tema con brusquedad la niña, ganando una carcajada del chico quien tuvo que callar ante la mirada fulminante de la pequeña

- lo siento, olvide que las ratas de biblioteca no saben volar… auch! Esa dolió! – el chico se sobaba el brazo donde la niña había palmeado con fuerza ante las palabras del moreno – pero es cierto, ve por mi punto, tía Hermione, Rosie, tú… les encanta los libros, pero encima de una escoba…

- cállate! – y la niña se enfurruñó mirando por la ventana tras levantarse bruscamente de la cama, tiempo después, cuando Albus terminó de acomodar todo y los sonidos escandalosos de la casa se desvanecían tenuemente, el moreno se acercó a su hermanita y la abrazó tiernamente besando su coronilla, de entre los tres hermanos Potter, Albus era muy cariñoso, gracias a que sus padrinos, sus propios abuelos Weasley, siempre demostraban afecto, lo que se proyecto en el moreno de ojos verdes sin gafas, Mai se relajó un tanto

- perdóname… para ti es un tema algo… - comenzó el moreno, pero la niña lo interrumpió

- no tienes que preocuparte… mi inestabilidad en la escoba es graciosa… - y sonrio tristemente

- venga ya… dime que te molesta, en serio – la llevó hasta el puff y la hizo sentar allí, mientras se arrodilla frente a ella – puedo ayudarte…?

- no Al… no es algo que puedas ayudarme… - ante el gesto de Albus en contradecirla, ella se adelantó – el padrino ya lo ha intentado… quería poder volar y acompañar a Lily, como a ella le encanta pero no quiere hacerlo sola… como tú lo hacias antes…

- de ir a Hogwarts… eres muy dulce Mai…

Pero la escena se interrumpió ante la entrada tempestiva de James y Lily

- que se supone que hacen solos! – ambos al mismo tiempo indignados, y al haber dicho en coro, se giran, se desafían con la mirada la pelirroja y el chico de ojos avellana, para luego ambas miradas castañas fulminan al moreno de ojos esmeraldas, quien comprendiendo la situación, se levanta para sentarse con Mai en el puff y asi abrazar a la niña, quien negaba divertida esa situación, ante el acto del moreno, el hermano mayor y la hermana menor se lanzan contra el hermano del medio, pero no llega a mayores gracias a la intervención de una muy cabreada señora Potter

- BASTA! – los hermanos Potter, con la cabezas gachas, se calman, al tiempo que la niña castaña dorada se levanta, se para junto de su madrina y le pide que se agache para susurrarle al oido, la mujer cede cariñosamente al pedido de la niña mientras sus hermanos ruegan en silencio que la pequeña interceda por ellos, tras un minuto largo, Ginny suspira – gracias a su defensora – señala a Mai, quien sonrie timidamente – no les castigare, con la condición de disminuir su entusiasmo…

- si mamá – contestaron al unísono, al tiempo que la mujer lleva a Mai hacia la cocina, dejando a los hermanos Potter en la habitación de Albus

- si me dan lugar, les pido que salgan ya… - había empezado Albus, pero fue cortado por un efusivo abrazo de su hermana Lily

- vuelve pronto! – y tan rapido como le abrazó, le solto, sorprendiendo gratamente al moreno

- claro hermanita

- saludos al pequeño hurón y a la pequeña molestia… - le palmeó su hermano mayor, a lo que este solo sonrió por los apodos que James había dado a sus mejores amigos

- lo hare… Jamensie - eso ultimo logro que las orejas de James se volvieran escarlatas, si supiera que ese apodo se le ocurrió al mismísimo Albus y no a Chantal como todos creian, incluso el mismo James

Llegando al salón donde Albus iría por via Floo hasta la mansión Malfoy, sus hermanos lo acompañaban, justo a tiempo, Harry llega del Ministerio, siendo recibido por su esposa e hijos, tras lo cual el auror se dispone a llevar a su hijo para dejarlo en compañía de su antiguo rival del colegio, ahora padre del mejor amigo de su pequeño.

Por otro lado, en Grimmauld Place, Ginny agradece que Kreacher haya reubicado el retrato de la madre de Sirius Black, porque el escándalo desatado tras la llegada de Kyle Shaklebolt y Belinda Diggory, estaba segura que sus tímpanos estarían resentidos

Cuando Harry había regresado tras dejar a su hijo Albus en la mansión Malfoy, donde fuera recibido por Astoria, junto de Scorpius, quien rápidamente y con mucho entusiasmo llevó al moreno de ojos verdes hasta donde sería su habitación por diez dias, comentando que su prima Chantal vendría al día siguiente, el Jefe de los Auror intercambió breves palabras con su auror de élite, no obteniendo avances en la investigación de su marido, Draco Malfoy, referentes a Iris Drakena

Por esa demora, no estuvo cuando llegaron los mejores amigos de su primogénito, quienes estaban entusiasmados en conocer la nueva hermanita de los Potter

Tras el saludo formal, los cinco chicos desaparecen del salón para encerrarse en la habitación de James, una puerta contigua al salón, dejando solos a la señora Potter junto de su marido, a quien lo mima antes de llamar a todos para la cena.

Por su parte, Mai se divertía con las ocurrencias de los mejores amigos de James. Kyle Shaklebolt es a grandes rasgos, muy parecido a su padre, pero como el mismo ministro diría, es mas parecido a su fallecida esposa, su tez oscura, con el corte raspado y ojos oscuros con una brillante dentadura al sonreir, tenía toda la pinta de un adolescente norteamericano, su sentido de humor era inalterable, ni aun en las adversidades, ni aun después de ser pescado in fraganti, no que eso fuera constante. Por su parte Belinda, con una amplia sonrisa, era el balance justo de ambos chicos, como había dicho Lily, era el cerebro maligno tras las grandes bromas, mas bien de las ideas era James, pero el plan refinado era pulido por Bells, teniendo sangre española, tenía una belleza singular, su largo cabello castaño claro, y sus dulces ojos color miel con una tez blanca, vestía ropas con colores neutros, característica que intrigaba a sus mejores amigos y en especial su hermano gemelo Belmir, muy raras oportunidades la habías visto vestida con ropas de colores brillantes, aunque el estilo sobrio le daba una atmósfera de misterio y sofisticación, según la misma Bells

- hey! Has hecho redecoración o que? No recuerdo estos puff el año pasado… - Kyle y Bells recorrían la habitación del moreno de ojos avellana, un año exacto habían venido de visita por un mes

- fue idea de mi madrina Hermione, Albus también tiene solo que uno…

- mientras en mi habitación tenemos dos, uno es de Mai, color dorado mientras la mía es rojo escarlata… - había interrumpido bruscamente la pequeña pelirroja ante la mirada fulminante de James

- el rojo concuerda con la pelirroja, pero dorado? – pregunto Bells a la niña castaña dorada

- me gusta ese color, además combina con el de Lily… - se justificó tenuemente la niña, a lo que la sonrisa de los tres chicos de catorce años se hizo mucho más amplia

- claro! Como no lo vi, es tan obvio… - comenzó a farfullar James

- también, como eres corto de pensam… - había empezado la pelirroja, pero al ver como James movía maliciosamente sus dedos, clara amenaza de cosquillas, la niña con toda la potencia de sus pulmones, sale corriendo de la habitación con la voz en tono de grito – PAPÁ! MAMÁ! JAMES ME ESTÁ A PUNTO… NOOOO! DE..JA..M..ME!

Mientras James se encargaba de Lily, los chicos continuaban explorando la habitación del hijo mayor de Harry y Ginny, que por cierto ya se estaban ocupando del asunto entre los hermanos Potter. Además de la gran estantería con cachivaches y objetos regalados por sus padrinos, chascos de la tienda Sortilegios Weasley de Ron, y libros intocados por Hermione, un gran equipo de música, mas potente que el de Albus, un gran estandarte de Gryffindor, junto a pinturas y retratos, y fotografias familiares, en especial la de los cinco Potter en la mesita de noche junto a la cama de dosel con cortinas escarlatas, y los dos puffs negros en una de las esquinas de la habitación, sumando al desorden típico de los adolescentes

- igual que en Hogwarts… típico de Jam en no ordenar su habitación… - se quejaba Bells al contemplar el desastre, y arrugar su nariz al encontrar calcetines sucios

- vaya, creo que la madrina olvidó esas… o James quizá las guardo para ti Bells… - opinó tranquila Mai

- yo opino que la segunda es la más probable, después de todo, la sra. Potter es incapaz de dejar al azar algo así – termino diciendo Kyle con su mejor sonrisa burlona hacia su mejor amiga

- secundo lo dicho… solo Jam para darme esta clase de bienvenida – sonrio con pesar la joven, ante las risitas de Mai

- ah! Encontraste tan rápido… - pero las palabras de James quedaron en el olvido tras percibir el aura de su madre tras suyo y presenciar el hallazgo de Bells

No es necesario contar que el grito de Ginny se escuchó a 80 km a la redonda, haciendo a Harry recordar una explosión semejante cuando el tenía quince años y había llegado recién a Grimmauld Place, y eso que superó todas las veces que el retrato de la madre de su padrino Sirius también le había hecho que su tímpano se resintiese

*****

En la familia Potter, las vacaciones de verano tenía una programación casi tenida como tradición, el primer mes es dedicado exclusivamente entre familia, porque el mes de agosto era dedicado para los patriarcas Weasley, en otras palabras, todos los hijos Weasley debían pasar por lo menos tres semanas en la madriguera, como había dicho, se ha hecho tradición. Para este verano en particular, los Potter tenían planeado un viaje transatlantico.

Tras el regreso de Albus de la mansión Malfoy, y con la ida de Bells y Kyle a sus casas, en Grimmauld Place se ha iniciado los últimos preparativos para el viaje en diez dias, para luego pasar cinco dias en New York y regresar con un Translador intercontinental para pasar las últimas semanas en la Madriguera.

Salieron del puerto Southampton en la víspera del cumpleaños de Harry, en el 'Queen Mary 2'. Embarcaron temprano aquel caluroso 30 de julio, y debido a que los camarotes sólo tenían máximo de capacidad para cuatro personas, la pareja Potter quedaría en una junto de las niñas mientras los tres chicos en otro que tenía conexión entre ambos camarotes.

Los chicos quedaron impresionantes en el primer día del embarque, queriendo recorrer todo el sitio de un solo tirón. La pareja Potter, quienes en su juventud ya habían disfrutado del Crucero, sonreían por las miradas maravilladas de sus hijos.

- bien chicos… me temo que tendrán que decidir quien de los tres se quedará con el sofá cama…

Así ingresó Harry a inspeccionar el camarote que Teddy, James y Albus compartirían, seguidos por los mencionados quienes ni cortos y perezosos lanzaron sus mochilas en el primer sofá que encontraron en el camino, ganándose una mirada fulminante del mayordomo por los modales de los chicos, hecho no pasado por alto por Harry quien rápidamente le entrega una buena propina aceptada con mucho gusto por el mismo. Los chicos recorrian el camarote seguido de cerca por el Auror quien admiraba el paisaje por uno de los ventanales que daba una vista magnífica de la proa del barco, como dicen, estaba del lado babor, mientras el camarote que ocuparía las niñas, su mujer y él tendrían la vista en estribor.

- wow, es increíble, mira Teddy hay una caja fuerte aquí! – se escuchó la voz de James en una parte del camarote, cerca de la habitación

- James! No te acerques a esa zona! – le advirtió su padre, entrando en la habitación y asi seguir hacia la zona del armario donde James ya estaba inspeccionando

- pero papá… - saliendo por otra puerta en dirección del balcón privado, seguido por su padre - tu tienes tu propia caja fuerte!

- pero no significa que tienen que estar jugando con… - pero el auror es interrumpido por su ahijado quien había entrado en la habitación

- es muy bueno padrino, la cama la podemos dividir en dos plazas, según el mayordomo pero… - quedó callado al notar el inconveniente, al tiempo que el padre y su primogénito regresan a la habitación

- uno de los tres quedará con el sofá cama… - termina el moreno con gafas - lo sé…

- tú y mami ya viajaron en una de estas, verdad? – pregunta el chico miniatura del auror, entrando también en la habitación

- así es Albus… - sonríe al notar que el chico haya tomado en sus manos el programa con las atracciones que ofrece el crucero

- me encanta las atracciones… quisiera visitar esa biblioteca que tanto mencionan o el planetario… al abuelo le hubiera gustado estar aquí… - suspiró recordando las manías de su abuelo/padrino

- según recuerdo, mis suegros han hecho en más de una ocasión este itinerario, no recuerdo si en el mismo barco – sacudió su cabeza al recordar las innumeras anécdotas que su suegro les contó a su regreso - lleva a Mai… sé que lo apreciará… tienen gustos muy similares…

- en serio puedo llevarla? – entusiasmado el chico de ojos esmeraldas, ganándose una mirada fulminante de su hermano mayor

- hasta Teddy puede acompañarlos… si es que no decide probar suerte y ligarse algunas chicas… te juro que Victoire no se enterará… - le provocó James al ahijado de su padre

- deja de decir estupideces James! Yo no… - y el color del rostro de teddy se irradió a su pelo, un hermoso tono escarlata de vergüenza

- deja en paz a Teddy, James… - conteniendo unas carcajadas por la expresión de su ahijado, se dispone a salir de la habitación - bueno, acomódense… yo veré a su madre y hermanas...

Mientras Harry dejaba a Teddy y los chicos Potter decidir quien dormiría en el sofá cama, el Auror entra en su camarote a través de la puerta que conecta con el camarote de los chicos, encontrando a su esposa dando instrucciones al mayordomo.

- gracias, aquí puedes dejar esas maletas y…

Entregando una buena propina, el mayordomo, quien se había fijado bien en la figura de la sra. Potter no había dejado de mirarla con, como Harry definiría o el monstruo en su interior, con mucho descaro, algo que Ginny no había prestado atención porque continuaba admirando el camarote. Apenas el Auror hizo sentir su presencia, el mayordomo rápidamente se retiró con una mirada de culpa. Una vez a solas y comprobando que sus hijas se encontraba en el balcón privado del camarote, Harry se acerca a su esposa abrazándola por la espalda apoyando sus grandes manos en la cintura de su esposa, como si temiera que ella fuera a escapar.

- es magnífico Harry… esta suite… como la llaman? – la pelirroja estaba transbordando entusiasmo, como una niña en la mañana de Navidad ansiosa por los regalos debajo del árbol navideño

- Queen Anne – respondió solemne el moreno

- es espaciosa, la vista es magnífica! – soltándose del agarre de su marido, comienza a caminar por el estar del camarote

- en serio? – el tono divertido del auror pasa desapercibido por la pelirroja

- si! Y en lo que me fijé es… es extraordinario, tiene sala de estar con comedor! Mira estas sillas, son tan confortables y este sofá, y también ese aparato muggle, ése… - frunció sus cejas al intentar recordar el nombre del aparato que es uno de los favoritos de su padre

- televisión… - salió en su rescate su marido, ganándose una sonrisa radiante de su esposa

- si! Y también el felétono… - pero al oir la carcajada de su marido, supo que lo había dicho mal, fulminándolo con la mirada, se cruzó los brazos y enfurruñada se dedicó a mirar el paisaje desde los grandes ventanales

- teléfono… - el auror se acercó hasta su esposa, la abrazó nuevamente, y arrullándola consiguió que dejara el mal humor, tras un largo momento, el auror con candencia – y que más hay amor…

- y tenemos dos baños! Y uno de ellos tiene bañera! y el mayordomo dijo que disponemos de servicio habitaciones 24 Hs.! – la pelirroja recobró el entusiasmo, llevando a su marido hasta la habitación

- interesante… - y no pudo dejar de imaginar las diversas situaciones que podrían pasar debajo de esas suaves sábanas de la gran cama en medio de la habitación

- y la cama Harry, es tan espaciosa, sabes, se me ocurre tantas cosas… - como si la pelirroja hubiera leído su mente

- no puedo esperarlo, créeme… - y ambos se entregaron a unos candentes besos, tanta abstracción en ellos, que no se percataron al estar uno encima del otro en la cama

- ah Harry, hace tanto que no viajábamos así… la primera vez fuimos en otro a recorrer el Mediterráneo… fue… mágico… - la mujer acariciaba tiernamente el rostro de su esposo, mientras que este disfrutaba de ojos cerrados el mimo de su amada

- y eso que vivimos con magia, eh? – no pudo resistirse a la broma

- bobo! - le palmeó cariñosamente el pecho, ante las carcajadas de su marido - me refiero a…

- lo sé… me hubiera gustado ir solo contigo… - reponiéndose del momento y a ambos se les cruzó el mismo pensamiento - pero…

- Mai…

Ambos quedan en silencio, escuchando las voces de las niñas, quienes no paraban de señalar el sitio, estaban eufóricas, en especial Mai. Quien no podía quitar su mirada del horizonte marino, el viento jugueteaba con su cabellera suelta, igual que la pelirroja quien no se quedaba quieta en un sitio. La pareja, sabiendo donde las niñas se encontraban, se levantan de la cama para observarlas de reojo, pero también no perdían de vista la proa del transatlántico.

- creo que no me basta la vida que vivo para agradecerte… - tras un largo silencio, abrazando a su esposa mientras reposa su mentón en el hombro de la mujer, al tiempo de ladear su rostro lo suficiente para aspirar la esencia del cuello de la pelirroja, sintiendo el aroma que la caracterizaba y que compone su Amortentia: tarta de melaza, madera del palo de una escoba y flores silvestres

- agradecerme? – aspira con suavidad la esencia de su marido, mezclada con la brisa del mar, una mezcla de tierra mojada, chocolate amargo y madera de acebo

- me has dado una hermosa familia, Ginny, una que tanto añoraba de pequeño y ahora… - no necesitó mas palabras, asi siempre ha sido su relación, no habiendo cambiado tras tantos años

- veinte años… lo sé… - responde con añoranza, recordando sus primeros años juntos, cuando se conocieron, se hicieron amigos y finalmente su relación, a pesar de algunos contratiempos, como la guerra, o la carrera de ambos

- te amo, y tú?

- cada día más te amo cariño!

Ambos se encontraban frente a frente, abrazados como si fueran a perderse si se soltaran, sus miradas conectadas, nada existía a su alrededor. Estaban tan compenetrados que no se fijaron en la niña castaña dorada sonriendo ampliamente al contemplar la escena. Hasta que la voz inusualmente elevada de la pequeña pelirroja trajo a la realidad a la pareja Potter.

- Mami! Papi! Vengan! Quiero proponerles un trato!

- que fastidio eres fosforito! – susurró fuertemente la pequeña castaña dorada

- Mai? Que tú…? – Ginny vio como la pequeña castaña dorada, rara vez se sonroja como una verdadera Weasley

- lo siento madrina, pero se veían tan tiernos…

La pareja se sonrojó tanto consiguiendo arrancar una hermosa carcajada de la niña, atrayendo la atención no sólo de la pequeña pelirroja sino de sus hermanos en el camarote contiguo, pero no dieron importancia, retomando sus asuntos, como si nada hubiera pasado

- y desde cuando te desternillas de la risa así, eh? – pregunta francamente sorprendida la pelirroja miniatura Potter

- si no hubieras fastidiado… - farfulla la castaña dorada, llegando hasta sus padrinos y sentándose en el banco del espejo, para revisar los cajones, una característica de la pequeña, le gusta merodear por los cajones, haciendo que mas de uno llegue a hartarse por esa extraña manía

- de qué hablas? – pregunta frunciendo su ceño Lily, aún mas al ver en que se entretiene su hermanita

- nada Lily, tu hermana no ha visto nada… - el moreno trata de desviar la atención de su hija, quien viendo que es ignorada sale de la habitación para irse a la sala de estar del camarote, seguida por la castaña dorada al no encontrar nada en los cajones

- ya Harry, ya metiste tu pata… típico… - le susurra su esposa a su marido, quien no comprende de que su pelirroja amada le habla

- que?

- nada…

- oye! – escuchan que Lily los llama de la sala, por lo que la pareja sale de la habitación

- qué pasa? – pregunta Ginny ante la actitud de su hija menor

- chicos! – llama la niña pelirroja, ganándose miradas interrogativas de la pareja y una mirada especulativa de Mai

Todos reunidos en la sala del camarote de la pareja Potter, la pelirroja, con su más y mejorada carita de ángel se acerca melosa a sus padres, dejándolos alertas ante la actitud de la pequeña Potter.

- verás papi… mami… estaba pensando… - su voz azucarada los pone tensos

- que tramas… - pregunta con ojos entrecerrados el auror, sabiendo perfectamente que esa tactica es patentada por su esposa, usada y abusada a diestra y siniestra por la pequeña miniatura de Ginny

- papá! Me ofendes que desconfíes de mí… - el tono indignado logra que todos los presentes a duras penas atajen sus carcajadas, excepto James y Albus, quienes se sientan en un sofa juntos para atajar las carcajadas – oye! Que malvados son – y su berrinche no se deja esperar, como no convence como ella quiere, termina con su arma secreta, quien ya suspira por anticipación – Mai! Ayúdame! – todos callaron bruscamente, por lo que la niña asiente calladamente para que la pelirroja continúe – bien, como decía… estaba diciendo…

- como si no te conocieran cuando tramas algo… - murmura por lo bajo Albus

- cállate ojos de sapo… - murmura amenazante la pelirroja, por lo que Harry decide intervenir antes de que sangre llegue al río, en específico de su hijo del medio, por las miradas que su princesa profesa

- que quieres mi pequeña… - se acerca dulcemente Ginny a su hija, acariciando el pelo de su miniatura

- a lo que iba mami, estaba pensando… - pero una vez mas es interrumpida

- y algo craneado en esa tu cabeza de fuego no sale nada bueno… - susurra mordazmente James a Teddy, quien intenta sofocar una nueva carcajada

- cállate cabeza de chorlito! – explotó furiosa la pequeña pelirroja, a lo que Harry, Ginny y Mai suspiran resignados, Albus se aleja de su hermano como Teddy, dejando ambos hermanos, el mayor versus la menor, en un duelo de miradas fulminantes, los mismos ojos de Ginny Potter

- cómo me llamaste? Repítelo si tienes coraje! – el veneno en la voz de James indica claramente su cabreo, alertando a la pareja, quien se prepara para intervenir

- cabeza de chorlito! – chilla agudamente la niña

- te atraparé enana! – aulla el muchacho de ojos avellanas, pero es detenido por una mano de su padre en su hombro

- James Sirius Potter, ataja tus instintos homicidas! – con voz firme termina ese pleito Ginny Potter

- pero mamá… - intenta justificarse el muchacho, pero su madre dirige su atención a su hija al tiempo que Harry interviene

- y tú Lily Luna Potter…

- yo no hice nada papi… - intentando suavizar la situación con una de sus mejores caritas de cachorro mojado abandonado en la lluvia

- no me vengas con tu carita de cachorrito mojado que ya no… - iba diciendo el auror pero era débil ante las manipulaciones de su hija, gracias a que nunca tuvo fuerza de voluntad para negarse ante las caras de borrego a medio morir de Ginny cuando aún eran novios y jóvenes, la verdad hasta que hoy día no se resiste al poder de persuasión de su esposa, ya sea por las caritas o por mimos subidos de tono

- Lily! Ya me harté de estos rodeos, dispara de una vez lo que tengas que decir! – interrumpiendo el momento de debilidad de su padre, quien se sorprende por el arranque de su hijo

- uy… veo que Severito está de malas hoy… - murmura maliciosamente la pequeña pelirroja

- no te metas con mi nombre o no respondo… - farfulla enrojeciendo de ira el chico de ojos esmeraldas como su padre

- YA BASTA!

El tono de autoridad en la voz del Auror ha hecho que cualquier réplica quedara en el olvido. Los hermanos Potter se fusilaban con las miradas mientras Mai y Teddy, quienes se habían sentado en las sillas del mini-comedor observaban el pleito en silencio, intercambiando miradas de resignación. Ginny, cansada del rodeo, se había puesto en arreglar las ropas en un armario cercano al ver la típica discusión por los motes, algo cotidiano que ya le restaba importancia, mientras Harry, viendo que la discusión no avanzaba, había decidido intervenir en la discusión. Los hermanos Potter estaban a punto de sacar sus varitas si no fuera por la intervención del Auror.

- ahora… diré solo una vez… quiero paz en este viaje, y eso incluye no estar sulfurándose por lo mismo… entendieron… - sosteniendo una dura mirada a sus tres hijos, quienes mantenían las cabezas gachas

- si papi… - contestó débilmente la pelirroja

- si papá… - murmuró cohibido Albus

- entendido papá… - susurró apenado James

Los hermanos Potter odiaban la segunda parte del castigo, cuando son privados de sus privilegios

- bien… segundo, nada de varitas… - eso descolocó a James, Albus y Teddy, quien se levantó bruscamente de su silla, era inevitable, si existía falta de privilegios, siempre lo incluían, no por merecer, pero por solidaridad con sus hermanos menores, era un acuerdo tácito, desde que tenían memoria

- que? – Lily le dirigió una mirada interrogante a su padre

- no puedo estar sin ella… - farfulló nervioso el primogénito

- me siento inútil y… - murmuró quedamente el chico de ojos verdes

- ya soy mayor de edad! – aulló Teddy con fuerza, lo que hizo que Harry suspirara antes de continuar con voz firme

- ya basta! Son menores de edad… - dirigiendose a James y a Albus, haciendo que Teddy inspirase profundamente - no te incluye Ted pero por favor… - eso logró que expulsase todo el aire contenido con suavidad, mas tranquilo, asintió ante el pedido de su padrino - controla las tonalidades de tu pelo… estamos entre muggles y para ellos no es muy normal que un chico de casi 20 años lleve rosa chicle o azul su pelo, me entiendes…

- claro padrino, ya no soy un crío, puedo controlar perfectamente… - sonrie plenamente el chico Lupin, al tiempo que su pelo adquiere una tonalidad azabache

- bien, quedo tranquilo contigo y sí, puedes llevar contigo tu varita… - a lo que Teddy palpa con sutileza su bolsillo donde guarda su varita, respirando con tranquilidad, mira a Ginny y ésta le guiña un ojo divertida, a lo que el chico le sonríe ampliamente

- gracias, de verdad, yo… - le dirige una mirada agradecida a su padrino, en esta situación no puede ser solidario con sus hermanos, no con la cuestión de las varitas, es muy delicada

- porqué él puede y nosotros no? – el berrinche de James solo logró que sus padres rodaran sus ojos, hasta que Harry, suspira profundamente

- James, son menores de edad, además no estarán solos mucho tiempo, tu madre, Teddy o yo los estaremos cuidando… - con paciencia explica a su primogénito

- ya no soy un crío para tener niñera! – explotó con toda la furia, marca registrada Weasley, logrando que Ginny perdiera la paciencia

- James Sirius Potter! – Lily y Albus desvían su mirada ante la escena, mientras Ginny, soltando las prendas de su mano se acerca a su hijo, con toda la intención de jalarle la oreja, herencia de Molly Weasley

- pero mamá! – retrocede nervioso James

- si no estás dispuesto, quedarás castigado en el camarote hasta que se te pase el berrinche! – termina con firmeza el Auror, ante la mirada horrorizada de James

- no es berrinche papá! – chilla el chico de ojos avellana

- pero lo veo como uno! – interviene Ginny, quedando al lado de su marido frente de su primogénito

- James, no veo porqué tu terquedad… - se levanta la niña de cabellos castaños dorados, lo cual hace que todos giren para prestarle atención - después de todo, estamos en medio del mar, que nos puede ocurrir… yo confío en Teddy y mis padrinos, por eso… - la niña abraza al chico pelinegro de ojos avellanas quien le corresponde el cariño, dejando a todos sorprendidos y al mencionado ofuscado, al separarse la pequeña extiende la mano, pidiendo la varita a su hermano. Éste viendo la actitud de su hermana, dejó el cabreo y entregando la varita de caoba con núcleo pluma de fénix en las manos de la niña quien sonriendo se la entrega a su padrino, éste acepta con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

- bien… - sonríe con orgullo a su ahijada, luego se dirige a su miniatura - Al?

- acepto… toma… - Albus entrega a su padre su varita de sauce con pluma de fénix como núcleo, sonriendo levemente a lo que su padre correspondió. Parecía que se había instaurado la paz en aquel camarote. Ginny recibió ambas varitas y se dispuso a guardarlas en la caja fuerte que había en el camarote.

Más tranquila y con una sonrisa maliciosa, Lily se acercó a su padre quien no estaba preparado para hacer frente a los caprichos de su hija menor.

- antes que me interrumpieran… - toma la mano de su padre, lo balancea suavemente, mientras con una voz melosa continúa - tenía una propuesta para ti y para mami también y sé que ella lo considerará…

Los chicos lanzaban sus miradas escépticas a la pelirroja quien ignoraba olímpicamente las miradas de sus hermanos, concentrándose en su padre, quien como todo Potter, no podía resistirse a una pelirroja. Por su parte Mai ayuda a su madrina, ésta ya se resignaba ante lo inevitable, por lo que se dedica a ordenar las ropas de las niñas en un armario, cerca de la sala de estar, pero escuchando atentamente la propuesta

- y que mi princesa propone…

Ya estaba, Harry Potter cayó en la trampa de la niña, haciendo que sus hermanos bufaran, Teddy sonriera resignado y Mai, bueno, ella había decidido desaparecer, intuyendo que sería incluida en la trama de la pelirroja, la conocía tan bien. En el preciso instante que Ginny Potter regresó al sitio donde todos se encontraban, la bomba estalló.

- estaba pensando… - pero al ver que James abriría su boca, estalló la pequeña pelirroja - no molestes James!

- pero yo no iba… - se justificó con falsa indignación

- estabas a punto de molestar! – le chilló con una voz aguda, haciendo que sus padres rodaran sus ojos ante el nuevo pleito

- ya… James, deja tu hermana terminar… - con voz cansina el auror intervino

- sólo no digas que no te lo advertí… - farfulla por lo bajo James, ya adivinando la loca idea de su hermana

- déjame… como iba… intentaba decir… Mai y YO estaremos con ustedes… verdad? – sus ideas entrecortadas habían puesto en alerta al auror, cuando la niña no era directa, habitualmente eran ideas descabelladas y no tenía el talento de James en hilar coherencias para sus pensamientos

- si… - entrecerrando sus ojos el auror, dejando nerviosa a la niña por un momento

- no me mires así, papi, no es nada del otro mundo… - respira profundamente para dar su proposición con tranquilidad - sólo que dejes la cama para Mai y yo mientras ustedes se quedan con el sofá cama, así de sencillo… - lo había dicho de forma tan natural, como si hablara del clima, pero viendo las caras aturdidas de todos, empezó a explicarse, ganándose unas miradas que no le deseaban nada bueno - quiero decir, como Mai y YO dormimos temprano, tanto mami como tú, papi, querrán llegar tarde después de aprovechar los bares y bailes y todo lo que ofrece este lugar, que sería molesto escucharlos y… antes de que vayan podrían colocar un hechizo imperturbable, tú sabes, por si acaso quieran estar más… 'íntimos'… a pesar que Mai los puede escuchar perfectamente, pero dice que ya ha tenido tantos traumas que ya no le afecta…

Al terminar su explicación, los chicos no podían cerrar la boca de tan impresionados estaban por lo dicho por la niña, mientras Harry y Ginny, bueno, sus rostros escarlatas delataban la situación incómoda en que se encontraban.

- Mai, ella… ella… ella nos… - Ginny fue la primera en hablar tras el largo y tenso silencio.

- si los escucha… si… y tan pronto lo hacen, llama a Kreacher para que le de una poción para dormir sin sueños, yo no escucho nada pero no sé porque ella si… - los muchachos intercambian miradas curiosas entre sí, dejando algo nerviosa a Ginny, situación ignorada por el auror, quien estaba mas concentrado en justificarse ante su pequeña hija

- bueno… - Harry fue callado por una mirada furibunda de Ginny, casi iba rebelar delante de los chicos, que no sabían el verdadero alcance de los poderes de la castaña dorada. Y en ese mismo instante se percataron de la ausencia de la niña. Ambos padres se miraron desesperados, miradas no pasadas por alto por los chicos y la niña pelirroja.

- Y MAI? - de inmediato salieron a buscarla, pero no dieron cinco pasos que la niña había aparecido tomando un vaso de jugo con sombrillita. La mirada incrédula de todos provocó una carcajada en la casi desaparecida.

- que les pasa? Vaya cara… pareciera que… - fue bajando su tono hasta que da un respingo ante el tono empleado por Harry

- Mainumby! - la niña palideció al escuchar su nombre completo dicho por su padrino con un tono imperativo, tanto que soltó su vaso que cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos, Ginny recriminó con su mirada al Auror por su actitud que dejó claramente alarmada a la niña. La abrazó mientras la mirada penetrante de la niña sostenía la mirada esmeralda de su padrino.

- Harry! – aún ante la mirada envenenada de la pelirroja hizo que el auror reformulara su sermón, empleando un tono mas moderado de voz

- bien… - se coloca de cuclillas para mantener la mirada profunda de la niña - Mai… nunca, nunca más salgas sin avisar!

- lo siento… - apenas audible salió la disculpa, los chicos se aproximaron de la niña, Teddy reparó el vaso para luego observarlo.

- dónde lo…? – empezó el magometamorfo a preguntar cuando la niña completó con la respuesta

- el mayordomo de vuestro camarote, aún estaba y le pregunté… - pero Harry interrumpió mirando fijamente a sus hijos, quienes dieron un respingo por el cambio de tema

- que hacía el mayordomo en vuestro camarote?

- no lo sé papá? – totalmente desconcertado el primogénito contestó, intercambiando una rápida mirada con su hermano Albus

- James, es por lo de las camas, cambiaron la de dos plazas por dos de una… - había salido al rescate de su hermano mayor, sonriendo con burla al final, trayendo a James el recuerdo de un asunto que le urgía discutir con su padre - ya que Teddy y yo…

- hablando de eso… - con una voz chillona propia de alguien al que se le fue negado un dulce querido - hiciste TRAMPA Al!

- de qué hablas!? – el tono inocente de Albus logro que Lily y Mai soltaran risitas y Teddy sonriera resignado, ante las miradas divertidas de Ginny y Harry

- no te hagas del santo… - el chico de ojos avellanas estaba perdiendo el control de su temperamento - yo gané y tú tenías que quedarte con el sofá cama! – su rostro estaba adquiriendo tonalidades púrpuras, clara evidencia de su furia Weasley

- ay no, otra vez… - trató de evadir, yendo junto de las niñas, quienes a duras penas trataban de contener la risa, conociendo bien ambas el resultado de la discusión

- Teddy! Apóyame! – el esfuerzo de James en frenar sus instintos homicidas hacia su hermano menor estaban saliendo a flote, por lo que recurre al otro afectado, quien levanta sus hombros en señal de desentendimiento

- a mi no me metan, yo gané limpiamente y la decisión quedaba entre ustedes dos… - termina sonriendo ante la mirada incrédula de James

- traidor – murmura quedamente - no es justo!

- que sucede? – al fin Harry decide intervenir antes que James salte al cuello de su hermano

- papá! Convence a Al de no hacer trampa… - señala infantilmente a su hermano, mientras éste le quita la lengua reforzando el comportamiento de James

- yo gané limpiamente! – saltó Albus ante la mirada inquisitiva de su padre

- basta! – al cortar los intentos de James en replicar ante las palabras de Albus - No otra vez! Escuchen! – y mirando a cada uno de los chicos - Mai y Lily quedarán con el sofá cama!

- pero… - la niña pelirroja iba a empezar a protestar pero el auror la cortó severamente

- nada de peros Lily! – en momentos como estos, los chicos recuerdan que la palabra de su padre era ley sagrada - y ustedes muchachos…

- debemos sacarlo a la suerte y… - James intentó guiar las palabras de su padre

- no es justo, te gané legalmente James! – chilló indignado Albus

- Al! James! Basta! – Harry se pinchaba el puente de la nariz con su pulgar e índice, mientras cerraba sus ojos frustrados por el intercambio infructuoso de sus ojos

- Harry, cierra el asunto, llevaré a las niñas por un paseo… - Ginny finalmente se levantó de un cómodo sofá, alejada del bullicio que habían provocado sus hijos, y dirigiéndose a la salida del camarote, se despidió con una mano al mismo tiempo que las niñas la seguían, dejando a los muchachos consternados

- pero Ginny… - la voz incrédula de Harry logró que los chicos soltaran risitas, aligerando el ambiente hostil provocado por los chicos Potter

Mientras Ginny Potter, quien había separado unas mudas de ropa, con la intención de verificar las piscinas junto de sus hijas, Harry permanecía en medio de la batalla de Albus y James. Teddy había decidido contemplar la vista marina, ignorando el dilema de su padrino. Tras largas, para Harry, argumentaciones, Albus cede su lugar, según él que la ganó limpiamente, y James promete no dar más 'berrinche'.

Cuando Teddy y James se dirigen a su camarote, Harry ataja a su hijo menor.

- puedes confesar Al… - susurra quedamente el auror a su hijo menor - desde un principio te has empeñado en fastidiar a tu hermano…

- que bien me conoces, papá… si… - ambos sonríen, era claro que el niño de ojos esmeraldas había heredado la astucia de su madre, por algo cayó en la casa de Slytherin.

- es obvio que lo has heredado de tu madre… - suspira resignado ante la actitud de su hijo

- así es… - sonrie orgulloso el slytherin

- ve a cambiarte por algo más cómodo… -se sienta en un sillón dentro del camarote de sus hijos - te espero para buscar a las chicas, vale…

- si! – chilla emocionado el chico de ojos esmeraldas

Al hallar a las chicas en el Deck 8, prácticamente en la popa del barco, los Potter se habían fijado que muchos de los pasajeros eran personas maduras, casi inexistentes de niños o adolescentes, dejando a los chicos Potter y a Mai algo intimidados. Harry viendo como sus hijos no se sentían a gusto por las miradas desdeñosas de muchos adultos, confiesa que fue el único viaje transatlántico que había conseguido y como tal, no había restricción de edad, pero que éste tenía preferencias para parejas y no para familias. Decidieron entre todos que ese detalle no perturbara su estancia, disfrutando la brisa del mar mientras zambullían en la amplia piscina.

La cena se había anunciado con dos horarios, pero la familia Potter había decidido aparecer en la 'primera llamada'. La sra. Potter se había esmerado tanto en mantener todos muy elegantes, debido a que el restaurant al que Harry había dicho que acudirían, el Queen Grill, exigía a los pasajeros ropas formales.

A lo que los chicos, como el padre, a regañadientes aceptaron colocarse las corbatas; Albus llevaba un pantalón de vestir color verde botella con una camisa negra con corbata de colores neutros, zapatos formales y un saco del tono de su pantalón; ya James optó por un saco y pantalón color gris azabache y camisa roja con corbata negra, sus zapatos como Albus, Teddy y Harry; por su parte Teddy optó por el conjunto color miel con una camisa azul oscuro; Harry, como Auror, llevaba su conjunto azabache y camisa gris sin corbata sino moño, idea de Ginny, quien había escondido las corbatas de su esposo y como las corbatas de sus hijos no combinaban, tuvo que resignarse a llevar el moño azabache. Bueno, los chicos no demoraron como las chicas.

Tanto Lily como Mai llevaban unos delicados vestidos con escote princesa, falda hasta la rodilla y sin mangas, Lily llevaba un conjunto verde agua con detalles en escarlata mientras Mai su tono violeta claro con detalles en plata, las hacía verse adorables con sus zapatos de muñeca, a lo Lily estuvo reclamando un buen tiempo, no le gustaba tanto los formalismos. Ambas niñas llevaban el pelo suelto sujetado con hebillitas de flores, como los detalles de sus vestidos.

Ahora Ginny, con ayuda de las niñas, se había puesto un strapless negro que resalta su busto generosamente, ceñido en la cintura con un discreto moño y la falda algo tableada en la frente hasta un poco antes de la altura de las rodillas, llevaba unas sandalias de tiras con taco 10 en tono dorado, para combinar con una delicada y sencilla cartera rectangular de mano, levemente maquillada, llevaba los aretes que Harry había comprado en su primer año de compromiso, prácticamente un año tras el fin de la guerra, los aretes de esmeralda y brillantes combinados con el precioso dije de esmeralda y rubies en la cadenilla de oro. La esclava de oro, que recibiera de su madre como regalo por sus 17 años, era lo único, además de su anillo de compromiso y alianza que llevaba en la muñeca.

Muchas parejas, al ver aproximarse el matrimonio Potter con sus hijos, no podían dejar de envidiar lo bien que ambos se veían juntos. Durante la cena, hablaron de sus impresiones iniciales del viaje y del lugar. El mayor temor fuera que Lily, quien era siempre la más inquieta cuando existía personas extrañas a su alrededor, iniciara alguna de sus travesuras para llamar la atención, pero sorprendió a la pareja al comportarse tan tranquila, conversando animadamente con Teddy y James, mientras Albus y Mai planeaban cuando irian a la biblioteca o al planetario. El sitio era magnífico y la cena deliciosa, y sin darse cuenta, el tiempo pasó y las niñas fueron las primeras en manifestar el cansancio, por lo que todos suben del Deck 7 hasta el Deck 10 donde quedan sus camarotes. Teddy había decidido recorrer aún, a lo que James y Albus también quisieron acoplarse, pero Harry sólo permitió a su ahijado, siendo éste ya mayor de edad para los muggles.

A la mañana siguiente, James, Albus, Lily y Mai exigieron a Teddy contar en detalles su recorrido mientras desayunaban en el Deck 3, Sir Samuels, y también enterarse que la pareja Potter, tras dejar a las niñas durmiendo, salieron también a recorrer, encontrándose con Teddy en el Golden Lion, frente al Empire Casino, Deck 2. James y Lily quedaron lívidos por la actitud de la pareja, y aún más al no saber dónde amanecieron, creyendo que habían desayunado a tempranas horas.

- cuéntanos Teddy, donde queda todo? – pregunto Mai como una forma de alejar de la conversación el tema sobre sus padrinos y los posibles desenlaces románticos teorizados por James y Lily, maniobra agradecida por el chico Lupin y Albus, quienes se estaban hartando de los comentarios subidos de tono de James y las opiniones sarcásticas con dobles sentidos de Lily

- mmm, le mencioné del Casino y el pub con… - entrecerró sus ojos para recordar una palabra muggle

- karaoke… - le salvó Albus, quien era un experto gracias a su padrino y abuelo, Arthur Weasley

- si Al… Karaoke… - algo incómodo porque tanto James y Lily ya le prestaban atención - donde los encontré… - y antes que le interrumpieran, señaló un lugar elegante cerca de ellos - y ven ese restaurant…

- el que se llama Britannia? – le preguntó James

- no se imaginan… - con tono de suspenso - ése es la parte superior porque abajo está la inferior… - terminó como si hubiera rebelado la ecuación de la vida

- que? – la única que no captó fue la pelirroja, haciendo que sus hermanos estallaran en carcajadas, Mai le dedicara una sonrisa compasiva y Teddy con gesto indignado por la falta de captación de la niña – oye! No se rian de mi!

- oh, vamos Lily, no seas lenta… - le palmeó suavemente la cabeza de su hermana, quien apartó con un fuerte manotazo, haciendo que tanto James como Albus estallen nuevamente en carcajadas, atrayendo la atención de los demás comensales, quienes le lanzan miradas indignadas

- no molestes James… - chilló quedamente la niña, no pudiendo gritar como estaba ansiosa hacerlo gracias a una mirada de advertencia de Mai, quien también dedicó tal mirada fulminante a los dos chicos Potter, quienes lograron calmarse a duras penas

- es que ese restauran tiene dos plantas… - le explicó pacientemente Teddy a la pelirroja, quien sonrió ampliamente

- wow…- erguía su cuello para tener mejor vista del restaurant, pero estando algo alejados y siendo muy menuda, no logró encontrar diferencia alguna con el restaurant que habian asistido la noche anterior

- será que cenaremos allí uno de estos días? – pregunta entusiasmado el chico de ojos esmeraldas

- no lo sé Albus… - contesta sincero el metamorfo

- y que más viste abajo? – continuó Mai la charla

- también entre este y el abajo se encuentra el Teatro, para asistir esas obras muggles… - respondió desinteresado el muchacho que llevaba el pelo tan azabache como su padrino

- en serio! y cuando son las funciones? – pregunta con sumo interés Albus

- eso no lo sé, abajo está la oficina de turismo, quizás allí podamos preguntar… - contesta Teddy con una sonrisa

- voy contigo Albus… - se ofrece cándidamente la niña castaña dorada

- me parece bien Mai… - sonrie ampliamente el moreno de ojos esmeraldas

- y que más Teddy? – pregunta Lily entrecerrando sus ojos ante los planes de sus hermanos, dispuesta a encontrar una actividad en común con Mai

- bueno, en este nivel, mmm, además del Teatro y este lugar para desayunar, además de lugares que te encantan Lily… - le contestó con picardía Teddy sabiendo de las intenciones de la niña ante los planes de Al y Mai

- a mí? – sumamente interesada por lo dicho por Teddy

- sí, centros de compras… - pronuncia con su tono de excedido entusiasmo, ganando una pelirroja que no cabía en si de gozo

- aquí? Wow, llevaré a mami para distraernos… y también tu señorita nos acompañaras – ante la mueca de de horror de Mai – y ni pienses en disculpas

- no que va… - farfulló James, quien observaba con creciente disgusto como acaparaban el tiempo de Mai - se pasará todo el viaje en ese lugar llevando a la falencia a la familia… - y susurrando hacia Mai, quien estaba entre Lily y Albus, ya que James se sentaba entre Teddy y Albus, susurro que todos escucharon – no te preocupes pequeña, yo te rescataré de esta compradora compulsiva obsesiva… - quiñándole un ojo

- James! – chilla indignada la pelirroja e intenta alcanzar para distribuir puñetazos pero el chico era hábil para desviarlos

- que? – con desentendimiento el muchacho pica a su hermana

- James, no provoques a Lily… - intervino cansinamente Mai

- pero Mai… - se enfurruña el chico de ojos avellanas - siempre la defiendes…

- ya va… - murmura quedamente Albus, luego se desvia hacia el metamorfomago - Teddy, decías…

- eh, si Albus, decía que también hay varios pubs aquí… - empezó a enumerar mientras recordaba su recorrido - como el Veuve Clicquot Champagne Bar y el Chart Room, y por allí, dentro del Britannia se puede entrar a la discoteca G32… - menciono orgulloso por sus descubrimientos

- que envidia Teddy, tú ya podrás entrar, grr, odio ser un crío todavía… - farfulla malhumorado James

- vamos James, no te pongas así… - para levantar el ánimo del chico continuó su relato - ya arriba, mmm, creo que en el Deck 6, en la popa hay una piscina, si… - entrecerrando sus ojos a medida que recordabe el nombre - llamada Minnows… si ese es el nombre…

- las piscinas tienen nombres? – pregunto asombrada la pelirroja

- si Lily… - respondió con una sonrisa ante la mirada incrédula de la niña

- y la de ayer? – preguntó con sumo interés Albus, quien también no se esperaba tal revelación

- creo que se llama… Terrace, y allí están la Play Zone y Zone…, la enfermería y una pequeña piscina para relajarse… - señaló el chico Lupin a medida que nombraba las piscinas

- quiero ir allí mas tarde… - intervino James mirando intensamente a la niña castaña dorada, quien le sonrió comprendiendo los planes de su hermano

- y otra cosa hay? – preguntó Mai para continuar la charla

- lavandería? – respondió interrogante Teddy ante la curiosidad de Mai

- eso a mamá le podría interesar… - ante las miradas escépticas de los demás - creo… - murmuró quedamente Albus

- que va… ella lo único que le interesa es pasarla bien con papi… - ante las caras incrédulas de sus hermanos opinó con descaro la pelirroja

- LILY! – chilló alto y claro el moreno de ojos verdes

- baja la voz Albus… - le regaño con voz peligrosa su hermana - que mojigato eres… - ante la mirada indignada de su hermana - como si no supieras cómo vinimos a parar aquí… - culmina desdeñosa la niña

- yo... tu como... – el pobre chico solo deseaba que la tierra lo tragase, aún mas con el comentario siguiente de Mai

- realmente sabes ponerte colorado… - aún sin dobles intenciones, Mai logró que Albus alcanzara tonos escarlatas como todo un verdadero Weasley

- no… - murmuró indignado Albus - tú también Mai…

- no pude evitarlo, te veías tan… - comento risueña la niña castaña dorada

- tomate… - susurró desdeñosa la pelirroja

- Lily, te oí! – le acusó el moreno de ojos verdes

- continua Teddy… - sonriendo resignada Mai retomo la charla por enésima vez

- em, si, ya el 7 conocemos, los restauran Grill… - reanudó sus novedades el metamorfomago - la Queen que cenamos anoche y la Princesa, al otro lado… además del Salón de bailes del Queen Grill, otro pub llamado Winter Garden… ah, el Spa… Canyon Ranch SpaClub… también un gimnasio… - resaltó el último mirando a los chicos Potter

- wow, esa quiero ir visitar… - propuso con entusiasmo James - te animas Albus?

- por supuesto, quiero estar en forma para entrar en el equipo de Quiddicth… - comentó altivo el slytherin

- que? – se levantó consternado el golpeador del equipo de Gryffindor

- que creías… - cuestionó su hermano menor con arrogancia típica de la casa de las serpientes - que no iba a entrar?

- pero, pero, pero… - farfulló al tiempo que Teddy lo estiraba para que volviera a sentar y evitar más escándalos

- y sabes que soy buen buscador… - Albus terminó por declarar con tono desdeñoso ante su hermano mayor

- sabía que resentiría que entraras en Slytherin… - farfulló indignado ante la declaración de su hermano, luego detuvo sus refunfuñes por una idea grata y sonreir como si hubiera sido un gato que se comió un jugoso canario - mmm, papá y mamá no me podrán decir nada si sales lesionado por las bludgers…

- ya me imaginaba que saldrías con eso… - murmuró quedamente contrariado el moreno de ojos esmeraldas - ya verás que seré tan rápido que no lograrás darme con el bate, hermanito… - rebatió presumido ante la mirada incrédula de su hermano

- si serás… - a punto James por dejarse llevar sus instintos asesinos frenados bruscamente por el cambio tema propuesto por Mai

- em, Teddy, es cierto que hay una peluquería por aquí? – la actitud de la niña generó que Lily volteara bruscamente su atención a las palabras de Teddy, ideando planes para mantener tanto a su hermana como a su madre exclusivamente en su compañía

- ah, peluquería? Mmm, creo que la vi en el piso superior al spa, están conectadas como la del restauran Britannia… es en el mismo donde fuimos a la piscina Terrace, ayer… - contestó algo divertido por el rostro de la pelirroja

- recuerdo haber visto… - las muecas de concentración de Lily arrancan risitas de sus hermanos y de Mai, mientras Teddy trata de mantener su rostro sereno, a pesar de las ganas de soltar carcajadas - un pub… - y al recordar el nombre lo hace con una amplia sonrisa - el Todd English…

- y otra lavandería… - completa James solo para irritar a la pelirroja, quien solo saca su lengua ante las risitas de sus hermanos

- si… - continua Teddy lo que había visto en su recorrida - además hacia la proa está la biblioteca y una tienda de venta de libros… - lanzando una mirada de suficiencia hacia Albus y Mai

- en serio! – se interesa Mai intercambiando una significativa mirada con Albus

- ya está, iremos allí también Mai… - confirma sus planes con su hermana el moreno ante el gesto mudo de aceptación de la castaña dorada

- subiendo otro nivel se encuentra una sala de juntas, saben, para esos ejecutivos y dos bares para ellos… - Teddy comento restándole importancia a lo dicho por último - Churchill's Cigar y Commodore Club… ya la planta arriba de nuestros camarotes… –luego con voz moderada por la incomodidad por las sospechas que sus padrinos podrian haber hecho anoche - em, digamos que existe una piscina algo íntima y…

- crees que ellos fueron hasta allí? – preguntó con suspicacia la niña ante la mirada dorada del chico Lupin

- captaste rápido pequeña pelirroja… - le guiño un ojo ante la complicidad entre ambos

- sabía que papi estaba planeando algo para mami, se notaba… - comento con altivez la pelirroja

- en serio? – preguntó Mai con sincera curiosidad e inocencia a su hermana

- ay Mai, eres igual de ingenua que Albus… - negó con su cabeza divertida la pelirroja

- ey! – chilló indignado el moreno de ojos verdes

- son tan mojigatos… - termina Lily desdeñosa

- ya habla toda la experiente! – comenta con ironía James

- no ofendas James! – tratando la pelirroja de dar un puñetazo, tristemente fallido por la agilidad del golpeador de Gryffindor

- y en la cima además de la gran piscina, también pude constatar de dos pub, Boardwalk Café y Kennels… - trató Teddy de continuar, logrando la parcial atención de James y Lily, lo contrario de Albus y Mai si escuchaban a su hermano mayor - y… cierto, los simuladores de golf, aunque no tenga la remota ideo de que sean… - concluye algo tímido ante una cuestión que está fuera de su conocimiento

- es un juego muggle, para personas mayores, tipo el abuelo Weasley… - explica con una sonrisa sincera el moreno de ojos morenos

- que aburrido… - opina quedamente la pelirroja

- y como…? – iba empezando James pero de repente amplia su sonrisa de pillo-no-descubierto-que-ha-ideado-una-gran-travesura - Espera, con quien estuviste Teddy?

- de que hablas James? – sin comprender hasta que ante la mirada especulativa, no solo de James sino de Lily, lo ha hecho ponerse nervioso

- uy, Teddy, tu pelo quedo color fuego… - James comento en voz alta como Teddy cambiaba sin controlar su habilidad de metamorfomago, advirtiéndole con su mirada las palabras de su padrino - y tu cara también, mmm… - murmura quedamente al compartir una mirada especulativa con Lily

- ya James, basta! – le suplica Teddy a su hermano de ojos avellanas

- yo creo que alguien tuvo un paseo exclusivo… - entró en plan de molestar al chico Lupin el moreno de ojos verdes

- no tu también Albus! - mientras Teddy intentaba pasar desapercibido, fallando estrepitosamente en ocultar el bochorno causado por los hermanos Potter, Mai se divertía dejando al hijo del licántropo sin saber salir de la situación. Tras terminar de molestar a Teddy, los chicos, que ya habían terminado de desayunar, comentaban sus planes.

- el padrino le hubiera gustado venir… - suspira Albus al pasear su mirada esmeralda por los lugares de ocio que ofrecen el crucero - pero creo que su entusiasmo haría…

- que muchos lo miraran… raro… - completó la frase Teddy, ante las miradas de los adultos que les dedicaban cuando se dirigian hacia sus camarotes - odio cuando nos miran así…

- parece que nunca vieron a unos crios… - comenta quedamente la pelirroja

- crios es tu nariz! – chilla infantilmente James

- James! Lily! Dejen ya… - la castaña dorada fue la primera en detenerse en seco, seguida por Teddy quien tambien captó lo que la niña estaba viendo con una sonrisa

- pero Mai… - los tres chicos Potter aún no se percataban hasta que Albus empezó a hablar cuando sus hermanos captaron lo mismo que Mai y Teddy

- Mai tiene razón, y conste que es la más joven entre todos…

Pero Albus dejó de hablar cuando vieron aparecer una pareja muy melosa entre ellos, como si fueran dos recién casados. Al encontrar a sus hijos, la risueña pareja Potter pronto fue abordada por preguntas nada agradables acerca de sus actividades de la noche anterior.

Tras dejar en claro que sus actividades no eran de la incumbencia de los chicos, rápidamente la familia se dispersa por el barco, buscando entretenerse por las actividades que más le habían llamado la atención, planeadas durante el desayuno de los chicos.

Mientras Lily, asegurándose que su madre llevaba la tarjeta de crédito de su padre, arrastró a su progenitora y a su hermana hacia los centros comerciales.

Ya Teddy se dejó llevar por James y Albus hasta el gimnasio, seguidos por Harry quien se maravilla por la alegría que sentía emanar de sus hijos; tras varias pruebas de los diferentes equipos, se deciden a descansar con juegos muggles tales como concursos y crucigramas organizados por la tripulación, actividad que luego compartirían con las chicas.

Mientras la rutina del día de la familia Potter, ya sea todos juntos o por pequeños grupos, aprovechaban las diversas actividades, ya de noche cenaban en un restaurant.

Dicha de otra forma: Lily habia convencido a su madre que aprovechara el spa, arrastrando a Mai de paso. Ya James había descubierto con Albus un Centro de enseñanza de informática, con Teddy y Harry verificando que los dos chicos Potter no sacaran a relucir su vena merodeadora.

Otra ocasión fue aprovechada por Albus y Teddy junto de Mai, rescatada de las garras de su hermana pelirroja que no estaba dispuesta a compartirla pero tras las convincentes palabras de Ginny y Mai, realizaron visitas al Planetario y a la Biblioteca Canyon Ranch, que mas tarde, James con Harry tuvieron que sacar a rastras a los tres quienes estaban maravillados por la gran variedad de volúmenes que el Transantlántlico albergaba

El museo marítimo fue uno de los mas admirados por James y Lily quienes habian ido con Ginny, los demas habian ido acompañados por Harry en otra ocasión

A excepción de una de las noches que siempre cenaban juntos en algún restaurant, la cual Teddy, en solidaridad para con sus padrinos, se ha hecho cargo de los chicos llevándolos al camarote para una noche de poker muggle, cortesía de un funcionario del casino que ha tenido paciencia para explicar al chico Lupin y a Albus las reglas del juego, ademas de conseguirse un libro sobre ello en la biblioteca.

Mientras la pareja Potter, encantada de disfrutar una velada romántica gracias a que la misma Mai insistía para que ellos la tuvieran libre sin preocuparse por la niña, éstos optaron por cenar en Britannia para luego disfrutar del G32.

Ya en el camarote, al principio les costo a Teddy y a Albus explicar el juego a James y a Lily, quienes se valian de artimañas para ganar, en especial por las apuestas consistentes en las galletas dulces horneadas por la sra. Weasley, Mai al principio con sinceridad habia dicho que no comprendia, al final solo quedaba detrás de Teddy y Albus para comprender el juego.

Tras dos horas de discusiones, terminaron jugando casita robada, que para fortuna de Mai, ella salió ganadora, ante los bufidos inconformes de James, la incredulidad de Lily, quien tenía grandes ventajas hasta a último momento que Mai se lo robó y las risas de Albus y Teddy por la sorpresiva victoria de la castaña dorada.

Como todo crucero maravilloso, en los buenos momentos, siempre llegan a su final, la última cena lo habian hecho en el camarote, cortesía de una broma descubierta por un oficial a bordo, culpables los chicos Potter, a lo que gracias a una fuerte suma de dinero muggle, Harry consiguió que sus hijos no fueran reportados ante el Almirante. Tras una fuerte reprimenda por parte de Ginny Potter, cayeron en cuenta que a la mañana siguiente atracarían en el puerto de New York. Disfrutaron como una familia unida aquella ultima cena en aquel maravilloso transantlántico.

A la mañana siguiente, con todas las maletas listas, salen a disfrutar por última vez al borde de la Piscina Terrace, discutiendo que atracciones visitarian una vez que llegaran a New York.

*****

Las atracciones que ofrece la gran manzana, New York, había obligado a los chicos seguir un cronograma rígido a raja tabla para conocer cada uno que mas le interesaban.

La familia Potter se hospedo en el The New York Palace Hotel, eligiendo la Tower Junior suite, que según le comentaron el botones que había sido asignado para atender a la familia, tenía la vista a la Catedral de San Patricio.

Reservando dos suites, el cual contaban en una de ellas una gran cama matrimonial para la pareja Potter, separando del resto de la suite por pesadas cortinas, una comoda sofa cama para las niñas, con mesa de café y dos mesas y un escritorio con instalación informatica y acceso a Internet, al contrario en la habitación de los chicos que se había pedido tres camas solteras, gracias a la reservación previa hecha por el Auror.

Los chicos estaban eufóricos en contemplar, no solo la magnifica vista del hotel desde los ventanales de la suite, sino por la arquitectura misma del Hotel: el vestíbulo con amplias escaleras tras atravesar las puertas de hierro forjado con estilo italiano de Villard Manor con un patio iluminado por lámparas de Florencia. Del vestíbulo pudieron contemplar candelabros de oro, su techo con molduras doradas de bronce, murales y chimeneas adornadas.

A pesar de haber desembarcado con mucho cansancio, la pareja Potter no tuvo otra opción que seguir a sus hijos a diversos lugares cercanos al Hotel, tal como Rockefeller Center que se encontraba a dos cuadras del Hotel, asi también el Museo de Arte Moderno, a cuatro manzanas. Ya la cena familiar lo disfrutaron en el Restaurant Golden con sus techos que recuerdan a catedrales y los adornos dorados de las paredes con una gran selección de platillos que los chicos tardaron un buen tiempo en decidirse, ocasionando una dosis equilibrada de bochorno y diversión para la pareja.

Al día siguiente, mientras Ginny y Mai, gracias a la persuasión de Lily, quedaban toda la mañana en el spa del Hotel, Harry y los chicos aprovechaban el tiempo recorriendo las opciones del Hotel como el gimnasio, pero al final optaron por salir a recorrer los alrededores llegando hasta el famoso Central Park, donde habían quedado a almorzar HotsDogs mientras Harry discretamente enviaba un Patronus a su esposa advirtiéndola donde se encontraban.

A media tarde la sra. Potter con las niñas se reúnen con Harry para aprovechar las bellezas que ofrecen uno de los puntos más visitados de la Gran Manzana

Durante su estadía en Nueva York, aprovecharon los chicos para conocer el Observatorio del Edificio Empire State que está a 1,050 pies sobre las calles de Nueva York, en el piso 86, maravillándose de la vista panorámica de hasta 80 millas en días despejados, según un encargado del observatorio. Mas tarde aprovecharon para disfrutar del Nueva York Skyride, 'un teatro en movimiento'.

Ya la noche aprovecharon para cenar en Tiempos Medievales, considerado como la atracción #1 y la experiencia gastronómica más duradera de la ciudad, un vínculo abierto al pasado, en donde la gloria, la caballería y el valor de antaño se despliegan para tener vida en la auténtica magnificencia y emoción de la acción del torneo. La pareja Potter junto de los chicos estaba encantados de disfrutar un impresionante banquete de cuatro platos al estilo medieval como sopa vegetariana acompañada de pan con ajo y medio pollo asado o costillas de cerdo, asi también con media papa a las finas, hierbas, con postre de pastel de manzana, con bebidas como refrescos, cerveza, café o té, sin vajillas de plata, mientras observaban seis valientes caballeros compitiendo en juegos de habilidades montados en magníficos caballos Andaluces. En especial James no se perdía como las lanzas se fragmentaban contra los escudos de acero, las grandes espadas se batían y ovacionaba entusiasmado al campeón quien emerge triunfante saludando a la multitud. El espectáculo rutinario se desarrolla dentro de un castillo de estilo europeo completamente encerrado y controlado climáticamente, tanto les recordaba a la pareja y a los chicos su querida Hogwarts, con detalles obvios de magia inexistente en el lugar, comentando con las niñas sus impresiones del lugar.

También tuvieron la ocasión de visitar el museo de Cera, donde en más de una ocasión la Pareja Potter fue amonestada por la vena merodeadora de los chicos. Solo Mai no se atrevió a entrar junto de los chicos en la "Chamber of Horrors Live", a pesar de la insistencia de los chicos en compartir la experiencia con la niña castaña dorada, al final el auror quedó en llevarla a comprar un helado en el Celebrity Café para su ahijada mientras Ginny y Teddy acompañaban a los chicos Potter.

Al salir fue Albus quien logró contar a su padre y su hermana sobre la atracción, que centra en la escalofriante ciudad de Ambrose, en dónde lo que empieza como un viaje de fin de semana de seis amigos se convierte en una atemorizante lucha por sus vidas, comentando el increíble uso de tecnologías suplementarias muggles logrando efectos casi 'mágicos'

Tuvieron ocasión para dar una vuelta por el Times Square, Strawberry Fields, Canyon of Heroes, South Street Seaport, Federal Hall, Flatiron Building, Museo de Inmigración, subieron en el Ferry del Parque Battery, Puente de Brooklyn, Madison Square Park, Isla Ellis, asi también dedicaron sus respetos al The World Trade Center Memorial, escuchando anecdotas de Harry sobre aquel particular 11 de septiembre mientras Ginny aportaba datos pasados por alto por el auror.

Ya la visita a la Estatua de la Libertad fue toda una experiencia inolvidable de los chicos, quien mas estuvo euforica fue Mai, escuchando sobre la historia que envuelve la estatua. Gracias a un jugoso soborno del auror, lograron subir a niveles no permitidos al público general, logrando una increíble vista desde la coronilla de la gran dama francesa.

Y para deleite de la pequeña pelirroja y consternación de sus hermanos mayores, resignación de Mai y Harry y diversión discreta de Ginny, tuvieron que hacer parada en el Woodbury Common Premium. Lily estaba fascinada con el encantador y acogedor diseño del lugar que no sólo incluye 220 tiendas en las que muchas marcas muggles pudo encontrar, en especial sus marcas favoritas como Gap, Nike y lo más exclusivo como Armani, Gucci y Fendi, logrando adquirir sin límites con la excusa de llevar regalos a todos sus primos, tíos y en especial a sus abuelos, argumento el cual no logró su padre refutar.

Para compensar el capricho de Lily, para Albus y Mai, asi también para Teddy, visitaron el Museo Americano de Historia Natural, ubicado en el borde del Central Park, una de las instituciones culturales y científicas más grandes del mundo y está alojado en un edificio arquitectónicamente abrumador. Incluso James estuvo entretenido por las atracciones que reúnen tanto el pasado como el futuro. Además de visitar al Centro Rose para la Tierra y el Espacio, el Espectáculo Espacial del Planetario, la película IMAX Roving Mars (Merodenado Marte) a través de los ojos del Explorador robótico de Marte de la NASA, "Spirit & Opportunity", los increíbles efectos tecnológicos muggles lograron hacerlos sentir como si realmente estuvieran cruzando la superficie marciana; y finalmente las Exhibiciones Especiales, actividades que a los chicos Potter les fascinó por igual, sin olvidar de las exhibiciones especiales: Oro, que según el encargado es una brillante exhibición que explora la perdurable fascinación de este icono de salud, belleza y poder, presentando la intrigante historia cultural y científica de uno de los recursos naturales más apreciados del mundo; raras muestras naturales y artefactos culturalmente significativos en la exhibición incluyen la famosa Trobe Nugget, brillante joyería precolombina, una estatuilla del premio Oscar, un recinto revestido en solo tres onzas de oro demuestran las propiedades físicas únicas del oro y otros mas. El otro que visitaron es Criaturas Místicas, donde los chicos discutieron las verdades y mitos sobre las criaturas míticas de todo el mundo muggle comparando con el mágico. Indagaron sobre los fósiles y objetos culturales que según la exhibición daban luces a los orígenes de esos mitos fantásticos creados por muggles de todo el mundo, además de animales vivos, incluyendo murciélagos, culebras, búhos y cocodrilos, como recordatorio del motivo por el cual han inspirado esos cuentos muggles de criaturas místicas. Y finalmente Dinosaurs Alive! (¡Los Dinosaurios Viven!) que está basada en los hallazgos del equipo de paleontólogos del museo, y cautivó a los chicos ganándose por lejos como el mejor del lugar

Como sucediera en el Crucero, Teddy y Mai intentaron convencer a la pareja para salir a conocer los pubs nocturnos para divertirse pero esta vez se negaron, en especial por la poca insistencia de la niña, optando por cenas familiares en el restaurant del Hotel, por el fuerte motivo de no poseer energía suficiente en búsqueda de restaurant en la gran manzana tras los intensos tour turísticos.

Ya al finalizar el último día de permanencia en la ciudad, decidieron dar una última vuelta por Central Park en carruaje.

Teniendo ya el Translador Intercontinental listo, la familia Potter encierra su cuenta en el New York Palace Hotel, para dirigirse hasta una de las oficinas del Ministerio Norteamericano y así partir de regreso a Londres, culminando con éxito una de las mejores vacaciones que han tenido en mucho tiempo.

_N/A: estoy viva!_

_si... ejem... quiero pedir sinceras disculpa a todos los que siguen mi historia, pero he tenido miles de pendientes por causa de mis finales de mi facultad, además de pasar por una crisis familiar y casi enloquecer a finales de diciembre, nada serio... _

_agradezco a mis lectores que a pesar de no dejar reviews (no se preocupen, yo tampoco soy de las que dejan) les agradezco a los que colocaron Alerts y Favoritos, eso conforta, al menos es aceptada mi idea... gracias a angel de acuario, Carlita84, carlypotter, KamIPoTTer, Athena Weasley y Marininha Potter_

_este capitulo me costó porque quise ampliar detalles de como fueron las vacaciones, además de recomendarles, ejem, toy saliendo por la tanjente..._

_y nada mas, solo que si tienen sugerencias, críticas, opiniones, pueden pulsar el boton verde de abajo o a mi email: raluxnamiramai (sin espacios, ok)_

_besos! Raluxna Miramai_

_PD: FELICES FIESTAS! mas vale tarde que nunca, jejep_


	15. Camping en la Madriguera

13. Camping en la Madriguera

Tras la segunda guerra librada contra Lord Voldemort, la Restauración trajo consigo nuevas tradiciones, que para muchos corazones heridos por la ausencia de seres queridos han sido fuente de consuelos. En el clan de los Weasley, cada domingo es sagrado el almuerzo en la Madriguera, que los seis hermanos y sus respectivas familias debían asistirla. Y los cumpleaños de los niños no podían ser celebrados en otro lugar que no fuera el gran patio de la casi remodelada casa sostenida mágicamente. Pero lo que definitivamente da vida al hogar de Molly y Arthur Weasley, son las vacaciones de verano.

Al inicio de todo, solo eran las parejas, algunas comprometidas, otras ya asentadas en matrimonio, y en medio de ellos, Ted Lupin.

Con o sin compañía de su abuela Andrómeda Tonks, Teddy traía mucha alegría a todo el clan de los Weasley, y para el tormento de Harry, padrino de Teddy, sus futuros cuñados bromeaban a diestra y siniestra de su paternidad prematura, pero para el salvador del mundo mágico, esas bromas eran una forma de disipar el luto por la muerte de Fred, Remus y Dora, en especial, y de todos los caídos en general. Hermione y Ginny siempre lo rescataba argumentando que el pequeño Teddy era valiente en poner en carriles al moreno para su futura vida de padre de familia, por lo que a consecuencia Harry recibía amenazas a su virilidad si continuaba en su idea de robar la inocencia de la menor de los Weasley. Esa era la rutina que llevaban los primeros años. Hasta que Bill y Fleur anunciaron la venida de su primera hija, Victoire.

Al principio, los niños dormían en una gran habitación remodelada al lado de la cocina, mientras las parejas adultas descansaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, pero con el pasar del tiempo, y la llegada de los nuevos Weasley, y los Potter, Arthur Weasley tuvo una inspiración gracias a un comentario realizado por Hermione acerca de los campings yankies, y por la última copa mundial que habían asistido recientemente: el Camping en la Madriguera, habría dos tiendas, uno para los niños y otra para las niñas, debido a que estaban todos apretujados en aquella habitación remodelada, por lo cual fue convertida en la habitación de juegos.

Así surgió esta actividad, que fue perfeccionada cuando los mayores empezaban Hogwarts y deseaban compartir parte de su verano con sus amigos hechos en el colegio.

El mes anterior al nuevo año en Hogwarts debían permanecer en el Camping, ya sea acompañados por sus padres o solos, al final estarían bajo cuidados de sus abuelos.

Y en este año en particular, Mai Jerovia disfrutaría de su primer Camping con todos los primos Weasley junto de sus hermanos, los Potter.

Tras el regreso de sus vacaciones por Transantlántico y el tour por la ciudad de New York, los Potter pasan por Grimmauld Place para dirigirse y quedarse por todo agosto en la Madriguera. Harry y Ginny, por el problema nocturno de Mai, arreglaron todo para permanecer bajo el techo de la Madriguera todo el tiempo que dure el Camping. Ron y Hermione se adhirieron a la opción de los Potter con la excusa de recordar viejos tiempos, siendo los únicos enterados del verdadero motivo de sus amigos en permanecer cerca de la niña castaña dorada.

Bill y Fleur también permanecen días de seguido, no tanto Percy y Audrey, menos George y Angelina por sus obligaciones laborales, quien siempre es nombrado como ingrato es Charlie quien no abandona sus dragones con mucha frecuencia algo que deja a la sra. Weasley contrariada por su segundo hijo mayor.

Las actividades se reparten por igual, ayudando con los quehaceres diarios ordenados por la matriarca Weasley, dejando tras el almuerzo libre para actividades como divertirse en la laguna o jugar Quidditch, o mejor aún, disfrutar de las genialidades de James, Fred y Albus con alguna victima desafortunada, como Molly, Roxana o Dominique, quienes se vengan gracias a la ayuda de Rose, Victoire y Lily, pero en especial contra la primogénita de Percy.

Aquel verano en especial, los chicos en su camping extrañaban la ausencia de Teddy, quien tras regresar de las placenteras vacaciones pasadas con sus padrinos y hermanos, ha tenido que pasar en Hogsmeade para ultimar detalles de su ingreso al plantel docente de Hogwarts; James, siendo el segundo a bordo en el requisito edad, es quien lidera la tienda, papel que Teddy llevaba todos los veranos anteriores, y estaba algo ofuscado, ya que desde la reunión de todos los primos, Molly ha estaba implacable en sus bromas contra el primogénito de los Potter, dejando al chico con los nervios a flor de piel.

- no puede ser! No puede… inaudito! – James seguía caminando como león enjaulado por la tienda, observado por su hermano Albus, y por sus primos, Louis, Hugo y Fred – esta fuera de toda lógica…

- no se por que te sorprende – comenzó Fred sin atemorizarse por la mirada asesina de su primo moreno – el último verano ella juró que te haría la vida imposible por la broma de su pelo…

- pero Fred, tienes que admitir que el color rosa le queda a nuestra Molly – comentó jocoso Albus, recordando la imagen de su prima, quien orgullosa llevaba su largo pelo lacio de un bonito color chocolate rojizo, pero gracias a la broma de James, con idea aportada por Teddy, la había cambiado a una rosa chillón con un ridículo corte

- no estoy muy seguro que fuera buena idea… - había dicho tímidamente Hugo, quien adoraba a todas sus primas

- lo mismo opino que Hugo – completó Louis, pero ambos chicos pelirrojos, uno con reflejos dorados y el otro con rizos, se encogen ante la furia Potter

- ustedes son unos bebes… las defienden porque son mimados por ellas… no puedo llevar a cabo ninguna de mis bromas porque ustedes la sabotean! – explotó James

- claro que no! – saltó indignado Hugo – que Molly haya estado planeando todo el año pasado como hacerte sufrir no… - pero calló abruptamente al darse cuenta de su metida de pata al ver como James quedaba blanco por esa noticia

- wow – silbó bajito Albus – si que estas en problemas James… si tan solo te está saboteando, no me imagino las bromas pesadas… y eso que recién estamos en la primera semana…

- creo que nuestro estimado líder estará rezando que termine las vacaciones lo más rápido posible si desea sobrevivir para su cuarto año… - terminó Fred con un tono fúnebre demasiado falso, logrando que Albus, Louis y Hugo estallaran en carcajadas

- mas que nunca, te compadezco hermano, no quisiera estar en tus botas en este verano… - pero al notar el brillo ladino de su hermano sonrió pícaramente – pero creo que Molly tampoco se salvara este verano, no?

- que bien me conoces hermano, que bien me conoces… - sonrió malignamente James, agregando a su voz un tono meloso demasiado afeminado, erizando el vello de sus primos, mala señal ante tal tono - si, quizás nuestra querida Molly haya planeado bromas pesadas, pero no en vano poseo el honor de llevar como nombre de dos de los grandes merodeadores, y este verano, la guerra se ha declarado, o me dejaré de llamar James Sirius Potter-Weasley! – terminó firme y solemne el golpeador de Gryffindor

- espero que no llegue sangre a la laguna, es todo lo que pido… - murmuro bajito Hugo

- no se… esto ya es repetitivo, todos los veranos es lo mismo… lo unico que falta es Teddy… - contestó murmurando Louis a Hugo

- si al final los dos terminan en lo mismo, jurándose vengar en el próximo verano, pero no quiero quitarle la diversión a James – terminó zanjando el asunto Albus con voz queda a sus primos menores, mientras James y Fred discutían murmurando sus planes para el día siguiente, ignorando los comentarios de los tres menores

Por otra parte, en la tienda de las chicas, la atmósfera era distinta, gracias a la melancolía de Victoire al extrañar a su novio; por esa razón y para sacarla de ese estado, que contagiaba a todas, Molly decide actualizar a sus primas con respecto al hobby femenino en Hogwarts

- como saben, Victoire dejo el colegio siendo la Presidenta del Comité de Elección de la Realeza, o mejor conocida la C.E.R. – las que prestaban suma atención eran Lily, Roxane, Dominique, Desiree (la hija de Gabrielle DuLaine, hermana de Fleur); por su parte Victoire quien estaba siendo peinada por Mai, quien adoraba hacer peinados por la cabellera de la joven, observaba de reojo la disertación de su prima; Rose y Lucy estaban cercanas al grupo pero estaban leyendo, o intentaban prestar atención a sus respectivos libros, en fin, todas las chicas escuchaban como si fuera información valiosa – quien el año anterior proclamó al Rey Absoluto de Hogwarts a Ethan Clarendon, de Hupplepuff…

- cuando Alejandra Mead era presidenta, habian elegido a Teddy como Rey Absoluto… yo era la segundo al mando y estaba tan feliz… sabes que tan cotizado es Teddy, sin duda lo elegiran como Profesor Hot de Hogwarts… - comentó orgullosa Victoire con aire melancólico

- veo que realmente te gusta Teddy – el comentario logró sacar una tenue sonrisa a la rubia con reflejos escarlatas - pero, no te pone celosa toda esa atención, digo… - comenzó ingenuamente Mai, ante la mirada incrédula de Molly, Roxana, Lucy y Rose por el tema abordado por la niña – que?

- no… es que… - Victoire no supo contestar por lo que Molly se precipitó a tener la atención de la castaña dorada

- como sabes que… - pero Mai la cortó desdeñosamente

- ash, que tenga diez años no quiere decir que no esté informada de esas cosas… - eso dejó a las mayores atónitas

- no lo vez hermanita – salió Lily en auxilio de su hermana, señalando a sus primas, pero al verlas atónitas, suspira audiblemente - pero creo que piensan que nosotras no manejamos esa clase de información… mojigatas – susurró quedito la última parte la pequeña Potter, al tener todas las miradas de sus primas en ella pidiendo explicación – mi mamá… - al decir dichas palabras, la comprensión golpeó a todas fulgurante como un rayo – siempre que papá se tardaba en el trabajo, mamá suele contar sus propias anécdotas de Hogwarts, a ustedes…

- la verdad que mamá casi no comenta de su época en Hogwarts, tu sabes Ravenclaw, aburrido! – confesó Molly, ante la mirada fulminante de Lucy

- Ravenclaw no es aburrida! – se defendió la gemela de lacia cabellera rojiza como su padre

- lo que sea… - zanjó el tema ante la mirada venenosa de Lucy - me parece que mamá estaba enterada de la C.E.R. pero nunca mencionó quienes eran de su época…

- lo que mamá me contó – continuó Roxane antes que Lucy asesinara a Molly por lo dicho de su casa – es que ella sabía que papá formaba parte del top hecho por C.E.R. cuando votaron a Cedric Diggory como Rey Absoluto, como el Segundo Príncipe, ya que el tío Fred era el Primer Príncipe… pero es todo lo que sé… no me comentó de quienes fueron de las otras casas, solo las de Gryffindor…

- sincegamente, en Beauxtong, se elige el Gey, el Empegadog, el Conde, El Duque y el Bagon, solo cinco… mi papá, Antoine DuLaine fue Conde, fue como me contó mam… - había continuado Desiree, cuando su prima le continuaba su argumento

- ya sabía que en Beauxtong también tienen su selección, mam también me lo había dicho – musitó pensativa Victoire – pero se enteró en una reunión de excompañeros de papá, que ella se casó con el Primer Príncipe, que un tal John Hatheway fue Rey de Gryffindor y el Rey Absoluto…

- fue Jegemy Wilson – completó Dominique ante la duda de Victoire quien agradeció a su hermana con una sonrisa débil, disimulando su disgusto por el aplomo de su hermana menor – si mal lo gecuegdo…

- si querrgida… - musita burlonamente Victoire, sólo escuchada por Mai, quien reprime una sonrisa – lo rrgecuerrgdas con perrgfecciónnn… - simula el tono de su hermana, quien presta nuevamente atención a Molly quien escuchaba los divagues de Dominique acerca de la jerarquía en Beauxtong

- y tú Rose, tía Hermione te ha comentado algo? – decidió Mai regresar a la jerarquía en Hogwarts, además en colocar a la hija de Ron en una situación delicada, quien no posee interés en abordar esos temas como su prima Lucy; al notar como Rose adquiere rubor idéntica a su padre, todas las niñas la presionan al mismo tiempo, por lo que Molly salta literalmente encima de su prima

- nones! No puedes callarte! Habias prometido el verano pasado! – ante esa mención, Rose queda muda de horror al recordar su promesa

- NO! Es que… - no logra Rose hallar una disculpa para continuar su evasión, suspira ante la presión ejercida por sus primas, en especial de Molly, Roxane, Lily y Victoire – si… - murmuró quedamente, y al continuar sus primas insistiendo verbalmente al mismo tiempo, eleva su tono de voz – SI MI MAMÁ FUE PARTE DE LA C.E.R. DIRECTAME… - fue callada bruscamente por las manos de Molly, mientras Roxane y Lily corrian a verificar si los chicos habían escuchado la explosión de Rose

- no hay mortífagos a la vista! – informa Roxane ante el bufido de Lily – que?

- mortífagos? – ante el tono incrédulo de Lily, Roxana le cuestiona con un arqueo de su ceja derecha, muy al estilo de su madre Angelina – la expresión es 'no hay moros a la vista'

- y? – cuestiona la joven de tez morena clara y pelo azabache a su prima menor quien solo coloca sus ojos en blanco negando con la cabeza – te pica que mi expresión muggle la adapte para una original mágica…

- original? – burlonamente Lily se rie de Roxana quien entrecierra sus ojos ante la actitud de la pelirroja pecosa de ojos castaños – no tiene… - no continúa porque Victoire corta de raiz el asunto

- antes que sangre Weasley llegue a la laguna me aseguraré de colocar hechizos de privacidad… - y dicho a lo hecho, la mayor de las primas comienza a murmurar una serie de hechizos, ante la mirada de Mai quien intentaba no mostrarse ansiosa ante el acto de Victoire, pero Molly recupera el control del debate

- no te preocupes Mai, Vic ya puede realizar hechizos, no vendrán los del ministerio a… tú sabes…

- pero eso no alertará a los adultos y vendrán a interrumpir… - ante el argumento de Mai, Victoire sonrió

- no pequeña… son hechizos de corta distancia, no afecta a la Madriguera, y no creo que nos preste atención, y si llega a suceder, las que llegarán serán la tía Hermione o la madrina Ginny… lo que nos lleva… - todas se giran para escuchar a Rose, quien ya se había hecho la ilusión que el tema que no deseaba tocar se hubiera dejado de lado, y adivinando los pensamiento de la pecosa de esponjoso cabello rojizo chocolatado de ojos azules, le tiende su mano para que se acerque junto de Mai y sentarse las tres juntas en el gran cojín que minutos antes se había levantado.

Sin otra opción, Rose, aún fuertemente sonrosada, respira profundamente para contar lo que en varias oportunidades su propia madre recordaba de sus tiempos como miembro del C.E.R.

- yo.. mamá me ha comentado uno que otro.. – pero la impaciencia característica de Molly sobresalta a todas

- Vamos Rose! No.. – pero es interrumpida por Mai

- no te apenes Rosie, si quieres Lily y yo.. – empezó Mai pero fue cortada abruptamente por la pelirroja Potter

- hey! No tiene gracia! – ante la mirada asesina de Rose y la mirada incrédula de Mai, se apresuró en explicarse – es que, mira de nuestro punto, no podemos dejar de excluir a Rosie porque tú y yo comentamos las aventuras de tía Hermione y mamá, y..

- pero la deja.. – sale a defenderse la castaña dorada pero Rose la ataja

- no, no te preocupes Mai… tienen razón… yo… - pero esta vez la interrupción no fue por ninguna de las niñas, sino por el extraño zumbido que aumentaba de intensidad provocando que entre todas busquen el origen.

Pero no tardaron en hallarlo, cerca de las estanterías donde reposan los libros de Rose y Lucy, una centella bailotea, con su clara intención de llamar la atención. Cuando Mai señala y todas giran para terminar el asunto, la centella vuela velozmente hasta el centro del lugar, se eleva y estalla en múltiples colores fosforescentes. La admiración por tal efecto dura un nano segundo y las primeras en reaccionar son Lily, Molly y Victoire, quienes las dos últimas desenvainan sus varitas. Ni tuvieron tiempo de intercambiar advertencias cuando la tienda fue invadida de centellas que surgieron como si fueran teletransportadas, estallando en múltiples figuras, las mas cercanas a Mai tenían figuras muy hermosas, pero la que estaba detrás de Molly estaban tomando forma de un reptil. Cuando Dominique chilló ante la figura advirtiendo a su victima, Molly, al tiempo que daba el grito al cielo nombrando al responsable, intentó huir de tal figura que empezó a seguirla por toda la tienda hasta que la alcanzó estallando en múltiples fuegos, arruinando su pelo.

- si fuera James, me cuidaría en dormir con un solo ojo - Mai, junto de Roxane, sentadas en el suelo, murmuraba despacito mientras sonreía débilmente ante la gran broma orquestada por James junto de sus primos – me encanta las vacaciones en la Madriguera

Roxane sonrió ante las palabras de la niña Jerovia, estando de acuerdo que es lo mejor disfrutar el verano en la Madriguera

Mientras las niñas alrededor de Molly ya trazaban planes de venganza contra el primogénito Potter y sus cómplices, éstos se desternillaban de la risa ante la broma bien ejecutada. Por otra parte, dos pares de ojos, unos azules y otros verdes esmeraldas, observaban divertidos la hazaña de los chicos. Detrás se encontraban sus respectivas esposas preparando unos bocadillos de media tarde para sus respectivos hijos y sobrinos.

- por el grito que Molly soltó, James ha vuelto a meterse con su cabello… ese es mi ahijado! – comentó orgulloso Ron al tiempo que lograba robarse uno de los panecillos hechos por su hermana

- Ronald! Espero que no hayas dado esa idea a tu ahijado! – empezó a regañar Hermione, ante las miradas divertidas de Harry y Ginny, porque a pesar del paso del tiempo, viejos hábitos no mueren, sino se intensifican

- porque me es asombrosamente familiar esa estrategia… - completó Harry, recordando una anécdota semejante realizada por los gemelos Weasley

- sin duda, George debió contar esa hazaña a su hijo Fred, después de todo… - tras las palabras dichas por Ginny, se sumergieron en un cómodo silencio de añoranza, aún con los años, la ausencia de Fred Weasley es sentida, ya no con dolor, sino con mucha añoranza

- espero que en esta vuelta, mi pequeña Molly no exagere en su contrabroma… - apareció la matriarca Weasley con una sonrisa leve, al escuchar los comentarios de sus hijos menores y sus parejas, que los llevó a recordar a su héroe de guerra – esa niña heredó mi tenacidad, nunca dejaba de contraatacar las bromas de mis hermanos Gedeón y Fabián…

Un nuevo grito, pero esta vez masculino, les indicó que la hija de Percy ya logró su venganza, y por el alarido dado por James, debió ser bien a la altura de los gemelos Weasley.

- me sorprende como la Madriguera sobrevive a cada año a estos campamentos… - comentó risueño Harry, aún con la vista hacia la tienda de sus hijos, junto de Ron que intentaba descubrir cual fue la broma de Molly

- sin estos momentos, Harry querido, la Madriguera ya no tendría propósito… - la matriarca sale hacia el corral de gallinas, yendo en dirección hacia las tiendas, para colocar algo de orden, dejando a las parejas sonriendo por sus palabras y continuando con su conversación

Lo dicho por Molly Weasley tiene una gran verdad, la Madriguera solo tiene vida al cumplir con su propósito de albergar a su gran familia.

_N/A: vaya como pasa el tiempo, no? disculpen no haber actualizado, pero este año no tuve un segundo de respiro, y esta idea del campamento me venía dando vueltas y no sabia como acabar, hasta que gracias a una historia de Leca B. ( Lilly Tells It Like It Is) y volver a ver HP y la Orden del Fénix, conseguí traerles este capítulo. no les aseguro el tiempo que tarde para volver a subir, solo les pido paciencia, para los que me pusieron alertas les agradezco por la fe que poseen por mi historia, para los nuevos lectores, les doy bienvenida..._

_Atte. Raluxna Miramai_


End file.
